Damn Good Friends
by MaNiQ1
Summary: Light, Flirty BAMON Fic! A Weekend in Vegas Complicates things for two people who have hidden their friendship from everyone for the past three years.
1. Martini Conversations

**Damn Good Friends**

 **Chapter 1 –** Martini Conversations

 **Chapter Rating T**

*I do not own these characters, but I own the original story.

I am working on multiple fics right now, but, I have a good amount of chapters for this so far, so I can post it, and still work on my other fics. This is a non-dark fic. I said I'd post some lighter stuff, for the "lighter readers". This is a light, flirty BAMON fic! Hope you like. This chapter sets up the premise of the story!

 ***Happy Reading**

* * *

"Come on Forbes, I need a drink and I know you do too." Bonnie Bennett and her best friend were partners in business. They owned their own catering company in Los Angeles and were very successful heading into their fifth year of business. Year one they spent more money than they made. Year two they wanted to give up. Year three, they hit a wall. Year four they landed a contract with The LA Arts and Music festival. Now going into year five, they have the contract of more than ten large festivals, and a short list of several large businesses year round contracted events.

So when their best friend Elena did not call them to cater her wedding, they had reason not to have hard feelings. Because they were simply too busy to allow it to affect them.

"I can go for a martini. I am exhausted. This week has been killer. Tyler hasn't made it any better with his demands."

Tyler wanted Caroline to move in with him. He was ready to push their relationship forward at record speed and Caroline knew if she moved in, the next thing he would want is marriage and kids. Two things that weren't on her radar.

"Care, he's a good guy. Tyler loves and cares about you, and you love and care about him. What is the hold up?"

Caroline was a hard girl to tie down. She loved her freedom to come and go as she pleased. Tyler having her move in with him will ruin the very thing she craves the most, freedom.

"Bonnie, don't start with me. Ms. I keep going back to my ex to avoid being hurt by the next guy!"

Bonnie and Enzo were complicated. They were together for a few years. In and out of love. Enzo was not the man to settle down, and since Bonnie didn't want to deal with heart ache, she and Enzo used one another for the time being. They agreed that they would keep it light, until one of them had met someone else.

They actually had a good thing going, on paper. Bonnie spent one night a week with Enzo, he spent one night a week with her, and the other nights they did their own thing. They had space to live happy lives, freely. They didn't pressure one another. This allowed Bonnie to put all of her effort into the catering business.

"Okay, okay. So I suck at love, but that is not something we didn't know. I have always sucked at love. Jeremy? God I'm going to see him at the wedding."

"Speaking of wedding, can you believe Elena is tying the knot?"

"Absolutely. I knew she'd be the first. Since the days of us playing pretend, and we were somehow always her bridesmaids." Bonnie mentions.

"Yeah, except there are two big flaws there. One she is cheating on Liam, and two, we are not her bridesmaids." Caroline says in disgust.

Bonnie quiets down as the girl's finish locking up shop. The smell of the facility at the end of the night is always that of disinfectant, degreaser, and somehow, brown sugar. The brown sugar managed to make it through the aroma of cleansers and disinfectants.

The girls walk a block away to a little after hours bar at the bottom of the Four Seasons Hotel, and sit at the bar where they are regulars.

"The usual Rocco." Bonnie said, for both she and Caroline. Noting to one of the bartenders that knew them well, as regulars.

Bonnie liked a Vesper Martini with a splash of cranberry, stirred. Caroline liked a Dry, dirty Martini, Stirred also. Both women preferred Gin to Vodka. Everyday.

"Here Rocco, your favorite." Caroline hands Rocco a box of whole grain, zucchini and bran muffins, with banana. He was a health freak, and he loved ordering those muffins from the girl's company.

"Thank you, sweetie. Now I don't have to place an order this week." He kisses both girl's hands and his eyes sparkle in the dimly lit room lined with mirrors and alcohol bottles, with soft colored lights over the bar.

After handing them their drinks he walks to the back and stores his muffins in the fridge. The girls think about the upcoming weekend and what they might be in for.

"Well, all I know is the Bachelorette party better be good. I have had a long week, or month actually, and I need a good change of pace and mind erasing." Caroline really wants a break from Tyler.

"Bachelorette party, thrown by Hailey and Rebekah, I am sure it'll be filled with raunch and debauchery."

"Perfection."

"I just don't need stripper penis in my face."

"Yeah, that would not be the biz. However, three nights in Vegas, I can do that."

"Agreed. But…Why did she decide against the separate bachelorette party idea in Mexico?"

"That is where they met, doing their residencies, in Vegas. Plus it is her way of keeping an eye on him."

"So, why is she still sleeping with Damon?" Caroline gets irritated.

"I have no idea. I didn't like him though. He was always an ass. The first time I met him he told me I looked like a good time. Then he bought me several drinks and tried to have sex with me."

"You know you liked it."

"Care, I was with Jeremy. Literally, standing next to Jeremy. He knew that."

"Right. And he is Elena's Boss?"

"He is on the board of Directors of the hospital she works at. I will say, I do feel bad for him, in a none-compassionate way."

"Why do you say that?"

"Initially they started seeing each other when she and Liam were on a break. She didn't even tell him when they decided to work things out, she just kept making broken promises to him."

"How do you know?" Care was inquisitive, because she knew Elena didn't always divulge every detail of her wrong doings.

"Well, between you and I, he found me on Facebook, and asked for my email so he could ask me a question. Eventually after much debate, we exchanged emails, and he was explaining to me all of the plans she had made for them, and I didn't have it in me to tell him she and Liam got back together. He was basically reaching out to see if I could figure out how to help him fix them."

"That is really sad."

"Yeah. So, we have kept in touch since."

"Bon, that was like three or four years ago. You have maintained a friendship with him for four years?"

"I never looked at it like that. I guess so. He finally figured it all out, and I have just been a comforting ear for him. They had a pregnancy scare. They broke it off for about five months, and he and I continued to communicate still. He even started seeing someone else, some News Anchor, she's famous… Andie Star? Maybe you have heard of her…"

"Uhh, no. Not that I can think of."

"Well, they were doing good and I thought it was going to last. But then she turned out to be psychotic, and clingy. So his efforts to move on failed. I have no idea how he and Elena got in touch again. One day he just emailed me and the header said. _You are not going to believe what happened. Please don't hate me Bonbon_. At that point I already knew. That was about a month ago. I haven't read it or emailed him since."

"Sounds like you got attached Bonbon? He has a nickname for you already?"

"What? Yes, it's stupid. I don't know why he feels he can nickname me. And am I attached? No. Enzo, remember?"

"Yes, Enzo and empty promises sound the same as Damon with Elena and her empty promises."

"Anyways, Care." Bonnie rolls her eyes.

"Bonnie, I think you like him. I think you started developing feelings for him through the emails. I can totally tell. You know why, because you never told me about it. Which means you were feeling guilty."

"Caroline. Stop. I can't stand the guy. He is an idiot. Going back to her after she treated him the way she did. I can't deal right now."

Caroline laughs. "Wow, you are in deep. So tell me this, Miss Bonnie Bennett, is he going to be there?"

"I doubt it, I haven't read an email, since that night."

"Has he emailed you?"

"Several attempts."

"Wow. He will be there Bonnie. I guarantee it."

"Who cares, he is sleeping with Elena."

"Or maybe not."

"Anyway. We need to get some rest; we leave first thing in the morning."

"Hell no. I'm pulling an all-nighter. I can show up to Vegas Hung-over, can't you?"

"Ugh! Here goes nothing. Cheers!" Not girls toast to their indecencies.

"Salute."

* * *

Seven short hours after that conversation, both girls are at LAX with sun shades on and messy buns. Each one moaning and groaning that the Starbucks is barely opening and they need 15 minutes to get set up before they can take an order, and the plane takes off in thirty.

"Really? I thought you guys open at like 4am." Caroline asked

"Sorry ma'am our opener called off, we got called in at the last minute, which is why we aren't opened yet. Just for your wait consider both of your coffees on the house. Just don't tell anyone, please."

"No worries, you have our word." A happy Bonnie smiled.

"So this is going to be interesting. Especially since I didn't bring any Motrin."

"Buy some at the store."

"They aren't opened yet. Apparently only Starbucks opens at 4 am, everything else is closed til 6, and our flight leaves at 5:30 I am S.O.L."

"Well, it's only a 45-minute flight. Once we land, the smell of sin and tequila with a lime twist should fill your nostrils and make you hopeful." Bonnie says to her hungover friend who over did it by, one or two too many drinks last night. "I told you last night was a bad idea."

"Nah, it wasn't, I needed it, with all of the stress from Tyler."

"Care, you have five days and four nights to be free. Take this time to enjoy yourself. Come Monday, start making decisions. If you don't want to be tied down, I think it is only right you allow Tyler the chance to move on and find that with someone else who is ready."

"Bon. I can hear it in your tone. You are disappointed in me. I can tell, but I can't make myself be okay with just, taking things to the next level if I am not even sure Tyler is the one."

"I am not disappointed. Honestly, I commend you for being brave about it. I mean, look at me cozying up with Enzo twice a week, knowing he doesn't want to settle down. I just can understand where Tyler is coming from. I think you owe it to him and yourself to just be honest."

"You are right. So for now, let's just enjoy an Enzo free Tyler free few days. You know the cliché saying. What happens in Vegas…"

"…Stays in Vegas." Bonnie smiled reluctantly, and in her mind, she was realizing that she needed to take her own advice and walk away from Enzo before she got in deeper and deeper in to her feelings for him. He was an amazing boyfriend. But that was it, it didn't go past that. He was a boyfriend, and he, like Caroline, wasn't in the head space to be tied down. Bonnie smacked together and rubbed her moistened lips after applying some carmex, and receiving her iced green tea frap. "Thank you Sweet Barista."

"You are welcome ma'am. Happy flying."

"Ahh, thank you."

The girls walked off to wait on roll call. Both in Sunglasses still, even though the sun wasn't out. Heavy eye bags and zero hours of sleep wasn't ideal, but they were leaving early enough to get to Vegas, and go to their room and sleep. They got their room for the day before, so it was already waiting on them to check in.

~ xOx ~

Once they landed, they went straight to their rooms at the Rio, and slept. Why the Rio? It was older and had been around a while. It wasn't one of the newer Hotel and Casinos, but back in the 80's Bonnie's mom worked at the Rio, she was a showgirl. She worked there for over ten years. There were still pictures of her hanging in the showroom hall. Pictures she didn't have. So whenever she went to Las Vegas, she stayed at the Rio, and watched a show, and looked at the pictures of her mom. When Bonnie was younger her mother died in a hit and run. She was walking across the street with Bonnie leaving the park, and a driver swerved out of control and Abby threw Bonnie out of the way and was hit. Instantly killed, saving Bonnie's life. She had her mom for seven glorious years of life. Then her lucky number was seven. Her favorite number was seven. Her life was amazing for seven years. The seven years she had her mom.

* * *

"Just knock again."

KNOCK KNOCK! They knocked louder.

"Are you sure this is the room Elena told us to meet her in?"

"Yes, she said it wasn't her room, it was a friend's room, but that she wasn't going to be here for long."

"Why have us meet her at someone else's room?"

"Caroline, do I look like Elena to you?" She asked with Bonnie-tude.

Bonnie I swear I need to get your grumpy ass a drink. Maybe you'll see Mr. I Facebook you for my problems. Oh wait I mean Mr. I'm emailing you for your approval."

"Shut up Caroline."

"What? The guy totally has it bad for you and you just can't see it."

We haven't seen each other face to face in about three years, and all we know of one another is social media. So there is nothing there."

"You telling me he isn't attractive?"

"I mean, he is gorgeous, and his blue eyes are… You know what stop right there because I can see what you are doing?"

Caroline, laughs, "What? Just pointing out that if he is here, you only live once." Bonnie knocks on the door one last time.

"God, you are the little devil on my shoulder." They laugh and then the door finally opens to a man in a towel, with a torso that would make any woman swoon, and the happiest trail leading to the happiest place on Earth. Bonnie's eyes hadn't even met his as she trailed his abdominals.

"Like what you see Bonbon?" Blue eyes gape and guzzle her up.

* * *

 **Posting Chapter 2 tonight also...**


	2. Shameless Flirt

**Damn Good Friends**

 **Chapter 2 –** Shameless Flirt

Chapter Rating **T**

*I do not own these characters, but I own the original story

*Bamon face to face*

 ***Happy Reading**

 **MUSIC CHOICE - Damn Good Friends By: Elle Varner**

* * *

"Like what you see Bonbon?" Blue eyes gape and guzzle her up.

"Damon, Salvatore?"

"In the flesh." He wiggles his eyebrows. "Literally."

"Umm, wow. This is surprising. You know what, actually it isn't." She says shaking her head looking at him in all of his naked glory.

"I look better in person, right?" He grins, he's sexy. _God is he sexy._

Bonnie couldn't bear the thought of agreeing to his statement no matter how delectable he looked. Especially since she was fully clothed and absolutely jealous of Elena at this moment.

"We are just here to pick up Elena, and I guess she is busy so we'll be downstairs."

"Hey, I'm Damon," He reaches to shake Caroline's hand.

Returning the mannerism, "Caroline." She smiles.

"Bonbon, don't be mad at me."

"Mad? No way. Why would I be?"

"I don't know you haven't returned my emails in a few weeks. Can I talk to you in private?" He pleads with a pouted lip. "Pretty Please?"

"How? Elena is in there, and this is a hallway?"

"Elena is not in here, and you guys can come in." The girls follow the semi-nude man into his hotel suite.

"Why would she have us meet her here?" Bonnie asked.

"She left and went to her room really quick. She said she'd be back."

Bonnie looks at the man in front of her and shakes her head. Damon grabs Bonnie's arm and leads her to his suite. When he gets inside he closes the door and locks it. "Bonbon, why do we ignore me now?" He pins her to the door with his arms placed on the wall on either side of her head. His face a mere foot from hers.

"Why are we talking in the third person?"

"Because, I feel as though we, need some answers, and this is a much more fun way of getting them." He looks in her eyes with a sexy glare she has never seen before and his sideways smirk softens her. Not that his abs and chest in their nude form didn't help, but his charm was obnoxiously endearing.

"What do we need to discuss Damon Salvatore?"

"So informal sweetheart. Come on, we have been friends a while now, right?"

"Friends? I mean we…" She could not even deny it. They became friends through their emails. She helped him through things with both Elena and Andie, and even vented about Enzo to him. All through emails, they have become very good friends. "Sure we can be considered friends."

"Exactly, in some ways you have become the closest friend I have, because I have confided in you about things I don't confide to anyone about."

"What is the point in all of this Mr. Salvatore?"

"Ouch, not ' _D_ ' or even a ' _Damon_ ' anymore?" Bonnie closely watched his perfectly pink lips as he speaks.

"You are easily detoured from the mission at hand. You need me to help you with something?" She looks his body up and down.

"Wow, I didn't know you were such a big eye flirt, Bonbon. I mean Miss. Bennett."

"It's hard not to stare at a semi-naked man who has me pinned against the wall."

"I can more than pin you Miss Bennett." His flirting gets more forward. "I mean if you want me to." He closes his proximity on her face and allows his aquamarine eyes to drop her heart-shaped mouth.

Bonnie clears her throat, tries to stand upright, and straightens out her clear glasses. "What did you need Mr. Salvatore?"

"I think Elena is having second thoughts about marrying Liam. I really think she has deeper feelings for me than him, and maybe if somehow you can get any information out of her for me this weekend it would be great." Bonnie's heart rose rapidly and then suddenly sunk in her chest.

"So that is what you cornered me in this room for, with your naked body and your semi-erect penis rubbing against my inner thigh."

"The towel was a given, I just showered, and the erection, well that is your fault, for being so damn cute. And it is not a semi- it's pretty erect, but your crotch is blocking it's solute. Probably because it would rather be inside of you." HE gave a guilty smirk, after making her swallow her pride, and then ignore his flirting.

"You are the same jerk from four years ago. Hitting on me, and asking about my best friend."

"I did this before?"

"The day I met you, you told me I looked like a good time and you tried to get me to sleep with you."

"So, I obviously find you attractive."

"I was with my boyfriend at the time."

"Oh yeah, the little Gilbert asshole."

"Well, you apparently want to be a part of his family, so I wouldn't go on the hate wagon about him if I were you."

"Boy, I am glad you dumped, him. You were way too good for him. Who's it now, the Brit?"

"This isn't about me," She rolled her eyes. "This is about you and your misplaced love for a woman who can't keep it in her pants."

"This Brit, he is kind of an ass too, No?"

"He's not an ass. He's amazing. And we are amazing, and it is never going to be any of your business." She looks at him, licks her lips then looks away from him in a way to completely dismiss any attraction between the two.

Damon's arms are still enclosing Bonnie in a trap between he and the door. His aftershave is seeping into her nostrils, and his body smells like a fucking clean version of a porn. "You know I may not see you face to face on a regular basis. But I have been writing you for the past three years, and you write me back. Whether you like it or not we have become very good friends. Because of this, you probably have kept it a huge secret, because you want to convince yourself you have no concern for me and my feelings. But you do. I have plenty of emails to prove it. Stop acting like my opinion doesn't matter to you, because I know it does."

"I need you to move so that I can go about my day."

"God, why couldn't I have met you before falling for your best friend?"

"It wouldn't matter. I think that you can't handle a woman like me, I'm too passionate for a man like you."

"Off. Please. My intensity would scare you away." He says as they are nearly kissing their lips are just that close. "You have perfectly pouty lips, pretty lips. I just want to..." He moves in on Bonnie's pretty mouth and-

("Damonnnn") A voice calls from outside. He straightens up and tightens his towel, then walks out first, allowing Bonnie a few minutes behind him.

"Hey baby." He says kissing her.

"Where's Bonnie?"

"In the bathroom I guess, I don't know." He lied.

"Please get dressed, I don't like sharing your body in such a way." She says as she flips her hair behind her back and straightens out her skirt after he slaps her ass.

"Sure thing." He says as he walks away and on his way to the room he bumps into Bonnie and holds her a little too long around the waist. "We are not finished talking."

"I think we are." She says roughly removing his hands.

"Are you going to help me?"

She rolls her eyes at him. "Sure Mr. Salvatore. I'll talk to her." She leaves without even giving him a second glance. She in her Nikes and yoga clothes hops to Elena and hugs her.

"Bon, you look great, how do you stay so fit."

"Ahh, my personal trainer has catered to me for the past few months. He is amazing."

"Oh yeah. I never thought about having a trainer. How does it work?"

"You hire someone who will design a workout routine to your needs, and fitness goals and then they workout with you based on your availability. And my guy works out with me three times a week."

"Wow. Well, training does a body good." Elena says.

"Thanks."

Caroline chimes in, not to mention he is a hot piece of ass. Like a literally hottie. I have no idea why Bon hasn't jumped on that."

Jumped on what, Damon asks as he walks out. "I guess Bonnie has a really hot trainer and Caroline thinks Bonnie should ask him out."

"Absolutely not." Damon said, shocking the girls, except for Caroline. Who smiled on Bonnie's behalf.

"What? Why not?" Elena asked with a slight attitude.

"I mean..." He stumbled on his words. "I guess I am a little more old school. I think he should approach her."

"Yeah?" Elena said.

"Well, let's not discuss Bonnie's love life. Bonnie could use a couple of margaritas before she gets ready for tonight." Bonnie says.

"Talking in the third person are we?" He says laughing, and making her smile. "Nice meeting you ladies. He kisses them on the cheek. Miss Caroline. Miss Bonnie." His kiss lingers on her cheek. "Talk to you later," He whispers.

Bonnie and Caroline walk out before Elena, who takes a minute to say good bye to Damon. As soon as they get to the hallway near the elevator, "Seriously? Bonnie you guys could not have possibly eye fucked any more obviously."

"What? Were we obvious?"

"Well, yeah, to me, because I know the back story. Maybe not to Elena. But she had to have sensed something."

"Yea, well short lived, he just asked me to get info out of her?" Her disappointment wasn't everlasting, more like an ' _oh well_.'

"Well, he just doesn't realize it yet, but he is in love with you."

"Care, shut it. No more of your bright ideas. Off to Margaretville for a couple of hours, then back to the room to get ready for tonight."

Elena walks up and the girls spend the afternoon catching up.

 **~oOo~**

They first all get mani/pedis and then they hit up Margaretville. Hours go by and they drink and talk and catch up.

"Sorry I didn't ask you both to be my brides maids."

"We'd be lying if we said it didn't hurt. But we understand you have this awesome new life and your friends are the ones who really get to help you plan it all, so it only makes sense." Caroline said.

"Yeah, well… everything has happened in a matter of a blur. I know Liam and I have been together for years, but, I don't know, I just am not sure I am ready to be tied down."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with that gorgeous man we just left in the hotel would it?" Caroline asked.

"Partially. I just- Damon isn't the only one." Elena admits.

"What?" Bonnie's gasp was only caught by Caroline.

"He isn't. I slept with Elijah a few times."

"Katherine's ex fiancé Elijah?" Bonnie asks.

"Yes. Well in all fairness, she left him. It's just, I am, always with Rebekah and he is her brother and things lead up to more than friends."

"What. About. Damon. Elena?" Bonnie grew serious.

"I don't know. I love him as a friend. Same with Elijah. But Liam, he has given me everything. Like….Everything."

"Elena, why are you getting married?"

"It's time. I am twenty-eight. I want kids and a family and to start doing things that involve one man and one man only."

"Okay, is that man Liam?" Caroline asks.

"Damon?" Bonnie asks.

"Elijah," She mumbled.

"What? You can't be serious; your sister will kill you." Bonnie said.

"I can't think about everyone else when it come to my happiness. I have done that for years." Elena says.

"What about Damon?"

"I don't know. I wish I could just keep Damon forever. He is perfect, he really is."

"But?"

"But, he is my boss, and he knows Liam, and I know that no matter what, he will be there. If things don't work out with Liam, or Elijah."

"This is beyond horrifying Elena. He doesn't deserve that." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, seriously, what is the campaign for Damon. If you think he is so great, you date him." Elena says laughing. Caroline laughs with her.

"I agree, I think Damon and Bonnie would be a cute couple. They are both gorgeous." Caroline said.

"Oh, okay." Elena says sarcastically. "No offence, but Bonnie isn't Damon's type."

Bonnie's head turns sideways and her eyes squint in the lens of her glasses, "Oh, what is his type Elena?"

"Oh I didn't mean it in a negative way, it's just, he is kind of obsessed with me. I like the idea of having him there, because he is an amazing guy."

Bonnie gets quiet for a few minutes then speaks, "So, if he wanted something more serious, what would you say?"

"I don't know. I guess I can see myself with him. He was kind of clingy though."

"So just leave him to the side to suffer in silence waiting for you?"

Bonnie?" Elena looks to her friend strangely. "Do I need to know anything about you and Damon?"

"No. I Just asked because a couple of years ago you seemed hopelessly in love with him."

"Oh I was, then Liam and I got back together."

"Now you love Elijah? What will you tell Katherine?" Caroline asks.

"I will tell her that you can't help who you fall in love with. It isn't my fault she left him and didn't want to be who he needed."

"Well, would ya look at the time. We have to get ready? Let's take you back to your hotel and We will go back to our and meet up in about three hours?" Bonnie says after looking at her phone."

"Geez, yeah. I guess I should go back to the hotel. I will just get ready in Damon's room. Chances are I will be tugged all over the place tonight."

Parts of Bonnie felt overwhelmingly jealous Elena would go to Damon's room and use him for sex, then go hop in Liam's or Elijah's bed later. "Okay, let's go." Caroline could tell when Bonnie was bothered and covered it up. We are going to be in your Limo later? Right Elena?"

"For sure. Ya'll are my girl's from way back. I will make sure you are in my limo. "

"Okay, because we don't really know anyone else that is here but you. We barely know the rest of the wedding party."

"Girl's no worries. I got you." She promised.

* * *

Hours later they all meet up. Bonnie and Caroline took Cabs to get to the Aria and they wait inside of the Lobby. A large group of people have gathered and they feel out of place. They try pushing through the crowd to get to Elena and when they do they try holding on to her.

"Elena, we are in your Limo still, right?" Caroline asked, because the group of women surrounding Elena was far too large to fit in one cab and they had a feeling she didn't look out for them.

"Well, Haley did the seating arrangements, so I told her to make sure you were in my limo."

"Where is Haley?" Bonnie asked.

"Here she is. Haley the girls want to know what Limo they are in."

Haley checked her Phone. "You guys are in the very last limo." She said with a smirk.

"Bonnie didn't like how she said it and neither did Caroline. The last Limo? As if they were just thrown in at the tail end of the party. "Seriously Lena?"

"I am sorry. Come on you guys know I can't plan it all alone. Haley did the arrangements for the party limos. I apologize."

"So we have to worry about being drunk in a limo full of men we barely know? I just saw all men get in that limo." Caroline yelled.

"Sorry, hey they are all either family or wedding party, they won't hurt you?" Haley said.

"What's that matter? We don't know them. We came here for our BEST FRIEND." Caroline yelled. She and Bonnie looked to Elena for an out, and Elena just got into her Limo with her teeny tiny gold sequenced dress on.

"Fine." Bonnie looked to Elena, then Caroline. She grabbed Caroline's hand and said, "Let's go Care."

Everyone was in limos expect Bonnie and Caroline. They stood outside of the limo for a while and decide to catch a cab. "Whoa whoa, hey, what's the matter love?"

An English gentleman gets out and talks to the girls, "What the meaning of this? Why catch a cab when we are all set to head out in the limo?"

"No offense, but we don't know you, or all of those men in that limo. We would rather be safe than sorry."

"Hey we won't hurt you. I assure you. We just want to all have a good time in Vegas, no harm, no foul. We have some champagne in the limo and we are ready to enjoy the night. We don't bite I promise." This beautiful English gentleman, with his wicked grin, gave both Caroline and Bonnie tingly feelings.

"Come on Care we are already running late. Let's just take the limo there, we can always leave by cab if we want. But let's at least show up together."

"Fine Bon. But I am so pissed at Lena. I can't believe she didn't make arrangements or at least fight for us."

"We have three more nights in Vegas. This is just one. Let's fucking make the best of it. No Enzo, no Tyler. Just me and you bestie."

"Alright. Yeah. Fuck it!" Caroline says. They get into a limo and introduce themselves.

"Hey I am Bonnie and this is Caroline." She looks to the nice guy who spoke to her and Care. "I am Klaus, this is my brother Kol. Those are the Salvatore Brothers. Stefan and Damon." He said.

"Suddenly, things don't seem so bad after all." Caroline said to Bonnie.

"Hey bestie." Damon says to Bonnie. She rolls her eyes. Klaus invites Caroline to sit next to him and have a drink, and she ends up inevitably sandwiched between Stefan and Klaus.

Damon sits by Bonnie and proceeds to flirt shamelessly. Kol was never a man to run from a little competition. He joined in on the conversation and before you know, he was pouring shots to take with Bonnie and Damon.


	3. Blurred Lines

**Damn Good Friends**

Chapter 3 **Blurred Lines**

Chapter **Rating M** Adult situations

 *** I didn't expect this story to get the response it got. ;) AT ALL! All of my stories usually have a dark undertone. But not this one. Thank you. I was just excited to be doing a light fic and fun Bamon story. I have chapters done, but I made some adjustments and added on to this chapter based on a few prompts. I hope you like the update! Thanks for supporting my story, I was worried about making a non-dark fic, but like you all I just love BAMON chemistry. I am open for any prompting. Please enjoy!**

*I do not own these characters, but I own the original story.

*Sorry for errors - Happy Reading

* * *

"So you're going to shoot with me, even though it's not bourbon?"

"Oh come on, B. I can let loose and have a little fun. Why do you think me and the boys requested the limo together? The four of us know how to party, so we knew we didn't want to share the limo with any of the other lames. Sorry you guys got stuck with us." Damon says smirking.

Bonnie hears Caroline, girly giggle. Looks at her friend " _go figure."_

So they didn't get the limo with Elena, but they got the limo that was going to get their minds off of Enzo and Tyler. Caroline is shameless in these moments. Allowing Klaus' hand on her upper thigh, yet giggling with Stefan and whispering.

 _How does she do it?_ Bonnie thought, Bonnie wishes she was like Caroline, and could allow herself to be so carefree when it came to men.

Just then Kol 's lips gently touch Bonnie ear as he whispers to her. "I hope to get some time alone time with you tonight." It wasn't what he said, it was how he said it. He spoke lowly and confidently, and his lips pecked her gently on the jaw after words.

Bonnie and Kol locked eyes a minute and she was smitten by his boyish grin. He surely had a handsome face, and he was a flirt. He didn't flirt with her openly the way Damon did. He was much more low key about it, and she loved it because he didn't mind other guys flirting with her, he even grinned from time to time watching other men make her blush. But he was confident in his abilities to the point where he knew he let her have some time with Damon, and find her again. In the meantime...

Kol grabbed Bonnie's arm and started to draw little circles on the inside of her wrist. He wanted to find out if she was ticklish there. Many women's secret tickle spot was their inside of their wrists.

He got lucky, because the second his fingers drew light circular motions, she got the shivers and started to laugh in a flirty manner. He drew all the way up the inside of her arm, and when she wiggled in amusement, he whispered into her ear again. "If you keep laughing like that, I am going to be forced to find out where else you are ticklish."

She tries to o=control herself.

Damon turns in disgust at Bonnie giggling towards Kol, while Kol spoke deeply into her ear.

She smiled, she didn't even make eye contact with Damon, she followed Kol's lips to the sounds he made and Kol was well aware of her intense gaze. He knew she was slightly tipsy so he kissed her cheek. Damon made sure to grab her attention again feeling a tinge of jealousy over Bonnie and Kol's quick connection. Damon's hand instinctively rubbed her thigh, but she let her hand linger in Kol's as he continued to tickle her arm.

Caroline watched Bonnie, and noticed Damon's jealousy. She said nothing, but was well aware of the conversation she would have to have with Bonnie later.

"So how do you know Elena?" Stefan asked.

"We all grew up together. Best friends until college. We lost a little contact with her when she went into medical school. She got really busy. But…we have always been pretty close."

"Right. So, why is it that I am barely meeting you?"

"Bon and I stay busy with our catering company. We reluctantly could afford to close our business for the weekend. This would not have been the case last year."

"Wow, catering. So you two are entrepreneurs? That is probably one of the sexiest things I have ever heard."

"Should I be happy that you think I am sexy, or what?" Caroline asks him, while he tries to dig deep.

Stefan looks at her and smiles. She is going to play hard to get. Okay. He can play that game. He doesn't mind a chase.

Klaus on the other hand is more or less worried about the alcohol and whispering in her ears. There was obviously a pattern here. Damon and Stefan were talkers, and Kol and Klaus were doers. The women noticed right away, and the flirting was being bounced back and forth, The girls weren't sure which way to go.

"To sin city!" Klaus says as he pours everyone, another shot.

"To sin city." The group says in unison then shoots their drinks.

"So, I know he said we don't bite. But I do." Stefan told Caroline. She giggled again.

"Well I'm technically taken, so..."

"Don't make me tell you the cliche line about what happens in Vegas."

"I know the saying, but I'm here mainly because of Elena."

"If you were happy, I don't think you'd be entertaining my conversation."

"Listen I'm all about a good time. Just try not getting too attached to me." Caroline says. "I like my men like I like my drinks... Smooth, strong, and to go down easy. I'll deal with the headache in the morning." She said.

Stefan laughed at the beautiful blonde, then toasted to "the last limo."

Everyone took the last shots and got ready to get out. Stefan knows Klaus wants Caroline. For now, he's playing it safe. He could be patient, because he was a calculated man. He and Damon. Two brothers who calculate everything move they make. Stefan continued letting Caroline, entertain Klaus, whose attention span didn't last past a night of drinking flirting.

The limos pulled up. Bonnie and Caroline were each escorted out with two handsome men on each arm.

Elena walk up to the girls and speaks, "So I see there's no hard feelings ladies?"

"Something's hard, but it's definitely not feelings." Damon said, making drunk Bonnie and Kol laugh.

" _Somethings hard_? That's what she said." Bonnie said making herself giggle.

"Really Damon?" Elena rolled her eyes. "I'm so not laughing. Try to keep it in your pants. Bonnie's got a boyfriend. Right Bonnie? How is Enzo? Too bad he couldn't make it."

"Enzo and I are in an open relationship. I'm grown, and the night is young. We can't all have been as fortunate as you and fine the one!" Bonnie says it and holds up three fingers to fake scratch her face.

"Or three." Caroline says quietly to herself. But Elena hears her.

"You girls are so funny." Elena laughs as Liam walks up wrapping his arm around her waist. Elena shows instant irritation, but plays it off with the smile of a fake-happy finance.

"You ready baby? Let's go!" He says to her.

"Yes babe, I'll meet you over there. One minute." Elena shoes her fiancé to the rest of the group.

"Damon, I umm, I'll be looking for you later, don't go too far!" She winked at him.

"I can't make any promises." He looks to Bonnie who feels utterly annoyed for Damon right now.

Liam yells at Elena from afar. "Babe, let's go!"

Elena yells at him, "I said I'm coming!"

"That's what she said!" Bonnie joked. Damon laughed. They were drunk, it was obvious and Elena was the least of each of their worries at the moment. She rolled her eyes and pretended to be amused by Bonnie and Damon's drunk antics.

"Classic Bonnie." Elena said fake smiling trying to remain unaffected.

"Elena why didn't you tell me how funny she was?" Damon said.

"Yes, Elena, you should bring your friends around more they are lovely." Kol said kissing Bonnie's hand. "Okay, love enjoy yourself with Damon, I will find you later on."

"Bye Kol." Damon said, before Bonnie could speak. He wanted to keep Bonnie's mind off of Kol, who she clearly had an attraction to. So he distracted Bonnie by whispering in ear.

"Elena, best Limo ride, ever!" Caroline says being escorted by Klaus and Stefan into the Palms.

"Damon, so rude. I didn't get to say bye to Kol." Bonnie said.

"I mean, Kol! Come on, Bonnie, don't tell me you have a thing for _that_ guy!"

"I'm here to have fun. Kol seems like fun. You scared him away from me."

"Ehhh, I'm much more fun. Plus it's been three years bestie, and some ignored emails. You owe me a little attention."

"Ha! I don't owe you anything." She laughs and he puts his arm around her shoulder, almost claiming her.

As they walked inthey were escorted up to the Moon Nightclub in the Palms Casino and Hotel. Once in the elevator each girl thanked their respective escorts for taking and walking them through the casino.

"You guys are impressive limo hosts, this has been amazing and fun. We understand how this works. You guys go your way, we go ours and good luck everyone tonight." Caroline said.

"Klaus whispered in Caroline's ear, I intend to party with the girl I plan of fucking tonight."

"What makes you think-"

"Trust me, I can always tell when a woman wants to fuck me. And it doesn't go unrequited, because I plan on making it last all night, love."

Caroline bites her lip as he leads her out of the elevator with Stefan not far behind. Klaus didn't know Caroline Forbes. She was the predator, but tonight the night was still young and free.

Stefan whispered in Caroline's ear, making her look at him twice. He was trying to get in her head tonight, and he was succeeding. Although she wouldn't let him know that. She tried to play off his advances.

"So your friend looks pretty occupied, with both my brother and Klaus, what do you say I buy you a drink?" Damon asks her.

"Ahh, that depends, does that drink come with any strings?" She asks trying to speak over the music.

"Well, I don't know, I guess it depends where the night takes us."

"The night will take us in different directions because I can't sleep with a man who has feelings for my friend."

"Who said anything about sleeping?" He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. His hand cups the lower part of her back in just the right way, she feels herself get chills when his finger tips gently caress the skin of her back, since her dress is backless.

"One drink, D." She cautions.

He grabs her hand and leaves the roped of area and leads her to the bar, carefully through the crowd.

"On second thought, why leave VIP?" Bonnie asks.

"Because the quality of alcohol drops when you have to share it with twenty or thirty other people."

"I know you like martinis but I'm gonna buy you a not so classy drink, that will introduce you to my world, but I'll give you a splash of flavor, since you're a lady."

"So your buying me whiskey?" She says smirking at him, knowing she is enjoying his attention.

"I am." Damon gives her a devilish grin, before he orders over all of the other drunk people who stand before him. "Two Lynchburg Lemonades." He looks back to Bonnie. "Not just a whiskey, a manly mixed drink." He says then looks to the bartender who he reluctantly took his order ignoring the drunken crowd.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You just walked here and these people have been waiting forever and the bartender took your order?"

"Truth moment?"

"Truth moment."

"I used to bartend to put myself through medical school. So, I know bartenders will hook me up if I hold a big bill up to them. It's simple. They know you're about business. No flirting, no funny business, no idiotic questions. Just here's my money, where's my drink? And I leave a big tip. Strictly business."

"Wow. Good to know. So I can trust you didn't order me some crap drink?"

"I ordered you a simple drink. Manly enough for me, but sweet enough for you."

The bartender brings two drinks and Damon gave him the money. "Now if I open a tab, I'm here all night." He hands her a drink.

"So what's wrong with all night?"

"I can't share you for that long?" (wink)

Bonnie ignores Damon's open flirting, and sips the drink. "Oh... My... God! That's delicious."

"I know. I... Told... You! You doubted me B?"

"Kind of yeah. What's in this?"

"Jack Daniels and Lemonade. Simple."

"No shit?"

"You said a bad word. You don't say bad words." He shook his finger at her.

"I think I am a little tipsy."

"It's okay. I like a naughty Bennett." (Wink wink) "Now, what do you say, we dance? I like this song, and I have a feeling you can dance to just about anything."

"Okay, let's go. ONE DANCE, Salvatore!" She grabs his hand and leads the way.

He mocks her, "One dance, one drink. Blah blah blah."

The second Bonnie finds a spot, she stops and turns to him, he pulls himself close to her allowing his cologne to infiltrate her senses. Even though his smell made her responsive, it was the glare from his crystal blue eyes into hers which made her weak.

Damon was unashamed to be flirty with Bonnie. Something inside of her brought out something inside of him. When she looks up, he's looking at her to intensely so she closes her eyes and opens her ears to the music.

Damon's hand gets a bit touchy with her. She feels his fingers caressing the skin on her back. Damn her for wearing the backless dress. She thought. His fingers ignite that heat that was burning under the surface. Some of the airs moisture excreted her skin, and she could feel his fingers absorb her sweat and once in a while his finger nails dug into her skin as if he was gripping her in a possessive way.

She attempted to ignore all of what was happening between them. Their chemistry was bound to get her into trouble.

Bonnie turns her attention to anything but Damon. Which could've been her mistake, because it opened her neck up to his flirty behavior. Damon's nose brisk at her neck and he smells her. "You smell delicious."

"Delicious?"

"Edible, yummy, tastey, lickable-" she cuts him off.

"Damon, stop. Remember...Elena."

"Who?"

Bonnie's eyes roll.

"Oh. Her." He laughs. "I'm not too worried about her, her fiancé has her covered. But who is covering you?"

"Not you Damon. So stop trying to influence me." She turns her back to him to dance and his hand makes its way around her waist holding her stomach possessively. His nose closes in on her and he continues to smell her, and he leaves his lips near her neck, while his breath lingers on her skin, making her weak.

They get lost in the arsenal of music and alcohol for hours. Flirting both shamelessly and innocently with one another.

Damon buys drinks for Bonnie all night, while they drink together and dance together. They both forget where they were and the company they kept until Stefan, Caroline, and Klaus made their ways back to them. As Caroline walks up she sees Bonnie and Damon dancing, and Damon is behind Bonnie while she dances on him, grinding into him and his hands are making their way any and everywhere on her body. "God, the things I would do to you..." Bonnie's small hand clutches Damon's. He was interrupted by Caroline.

"Hey Bon, I feel like I haven't seen you in hours."

Damon's arms instinctively wrap all of the way around Bonnie like she belongs to him. He starts whispering in Bonnie's ear while Caroline tries talking to her. Bonnie is listening to Caroline, and starts blushing incredulously and giggling at Damon's actions.

"Bon, I haven't seen you, acting so free in a long time. Damon, show my girl a good time tonight okay?"

"Just consider me **All State**?"

"Huh?"

"Because she's in good hands!" And just at that moment Damon makes everyone in the small group laugh.

"You are cheesy as hell."

"You love it." He says.

She looks at him and laughs. "Milady, shall we get another drink?" He asks her, though the placement of his arm behind her back as he leads her to the bar, already indicates his intent to buy her another drink.

As the night goes on, neither Damon, or Bonnie have seen Elena since the beginning of the night. They forgot she was the reason they were there. In fact, they were getting so lost in one another, they forgot anyone else was with them.

The eroticism of it all was hard to go unnoticed. Damon found a darker corner to ease Bonnie over to. Her backside ground into his front side as if they were connected and couldn't be pulled apart. He smelled her skin, and his fingers tightened around her waist pulling her backside directly into his manhood. Once again his fingertips grip her possessively.

When she feels him grip her, she turns to him, and he looks into the eyes of the woman who has him on a tight rope right now. He's wound up and afraid of falling, but he's holding onto her for dear life, and she gives him just enough leverage to barely hang on. He sits his glass down and both of his hands instinctively cup both of her cheeks and pulls her into him.

Bonnie puts both of her arms up to put some space between them and he grabs her wrists and puts her arms gently behind her back. He pulls her closer to him again, as his manhood solutes her body, making her excited with anticipation. They look at one another and their eyes speak seductively. Her bottom lip gets caught between her teeth, and his tongue coats his own lips before he clutches it with his teeth.

They both give a casually flirty smile at one another, which could insinuate a lot, but right now, it was only insinuating one thing. The igniting of passion.

Caroline walks back up to Bonnie and Damon. Her smile was fluctuating between both Stefan and Klaus, and she was making her way to the elevator. "Hey, Bon, we were going to get into our limo and leave."

They were both pulled out of their fantasies.

"Already?" We just got here. I think." Bonnie says.

"No babe, we've been here for about 4 hours, I am ready to go, besides I have not seen Lena at all tonight. I was told she headed to the playboy club with Elijah and Rebekah, Hayley, and some others.

"Really," Damon asked? "With a weird look on his face. "Was Katherine with them?"

"No, she left a while back with someone else. I didn't know the guy."

"Is there a problem, Damon?" Bonnie asked, and one glance at her and he forgot what he asked about.

"No. I just. Come on. Let's head to the casino, I am feeling lucky tonight." He takes Bonnie's hand and they head to the Casino. "Hey Caroline, would you mind waiting it out so I can head to the casino, Bonnie has me feeling lucky, and if I let her go, I just know I will lose."

Stefan speaks out, "Listen, why don't you and Bonnie stay. We will make sure Caroline gets back to her room."

"Ah, I don't know about that," Bonnie says. "I should go with her, after all you said you guys don't bite, but you all look hungry to me."

"Why don't you guys head to the limo? Give me and Bonnie five minutes, Please, I promise, I will have her out of here."

"Fine. We will go to the Limo, and wait." Caroline says, then bursts into laughter at Klaus risqué touches.

Bonnie watches drunkenly as her friend is walked out by two good looking guys. "Can I trust your brother and his friend?"

"Umm, yes, I am more worried about them, your friend seems really controlling. She a python, and they are to gullible puppies after the pussy."

"What? How so?"

"Just look how she has them wrapped around her little finger. See, if that were me, it wouldn't happen. Why do you think Kol disappeared? I can't share you. I wanted you to myself tonight."

"Why Damon? Clearly your head and heart are conflicted." She asks looking to the ceiling, the floor, anywhere but his crystal eyes.

"Tonight My head and heart feel like they are in the same place for once."

"Ah ha, with the help of alcohol. Sure." She said laughing at him.

"Give yourself more credit Bennett. A man doesn't have to be drunk to see how amazing you are. Inside out."

"Stop it."

"But, I mean the outside does help." He said making them both laugh.

 **~xXx~**

After some gambling and winning, they decide to walk to the Limo. Until they realize the limo decided not to wait for them.

"Well, it's nice to see how they waited for us."

"In all fairness we said five minutes and we took an extra hour and a half." She says laughing. They walk to a cab that is parked out front.

As they get inside, Damon asks the cab driver to drive them around for a while, "Can we get an hour detour back to the Vdara."

"Sure." (Cab driver says)

"Vdara, I am actually at the Rio which is just over there," she points to it as they drive the roads."

"The Rio? Why? I mean I can see the appeal, its more Vintage Vegas, but everyone is staying at the Vdara."

"Good question. There are a couple reasons, one if Care and I went there we'd be sharing a room, at 500 plus a night. And two, I always only stay at the Rio."

"Why is that?"

"My mom, used to be a showgirl at the Rio. Her pictures still hang in the show room. I love to have memories of her whenever I can."

"Where is she?"

"She died, saving me from a hit and run when I was seven. When she was struck, she dies on impact."

His face drops to her and he puts his arm around her. "I am sorry to hear that. Hell, I'd stay at the Rio every time I came too if I were you."

"Why did Elena pick the Vdara? It doesn't even have a casino?"

"According to her, It's one of the more environmentally "friendlier" hotels. I only know this because I sat with her while she planned this all. I think she just wanted to be trendy."

"Really? I thought Rebekah and Haley helped her."

"They did, with the party aspect of it all. That is what they do. The actual organizing, I did. I didn't pick the Vdara, by the way. In her mind she wanted to be chic and trendy. So I paid for it."

"What?"

He looked out the window at the cities lights.

"Yes, I am the idiot that paid for ten rooms for her wedding party, because in my mind she would see how much I was being there for her. So you and your friend staying at the Rio, saved me $1500 plus," He says laughing.

"Why do this? Why go through all of this for her? I don't get it." Her facial expressions show her annoyance.

"The first time I saw her I fell in love, figuratively. I just thought she looked like a model. I was very full of myself, and when I got her, I kind of just, got cocky about it."

"So what do you like about her?" Bonnie twiddles her fingers out of nervousness. He grabs her hands and kisses her fingers.

"I don't know. She's fun, spontaneous, successful." He puts his arm around Bonnie, like it is natural for him, then she leans into him like it is natural for her.

"Okay, you described her personality, but what do you like or love about her?"

He thought a minute. "Well we are sexually compatible. That is a given. It's always a rush to have sex I guess because it's technically wrong."

"Do you ever feel bad for Liam?"

"I - Uhhh. Should. But my feelings for her trump my feelings for him. Especially when she tells me she loves me, and is only with him because it's what everyone expects."

"Figures she'd blame it on that. Do you love her?"

"I mean she and I were together Bonnie, off and on for four years."

"You aren't answering my questions. She's marrying Liam, what does she make you feel, that no other woman has?"

"She made me happy at one point. She really made me feel like a lucky man."

"Really? Even under the circumstances?"

"Yes. It's that feeling of being lucky. I guess." She remembers he told her he felt lucky with her earlier in the night.

"Why do you need to feel lucky?"

"Because I am a winner Bonnie. I refuse to lose."

"So you have to have her because you are afraid to lose her?"

"I don't know."

"Damon, do you love her?" She asks again.

"Good question. I mean love is a complicated word."

Bonnie looks out the window. She pulls slightly away from him, but remains close.

"You are better than that. In my opinion. She is one of my best friends, but from knowing her… I mean, really knowing her, I think you deserve better, and I know you can do better."

"Says the girl, who stays in a relationship with a man who she sees no future with."

"Who cares, this isn't about me." She looks to him with big eyes. "This is about you. She doesn't deserve you."

"Hmm." He says looking out of the window, on his side of the cab. "So is she set to marry him or what?"

"Damon, Elena doesn't know what she wants. But she has too many options, and as long as you allow yourself to be one, you are really lowering your standards."

"So that tells me she still lying to me." Bonnie didn't have it in her to tell him about Elijah. In a way, she grew to care for him and hated seeing him hurt.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Damon. Thanks for sticking with me even though there were plenty other woman and Elena."

"Well, I just couldn't let Kol think he had a fighting chance."

"What?" Her eyebrows furrow. "So you only stuck with me so that Kol would not have a chance with me Damon?"

"That is not what I meant. I just saw him all over you and it-"

"And it what, Damon?" She gives him the look of downright confusion.

"It made me kind of jealous."

"Why would you care if Kol was interested in me?"

"Because I know Kol, and he is a hunter. He would have just tried to sleep with you and-"

"And what? I am a big girl Damon. Maybe I am okay with sleeping with Kol."

"What?" He got irritated. "I know you better than that. You are not out for some raunchy one-night stand. You are not that kind of woman."

"How the hell would you know what kind of woman I am?"

"Because if you were... I would have had you in my bed hours ago."

 **SLAP!**

Straight to the face.

"So what you are saying is, I would have been a good one-night fuck, right?"

"Whoa B, you are using that language again."

"You know… It's one thing to mutually decide to sleep with a man once, like Kol. It's another, for a man, who claims to be your friend, to contemplate, that it is all you are worth to him, when you thought maybe you meant more to him than that."

"Bonnie, that is not what I meant."

"What did you mean Damon? Rio please sir." She says to the cabby after asking Damon the question.

"I just meant that, I can't really figure out the right words but…"

"But I am a good distraction while Elena is fucking another man? I get it. I had fun tonight Damon. You know. Up until this point. I will forget this all ever happened. Tomorrow we can go back to being email buddies. Or ignoring your email, buddy."

"Bonnie don't leave like this." He grabs her wrist.

He asks her as they become closer to Rio. "Please?" She snatches her wrist away from him.

"Damon, I was stupid to think we had a good time tonight because maybe you actually liked me. Maybe the entire night, you did not think about Elena. I can be a distraction, that is fine. But let me know before you spend the whole night actually make me feel as though you were genuinely flirting with me."

"Bon…" She looks to him, but he says nothing.

"Say something Damon."

Damon's jaw locks and clenches in anger with himself, because he wasn't opening his mouth and fixing anything.

The cab pulls up to the Rio. Damon has every chance to make Bonnie feel as though she were not justified in her anger. He could have easily told her he really did enjoy her, and even liked her. But just then a text came from Elena. **'I'm horny.'**

"Duty calls. Just remember her bed is never lonely. You and Liam are not the only ones keeping her warm at night." She says to him. He says nothing, so she hands him a twenty, "This is for my mutual use of the cab," and closes the door. Walking away from the cab he just let her. It hurt him, but he just watched her. He watched her walk away knowing it was a mistake to let her leave, but he wasn't going to stop her. She was different from Elena. He fought the urge to chase her. Which was bad because Bonnie was drunk, and in her feelings, and just as horny as Elena was. He had the choice, right then and there. His ego wouldn't allow it.

Damon knew Bonnie deserved better than him. But, he wanted to be better for her. He watched her until she disappeared. He was so used to Elena's treatment. He was mentally messed up behind it. He wouldn't know how to treat a woman who actually chose him.

When Bonnie walked to her room, she was shocked to find Kol awaiting outside of her room.

"Kol, what are you doing here?"

"After we took off in the Limo without you, I thought you would be here, shortly there after."

"So you took a chance on me, after you knew I was with Damon all night? Pretty risky don't ya think?"

"You were worth the risk." He pats the back of his neck with his hand, his head is facing the floor but his eyes are on her. He humbles himself at her door.

"Listen if this is just about sex-"

"Uh, I didn't say-"

"Don't interrupt me." Bonnie laughed. "If this is just about sex, I am fine with that. Just so you know, just be honest with me."

"Well, I actually wanted to take you to breakfast. I am starving and I hear breakfast is available everywhere, twenty-four seven in Vegas!"

Bonnie puts her head down in embarrassment. She laughs. "Ugh, I feel stupid. Okay. I could use an unhealthy amount of sugar right now, in the form of pancakes, drenched in butter and syrup. I know of a place, where the portions sizes are big enough to share. It's called the Peppermill. And they have Margaritas the size of watermelons."

"Maybe I don't want to share my food." He says laughing at her.

"I just meant, it's a nice dark place to sit in a cozy corner and talk. Hell, I don't plan to share my pancakes."

"Just kidding, love. For you I'd share my spaghetti." (Insert boyish grin)

"Huh? She asks confused.

"You know, like in movie _Lady and the Tramp_?"

"Oh." She grinned and smiled really big. "I don't know whether that was so cheesy it was laughable, or so cheesy it was cute."

"I'll take either." He smiles, and she doesn't get how a man could be blessed with such boyish good looks. "Let's dine and be merry." He put his arm out for her to grab on to. She grabbed him in a careful manner at the crease of his bent arm, and was led away from her room, down the hall and back to the Elevator.

Kol and Bonnie dined and laughed for hours. Then as she motioned, they went back to her room. But they did not have sex. They both fell into food comas, and slept until almost noon. Kol's slept with Bonnie's on his chest and his arm around her. They were not awakened until Caroline came into Bonnie's room.

"Bonnie! Wake up wake up! I need to talk!" Caroline muscles her way through the dark room.

Caroline barges in Bonnies room and heads to her curtains and opens them. She is surprised when she sees her laying with Kol.

"Oh shit, I am sorry. I did not expect this." Caroline exclaimed.

"Hey Care, what's up?" Bonnie says wiping her mouth and waking up slowly to the bright sun light.

Caroline pulls Bonnie to front of her room and proceeds to whisper. "Hey, what the hell happened to Damon? When I left, you were with him."

"Yes, then Elena called and he answered. What is new?"

"Shit I am sorry. There has to be a logical explanation, Bon."

"No, don't worry. Things worked out for the best. I told you, he was stuck on her and honestly, Kol and I had a great time, so. I am fine."

"Okay, I have a dilemma. We have to go to this pool party in like an hour, and look," Caroline, walked Bonnie to her adjoining room and opened the door. Two men were sleep in her bed. "See. What do I do, how do I get rid of them?"

"Caroline, you had a threesome?"

"Hell yes I did, and it was beautiful. It was one of the most beautiful things I have ever taken part in. But now it is over, and I need them to leave so I can have my space and get ready to go to this pool party."

Bonnie looks to her friend, "You are a hot mess. Just tell them about the party and let them know they need to get ready."

"Really? That's it?"

"Yup." Maybe give them one more taste, for the road." She said sarcastically as Caroline hit her shoulder and Bonnie laughed.

"Bon. I hate you."

"You love me." She smirks as Caroline kisses her cheek and disappears in to the room of never ending love making. "You know I want to hear all about this later, don't you?"

"Ladies never kiss and tell!"

"Best friend clause trumps that rule." Bonnie closes the door and let's Caroline say goodbye to her bed buddies.

Bonnie turns to a still sleeping Kol, and decides to slip out of her mini-dress and take a shower.

She showered and her mind was on Damon thanks to Caroline having to remind her about him, then her mind trailed to Kol and, and she smiled, because he turned out to be nicer than Damon said. Maybe, Damon was the predator. Who knows, at this point she didn't care. She just wanted to finish her shower and get dressed. She heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?"

"Bonnie, it's Kol, I just wanted to tell you –" She cut him off but she could not hear him.

"Hold on a second. I'm getting out right now."

Bonnie turned off the water and wrapped herself in a towel. Only the hotels towels were never big enough to stay up on their own, so she had to hold it.

"Hey, sorry couldn't hear you." She said.

"I was going to say that my brother and Stefan woke up and we are about to catch a cab to the hotel and get ready for the pool party. I think I would be hungover if you and I didn't have breakfast."

"Yeah, about that, thanks. You are a really sweet guy Kol."

"Sometimes. But I must admit... You made me want to be sweet."

"Yeah, well just so you know, I know that soon enough we will part ways, so I am also cool with you being not so sweet too."

"Yeah, I know." He said flashing a boyish smile to her.

"You are handsome Kol Mikaelson."

He put his hands to her face and pulled her to him. Then he kisses her.

Her towel almost fell, but she caught it.

"What was that for?"

"A man would be stupid not to at least kiss you after the night, I mean, morning we had. You're bloody gorgeous."

He wanted to be shameless before he left her room, he leaned into her allowing his tongue to slide slightly into her ear, while his lips lingered to her skin, and his tongue met his lips as they gathered to the ends of her lobe and sucked at her soft tissue. If a volcano could have erupted inside of Bonnie it would have at that moment.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help but to kiss your cute little ears. Promise to keep my hands to myself, and my mouth. Kol whispered.

She bit her lip, trying to hold back her tingles.

"Well, thanks for everything and being a perfect gentleman all night. If I don't see you later, then have a good night, tonight." She says, as he did the night before.

"I will find you." He spoke softly into her ear, re-iterating what he told her the night before.

"Haha. Maybe. Maybe not." She says to him as he winks, then Bonnie walks him out, opening the door, with a good bye hug, and as Kol gets on the elevator, he sees Damon. "Afternoon Mate!"

"Kol? Did you just leave Bonnie's room?"

"Yes. Are you on your way there?"

"Uhh, No. I came to get Stefan…" He lied.

"Ahh. Okay. I think they might still be in Caroline's room, but I am supposed to meet them downstairs."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I guess I'll just go down with you then."

Damon didn't bother asking Kol what happened. Remembering what Bonnie said the night before, he assumed that Kol and Bonnie did what he expected.

Damon thought about the night before and how he didn't even answer Elena's text. He left the Rio, and went back to the Vdara and instead, changed rooms because he didn't feel right about Elena knocking on his door after he spent a good evening hanging out with Bonnie. Now, since he didn't open his mouth and be a man, and stop Bonnie from walking away the night before, he lost her to Kol. He was even more angry at the fact that Bonnie had sex with Kol. Who looked too happy for his liking this afternoon. He felt like shit inside and he left the hotel, without even talking to Bonnie about it.

* * *

This is a **Bamon** story, **but** … if you would like to see more of Caroline (Or other character), let me know so I can accommodate on the proceeding chapters before I post them! I definitely don't mind. Like I said, I am new at this light stuff, so please review.

What are your hopes for Bonnie and Damon?...

Hope you liked the chapter.


	4. Gamble on Me

**Damn Good Friends**

Chapter 4 **Gamble on Me**

Chapter Rating **M -** Adult situations, sexual situations.

* A/N so I had a few chapters of this story done, but thanks to some prompts from reviewers I have decided to extend on the chapters I already have, so now you guys get longer chapters. I tried to have it posted before a couple of days ago, but some annoying uploading complications occurred. I really hope you like this update. Who would have thought a non-dark fix could be so fun to write. I'm really enjoying this, and I am happy you guys are enjoying this fun story. Please review.

* I do not own these characters, but I own the original story.

* Apologies now, for errors. Happy Reading

* * *

 **(Knock Knock)**

Damon stood at Bonnie's door after he decided to go back to her hotel to talk to her.

He waited for her to open the door, only to be filled with shock when she was wearing just a towel, and her breast were halfway exposed, she was holding up Kol's tie. "You came back for your tie-" she looked stunned. "Oh, Damon…?"

"Bonnie?"

"What?"

"Can I please come in?"

"Why?"

"Because, I need to talk to you."

She moves out of the way and let him in her room.

He was filled with anxiety, but he walked in slowly. Her bed looked relatively made up and it didn't appear that anything too crazy happened inside of her room. He looked around and she watched him. "Damon, can I help you with something?"

"Did you fuck Kol?" He asked angrily.

"Excuse me? That is none of your business. What I do, with anyone else is none of your business."

He turns to look at her. He could have lost it in that moment the way he was breathing. He just felt overwhelmed with emotions, and he didn't want to be angry with her or push her away because she was a good friend to him. She noticed his breathing pattern, and he was upset, she could tell.

"Listen Damon, this is not a good idea. I am not sure why you are here but the last thing you should be trying to do is concern yourself with what I do behind closed doors. I'm not checking up on you."

Damon closes the space between he and Bonnie and walks back to the door of the hotel room where she is standing. He looks down on her as she looks up to him and the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. His jaw locked and ticked again. He was angry. He remembers how they were dancing the night before and he pulled himself closer to her.

Her breath hitched. He was invading her space, and he knew it.

"Is he what you want?"

"Damon…"

"Answer me this, have you thought about me at all since last night?"

"I think, um. I think you should go."

He was disappointed because he didn't want to hurt their friendship.

"I care about you Bonnie. Okay. I don't want to do anything, that would jeopardize our friendship."

"Damon, we're still friends okay. If Elena makes you happy, then so be it. I gave you my peace about her, and that is all I can do."

"Right. And Kol?"

"What about him? I mean are you checking for Elena, the way you are checking for me, Damon?''

He smacked his hand on his forehead. "Uhhh. Never mind. I should go. I'll see you later." Just like that he left her room. She didn't let Damon affect her. She knew his head was in a crazy place because of Elena. Bonnie didn't realize the affect she had on Damon.

 **~XxooxX~**

Bonnie and Caroline had a blast at the pool party. Apparently Liam was not there, and neither was Elijah, they went to the Rehab party, so they girls had not seen Elena except for the one time she was hugged up with Damon, drinking a margarita. Stefan hung out with Rebekah today, and Klaus with Haley, and well, Caroline was fine with it. Bonnie didn't understand how Caroline could be so non-chalant about her love life. She desperately wanted to get some pointers from her best friend. Especially after she witnessed Elena with Damon at the pool party.

More than anything she felt a sickened feeling in the pit of her stomach for Damon, and how he was too good to be used by Elena, but at the same time, in her mind he was an idiot allowing it to happen. She did notice how he couldn't keep his eyes off of her at the pool party. He even made it a note, to take some flirty, jerk-off jabs at her when Elena wasn't near him.

 _(Flash back)_

 _Caroline asks Elena to go get a drink with her, on purpose. She knew Damon and Bonnie needed to speak._

 _"_ _Where is the rest of that bathing suit, Bonbon?" Damon asks._

 _"_ _Uhh, probably tucked in between my ass like your tail."_

 _"_ _Ooh touche. You got some venom in you today, I think you are still holding a grudge from last night."_

 _"_ _The only thing I was holding last night was some conversation with Kol until the sun came up."_

 _"_ _Ouch. Twice. I got nothing." He said as he really had to think about what she said. "Well, what the hell, how did you end up with Kol?"_

 _"_ _None of your business."_

 _"_ _Wow, so you went looking for love in all of the wrong places, because I got a text."_

 _"_ _Not at all, He was waiting for me at my room, he must have known the end of the night I'd be alone, ya know, because you aren't a closer. You can't finish things."_

 _"_ _What the hell is that supposed to mean?" His eyes angered at her and he grabbed her by the arm._

 _"_ _Nothing, just that he must know that at nights ends, you had somewhere else to be. That the entire night we hung out was just to keep him away. So he waited patiently, and to be honest, he could have said anything, and I would have fucked him. Because I was horny, and drunk, and some asshole worked me up to let me down. But he wanted to have breakfast. Which was fine with me. We did something better than sex. We ate, and talked, and laughed. Then I slept in his arms." She smiles at him._

 _"_ _Wow, you just met your prince charming, then didn't you?" He says with an attitude._

 _"_ _Who knows, I am not looking to be attached at the moment. But I am here, and I am a mature woman, who isn't afraid to be a little reckless for once in my life."_

 _"_ _Fine. Go for the runner up if you want. Don't expect me to be sitting at your room waiting. I'm not the guy."_

 _"Speaking of runner ups, Elena chose you today?" Snide and vengeful, she gave it how she received it._

 _"Three times Bennett. You got me."_

 _She could have been mad, but she knew he was projecting. After three years of emails, and long phone conversations from time to time, she knew him well. He knew her too. He knew she would pretend not to be affected, then be hurt by it when she was alone._

 _"_ _I don't expect you to be a chance taker Damon. I expect you to keep doing things like a routine. Like you always do."_

 _"_ _You are the exact same as me Bonbon, so who do you think you are kidding sweet cheeks?"_

 _"_ _No one. It's just I decided that maybe this weekend I would take a chance. I took a leap, and I fell, but you know, it is okay. I got back up and I'm still going. I will just have fun the rest of this trip. I can't sulk behind the person who doesn't want me. I wasn't built that way."_

 _He looked at her like she stabbed him in the chest. Elena and Caroline walked back to them._

 _"_ _Have fun this weekend." He said to her as she walked away._

 _"_ _You too." She sipped her drink as her body floated away, attracting attention of the men she walked by._

 _After that his attitude changes._

 _(End Flashback)_

"So what are you wearing tonight?" Caroline asked Bonnie as she was putting on a small red dress.

"I think I am wearing my black mini, and patent Leather Gucci ankle boots."

"Wow, you going vixen on me tonight?"

"Not any more than you in a little red dress."

"Well tonight's the hotel party at Klaus's penthouse suite, so I want to look good."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that he has been with Haley all day would it?"

"Not at all, but there will be a lot of people there tonight, and honestly I am ready to meet _someone new._ "

"Speaking of which... How the hell did last night go? I want every juicy detail." Bonnie stopped curling her hair and turned to Caroline with inquisitive eyes.

"Oh Gosh, Bon. It was so beautiful. I mean, I've always wanted to try it but I never have and now I did it, and I can cross it off my bucket list."

"Spill bitch. I'm living vicariously through you."

Caroline took a deep breath, exhaled and began spilling her guts. "So... I kept wondering all night which of them was going to give up. Who wanted to bow out gracefully and let the other man get it in. But all night they we showering me with attention. Every girls dream. But it wasn't your typical threesome, the entire night, it turned into a twosome after a while."

 _(Flash back)_

 _Stefan, Klaus, Caroline, and Kol pull back up to the Rio. Kol decides to gamble a bit to kill some time, he knows Bonnie will be back. He laughed at his brother, realizing Klaus didn't mind sharing her, how different were Klaus and Kol. Klaus followed behind Caroline as she drunkenly held onto he and Stefan trying to get cup to the room in a hurry._

 _"Love, why couldn't you just stay at the Vdara, where everyone else is?"_

 _"Do I look like everyone else?" Caroline got a little snappy when she was drunk._

 _"No, but still..."_

 _"Still, nothing. Okay. I do what I do." She said fussing with a drunk attitude. "Me and my girl like the Rio."_

 _Klaus looks at Caroline like she's lost her damn mind talking to him like that, but he wasn't about to give up the pussy, because he fought Stefan all night for dominance, and still both men were stubbornly headed to her room. Neither man wanted to give up.n_

 _Stefan laughed at Klaus' disdain. They made it to the room, and Caroline fumbled a bit with her key, and Stefan grabbed it and opened her door. He drank less than both Klaus and Caroline. So he was the one with most of his right mind intact. Once the door opened, both Klaus and Caroline fumbled in a bit pulling clothes off. He laughs and observes for a while. Both Klaus and Caroline forget Stefan is present, and the end up kissing on the bed with barely any clothes on. Stefan allowed Klaus to put in a little bit of work, and he slowly began to strip his clothes. He watched as Klaus put Caroline on all fours and entered her from the back. Caroline was thoroughly enjoying it._

 _Her moans were getting louder and louder, and because of it, Stefan was forced help quiet her down. He unzipped his pants, and started to beat his own meat as he watched Caroline take it from Klaus. Klaus leaned over onto Caroline to cover her loud mouth, and she being the feisty one she is, bit his fingers. "Fuck, Caroline." She was wild. Hard to tame, no wonder she didn't turn down either man's advances._

 _Stefan slowly walked to the beautiful girl, and the very next time she opened her mouth to scream, he put his cock in it. "Suck it." She instantly submitted to him. She gave him the kind of head you only saw in the porn movies. When he pulled out his erection, and kept it in her face, she looked at him with pleading eyes to put it back in. That's when he gathered her golden locks and held them out of her way and allowed her to take him in again. He controlled her by her hair, the speed and depth he wanted her to work with._

 _Her cries were muffled when he put himself inside of her mouth and he went through these motions for about thirty minutes, letting her give him head, then watching Klaus fuck her. She turned to look at Klaus who was growling, and both dominating men were making her feel something she has never felt before... Lack of control. When Klaus got ready to cum, he pulled out and she has no idea where he shot his load, but he was pretty exhausted, because after that he collapsed and left Caroline and Stefan to it the rest of the night._

 _Stefan managed to fuck Caroline from every angle and position that night until he wore her body out. Somehow, she managed to lose track of her '_ _ **right mind'**_ _because she and Stefan don't remember how the night actually ended. All she knows is she woke up sandwiched between two men, and she was ready for them to get up and go._

 _(End flash back)_

"Oh my God, Care." Bonnie gasped. "I'm so jealous right now."

"You know me though Bon, no time for dramatics, so they had to go." She finishes up her make up as she speaks to her friend.

"Do you think I will ever be able to handle a threesome, Care? Like from a mental point of view.

"See Bon, the difference between us is, you are an emotional creature. You put emotion in everything. I don't. I can separate love and lust. If you can learn to separate the two, then I think you would love one night of rough, rugged, and raw sex with two men. Why not? I felt submissive and that will be the only time I ever let it happen. A threesome. It was beautiful."

"How can I be like you Care? Just Not be affected by a casual affair."

"Easy Bon, the second you meet a guy don't look into his eyes, look past them. Don't take anything he says seriously. And most importantly, do not make a plan to hang out afterwards, or you will look forward to it, which will make it more than casual. Once there are expectations, it ads stress."

"So tonight I am open to anyone?"

"Yes. Maybe Kol, maybe Damon, hell maybe Stefan or Klaus, wait no. No brothers. Maybe Elijah. Hahahaa. God forbid. Elena would kill you."

"No, I won't even have a face in mind. Maybe some random stranger."

Bonnie pairs her skirt with a black and white tube top and her hair is down with beach waves.

"Bon, I'd totally do you tonight."

They both laugh, and finish pregaming to loosen up and head out.

* * *

Music plays in the hotel Suite, as a DJ spins any and every request. Bonnie and Caroline show up fashionably late, because they were so busy drinking and getting ready in their room. Losing their minds in gossip and sex talk. As they walk in the steal a notable amount of attention. They decide to look for Elena, since they've spent little time with her on this trip. Once they hit a quarter of the room they spot her across the room near the bar area.

"Bon, Care... Over here." She waves them down. They both smile seeing their friend activity looking for them.

"Girls, you both look fierce. I mean, how are neither of you engaged or married? A man would be stupid not to keep you to himself." Her endearing smile plays of the passive aggressive jabs.

Caroline and Bonnie found the comment distasteful but they new she was speaking from a place of love. Right? Caroline had a fear of commitment and Bonnie was very careful about the choices she made.

"Well, we haven't all found our Liam yet." Elijah standing nearby smiled at the comment, almost laughing to himself.

"So I finally get to meet the infamous Bonnie and Caroline." Elijah walks up and kisses both hands of both girls.

"We both met you a few years back, when you were with Kat! Granted you were drunk and all over the place, but non-the-less, nice to meet you semi-sober."

"Yes, of course, I was young and stupid then, I never drink that way anymore. I embarrassed myself often. I have grown up much since then." Elijah gives Bonnie a suggestive glance after he kisses Caroline's hand, he then kisses hers. "Has anyone ever told you that your eyes are a very rare shade of green? It's amazing how fucking beautiful, they are."

Bonnie doesn't know what to say, Elijah is flirting with her openly in front of Elena. "Thank you Elijah. That's really sweet."

"Bonnie, a dance? Please?"

"Ahh, Elijah, I haven't even had a drink yet, maybe afterwards."

"Nonsense. Two shots of patron." He tells the bartender. He gets the shots and hands her one. "Heads up." They shoot. Then he orders her a glass of champagne to keep on standby for when she finishes dancing. Elena looks on in shock with Liam standing somewhere nearby. Once Elijah grabs Bonnie's hand, he leads her to an area in the center of the room to begin dancing. Elena crosses her arms as her eyes roll.

"Elena, it's just a dance." Caroline assures her.

"Sure, I know. He's super friendly like that." She smiles and downs the glass of champagne that was waiting for Bonnie. "So how are you and Tyler, Care?"

"Ehhh you know. It's complicated."

"What about Bonnie and Enzo?"

"I'd say same as me, but you'd have to ask her." The first time Elena really asked about them. "We both needed this trip though. It's good to see Bonnie have fun. She deserves it. She works so hard at the company, she never takes a break."

"Yeah, it must be nice, being in business with your best friend? You spend a lot of time together and are practically family." The Elena spoke it was obvious there was some tension and jealous feeling behind how close the girls were.

"Yeah, she and I have a blast with our job ya know. I mean don't get me wrong we pull one another's hair out ... A lot. But we have fun, we meet so many people, and we see a lot of cool things. We experience a lot together." Caroline looks to Elena. "Hey, we really miss you Lena. You don't have to be such a stranger. Come visit us sometime. We are literally the next county over."

"I know, but you know Cali traffic sucks. But yea. We should spend more time together." Her words and actions were inconsistent, and Caroline couldn't help but to notice Elena's indifference with she and Bonnie.

Bonnie walks back to the girls, already a little loosened up, thanks to Elijah. "Wow, Care, I suggest hitting the dance floor quickly and loosen up. I feel good, and I'm ready for another drink."

"Yeah, but first, a drink. Let's take best friend shots, with Lena."

"Yeah, let's do it," Bonnie says. She smiles at Elena and hugs her. "We really miss you Lena. It's nice to finally hang out with you."

Elena smiles timidly. "I miss my girls too **."**

"Hey, what are we doing, ladies?" Haley asks as she walks up.

"Oh, hey Hales. Bestie shots. You know it won't be the same without you." Elena smiles more genuinely when Haley walks up.

Both Caroline and Bonnie notice her change in demeanor and just let it go.

Bonnie has fun all night. She flirts with lots of guys, and mostly just drinks and laughs with Caroline, and surprisingly enough Elena. Her flawless flirting technique was making Damon uneasy. In fact, even though she was standing with Elena a good part of the night he was having eye sex with her from across the room. He couldn't help it and when she silently lipped to him "WHAT?"

He told her, "YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL."

To which she replied, "THANK YOU!"

"SAVE ME A DANCE."

"MAYBE." She laughed.

They were speaking like mimes for a few minutes, unbeknownst to anyone. Bonnie would try to avoid him, but he was so seductive he made it hard on her. The second Elena caught Damon's eyes in her direction, she thought he was flirting with her. Bonnie had to laugh and watch as Elena attempted to flirt with Damon. She watched as Elena lifted her straw and bit down on it in a flirty manner. When Elena ate the cherry in her drink, trying to flirt, Bonnie laughed, loudly by mistake and caught the attention of a few. "I'm sorry. I just thought of something funny that happens yesterday." She said. No matter how she looked at them, Elena and Damon, just didn't fit together. Elena was no emotional match for Damon.

Once Liam was slightly drunk, Elena made her way over to Damon. He kind of felt like slapping himself. From the moment he saw Bonnie his feelings for Elena began changing. He didn't know how to deal with them, so he avoided her from time to time. Tonight she would grab his hand and lead him to dance, and for the first time he would respect the boundaries, for Liam. Bonnie was rubbing off on Damon's conscious. She laughed at him, and let him dance with Elena without judgement. She turned to order a drink from the bar, and there stood the next most handsome face in the room.

Kol walked up to her and it was over after that. "Champagne, my sweet. I thought you'd like a glass." He says handing it to her. "He kisses her hand. 'I have been trying to get to you all night, unfortunately, there is a line to talk to you. What do you say we dance?"

"Of course, handsome." She smiles at him in a flirty manner.

"Are you sure, you seem unsure."

"I am sure, I just want to finish my glass." She smiles at him, and Kol bites at his bottom lip, before grabbing her hand.

"You look amazing tonight." He lifts her arm and does a little spin. "So, this is what it means to dance with the prettiest girl at the party. I really don't want to cramp your style. I mean, I'm a simple man, and you are so far out of my league. Yet you stand here, and stare at me like I fit into your world."

Bonnie blushed and Caroline looked on at her and instantly got a soft spot for Kol. She was team Damon. She is still team Damon, however, Kol is a quiet fighter. He's much more of a hunter type, then Damon. Damon is a passionate, committed man, who tries to focus on one interest. That is until Bonnie came alone and confused him, distracting him from Elena. But Kol, he was predatorial. He waited for the perfect moment and pounced. He may have had sex with other women in Vegas, but you'd never know the way he slithers about. As Caroline watched, she could do nothing but respect his game plan, because when he was near Bonnie, his eyes didn't stir or blink. He was all about her, and he enjoyed watching her with other men, something Damon couldn't do.

At this point Caroline looked on to find Damon. Who was dancing at a respectful distance from Elena. Surprisingly. He literally was keeping it friendly, and she was sober enough to see it but not fight it, because she knew she'd make a scene.

Kol's hands have made it to Bonnie waist, as she walks out to the make shift dance floor.

Caroline could tell she tried to stay opposite of the room of Damon and Elena.

 **~xXXx~**

"Damon, what's going on? You feel so distant lately." Elena asked.

"I just have a lot on my mind Elena. Other things happen in my life besides you."

"Oh yeah." She rolled her eyes in disbelief, "like what?"

"Seriously, Elena, your kind of a terrible person. I don't even know why I'm here. You're getting married, and I was suckered into paying for your bachelor/bachelorette party weekend. Why? So you can keep an eye on Liam, or so you can keep tabs on us both. Or possibly whomever man number three or four are. I'm sick of your shit. To be honest, I'm getting tired of all of it, including you."

Her mouth drops in annoyance and disbelief. Damon never speaks to her like that outside of vying for her affections, he allows himself to put up with a lot when it comes to her. "Damon, you know what this is. Liam and are routine, okay. It just makes sense. I mean, I don't feel for him what I feel for you, but it's been years, I can't just..."

"I know, and I'm finally realizing I'm just as fucked up as you for expecting you to. I'm really over it all. You deserve to the opportunity to really find yourself and figure it out, and so do I. I've been on your back burner for so long I don't even know how to be someone's choice anymore. Who knows the women I have passed by, waiting, ya know? I'm going to get out of your way and let you do what makes you happy."

Elena looked at him with big, doe, brown eyes and he felt her immediate sadness. This man, who she loved, but used as a crutch was done. "You make me happy. What are you saying, Damon?"

"I love you, but I'm done."

"What? We can talk this out Damon, don't do this not here. Let's wait until we get back home and talk about it. Just you and me."

"There is nothing to talk about. I honestly think I've done and heard it all. Let me end this without hating you, Elena."

She stood silently, looking beautiful. Her silver sequenced mini skirt, and black crop top, and black stilettos. She was a sight for sore eyes. She stood there embarrassed, so she grabbed in to him to cover her pain. "Damon, I -"

"I know, Elena, it's okay." He said as he hugged her and they finished dancing, without other words. Damon's eyes somehow shot to Bonnie. His temperature rose a few notches and he tried to play it really cool.

Kol stood behind Bonnie with a drink in one hand and a Bonnie in the other. They didn't move much, just basic two stepping, but the only disconcerting part was not being able to hear what was being whispered in her ear, which was making her smile too much." Damon turned away from it to avoid it. He was worried about his hands colliding with Kol's face amongst other things to avoid watching him touch Bonnie. Instead he walked Elena to grab another drink and mingle with people. He immediately saw her release some dramatic attention grabbing behavior in the arms of Eljiah.

He stumbled upon his brother who just showed up with Rebekah. "Stefan, you and Rebekah are awfully cozy this weekend, I thought you were into Caroline."

"Caroline is a great girl. We had fun." He says casually.

"Yeah, but it doesn't have to end at fun. She's probably really worth getting to know."

"Maybe, but this is Vegas and what happens here should just stay here. Besides, she's not looking for anything and neither am I, I think it was perfect for what it was. We are different Damon. You and I. I can't invest all of my money in one stock, it's a sure way to lose money."

"Touché. But haven't you and Rebekah already ran this race, and both lost as partners, why keep running with her?"

"We have an understanding. We don't cross over into the territory of seriousness. It works for us."

"Right. I just don't know how to allow myself to juggle women. It's not me."

"I know Damon. It's okay. I don't think it's in your nature to juggle two women, but I'll tell you what's not in the Salvatore nature, is being a man who allows himself to be the other guy. Let _her_ go. She's got a lot of baggage, and she's only going to hurt you in the end."

"I broke up with her." Stefan paused from drinking the beer in his hand and look at Damon seriously.

"What? I mean, I'm socked you did it here but not surprised. I'm proud of you. That was toxic, you deserve better, bro." Stefan tells him as both of their eyes wander out to Bonnie. Who's laughing and dancing with Kol.

"Yeah, a good friend said the same thing. Anyway, too soft of a moment for me. I need another drink." He stood there as a pretty girl walked up to him.

"Hey cutie, want to dance?"

Damon scrunched up the bottom half of his face, in a funny manner. "Why not." He knew he needed to make the rest of the trip about fun, and he was ready to stop taking things so seriously. If only it were possible.

 **~oOo~**

"Klaus, I'm so serious, I don't want to dance. I've barely drank, and my feet are soar."

"Caroline, you need to loosen up. Bartender 2 shots of 151 please."

"What's up with you and your brothers and shots? I'm more of a drinker, not a shooter."

"Yeah but I want to dance. I remember last night how good of a dancer you are. Listen I know we had a one night thing, Caroline, I'm not trying to fuck you again. I just want to dance, love" he offers a standard chuckle.

Caroline smiles. She was being tough on Klaus because of her hit it and quit it rule, but there was no harm in dancing. She actually found him charming and fun. Not boyfriend fun, more like gay best friend fun, only he was straight, and they already had sex. "Fine. You are really fun after all. I kind of need to loosen up."

Klaus pulls her out to the floor after taking the hottest shot of 151 and they end up dancing next to Bonnie and Kol. Stefan finds himself watching, amazed. She was still pretty to him, even when he was sober.

Bonnie grabs Caroline and spins her and they dance a bit. They are sandwiched between the Mikaeslon's, and enjoying every minute. Elena grabs Elijah and they wonder out to the floor near everyone, and they all dance, having a good time.

"Wheres Liam Elena?" Kol asked.

"Ugh, over there over doing it with Lyall again."

"Hey the man is getting married, give him a break, it's a last hoorah for a reason." Kol said.

"Sure tell him and that bitch of a brother he's doing coke with."

"Lyall is losing Liam to you in a matter of weeks, they are twins, it's just some harmless fun."

"Kol, he's acting stupid. Please go talk to him."

"Right now, Elena? I'm dancing."

"I'm sure Bon will understand, right Bon?"

"Yeah, of course. Go, talk to your friend. I'm fine. I'll be waiting for you." She smiled. Caroline grabbed Bonnie and kept dancing with her so she wouldn't be alone. They eventually sandwiched Klaus, and he loved it. He even turned and kissed Bonnie shocking everyone.

"Purely caught in the moment love, my apologies." He laughed and put his arm around her, and while she still looked in shock, Caroline grabbed her and laughed. Bonnie shock carried over until Kol was back with a drink, and he stole her away.

"Your brother just kissed me." She laughed. "He's very strange. But I really like his personality."

"Yeah, he's a kisser. He's a lot of things. You should hang out with us more, and see what all he does when he's drunk. I can't believe he kissed you before I did. And I spent the night with you." Kol said laughing.

She looked at him and pecked his cheek. "It was an awesome night still."

Kols eyes lock with Bonnie's and he puts his arms around her waist. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. So how's Liam?" She is becoming nervous around Kol.

"He's fine. To be honest, I may have to leave soon and take him to the hospital?"

"Why?"

"Uhh, he did his residency here, and he knows someone there who can get him... Well, we need a couple of things, and he wants to get them tonight. To be honest, he's not really drunk or fucked up, between you and I, he needs an excuse for me to run him to the hospital."

"Oh. I see."

"Please keep that between us okay. Something came up this morning, which is why I didn't see you at the pool party, and we can only deal with it, when Elena gives him space. Which is when she's with Elijah or Damon."

"You know about that?"

"Everyone knows Bonnie. Elena is Elena. She always has been. This little messed up group you've been introduced to is not all it seems."

Just then she feels a little strange. He walks her into the dance floor again. Once reunited with Caroline Bonnie moves past her conversation with Kol and grabs Caroline's hands again to dance. Kol dances a little while longer, enjoying Bonnie. Damon watches Bonnie and Kol, and he knows the man she should be dancing with is him, he's more concerned about keeping her from leaving with Kol. So as long as Kol stays within plain sight, Damon's in the clear.

Some time passes, and Kol is having fun dancing with Bonnie, but he just wants to talk to her now.

"I'm sick of talking over the music, can we go out to the terrace to talk."

"Ahh, I didn't want to leave the girls just yet, we were having so much fun."

"No sure. Go! Bon." Caroline insisted.

"Okay." She agrees and reluctantly walks outside with him. Something about Kol just put Bonnie in a position of jittery nerves.

"Are you afraid of me Bonnie?" His low voice asks as they glide to the terrace.

"No. Why would you ask that Kol?"

"I feel as though, since last night, maybe you regretted our night."

"No, absolutely not Kol, I had a great time. Honestly. I have no complaints." She was nervous right now for some reason.

"But…"

"But nothing. It's just I am here, with no idea what I am doing, and I am just having fun. I am not trying to make anyone think I am attached, because I'm not. I know how you men get scared away, when you think a woman is too clingy. So I honestly just go with the flow."

"Who wouldn't want to be clung to by you?"

"Kol Mikaelson, I must say you are an expert flirt. You could really get a girl in trouble."

"That's the plan. To cause some trouble for you, that involves me." His wiggling eyebrows insinuate that they are only tipping the top of his flirtatious iceberg.

Kol stands up right, from leaning on the balcony. She thinks about how sexy and tall he is. He walks right up to her and just as he does, Damon walks out to the balcony, to see the scene play out before him. He can't hear everything, but he can see, and he tries to make out some of what he can hear. They don't see him.

Kol leans forward into Bonnie's ear and whispers. "I wish I could take you to my room right now and..." He lets his teeth graze her shoulder as if he's biting her. Bonnie is re-ignited like the night before. Damon lit her fire, and then allowed it to fizzle. She didn't want to be worked up again, only to be let down. "I feel like biting your bum, the way it looks in that skirt. And working my way inward with my tongue, until I reach your pussy. Then I want to taste you."

"Umm," She gulps. Then sips her drink. She laughs, wait no. She giggles. "Kol, stop."

"I can't stop what I haven't started, yet." His lips along her neck, not too far from her ear, lingering breath to her skin. Damon tried not to look, and even considers leaving the two alone, but he wouldn't be Damon if he did that. Kol's lips touch her neck softly.

She accidentally exhales.

With his accent, and deep voice, he pulls away from her neck and speaks to her. "Last night I wanted to be a gentleman, and today I wanted to give you space, then my mind couldn't stop thinking about you and your laugh, and your smell. I just, if I can only get one chance with you, I want to take it."

He grabs her, putting one arm around her waist and the other on the back of her head, gently, then pulls her in for a kiss. She at first tries to pull back, but his tongue found hers just before, and she just had to see if they had chemistry, so she let him kiss her, and the chemistry was there. It was flirty, and tempting her to go a step further. Damon's words kept replaying in her head, and she told herself to forget what Damon said about Kol.

Her hand dropped from his chest, then both of her arms instinctively wrapped around back from underneath his arms. He continued to lean down into her and she was on her toes. His kiss was making her want to see what other parts of their body were compatible, because their lips surely were. Damon, at this point, cleared his throat. Not once, but twice before they stopped. He hated watching it.

"Hey there, mate. I was just telling Bonnie we should ditch this party and go get a bite to eat." He gives an insinuating wink to Damon.

"Yeah, well, Bonnie owes me a dance first, so I think you should let me take that dance before you leave with her."

Kol furrows his eyebrows and Bonnie shakes her head, feeling some humor in his efforts. She knows Damon is relentless.

"I mean, after all, you win, you get the girl. I am kind of Jealous. I admit that. I just want one dance with her before you leave."

"Sure, mate. If it is okay with Bonnie?" They both look to her for approval.

"Yeah, it is fine, Kol. Thanks."

"Okay. I am going to get a drink then. Just find me near the bar Bonnie." He lends a soft kiss to her temple.

He walks away from her taking forever to let her fingers go, then just before he does, he kisses her hand.

Damon slowly approaches Bonnie. "Why are you wearing this tiny skirt, Bonbon?"

"Why do you care D?"

"Because, I just don't like the way men have been looking at you. You are my friend, and I care for you." He puts his arms around her, and they begin to slow dance on the balcony to no music.

"I am a grown woman Damon. The men look at me, like a grown woman."

"That they want to fuck."

"And so what if they do?"

"Really? You are so much better than that Bonnie. I know how careful and cautious you are. You don't like failing, or making mistakes. Trying to have some one-night fling in Las Vegas, with Kol Mikaelsson of all people will not go the way you intend for it to."

"How do you think I intend for it to go? Do you think I want a proposal from him, or anyone else? Because I don't. I just want to be reckless for once in my life Damon. I want to live and have fun by being what isn't expected of me. So strings with no attachment? That is perfect for me. Then I can go back home, and-"

"Lead your shallow relationship with the Brit. Whatever his name is."

"Enzo."

"Whatever. But Kol? Knowing he can't give you what you want. Knowing that you will regret your one-night stand later, because you and Kol will not keep in touch. I can guarantee you that."

He looks at her seriously. "Okay. Good, I won't need the reminder of what I did. Haven't you heard the phrase. What happens in Vegas-"

"Stays in Vegas. It's stupid and cliche."

"Exactly. I want to be a stupid cliche for the next two days." She says, looking at him while he stares at her lips.

"I want to kiss you." His lips come close to hers. She turns her head.

"You shouldn't tell me. You should have just done it. So now the moment passed. Listen I have to go find Kol." She attempts to pull away.

"Bonnie, please don't do this." He says pulling her back.

"Why? Why should I take your advice, Mr. Sleeps with Elena the second she texts?"

"Because I didn't sleep with her last night. I went back to my room and realized she'd be coming so, I asked the front desk to change rooms. Which is why you saw me with her today. She was trying to figure out if I was mad at her." He has yet to tell her he broke up with Elena.

"What does that have to do with me and Kol?"

"Bonnie don't!" His eyes were pleading. "Please."

"Damon, unless you can give me a valid reason, then-"

"Me. Sleep with me. You want no strings attached sex? Make it with me. You know I won't hurt you. Please I am asking you not to sleep with Kol, because I am the better gamble here." Bonnie's mouth drops. Her body withdraws from its relaxed state and Damon has just found a way to make her nervous around him.

"Says who?"

"Me."

"Who the hell are you to me, Damon?"

"The man you really want to sleep with." He says, way too sure of himself.

"Pft."

"No. Don't deny it, we are very attracted to each other, I know you feel it whenever you are next to me. Because I can feel it." He grabs her hands and feels them slightly tremble from his touch. He holds her hands tighter to calm her nerves. His smell, his, stare, his body puts her in a vulnerable place, because her body is so drawn to his.

"Feel what exactly Damon? The idea that us having sex is forbidden, because you are in love with Elena, my best friend. A woman who won't commit to you."

"No worse than you and Enzo." He rolls his eyes, followed by her.

He is still holding on to her arm as she pulls away. Then he pulls her into him and takes her in such a passionate kiss, she couldn't even pretend she didn't like it. The moment his lips touched hers, she felt electricity and he was inside of her system now. Their tongues touched and it magnified what already chemistry they had. When his saliva mixed with hers, the nerve endings in her breast exited her to the tips of her nipples.

"You don't have a bra on. Your body is calling for me."

Bonnie shields her nipples through her thin shirt.

"Stop. Don't hide yourself from me." She looks at him and pulls him back to her? She knows kissing him is wrong, she knows it'll hurt their friendship, but he is magnetic.

"Why are you so sexy?" She asks him, losing her breath yet taking him back in her mouth. He smiles into her kiss with a cocky contentment. He's winning her over, and he can feel it.

This kiss was different than Kol's. This Kiss was intense and heated, it had underlining sexual tension, and if they could have had sex there on the balcony they would have. Bonnie's hands instantly wrapped around his neck while her fingers rummaged through his scalp, and he began his quest for the lower half of her body.

She tries to fight his advances, removing his hands from places they should only go in the bedroom, but he was intent and he was too strong. She pulled her lips off of his trying to reason with him, but he spoke first, "I want you so bad, don't go with the runner up Bonnie. I am literally begging you." His lips were red and puffy from tangoing with hers.

"Damon, I don't-" He interrupts her with a kiss.

She tries to continuously talk through his kissing her, and he tries to fight her for dominance, to get her to stop talking. "Damon, I-" "This isn't-" They are too intense and passionate right now.

"Damon," She stops him abruptly. "We _will_ regret this. This feels deeper than it should. We should stop."

"Should we Bonbon? Because, I can't. I have never wanted someone so bad in my life." He pulls her into him and he holds her body against his. Just like the day before in his towel, his erection is reaching for her acceptance. "Do you feel that? My body is reacting to yours, as you are reacting to me." Her nipples were still hard from his kiss.

"Damon, we are friends. This is ruining the balance." She avoids eye contact, remembering what Caroline told her just hours ago.

He grabs her by her face breaking the rules, forcing her to look at him, "Look at me B. Look me in my eyes. What balance?" He's so intense right now. He was right, he told her he was intense, which was just going to open up her passion, and once he ignited the passion within her, the balance was ruined. She was all in whether she liked it or not. Bonnie held back as much as she could.

"The no strings attached balance. One of us might get attached."

"We won't we have been friends this long. Helping each other. Knowing what to deal with, and look out for. We aren't just friends. We are **_damn good friends_**. We are too good to fall apart."

Just then a scuffle breaks out inside of the party, and Bonnie and Damon look in to see Kol, and Klaus having walked out with of the party with Liam, as if they were dealing with the issue. Bonnie remembered Kol needing to take Liam to handle some business, so she left it alone.

"My prayers are being answered," Damon says as he looks at Bonnie. "Just when I was beginning to think the World couldn't possibly be any more cruel, forcing me to watch you with **him,** Kol just left. This is a sign from the Universe."

"Damon, you and I will hurt each other." She says looking at his lips and his eyes. While he searched her eyes for trust. He pulls her to him and held her. Speaking in her ear just low enough his breath heats up her neck.

"Bonnie, tell me you don't want me."

"Damon."

"Bonnie, tell me you can't feel our connection?"

She takes a deep breath trying to keep him out of her head.

"Tell me, that from the moment we saw each other yesterday, you haven't been imagining it.

"Damon."

"Because I have. I haven't thought about anything since I saw you in those yoga pants. And your hair in a bun and your glasses on without your makeup. Can you say it? Say you don't want this?"

"I can't Damon. I can't say it."

"Exactly, Bonbon. It's not that hard babe."

"It's not that easy Damon, we think it'll be easy but it won't be."

"We will deal with it the way we deal with everything, communication. We have been in communication about everything for three years. Up until you stopped responding to me a month ago. Which by the way, why did you, because of the email itself?"

"I still haven't read it."

"Why?"

"Because I knew what it was about before I opened it."

"I doubt that, when you get home, you need to read it, Then I need you to call me. Until then come on, you and I have a date."

"A date?"

"Yeah, your body on my bed."

He doesn't even allow her to protest. He grabs Bonnie by the hand and interlocks her fingers with his and leads her out of the party.

"Damon?" A familiar voice calls to him shaking them both up.

"Elena, "He said.

"Where are you and Bonnie going?"

"Yeah, Damon, where are we going?" Bonnie asked casually, being cynical.

"Bonnie, you aren't leaving with Damon, are you?" Elena asked, pulling Bonnie's hand away from Damon's, looking confused and feeling betrayed.

Bonnie's eyes rolled in disbelief at Elena pulling her apart from Damon, "Elena, are you crazy-" Damon interiors Bonnie to keep an argument from ensuing.

"No. I am leaving with her, I am sick of sharing her attention. I've been wanting to do this since yesterday." He admitted.

Caroline was happy and she smiled. Bonnie was juggling two men without realizing it. This wasn't even considering Enzo. Just Damon and Kol. Caroline felt like patting Bonnie on the back. More so, because Damon spoke up to Elena.

"So that's why you ignored me last night, Damon? For ... Bonnie?"

"Hell yeah. For Bonbon." He looks at Bonnie like he just struck gold. " My good luck charm. She and I are going to get lost in the night. Have fun with Elijah." He says with no regrets and smiling from ear to ear. Damon interlocked his fingers with Bonnie's right in front of Elena and lead her out.

Bonnie was shocked as Damon continued to lead her out and once he got to the hallway, he pushed her against the wall and began kissing her breathlessly. His hands in her hair, and her hands on his lower back.

"God that felt good."

"What?"

"Telling her I was leaving with you."

Bonnie smiled, but then she told him, "Listen, Damon, I can be okay with us having fun, just please don't ever use me to make her jealous."

"Never." He kisses Bonnie again and pulls her in to the elevator as it opens, unable to take his hands off of her.

When they finally get to his floor, of the new room he switched to, he continues to his room unable to take his lips off of her. They finally get to his room at the end of the hall with a double door entryway.

"I hope you know that I am not going to let you get any sleep tonight Bonbon." He gives her a wicked grin, and moves in for another kiss. She stops him abruptly.

"You got it backwards, D. I'm going to put it on you. I'm going to put it in you so damn good, baby, I'm going to end up ruining you for any other woman." She takes a possessive grab of his jaw, and nips at his lip. He snaps back at her playfully, and looks into her eyes and and pulls her face to his.

"No, it doesn't work that way B. _I_ am going to make love to _you_ all night, having you calling my name until your voice is gone. By the time you wake up in the morning, you're not gonna want to leave me."

"Make love? Hmm. Be careful Mr. Salvatore, try not to fall in love with me." Biting her lip, in anticipation.

"Take your own advice Mrs. Bennett." He growled at her, with his eyes locked on her lip, that she keeps biting.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Biting your lip like that. It makes me want to fuck you senseless."

"That's more like it. I can handle you Salvatore."

"The last thing you want to do is challenge me Bennett."

Bonnie roughly begins to unbuckle Damon's belt. He looks at her, then his belt, then at her, like she's out of her mind, and with one swift move his shirt is gone. She doesn't break eye contact.

They don't make it all the way to the bedroom before he is ripping her clothes off. He picks her up, legs wrapped around waist and carries her to the bedroom. Both of their phones start to ring, on the floor of the penthouse suite. They stop to look at one another. Her legs around his waist, and him holding her by her meaty behind.

"D are we making a mistake?" Bonnie asked, searching his eyes for honesty. "Tell me, we're not about to fucking fuck our friendship up."

"Damn, you and your naughty language, I can't wait to hear how you talk in the bedroom."

"Tell me, Damon!" She demanded.

"Bonnie, we are not going to fuck things up. Best of friends, I promise."

"No regrets?"

"No. Hell no!" His lips found suction on hers once again, and Damon, shut the door to the room, and proceeded to ignore the buzzing phones in the other room for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Are they making a mistake?**

 **Bamon, klaSteroline, Kennett thoughts?**

Hope y'all are still liking my light fic :)


	5. Passionate Proposals & Petty People

**Damn Good Friends**

 **Chapter 5** Passionate Proposals and Petty People

 **Chapter Rating M** Sexual situations, Language, Adult situations

*I do not own these characters, but I own the original story.

 **A/N – This chapter is explosive, The last of the first five I wrote, so please enjoy it and let me know what you think. These are the only five chapters I have so far. Nothing has been written from this point on. I'll def continue with interest.**

*Happy Reading

* * *

It's two in the afternoon. Bonnie lay there awake and doesn't say much. Part of her wants to enjoy his body for just a little bit longer until he wakes up, part of her wants to leave to avoid the walk of shame. She lies on her side facing him, and his body was so peaceful next to hers. She loved laying with him. She was pulled into him, but he was lower than her. His face was buried just above her breast on her chest, and his arms were wrapped protectively around her waist as their legs intertwined. She had one arm under his neck and the other on his shoulder. They lay there holding each other. Not at all like two people who had a one night fling.

 _He's beautiful_ , she thought.

What would be the best way to wiggle out of his possessive grasp, without disturbing his peaceful sleep? She wondered. The second she went to lift his hands he spoke.

"I was waiting to see how long you would let me sleep before trying to run from me."

"I wouldn't call it running, I would call it keeping things safe." She said quietly.

"Safe, Bonnie, stop. I am not going to hurt you, and you won't hurt me. Just lay with me and let me hold you. Your body is the best thing I have woken up to in forever." Bonnie hates the way Damon speaks to her. Like Elena doesn't exist and as though he isn't madly in love with her. She tries to avoid arguing about it. He still hasn't told her he broke up with her.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Longer than you. But I didn't want to let you go."

She pauses a minute trying not to let him melt her protected heart.

"I should probably go, I have no idea what time it is, but I know we both barely slept and I can't imagine people don't wonder where we are."

"The only person who might even question my absence is Stefan, and that is unlikely because I am a grown man. Then Kol, because, well, he knows I cocked blocked him. And- Well that is it."

"And Elena, because she knows you left with me, and I will have to deal with the consequences of that today I don't even want to know what is on my phone, I didn't say bye to Caroline at all."

"Do you regret me already?"

"No. I just think we will have some consequences for our actions."

"From whom. Last I checked, Elena is getting married and it isn't to me. And we are two consenting adults. No one controls us."

"And last I checked you wanted me to see if she had feelings for you, because you think you are the man she wants to marry."

"And am I Bonbon. I am sure you spoke to her. Am I the man Elena wants to marry?"

"All I can tell you, is Elena needs to learn a lot more about love before she commits."

"That bad, huh?" He rolls his eyes, "Listen, I broke up with Elena yesterday. So-"

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was busy making you call out my name. Which by the way, like I said, your voice would be gone in the morning. And it is."

"Don't be cocky."

"I have every right, don't I? I mean, I can't keep count of the orgasms, but I'm sure that's a good thing."

She looks at him and is speechless because he's right. "Well, I'm sorry to hear about Elena."

"No you aren't."

She laughs. "Okay I'm not, but are you and her still friends?"

"I don't care about her right now. I care about me and you and this moment, and how it isn't over yet."

Just as Bonnie realizes what Damon is trying to do, she turns to get up and he pulls her back down. They are face to face now.

"Bonnie."

She puts her hand over her mouth, "What?"

"Why are you doing that?"

"I have morning breath, last thing I want you to remember me by is that." She laughs.

"It won't be the last thing I remember you by."

"Yeah, how so?"

Damon begins massaging her breasts with his hands softly before taking her into his mouth, "Because, _WE_ are not finished with each other."

"Oh, but we are." She says exhaling as he starts to suck on her nipples with the right amount of suction while his fingers work their way down to her wet, warm lady lips. "Damon."

Damon flips Bonnie onto her stomach then positions himself over the back of her. She feels his hard abs against her ass. "I'm going to tell you two facts about yourself right now Bennett. Then I am done talking, unless we are exchanging sexual demands. One, Last night, was one of the best nights, of hot, wet, sweaty, skin slapping, love sessions, I have ever had. I could say it was one of the best fucks, or one of the best lays, but you and I both know we did far more than fucking. We made love."

"Damon-" She moaned.

"I'm not finished! And two. You talk to damn much!"

He put his hands over her mouth and the second she feels his erection she whimpers in anticipation. He was so good at controlling his body and his hard muscle that he kept both of his hands on her mouth as his hard erection pushed its way past her cheeks and into her without the use of his hands. His dick knew what it was doing when it found it's way inside of her without assistance. "God, you feel like the piece of heaven God always told me I deserved."

Her mouth was still covered, he won't let her speak, so instead she lets him control her body. His thrusts are so deep and she just takes it. He grunts every time he gets deep inside of her. "Fuck yeah, I know you love it, Bonnie. You know how I can tell?"

"Mm-mm." She shook her head.

"I can tell because your pussy hugs me as I pull out, not wanting me to leave your body." He speaks as he slowly pulls back feeling her grip him firmly. "See how you squeeze me? You love when I'm inside of you, Bonnie."

God the more he speaks the wetter she gets. He did this the majority of the night, saying filthy dirty things to her, and making her feel as if her body was sent to him as a gift.

He thrusts again, and when inside, he pushes deeper, causing her body to move forward.

"Ah ah ah, Don't you run from me Bennett. That's my pussy." He holds her by her shoulders and thrusts, passionately into her warmth. "Gaaah Dammn! That is some good pussy."

Her eyes roll to the back of her head as he plunges inside of her destroying her walls, talking to her dirty. She really has nowhere to go but to the side, now that her head is pushing against the head board, making a thumping noise every couple of beats. "Ouch." She manages to get out between his fingers as his hands holds her mouth.

Damon uses his hand to lift her ass in the air. "If I remove my hand are you going to be a good girl?"

She nods her head.

He takes his hand off of her and then pulls up to his knees as he plunges himself deeper than she imagined. She remembered, that when he did it last night, she started to cramp near her ovaries. He was destroying her insides. Her hands make it to the top of the headboard for support, to keep him from being so deep. He pulls them down and puts them behind her back and still hits her walls on every even beat, not missing one spot.

"Mmm." He moans, in a baritone, sounding like she just tasted the sweetest chocolate.

Bonnie gets her arms a loose, and reaches for the side of the bed and pulls herself over the edge. She knows this man likes to go hard and deep.

"Hell, yeah. Good position, baby. How did you know this is one of my favorites? He puts her hands flat on the ground on the side of the bed, as he comes from behind her with his hands on the ground next to hers, and they are both upside down hanging over the side of the bed, and Bonnie really has nowhere to go as his body weight is over her and he fucks her upside down. "Stop running from me, Bennett. Haven't you learned you can't run from me?" He says as he nips at her earlobes. Then starts kissing and nipping at her neck.

"Aahh…Mmmm." She says biting her lips trying not to scream as he gets deeper. "Fuck. You're so deep." His thrusts are slowing down and they are more powerful now.

"Fuck yeah. Right there, you feel me hitting that spot? Mhmm, baby. Don't move, I'm about to make you cum." Somehow he muscles his body to hold himself with one arm as they are still draped over the bed and as he is about to cum, he wraps his arms around her and rubs her clit mercilessly.

"Ahhhh…Damon!"

Bonnie screams his name just as they both release and when he finally catches his breath, he sits up and pulls her up to him. They are still breathing heavily, having had sex and coming from an upside down position. He holds her naked body against his. His arms were wrapped instinctively around her in a comforting, dare he say, loving way. Concealing her breasts, and gently pulling her into him. As she sits on his bent legs, he talks into her neck by way of ear whisper, with his warm breath, from behind her. "Let's go take a shower. I want to show you how I do this thing with the water."

She is still breathing heavily, "Damon, we can't-"

"E-yup there you go, talking to much again." He covers her mouth and carries her to the shower, where he shows her ' _that thing'_ he does with the water. Over and over.

 **~ C &S ~**

Caroline woke up in a different room, not her own. She felt as if she was at a disadvantage, because she wasn't sure how she got there, but she knew she had to find her clothes before even figuring out how to escape. She turned to look at the man next to her and the bed was empty.

"Fuck. I'm in the clear. Now to find my clothes and go."

She got up with a sheet wrapped around her body. She found the dress but not the panties and only one of her shoes. She gets halfway dressed when the bathroom door opens. A tanned and sculpted body steps out of the bathroom in some swim shorts and perfectly coifed and gelled hair.

"Hey, finally. You slept pretty heavy."

"What? How long have you been awake?"

"I woke up almost two hours ago. I ordered breakfast and ate, I ordered you breakfast but it got cold, so I had them pick it up. Then I got myself ready to go tan, and I thought I'd wait and do something I don't normally do and ask you to join me?"

"Oh really? And why don't you normally do that?"

"I just don't like to be bothered with the hassle of a one night stand, or even any woman the next day. It can get messy. So… anyways, I figured we basically became vacation bed buddies, so why not have some fun with it? After all we leave tomorrow. We may never see each other again."

"Wow. You got that all out in one breath then, huh?"

"Caroline, I know you, your type."

"Oh yeah, and what type is that?"

"Cold-hearted bitch. Trust me, I watch you when you drink, how bossy you get. I watch you when you fuck, how demanding you are. Then the second I told you to suck my dick, you did it. And you loved it. Not because you're weak, but because you like that I took control. So to answer your question, you are the type of woman, who wants a man to take charge. So get your ass up, and let me take you to your hotel so you can put your bathing suit on, and we will sit out at the Rio and tan. Together. Like best of friends."

"Uh. Pft. You don't know me." For once she was speechless.

"I do. Now get your ass up. You can put on something of mine to avoid letting the world know you are doing the walk of shame."

She literally waits for him to get clothes and give them to her. She has no shame so she dresses in front of him. "So what? You trying to be some take charge man or something?"

"I just watch you, and I see how to deal with you. To be honest, I actually had fun with you last night. Once Klaus, Kol and Liam left, you kind of loosened up. Then when Bonnie and Damon left, leaving Elena speechless, which was funny as hell by the way, I saw how you stood there and listened to her bitch for about an hour or two. I thought you needed a good time. And to my surprise, you were fun. Especially when Klaus wasn't all over you being a big British douche."

Caroline laughs.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Klaus, but he has the British annoying thing about him."

"What do you mean, Charm? Because he is quite charming!"

"You mean cocky."

"To-mae-toe, To-Mah- Tow!"

"Exactly. You have your opinion, I have mine."

"So you think I'm fun?" She asks in a flirty yet stand-offish manner.

"I did last night. I guess I am using today to see if you are still fun, without my beer goggles."

"Oh, you've got jokes, huh? Wow. You'd be lucky to sit at a pool with me. Pft."

Yeah, I know. You will make me look good. That is why when gorgeous girls approach us, just tell them you're my sister." He says clowning around.

"Ah. You are just Mr. Jokester today. Okay. Don't kill my game. I won't kill yours."

"Deal." They shook hands and gave a flirty look to one another.

"By the way, you are lucky I slept with you again."

"Yeah, I know." He looked at her in a way that made her question everything she had ever thought about herself, and the opposite sex for years. "Don't think I don't know your kind as well Stefan. You aren't fooling anybody. Especially not this girl."

"Well, the thing is, for once, I'm just gonna be myself, and see how it works out for me."

"Come on vacation bed buddy. I need to go get beautified."

"What. We are just laying out and maybe going for a swim."

"No. That is not how I tan. I get cute, and _you will_ rub oil on my body. You are welcome. Then I will drink Margaritas while you splash around. Although, I know you don't plan on getting your hair gel wet, so I'm sure I can count on you to sit right next to me, looking pretty and paying for my drinks, mr Johnny Bravo hair."

"What. Get the fuck out of here." He laughed.

"Speaking of Vacation Bed Buddies, I haven't heard from Bonnie, have you heard from Damon?"

"Nope sent one text, no response, still! Which means they had a good night slash morning slash still having a good ass time. So why interrupt a good thing? They'll call us when they are ready. I mean if you are worried he's a five-minute walk from my room."

"You're right. Nah, I'm sure she's okay. I know I shouldn't have texted Bonnie as much as I did last night. I was just pretending to be texting someone so Elena would stop talking to me."

"Did it work?"

"Hell no."

He smiled. "Let's go Casper, and get you a tan."

One thing is for sure, when he wasn't being a cocky drunk, he sure did make her laugh.

 **~ Bamon ~**

After a forty-five-minute hot shower, Damon and Bonnie order in, room service. They don't answer the phones all day. Except Bonnie texts Caroline, who she received twenty-five text messages, and Damon texted Stefan, who messaged him once. Stefan and Caroline coincidentally were hanging out today. If anything Elena, messaged Damon about ten times, and she messaged Bonnie about five times. They decided to silence their phones after that.

"Another mimosa?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk again?"

"No, I am trying to get you relaxed. You seem tense and nervous and the last thing I want, is for you to feel that way around me Bonbon."

"Here is the thing Damon, we are breaking all of the hook up rules right now. I should have left this morning."

"But you don't have clothes, I can't have you walking out of this hotel in last night's get up. I didn't like when you had it on last night. Well, I like when you wore it for me, but..."

"You see, and that. What is that? Damon we can have fun and pretend, but at the end of the day…"

"At the end of the day what? Don't sentence us to death Bonnie. You wanted fun, you wanted reckless, and you wanted-"

"No strings attached." She said

"Am I so bad to be attached to?"

"No Damon, but your heart belongs to someone, and I won't compete or stick around to deal with the drama that it will bring. The problem is I know you are an amazing guy, and I have emails to prove the love and loyalty to you have. The problem is, it is for my best friend."

"Not anymore. I told you I broke up with her. You saw me move on with Andy."

"Yeah, and you found every reason she wasn't the one."

"No she was psychotic, and clingy."

"Not the whole time, just after you started sleeping with Elena again behind her back. Women can sense these things. If you and I can't be on the same page with this. Then…"

"Bonnie. Stop. Let's just enjoy the day."

Damon hands Bonnie a champagne, sans the OJ, then he drinks some whiskey. Then he gives her another glass of champagne. And he takes another of whiskey. Then when he picks up the champagne, she says, "Let me drink a whiskey with you. I want to know why you like it so much." She drinks it and gasps. "Ugh. It is spicy as hell."

"Yeah, it's more of my thing, you like sparkling drinks and Martinis."

"You remembered?"

"Yeah, I remembered. I remember everything. I remember you prefer Gin to Vodka in your Martini's. I remember your favorite flowers are sunflowers, I remember your favorite color is yellow, I remember it's almost your birthday, and on your mom's birthday, you come back to Vegas every year on the day and spend it watching shows at the Rio. But I you never told me she wasn't alive, until a couple of days ago. Which by the way you should be getting sick of Pinn and Teller by now."

Bonnie was speechless while he spoke til the end when she laughs. "You know all of these things about me Damon?"

"Of course, you are one of my best friends."

"I hate that you're so perfect sometimes."

"You think I'm perfect."

"Not in a literal sense, in a figurative sense. Don't get full of yourself."

"No, you should be full of me though."

"Shut up." She threw a pillow at him. He took a picture of her laughing in his shirt with his phone.

"Why do you keep snapping pics of me in your phone, D?"

"Memories I suppose. You look cute in my shirt."

"I'm sure I am not the only one who was cute in your shirt."

"Yeah, you are. My slumber parties are usually planned, so people come with their own clothes." He stares at her, stare at the glass of whiskey.

"Right. Well, it's fine, keep the picture. I can handle this whiskey." So she did, she took it to the head.

"Before I only had the first image of you from years ago in my head. Then eventually I was cool enough to get the social media request answered, so those were pictures of you and Caroline, and the Brit."

"Enzo."

"Whatever. Now I have you in the flesh, and you are so fucking gorgeous, Bonbon."

She looks at him and gives him a coy smile, shaking her head. "Thanks, Salvatore."

He pours another whiskey for himself, and she takes it out of his hand and finishes it.

Within five minutes Bonnie was feeling frisky. She moved him onto the bed, and straddled him. She pulled of the black shirt he gave her to wear. She was naked again. Except she was wearing his boxers. He takes them off of her, and she straddles him again. She looks in his eyes, neither of them speak. But he glides his fingertips down her arms, watching her fully nude body.

"I love your body. You're so, feminine and perfect.

"I'm not perfect."

"But you are. I'm jealous of the man that gets to wake up to you everyday."

"Luckily. No man wakes up to me everyday. More like twice a week."

"Even that, he doesn't know how good he has it."

Bonnie smiles modestly at him, accepting his kindness and letting him look at her body, like he adores it.

"I can smell you, Bonbon."

She gets embarrassed, "What?"

"The way you smell when your body is aroused, it has a certain smell to it."

"Oh my Gosh, how embarrassing." She covers her body and tries moving.

"Stop. What are you running for?"

"You just-"

"I didn't say you smelled bad, did I? I said I can smell you, you have a certain smell. I am a doctor, you forget. I pay attention to these things by nature. When you are aroused, you smell like the earth, if I were at a spring in the middle of the woods, and someone sprinkled cinnamon in the air."

"What?" She laughed.

"You smell like a mixture of sweet and spicy. It smells really good actually. See?" He looks down. "Your smell arouses me naturally. I love your smell."

Damon's grabs her arms and puts them on his shoulders, and adjusts himself so she can be comfortable. She rises up and places herself just above him as she sits on him slowly. Damon's eyes close and his teeth grit, and his head falls back as she rolls her hips back and forth on him.

Bonnie kisses him from his clavicle, to his Adams apple, and she runs her tongue the rest of the way to his lips, he takes her lips in his and kisses her. She pulls back and just sucks at his bottom lip while she clenches her muscles around him.

He grunts, in a guttural way. She does it again, pulls up from him and clenches him, then drops back down swallowing him whole with her kitty. She continues to drive him mad with her riding skills, even when she picks up the pace. He puts his hands on each of her cheeks and squeezes making her moan into his ear. She kisses his neck to keep from being loud.

"You move like a belly dancer."

"Mmm-hmm. I love riding you. Makes me feel like I can't stop moving. Do you like how I ride you?" She asks as they take it slow and steady.

"I love it."

"What's my name?"

"What?"

She nibbles his ear, gently, sucking on it, and pulling it between her teeth.

"Bonnie." He whispered.

"There it is." She speaks with a low and sexy voice. "Slap my ass."

He follows instruction.

 **SLAP!**

"Again."

 **SLAP!**

"Even it out. Come on. Other side."

 **SLAP! SLAP!**

"Oh yeah, baby. Both at the same time." She moans.

 **((SLAP))!**

Her talking in his ear, lowly, the way she is doing, is making him try to take over.

"Stop trying to control this, Damon. Sit there and take it."

"Fuck… me. Bonbon."

Bonnie, kisses him and bites his lip again as she clenches her muscles around him, rolling her hips back and forth. Squeezing him with her tightness.

"God, is this was heaven is like?" Bonnie stops and laughs.

"Why do you always do that?"

"What?"

"You have random things to say about God during sex. Don't talk about God during sex, Damon, especially premarital sex."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure it's blasphemous." She laughs at him.

"Then why did you keep calling on him last night?"

"So he could pardon my sins." She smiles before kissing him. "Ok no more conversations about God during sex. Shut up."

"Fine, No more premarital blasphemy. So just ... Marry me Bonnie."

"What?"

"You heard me. Marry me." He grabs her hips and begins working himself into her groove.

"Stop Damon. That is the alcohol."

He pauses, looks at her, and flips her over. He begins to thrust himself into her. Making her weak again, and powerless against his control. Her eyes close and roll to the back of her head as she bites her lip.

"I am serious Bonnie. We are here in Vegas." He puts his fingers in her mouth when she begins moaning loudly, and she bites down, turning him on. "Marry me for the fuck of it. And we can get it annulled later. After all this is Vegas, people do it all of the time."

"Damon you are too drunk."

"And you aren't drunk enough." He pins her arms above her head and lets his mouth make love to her breasts.

He thrust again. Pound after pound he hit her walls and made her moan as she was beginning to peak. Then he did it. He made her cum again. She breathed hard for a minute, still taking in everything he said to her. She wasn't sure if he was fucking with her head, but she was trying to avoid the serious topic, because her and Damon were breaking the rules that Caroline explained to her. They made too much eye contact, they had too much planning planning ahead, everything Caroline told her not to do. Accept one thing Caroline said, Bonnie tried to hold on to. Which was, ' _Don't believe everything a man tells you, Bon.'_

"Caroline and Stefan should be here soon. She is bringing my clothes. So, I should shower again."

"Okay," He said casually to her. The air stiffens between the two.

Bonnie walked into the bathroom and turned the shower water on, and he heard one of their phone's buzz. It was hers. He casually looked at the screen, and it was a message from Enzo. He could only see a part of the message and it said, "I miss my girl."

He was irritated by it. Knowing what he knew about Enzo and Bonnie's relationship, and how Enzo always drew her back in with sweet messages, and how much Bonnie loved it when he called her _'my girl'._ He was annoyed by it. He rolled his eyes and followed her to the shower. He couldn't help it, It may be the last time he ever got to touch her again.

~ooo~

When they finished. Bonnie waited for Caroline to show up.

"Damon? What is going on? We were just having sex now you are looking at me like I ran over your puppy."

"Bonnie, I thought you wanted reckless fun?"

"I do."

"So why did you say no to my proposal? Is that not reckless fun?"

"Do you hear yourself Damon? We are breaking rules and I think you are getting ahead of yourself. I should go when Caroline and Stefan get here. This is the last night in Vegas and…"

She trails off and doesn't finish her thought as they both look away from each other.

 **An hour later…**

Once Caroline showed up, Bonnie got ready casually with the little amount of tools Caroline was able to bring her to work with.

"So what is the plan tonight?" Stefan asked.

"I guess dinner at Delmonico Steakhouse for the entire group, then a lot of people are going to Drai's after hours."

"Except us." Damon said.

"Except who?" Caroline asked.

"All of us. The two of us, and you two, our witnesses."

"Witnesses to what?

"Damon, no!" Bonnie said.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"Me and Bonbon are tying the knot. You guys will be our witnesses."

"What? Are you insane Damon?" Stefan laughed.

"Nope. I have never thought more clearly in my life." His face was so serious.

Bonnie shook her head. "I am leaving, come on Caroline. We are going to the dinner separately. I don't need the side eye from Elena all night."

"What, who cares what Elena thinks about you two, she is a dirty rotten cheater."

"What?" Damon asked.

"Yes. Bonbon, did you?"

"No, Care, it is not my place."

"What is not your place Bonnie?" Damon demanded.

She shook her head at Caroline. Stefan spoke up. "Last night Elena left the party with Elijah, Damon. She left with Elijah."

"WHAT? Bonnie?"

Bonnie saw his reaction and instantly regretted their entire night and day together. "Exactly, you won't ever move past her. Damon, face it. It was fun. I gotta go. Care you coming, or going with Stefan?"

"No I am coming with you. I will talk to you later Stefan." Caroline says, and he nods his head.

Damon watched her walk out, looking more beautiful than she came, and he was suddenly filled with some possessive streak over her.

 **~~ OoOoOoOoOoO ~~**

Once at the group dinner Bonnie avoided Damon like the plague and she got strange stares from Elena, which when Caroline filled her in, she let her know Elena was disappointed in her and that she can't believe she would hook up with Damon knowing their situation. She then told Caroline she sensed that Bonnie had a thing for Damon the way she was coming to his defense the day they had drinks and mani/pedis. Bonnie was still woman enough to go to Elena and hug and her and say Hi as she arrived at the dinner. But she would not apologize for having one of the best nights of her life.

Bonnie walked back to her seat, which was coincidentally place-held on the opposite side of the room as Damon. She looked beautiful, he thought, after realizing she changed outfits. She had on a white two-piece skirt and jacket set. The skirt was small, the jacket had one button and nothing underneath it. Her boobs looked bronzed and fierce. Her hair was all pinned up showing her gorgeous neckline. Nothing killed like her fire engine red lipstick red pointed toe, five inch-red bottoms.

"Hey Bon. I feel like I haven't seen you since we got here."

"Jer. Long time no see. How are you?"

"Good. Good. Married now. This is my wife Ana."

"Hello Ana, nice to meet you." Bonnie leaned to hug them both.

"Bonnie and my brother used to be high school sweethearts Ana. Can you believe they swiped each other v-cards?"

"What an awkward thing to share Elena." Bonnie said.

"Relax, everyone is drinking. No one heard. Besides everyone else has been here twenty or so minutes. You and Caroline are late. So, they are all drunk already and not paying attention to me."

"Still, Elena, that was tasteless." Jeremy said. "My wife, doesn't need to hear that. Bonnie doesn't need her business exposed."

"What, hey, at least she waited til she was eighteen. Right Bons?"

"Lena, how much have you had to drink?" Bonnie asked.

"Enough to know that no matter how much I drink, I'll never forget what you did."

"Lena, let's talk about this later, okay. After dinner, just the two of us." Elena rolled her eyes at Bonnie.

"Thanks everyone for finally showing." Elena says looking at Caroline and Bonnie, who had to stop back at their room, so Bonnie could change her outfit.

Bonnie and Caroline were strategically sat next to Klaus and Kol. "Hello Kol."

"Hey gorgeous." He spoke sweetly, but he was pretty quiet. She felt awkward and wasn't used to the idea of hurting anyone's feelings. She was hoping she and Kol were okay.

"Klaus, you look dapper." Caroline added.

"Thanks, Love. You know, I always have to reel them in. I cannot let them catch me slipping." They both laughed.

Bonnie didn't know what to say to Kol, so she remained quiet. Maybe he didn't know. It was her last night here, and she didn't need any hard feelings from anyone.

"Bonnie, you look beautiful. Caroline you as well. Did you guys get enough time at your rooms today?"

"What do you mean Elena?" Caroline asked.

"Oh, don't be shy, I know you two spent the night with the Salvatore brothers. All night." She then looked at Kol, making him uncomfortable.

"Elena. Stop!" Liam said.

"Elena, what the hell are you doing?" Caroline asked as Bonnie attempted to remain calm. Everything was building up inside of her. From how Elena had been treating she and Caroline, to her situation with Damon, to her acting like she was better than her two friends over the past few years, and looking down on them.

"Seriously." Klaus said. "This is childish."

Rebekah and Haley laughed a bit, trying to figure out which direction to look next.

Stefan and Damon couldn't even hear what was going on, as the news was slowly filtering down the table to them.

Kol smiled and looked to Bonnie. "Don't mind her, she's drunk. I told you, love, Elena is Elena. You shall see the woman you call a best friend now. I'm sure much has changed as she's nothing like you or Caroline." He says quietly.

"What's that Kol?" Elena asked.

"I said, to put a fork in you, because you're done." He sighed heavily. Bonnie has never seen Kol make a face of irritation, until it came to Elena.

"Kol, You little-"

"Elena. I said Enough." Liam said, becoming annoyed with her theatrics.

"Bonnie can I speak with you… outside?" Elena asked timidly taking Bonnie outside of the restaurant.

"Sure." Damon watched the quiet exchange and he couldn't take his eye off of the duo as they left the restaurant.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Elena?" She asked as they walked out of the restaurant.

"Bonnie, are you and Damon seeing each other?"

"No, Elena, we just spent one night together. It kind of happened. I am sorry if it hurt you."

"I mean, it didn't. I have both Elijah and Liam to warm me up at night, it's just I find it peculiar when you use to tell me it was wrong of me to sleep with him before behind Liam's back, now you decide to sleep with him behind my back."

"Really? Is that how you saw this whole ordeal, Elena, because what I see is you trying to stupidly juggle three men to serve your own selfish needs, and one of them God forbid, get sick of the head games. You said you didn't see yourself with Damon. You said he was too clingy. Well, now you don't have to worry about it."

"Yeah, but you must have really tried to get him to leave with you last night, because you aren't his type. Clearly. He is in love with me. I am not angry. I just feel bad that you would put yourself through it with him. He won't take you seriously as you started out as a one-night stand. You gave it up before you even let him get to know you. He is not that kind of guy. Why would you do that?"

"Oh Really?" Bonnie yells as Caroline walks out to check on them "So I am just this whore friend, who came here to sabotage your plans, and take your side-dude Elena? You think that low of me? I didn't think this would happen, but it did."

"Whoa, whoa, Elena, it just happened, come on. Why do you care?"

"Really Caroline, I would expect as much from you. Sleeping with however many men you sleep with. You are teaching Bonnie well aren't you?"

"Seriously, we can't get on who sleeps with a lot of men, without first mentioning the fact that you had no idea who you were pregnant by a couple years back."

"Oh okay. At least I can get pregnant."

"Fuck you Elena."

"Did you stop and tell Bonnie the real reason you can't commit to Tyler? What you told me last night? What you are afraid to tell Bonnie?"

"What is she talking about Caroline?"

"Elena Stop!" Caroline begged.

"No. She is afraid that when she tells him her chances of having children are less than 5% he will leave her."

"Caroline, why wouldn't you tell me that?"

"Can we talk about this later Bonnie. I only told you last night because you wouldn't shut the fuck up about Bonnie and Damon. She is just trying to make it an issue, when the real issue, is she is mad because Damon has feelings for you."

"What?" Elena gasped and laughed. "No offense, but Damon doesn't like a blue collar woman."

"Blue collar."

"Yes, you two and your domesticated partnership as caterer's. You cook for a living. I save lives. I am a doctor. While you guys go on baking and philandering in food and alcohol, I actually make a difference. Damon likes the finer things in life Bonnie. You can't give it to him. This is why you guys weren't a part of my wedding party. I have grown up and matured. I have more money, my friends have more money, the people I associate in life with are better than you in every way." Elena spit out with no remorse.

"You bitch! Very rich of you to throw your money and status around. At least we love what we do. We didn't choose it because mommy and daddy funded it. We did it ourselves and we are successful. Too bad you have never gave a damn enough to ask or see what our lives are like. I'm fucking done with you." Bonnie said before walking back into the restaurant with Caroline, and they grab their things.

"You are a real piece Elitist shit Elena." Caroline said.

Elena follows her. "Don't walk away from me Bonnie! Caroline!"

"What's going on, Bonnie? Why are you leaving?" Damon asks

"Not everyone can afford to eat here, Damon." Elena said, taking jabs at her friends tax bracket.

"If this is what being rich does to people, I am perfectly fine, where I am in life, in LA with my only best friend!" Caroline says.

"Says the cook. Oh wait, are you the baker?" She laughs

"Elena, you are real petty. We aren't your new friends; we know you from back in the day. We aren't afraid of you throwing a tantrum, but you better get over yourself, before you get embarrassed." Bonnie said.

"I can't be any more embarrassed than you sleeping with Damon Salvatore, and thinking he wasn't using you for more than your body Bonnie, the rebound."

"What? That's not fucking true." Damon says.

"Damon, I'm flattered you slept with my friend. Thanks! When I said make my friends feel welcomed, you really took it literally. Now you made little Bonbon look like a slut for fucking you, when she barely knew you."

"Barely knew him Elena. News flash Lena Boo. Damon and I have been friends for the past few years. Yeah, I talk to him more than I talk to you. We send each other birthday cards and gifts every year. Christmas time. Everything. He knows about my life and he has been a better friend to me than you have."

"What? Damon is this true?"

"Yeah, she and I have been in touch since we met."

"Four years?" Everyone stays quiet and listens to the drama unfold.

"So yeah, he's become one of my best friends. So fuck you, Elena. I didn't fuck some stranger, I fucked someone I care about, and cares about me. He knows more about me than you do." Bonnie drank her glass of champagne. She spoke calmly. "So I see it's time to get petty. You've tried to embarrass me in front of your friends all weekend. So I have nothing to lose, I will never see any of you ever again. Here goes, Elena. You are a horrible friend. You have not kept in touch with me or Caroline at all. When we talk it's because we call you. Whenever you do call, it's to complain about the relationship problems you are having. When Liz went through Chemo, I had to lie to Caroline and tell her you called me to ask how she was once in a while, when the truth is, you never, not once asked how your best friend was doing as her mom was dying. When my father was shot on the job and killed, you never called me to see how I was. When we struggled and almost lost our business you never would have known because you never ask us about anything pertaining to our lives when we speak. You never ask us about us. You just talk about yourself and your perfect life. We don't exist in Elena world anymore. I thought to myself long and hard why you invited us to your bachelorette party weekend, which by the way Damon paid for. For ALL OF THIS. But I kept asking myself for the past few weeks and it hit me last night at Klaus' party, you just invited us to show off. Not because you missed us. I see how you look down on us. You went out of your way to invite us here to let us know how good your life is without us. Wow."

Bonnie and Caroline both wiped tears. "Our fucking sister, you were, Lena. Now we are just… peasants to you. How fucked up is that?"

Damon and Stefan looked on at Bonnie and Caroline as they held each other's hand. The pain they covered up all weekend. Damon never gave thought about what Bonnie might be going through.

"But you know, that's fine. Something great came out of this trip." She looked at Damon. "That man, that you have treated like shit. He is a great man. And to answer your question, since I know you are wondering…." She drank another glass of champagne. "When he and I made love, I'd be lying if I didn't say it was music to my ears when he was calling my name all night, because I was definitely calling his. I didn't think of you once, Elena. I even woke up, and made love to him several more times today, and never, did I feel an ounce of remorse. I was so busy having orgasms I really forgot we both came here to support you. We made love to each other all… night… long, and all day. To be honest, I fucked his brains out. He told me I was the best he's ever had! And you know, he was the best I've ever had too. I don't regret one minute I spent with him, because I'd pick him over you, any day of the week. So if you are mad. Oh well, get over yourself. Everything is not always about Elena."

Caroline and Bonnie head for the door when Caroline turns and says, "By the way, Liam got Rebekah pregnant, and Elijah is also fucking Haley. When your friends are drunk, they spill all tell all, they really are fun. I see what you mean now Elena. You're new best friends are real winners." No wonder everyone at the table had been quiet. They all had their own dirt they didn't want dug up.

Elena bites back frustration. "Bonnie, Caroline. Remember, there are only winners and runners up. At the end of the day you both will always be my runners up. In every way. One can't get a man to marry her, the other can't start a family. Small time, middle class, blue collar bitches." She smiled wickedly, and even though she felt bad, she couldn't stop the woman she was slowly becoming over her years of being away from the two girls she grew up with and forgot about.

Both Damon and Stefan got up from the table and left before ordering any food. Damon looked at Elena, and the whole table, then spoke loud and clear. "All the money in the world will never be a substitute for class, Elena. You have become a horrible person. Everything she said, EVERYTHING, was absolutely true." He leaves, following the complicated, beautiful enigma of a woman who was just calling out his name ten hours ago, angry at him ten minutes ago, but sang his praises ten seconds ago.

"Bonbon! Wait." She turns to him. "Let's have one last fun and reckless night in Vegas together. What do you say?"

She looks at him and really wants to say no. Caroline looks at them and smiles. "Hell yeah."

"Care."

"Bon, this is our last night before we go back to our hectic lives. Please. You told me I needed the entire trip so that come Monday, I had some decisions to start making. Come on girl, after all of that in there that you just did, I am on a high from your energy. You gave me life, Bon. I'm so happy you told that bitch where to put it." Bonnie looked down and saw Caroline casually grab Stefan's hand in her own. Realizing she would ask Caroline about that on Monday.

Then she looks at Damon, "Damnit, Bonbon. Don't leave me hanging. This may be the last night you see me for a while, let's make it count."

He pulled her in for a kiss to persuade her. She loses her focus.

She laughs. "Okay. Let's Go!"

Damon pulls her by the arm and gets in a cab. "Driver to the little white chapel, please."

"What?"

"Yeah. We are tying the knot baby!"

"Damon. We are breaking the ru-" She tried to speak and he shushed her.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence again. Okay? What did we say? Reckless! Remember? Now, let's do this so we can hurry up and consummate." With a wink and smile she was basically putty.

"Okay, Salvatore, but one condition. We don't fuck up the friendship. Okay. We get this thing annulled in a couple of weeks, and we keep everything friendly."

He looked at her, like it wasn't in his plans at all. "Bennett, did I ever tell you, you talk too damn much?"

He pulls her into a heated kiss, as the cab pulls off and their lives will never be the same.

* * *

 **Did you like this chapter? This was the first five chapters I had done already… Hopes for Bamon/Steroline?**


	6. Lazy Day Surprises!

**Damn Good Friends**

 **Chapter 6** Lazy Day Surprises

 **Chapter Rating M** Language, Adult situations

*I do not own these characters, but I own the original story

*I just realized I left out a section of this story when I was moving parts around. Oopsie. Reposted with the ending I left out.*

 **A/N – First of all,** **Thanks for the requests to keep it going! This story makes me happy because its so fun to write, and I have so many ideas for it now. I know you guys wanted a wedding chapter, but... i think the best way for me to tell their love story is to...**

 **break down the wedding in different parts. So you will get part of the wedding in this chapter, and different aspects of the wedding night will be revealed as it pertains to the relationship and progression of the story. I hope you like this update.**

*Happy Reading

* * *

 _"_ _Bonnie Jade Salvatore, I don't think I have ever felt this intensely and this deeply, for woman. I'm in love with you, and I can't let you go, nor do I have any plans to."_

His words replay over and over in her head. She and Caroline have been back for a week now and she can't get his words out of her head. She hasn't seen Enzo, yet. He was out of town for business. Which gave her nothing but time to think about the man who said those words to her. She sat in her bed on her off day under her whatever high thread count, Egyptian cotton sheets and her large white comforter. Her hair was in a bun and she had her glasses on her face. Bonnie was fairly far sighted, and loved to read in her bed. But this particular day she sat there with the book in her hand stuck on Damon's words to her while they were still in Las Vegas. Granted they had been drinking, but the general rule of thumb is that people's true selves come out when they are drunk.

She lay stuck on the words of the man she hadn't spoken to in a week. They did text every day, but they hadn't spoken because they were both extremely busy catching up on work when they got home. She still hadn't checked her email, and she figured she should check it, since he told her to before they left. She grabbed her tablet, rather than her laptop, because it was easier to get to, and she was feeling lazy.

She looked at her unopened emails and found it. The one that said, " _You are not going to believe what happened. Please don't hate me Bonbon_." She clicked open, and prepared herself for whatever bullshit she thought she might see.

 _Bonbon,_

 _Hey sweet cheeks. Guess, who? Guess who? So I have been thinking about our last conversation and I agree with you. I might take the job offer in LA. Orange county is a bit to pretentious for me, but I only stayed her for Elena. Maybe it is time for something new. I think, if you told me to leave her tonight, and take the job in LA, I would. I am learning to trust your judgement better these days with her._

 _Yesterday I sat with her while she was planning this stupid Vegas thing, and she told me about how Liam was tied up in some gambling debts and couldn't afford to pay for the suites like he was supposed to. She felt embarrassed having to cancel everything. So I told her I'd pay for it, to save her the embarrassment. The only reason I paid for it, was because I want to see you. So you better be there. She never told me to book you a room. So fifteen grand later… she thanked me with a $20 blow job. She needs some pointers. Damnit, sometimes I forget you know each other. I just think you are only my best friend, when I proceed to complain. Okay. Okay. I am sorry. I know you hate when I say terrible things about her. But somewhere, deep down, I think you laugh at what I say. I talk to you about her like I talked to you about Andie. Typical boyfriend complaints. You love me though._

 _Anyway, I didn't hit you up to rag about her, I have done so well not bringing her up in a few months. I think I'd actually rather talk about the possibility of seeing you in Vegas for the bachelor/bachelorette party and maybe finally getting drunk with you. You never told me if you were going, so I am just assuming._

 _Getting to it:_

 _The real reason I wrote you, was because there is a luncheon coming up in a couple of months. There will be some awards given and some speeches made. Blah, blah. It will be at the civic center. I put your company in for recommendation to cater. They should be getting to you about it soon. If you land the account, it will be a hefty pay out, plus, more advertisement for your business, not to mention you will get to see yours truly (Smiley face). So please don't hate me for doing that. I know you guys stay really busy. I just thought of you first._

 _Maybe we can talk on the phone soon. I miss your voice._

 _D._

The email wasn't close to being about what she thought it would be about.

This same man just recently uttered to her that he was in love with her, when not too long ago, he was proclaiming she was his best friend. He was making her question her sanity when it came to him.

* * *

 **[…A week ago…]**

* * *

"Fuck! Wait we don't have rings." Damon shouted.

"Damon, this is just for fun, we don't need rings."

"Bonnie, you deserve a ring."

"Damon why are you doing this?"

"Because, I don't half ass anything."

"What time is it Stefan?"

"Six-thirty-seven. There is a Jewelry store in the Venetian, if I remember correctly."

"Driver, the Venetian." Damon said. Bonnie was watching things play out for her in slow motion and Caroline was just singing to whatever song was on the radio, oh that right, it was _Welcome to the Jungle_ by Guns-N-Roses. It made Bonnie feel as though she was in a jungle, watching Damon with a straight face figure out last minute details of their crazy Las Vegas Strip wedding.

"Damon, I am not nearly drunk enough for this."

He interlocked his hand with hers and then looked at her face for a minute. Once their eyes met, she melted, because his gaze was matched with his smirk. He saw nervousness in her eyes.

"I am giving you the dream cliché wedding. I will do it as cheesy as you want, even if you want Elvis to marry us. But what I won't half ass is the ring. The way a man picks out jewelry says a lot about him."

"Then I shouldn't see the ring until the actual wedding, right?"

"Exactly." Caroline said. "And you need me as a consultant Damon. Because I know what my girl likes."

"Fine. Bonnie, I am sure you can find a way to keep busy in the mean-time, right?" He asks. Bonnie glances over at Caroline, who is helping to plan her life for her. She rolls her eyes at Caroline.

"Sure, I am positive I can manage to remain busy, while you all plan the most important day of my life."

"She needs a drink, Damon. Get your fiancé a drink." Caroline laughs while Bonnie give a sarcastic, "Ha-ha."

Damon grabbed his feaux fiancé when the cab stopped and walked her into the casino handed her a clip of money. "Do you remember when we played black jack that first night, baby?" He walks with her like she belongs to him.

"I do."

"Well, you were my good luck charm that night. I need you to remember all of the fancy tricks I taught you. Play your little heart out. We will try to make this quick-ish. Okay?"

"Damon, let's go to a souvenir shop and grab a cubic zirconia and call it a night." She said making herself laugh.

"There it is, the ' _you_ _talk too much'_ thing is happening again." He tells her then he waves down a cocktail waitress. "Excuse me, lovely Ms." He looks at her name tag, "Candy. Beautiful name. Umm, my fiancé Is going to be sitting here for about hmm, half hour, give or take. If you give her unlimited service in that time, I will be sure to make it worth your while."

The woman looked at his handsome face, and it didn't take much for her to agree. "Okay Darlin.' Sure thing."

"And make them strong, pretty please."

Those blue eyes got away with murder. He then looked Bonnie in the eyes and winked at her before kissing her on her cheek and disappearing.

 **..OO..**

Bonnie sits and attempts to fit in with the card table full of people. The night she and Damon played she was pretty drunk. She can't remember his tricks at all. After playing for a while, Bonnie is joined by a familiar face. "So, Love, after all that occurred at the restaurant, you're sitting alone?"

"Kol? Hey, No. I am not alone, the other three went to the… they'll be back. I am figuring out the game of black Jack. As you can see I am not a gambler." She says lowly.

Kol waits to join the game, and tells Bonnie to watch him play. She forgot how good he smelled. "The key is not trying to win. It's knowing when to play and when to stay." She looks at him dumb-founded.

Her face makes him laugh. "Whatever you say Kol."

"Don't try to win. If you have nineteen, and the next two guys have between ten and thirteen, then you stay. After all, never bet big initially. Not until you get familiar with everyone's strategy at your table. This is easy. Poker, is another beast."

"So are you saying I am in the little leagues right now?" She laughed at Kol.

"Actually yes. Although, once you get really good, and go to the high roller tables, the stakes are higher, and believe it or not, the game becomes harder."

"I'm not ready for that. I am just killing time."

He knew she was there with Damon, and he knew after her confession at dinner, she was a little embarrassed, but he just kept being the same, casual, flirt he always was. They played a few hands then stopped. They turned a few feet behind them, Bonnie thought playing slots might be more fun. So she played, and he sat next to her flirting. Damon was right, in that Kol Mikaelson was a hunter. He had no concern for whether or not Damon was about to show up. His flirting was slightly touchy, but her eyes remained fixed on the slot machine. She didn't stop it, she encouraged his unabashed, word play, with the boyish grin and the sexy English accent.

"Kol, I need to apologize to you."

"What for, love?"

"Well, I don't want you to think I lead you on, those nights we hung out. I genuinely liked you. Damon and I are friends, have been friends, but there was never anything more until we came here."

"Yeah. Don't feel like you need to apologize. You and I had some fun moments, here."

"Yeah, we did." She said biting her lip. Bonnie was about five drinks in and drunk. Kol moved in and kissed her when she wasn't expecting it. The kiss lingered on her lips for a few seconds, and she allowed it to happen. She somehow managed to have his gum in her mouth when they pulled out of it. "Uhh, I should probably get back to the black jack table."

"Yeah, probably. Well, Ms. Bennett, I enjoyed you this weekend. Even if we didn't… you know, those lips of yours will give me some things to dream about for months. So I left you with something of mine too." He said referencing the gum.

"Uh, I should really go. Kol. It was nice meeting you this weekend."

Bonnie was done gambling, but she went back to the black jack table to wait for Damon.

"It had been forty-five minutes and now she was becoming more and more nervous, and stressed."

At one point she got up and tried to leave. She thought it was a sign to not go through with this. She stood up from the table quickly, and decided to leave and as she moved through the casino she was grabbed by the arm.

"Bonbon. Stop. Where are you going?" She turned to look at him in his _Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas_ , gold rimmed glasses, as he put a pink feather boa around her neck. "Here I got our new favorite drinks." He handed her a Lynchburg Lemonade. They were the biggest cliché in this moment. All they needed was their Elvis Minister.

"Sheesh, it was taking you forever. I just thought it was a sign for me to leave. Where is Caroline?"

"First of all, you are not leaving. Second of all, Caroline went to go find the things you need, before we leave."

"What do you mean?"

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue."

"Damon, you guys are all crazy."

"Yeah, but mostly me. I am crazy. Especially about you. Tell me something… Do you regret this? Should I have left you alone last night with Kol?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Bonnie, you act like I'm too much for you. You make me feel like you can't handle me."

When he says that she felt some type of way.

"Is that a challenge Damon Salvatore?"

"I mean, not if you can't handle it?"

She looks at him long and hard. Every time she sees him, she sees the controlling bedroom freak who always wrestles her for dominance, but tends to win majority of the time. The man that challenges her will, and pushes her to do things she isn't comfortable with. "I can handle you Damon Salvatore."

"Good. Because I can only marry a woman who wants to be challenged by me. I am a man about my ways. Stubborn and stuck in my ways. But I am loyal, and I am dedicated, and I am one helluva a lay." Says the last chick a slept with. He says making her laugh. He puts his hands on her face and pulls her lips to his, "Now, tell me, you want this as much as I do." His lips currently hugging hers, waiting for her to speak, so that when she is done, he can stick his tongue down her throat. He loves being nasty with her.

"I want this, just as much as you." And it was his que to let everyone around them know that the two of them were highly, sexually, compatible by kissing her like he couldn't wait to be inside of her.

 **o.O.o**

The experience was quite impersonal. Their names were on a list and they had to wait their turn. Luckily, Bonnie had loosened up a little and she was drinking some more, and sitting on Damon's lap, unaware that Damon paid for the works. Which included a videographer. He did say the entire cheesy cliché.

She looked in his eyes adoringly. Caroline watches as Bonnie and Damon really looked as if they had been dating for a while, and they were hopelessly in love. "Look at them Stefan."

"Yeah, they look like that couple that makes everyone want to barf, right?"

"Exactly. This is all supposed to be a joke. But…" She trailed off smiling at them.

"But we both know it won't be. I have never seen my brother look at anyone the way he looks at her. I have never seen my brother have the courage or the will to walk away from Elena, let alone, ignore her for an entire five days."

"Yeah, well Bonnie's boyfriend is a commitment-phobe. He pisses her off all of the time, to push her away. Then he draws her back in with sweet, condescending words. Making her feel like he is falling in love with her all over again."

"Well, it's up to you and I to make sure they don't try and jump the gun on their divorce."

"Stefan, how do you suppose we will do that? We live in two different counties, and up until five days ago, I had no idea who you were."

"I think we need to do a better job of…." He kissed her. "Keeping in touch. Don't you?"

"Don't you think, that is like breaking the one-night- stand rules?" She asks looking at his lips, wanting him to kiss her again.

"We broke those rules after we had sex again, then went tanning together. And not like tanning booth tanning, like laying out tanning. And now were about to be witnesses to the two most important people to us' wedding."

"Stefan, I have a boyfriend."

"Oh yeah, how long have you been together?" He seemed unjolted by it. Almost cocky, like the boyfriend meant nothing.

"Five years. Why?"

"And still you are engaged?"

"We aren't engaged." His eyebrows raise and he laughs at her. She rolls her eyes.

"What? So because we aren't engaged, something is funny about our relationship?"

"Yes. Any meaningful relationship shouldn't take more than three years to think about engagement. You know if you want to marry a person within the first couple of dates. You just spend more time getting to really know a person."

"Well, we are together for five years now and it's not as easy as you make it sound."

"It is though. You either do or don't want to marry someone by the time five years' hits. If you don't then you are wasting your time. Look at Elena and Liam, they have been together for almost a decade. What eight years? Come on. They have been engaged for whatever length of time, and she was sleeping with both Damon and Elijah. Who knows how long Elijah, but Damon and her have been together for over four years."

Caroline thought about it a while. She didn't want to be the next Elena. She looked over at Bonnie and Damon, the difference between she and Damon and she and Enzo. Bonnie had been with Enzo for about three to four years in an open-relationship for the last two years. Stefan was absolutely right.

Bonnie sat on Damon's left leg, and he had his arms wrapped around her. One hand on the back of her neck gently pulling her towards him, and the other holding her back. They were kissing lovingly and Damon held Bonnie like she was a prized possession. Careful not to break her. She noticed they liked to gaze into one another's eyes when they didn't think anyone was looking at them. Bonnie liked to whisper in Damon's ear and he closed his eyes the entire time, smiling and enjoying her soft whispers. No one knew what she said to him, except the two of them. Then Damon loved to put his hands on Bonnie's face and pull her lips to his and just talk to her, before he took her in a passionate kiss.

Bonnie wasn't this way with Enzo. Ever. Caroline was never that way with Tyler. She was set straight in five minutes by Stefan on her entire near three decades of life, and what she thought she knew about love.

Stefan grabbed Caroline by the hand, and pulled her hand to his lips. "You don't have to think so hard about it. I am watching you over think things. Stop." He kissed her hand. "Your life starts right now. So let's make the things we do worthwhile. Let's only do meaningful things for the rest of the night."

"What do you mean by meaningful?"

"Like, let me kiss you, and then when I place my hand on your face, put your hand on the back of my neck. After we kiss, just let me look into your eyes for a few seconds. Then, we will hold hands, like we've known one another for years."

The videographer was walking around filming the two of them on Bonnie and Damon's video. Who knows how many moments were being captured on this video.

"Bennett-Salvatore! Ready?"

"You ready, mama?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay. Let's go get hitched."

"Something old, Bonnie's Gram's ring, Something new, her new ring. Something Borrowed, Damon's Tie, something Blue, the panties I grabbed from the Victoria secrets on the strip." Caroline went through the checklist. "Let's go babes."

"When we get in there, Bonnie, I will give you a pep talk and Stefan will give Damon one."

"Pep talk?" Damon looks confused.

"Encouragement." Stefan says.

"Oh, okay. We are all drunk so, for what it will be worth, hopefully we remember these talks of encouragement." Bonnie says.

Damon and Stefan walked in first.

"Damon, you know this stopped being a joke when you bought that ring, right?"

"What, no. She deserves a nice ring." He says looking at her while she looks at him from the other room while Caroline and Stefan both talk to them.

"This is not the kind of ring you return to a jewelry store Damon."

"Whatever happens, this ring will always mean something to me."

"Damon, do you love her?" Stefan asks, watching his brother have a hard time answering the question. Damon got lost in watching her smile from across the room.

"Her smile is beautiful, right?"

Videographers capture everything. Even Caroline and Bonnie's moment alone.

"Bonnie, can you humor me?"

"What?"

"Can you make this night meaningful? Be honest with him. Tell him something from your heart, up there. We both know how you feel ab out him."

"Care-"

"No, Bon. Give Damon some words from you heart, because I have a feeling it'll mean a lot to him if you do."

"Okay, I will." Bonnie and Damon were eye flirting from across the room. "Sheeesh, why does he have to be so damn gorgeous and have a nice penis?"

"Bonnie! Oh my gosh, you really are drunk. Stop, he can probably hear you."

"Oh please, he knows it's beautiful. It's just like, so… and the shape… and the size, the-"

Caroline puts her hand over Bonnie's mouth. "Bonnie, when I said words from the heart, please don't tell him about his penis, during your vows."

"But Caroline, he has the most beautiful Penis."

"Okay, Bonnie how about this tell me what you like about Damon."

"You mean, besides his penis?" She says laughing. "Okay, Okay, I am just kidding."

"Well, close your eyes and talk to me, because he is distracting you from across the room."

Bonnie closed her eyes and let the natural thoughts come to her mind about him. She spoke consciously and clearly.

"I like that he likes to hold me whether we are laying down or sitting. When he holds me I feel protected, and loved. I like how his arms feel around me. I like that when I feel like doubting myself or a situation, he, without a doubt lifts me up, makes me see the bright side of things. He is so funny. He makes me laugh. He tells me sweet things when I don't deserve to hear them. He makes me look forward to seeing him and even thinking about the future. He makes me want to make him happy, which makes me love him."

Caroline was the only person that heard her say she loved him. She dropped her jaw at the words then they were all distracted by the officiator/minister/justice of the peace.

"We are ready to begin."

Bonnie and Damon walked towards one another and went through all of the motions of the ceremony and it came time to recite their own vows. Caroline and Stefan stood on either side of them becoming more and more shocked at the displays of affection Bonnie and Damon were showing each other. When Bonnie saw her ring, she lost her senses. He put it on her finger slowly, and she started to cry. Damon wiped her tears, because drunk or not, the moment became overwhelmingly emotional for all involved.

When they were done they took a slew of pics as a part of the package. Which would be delivered to their houses in 4-6 weeks.

* * *

 **[…Present Day…]**

* * *

Bonnie was trying to remember the moment when Damon told her he was in love with her, and then her phone rang snapping her out of her deep, deep, thought.

"Oh crap. It's already10:00am and I'm just laying here like a fucking slob." She says to herself before she answers the phone. **Omg!** She thought. When she saw who was calling her. "Hey Damon." She tried to passively smile to herself and bite her lip.

"Morning Bonbon."

"This is a surprise."

"Why? It's Sunday, I finally have a calm minute to talk to you. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. I was just sitting here, finally reading your email."

"Oh, so coincidentally, you were reading my email, just as I called?"

"No. I actually read it about thirty minutes ago, then I got stuck in my thoughts, and as you called I was pulled away from them, as I lay lazily in my bed."

"Laying lazily in your bed, sounds fun to me. I wish I could do that." Bonnie smiles at the thought and remains silent with the exception of a smirk she made that made a sound. He heard it, and he smiled. "Sound s like you would love for me to be there too."

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this conversation, D?"

"Well, number one, I was tasked to see if you and Caroline wanted to do this Luncheon for the hospital."

"I don't know, Damon. Caroline and I have been fairly backed up with orders. And I know, with this order being a good size, I would have to hire some temporary staffers within the next two weeks. Are you going to email me the figures and requests?"

"I surely can Sweet pea."

"So is that all you were calling about, or were you calling about something else?" Somehow, she all of a sudden felt like a school girl when she spoke to him.

"I was hoping to steal you away one day and maybe spend some time with you. I haven't heard your voice in a week, and now I haven't seen you. Maybe we can get together soon."

"Is this like a casual thing?"

"It's whatever you want it to be, Bonbon."

"Okay, because Enzo will be back in two days, and…"

(DING DONG)

"Crap."

"What?"

"Someone is at my door, and I look like crap. I think I will just ignore it."

"Kinda rude don't you think?"

"No, who comes by unannounced? Maybe it's a person with pamphlets, and if that's the case, its best I don't even act like I am home."

"How bad can you possibly look?"

"Gosh, like I haven't showered or brushed my hair and teeth. Horrible. Let's just say you don't want to see me this way. You saw me in Vegas. I was looking like I was on vacation every day. When I come home, I am a whole different beast."

"Oh yeah?" He asked laughing.

"Yeah. The works, pimple cream, sweatpants, college sweater…"

"Well …. Sounds like a lie to me."

(DING DONG)

"Fuck. Why are they so persistent?"

"Maybe because you should just go answer your door, and not be so vain."

"Vain? Well maybe I don't want to hang out with you soon." She says laughing. She gets up and drags her feet to her door. She opens the door and he was standing there looking as flawless as always. "Holy hell…Damon?"

 **..OoO..**

"So you still haven't spoken about Vegas. What all did you do?"

"Well, we hung out with Elena, maybe once or twice, then it was pretty much just Bonnie and me the whole time. We did some shopping, pool parties, drinking obviously. Girls time. Nothing too crazy babe."

"Yea, well I rarely heard from you the entire time you were gone. So I almost began to worry you weren't going to come home."

"Tyler, you are so paranoid. It was just a fun trip okay. I'm here right?"

"Yeah, you are at my place, but I honestly we have spoken about living together and I feel as though you still aren't ready."

"No. I'm not ready. I really want to be sure Ty. I want us to know what we want. Okay. There is no, you pissed me off so I am going back to my place, or you are going back to your place. It's literally you piss me off, then go sleep on the couch. How can you be ready for that?"

"Caroline, I love you. I have loved you since I met you. Okay. With that being said, within that year I saw myself marrying you. But you just have this commitment fear and it really is off-putting."

"Tyler, I wish I could be different. I wish I could be the person you need, and it isn't as easy for me as it is for you. The second I move in you are going to want to have kids, and that is going to change the dynamic of us."

Tyler looks at Caroline as they lay in his bed. His navy blue sheets bring out her rain drop eyes and he wants to allow her words to make him content, but he can't find contentment, because he is beginning to feel as though she is making excuses now. His brown eyes, show no emotion towards her and he turns over and sits up. Once his hands roam his face, and push through his hair, he stands up. "I am going to make breakfast. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay Ty." His chiseled body was perfect in every way. She loved his beautiful body, but no matter how beautiful his body was, it couldn't make her change her mind about not wanting to move in with him. "I am coming to help you. Just give me a second."

Caroline's phone buzzes and she checks her texts and one new texts comes in from Stefan.

 **Stef: What are you doing today?**

 **Caroline: Eating breakfast in a few minutes.**

 **Stef: My brother came to surprise Bonnie**

 **Caroline: What?! (:**

 **Stef: Yeah, he just kind of did it, so I came with him.**

 **Caroline: Omg! Stef. Let's hang out.**

 **Stef: Okay. All of us? That cool? About two hours…**

 **Caroline: Okay, gives me time. I will meet you guys somewhere.**

 **Stef: Sounds like a plan. Call me after bfast**

"Caroline?" Tyler called her scaring her out of her thoughts.

"Uh, I'm coming babe."

"Veggie omelets?"

"Yeah, that sounds great, let me get some clothes on." Caroline's mood suddenly changed. All of the pressure from Tyler tends to weigh her down and make her feel trapped and frustrated. Stefan's easy going nature just puts her at ease. He makes her feel as though she can be herself.

"So, I have to go do some training today with Mason. You know he is only in town for a couple of weeks, and I need to get as much sparing in with him as I can."

"Right, babe. I know. I am happy that you can practice with him for a couple of weeks."

"If things go well, I may be able to travel a little with him, and spare with some professional fighters."

"Wow, babe, that sounds legit. I think It's great. As long as you think you have the time to do it, I support it." _Where the fuck are my underwear?_

"I love you, and I hope that you will be there to support the journey. Having you in my corner means a lot to me." Caroline runs into the kitchen so she can hurry and eat and go home and shower.

"I know Tyler. I have always supported you." She says as she begins cracking and beating the eggs.

"You have and I love you."

"I love you too." She says to him and for the first time, her conscious begins to impact her negatively.

 **.xOx.**

"Holy hell, Damon?" Bonnie closed the door in his face. He was holding flowers and he stood there feeling dumbfounded.

"Bonbon, open the door."

She felt horrible for closing the door in his face so she opens the door, under the exception that he will allow her to brush her teeth and shower before he sees her. "Damon, when I unlock the door, just count to thirty so I can run to the bathroom."

"Okay."

"Promise me, Damon."

"I promise." He said growing impatient with her.

"Okay, start now." As soon as she said that he opened the door and caught her by her arm. "Damnit, you lied."

"I did." He pulls her into his body, "I don't care about all of that crap. Just you, and how I haven't seen you in a week."

She just looks up at his face. Then she keeps her mouth tight lipped refusing to talk. A sneaky smiles creeps up her cheeks and he laughs. "Get showered and whatever thing you do as a woman. I will wait for you."

"Okay. There are vases under my kitchen sink. With flower food and flower cutters… would you mind?" She said laughing. "I would do it but I don't have time if I have to get ready."

"Sure thing Bonbon. I'll just take my time. Can I help myself to your house?"

"Yes. Of course."

She took a shower, and it took everything in him not to undress and jump in with her. Things, from this point on had to be handled carefully. Damon and Bonnie were friends, but their relationship had grown since Vegas. It wouldn't make sense to just go back to only emailing or talking on the phone, especially when there is a matter of a divorce to be handled. But right now, the first time hanging out in over a week, they were both surprisingly just happy to see one another.

Damon walked around her place looking at it and understanding more about her. She had lots of pictures of her and her grams. He also recognized the pictures of her parents. There were pictures of Caroline and Bonnie, and a couple of Elena, that hadn't been taken down yet. He realized it might have been a hard relationship for her to lose. Then he saw a couple of pictures of she and Enzo.

Damon thought, Enzo looked entirely too cocky. Not Damon Cocky, but asshole cocky, he thought. He couldn't look at the pictures of Enzo for too long before getting irritated.

He realized Bonnie was a bit eccentric, her condo had layers of color to it. She had pictures everywhere and the one room he saw her whole personality in was her kitchen. He ventured further in to her house where he came to her bedroom. He was shocked to see that her entire bedroom was all white. He saw the tablet on her bed opened up to his email and he smiled. Her room was serene, and it really reminded him of the woman she is after they make love. She is so calm, and at peace after they make love, and when he looks in her bedroom, all he wants to do is imagine what it would be like to make love to her on her bed. He wants to remove any remnant of Enzo and make his mark. But he just wants to be whomever she needs right now.

Bonnie steps out of her bathroom in her towel, unaware that he would be in her room.

"Oh crap."

"Nothin' I haven't seen sweet cheeks." He wiggles his eyebrows. "I was just getting to know your place. It's so beautifully you."

"Thanks." She smiled. "I was thinking abo-" He stopped her with his lips.

Her wet skin and hair reminded him of Vegas and he could no longer contain himself he had to kiss her. His mouth caught her mouth off guard and she didn't fight him. He felt too good. His tongue was really rejoicing in the feel and taste others. He missed her taste her smell, her touch. "I am sorry. I just really wasn't sure what to do in that moment, the only thing that felt right was kissing you."

She held on to her lips and smiled gently against her fingertips. "It's okay, Damon. The feeling was mutual. You don't have to apologize for it."

For the first time he was nervous around her. "I picked the yellow vase."

"Oh, yea that's a great contrast to the purple bouquet you got. I loved the Tulips by the way. I am happy you remembered that I love Tulips."

"Tulips and sunflowers. I could never forget."

"Okay, so let me get dressed. Casual?"

"Yeah, we are going on a double date with Stefan and Caroline."

"Stop it." She became ecstatic.

"I am serious. Miniature golfing and a movie, then maybe dinner?"

"That sounds like fun actually." She smiled, and he missed her smile.

"I missed my best friend."

"Me too."

"I mean, like, really missed you, Bonbon."

"I missed you too, Damon. A lot." She notices him start to walk towards her, and she walks backwards. "You smell amazing, please stop coming so close to me."

His body is just above hers and she is still in her towel. One of his arms wraps around her and the other finds its way underneath her towel. His fingers took no time before they were warming her up to invade her body. "Hmmm." was the moaning sound she made when his mouth covered hers. She was backed up against the dresser and several things were knocked over. Once she felt his fingers push into her she subconsciously spread her legs and he grunted, feeling such a primal pull towards her. His thumb worked her tirelessly while his fingers pumped her full of his need, and when her towel almost fell to the floor, she caught it as their cell phones started to ring. First it was his, and his plan was to ignore it, then it was hers, and they realized it must have been Stefan and Caroline.

"D-D! I should probably get ready so we can go, meet them."

"Yeah, you are right. I am sorry. I don't know what got into me. I didn't come here for that. I promise. I just came to hang out and see you."

"Relax, Damon, it's not all you. It was me too. It's kind of hard to go back to just being friends, because our friendship was online and over the phone, and being in each other's presence after last weekend makes it different. I am aware. Please don't apologize to me. We will figure this out. Together."

"Yeah." He said. Although he didn't want to figure it out. He just wanted to have her to himself all of the time. The fact that they barely spoke the past week other than text messaging made him a mental mess. He forced himself to drive to see her. He came without her invite, which is a definite no in any relationship. But he had to see her and didn't want to take the chance of her saying no.

Then touching her and kissing her just magnified what he already knew. He doesn't plan on going anywhere anytime soon, and he will do what it takes to win her over. Even if it means building their friendship first. At least, that is how he feels right now. Tomorrow he may decide that friendship isn't enough, but he will deal with that, when the time comes.

About twenty minutes later…"I'm ready D. Do I look okay?"

She looks like she does on some of the social media pictures he's seen. She had on a casual dress with some sandals and her cute feet were pedicured. "Perfect sweet pea." His nicknames for her were getting more and more endearing, and her reception to the nicknames was easy going and natural. He held her hand and lead her out of her condo. They ended up meeting Caroline and Stefan outside and headed to their double date as friends.

 **.xXx.**

* * *

"So, I had a lot of fun today. Thanks for coming all the way up to see me."

"Of course, I hadn't seen you in a week. It was killing me."

They catch eye contact and within minutes the silence becomes awkward.

"Damon." "Bonnie."

They call each other's names at the same time.

He speaks first. "I should go. I have an early day. Stefan is waiting for me at Caroline's and I have his car."

"Yeah. Okay." She says. Her phone rings. "Hey Caroline. I don't know I will ask." She looks at him nervously. "Umm, Caroline asked if Stefan can get another couple of hours." She giggles. "No shame." She says laughing.

"Wow. Uhh, that puts me in an awkward position." He says.

"Why, Damon, you can come in and wait for Stefan. I don't mind. We can actually watch a movie. I Would love it if you came in."

"Yeah. You sure?"

"I am, Damon. I want to watch a movie with you. Maybe just talk. Or something."

"Uhh, Sure, I can go for a movie. Or something." He smiled, making her give him the come hither stare.

"Caroline, just call us when he's ready…Okay, No problem Care. Be safe." She says in a certain tone, knowing Caroline understood.

Bonnie looks at Damon embarrassed. She pulls him inside.

"So, Netflix?" He asks.

"Sure, I have several streaming options." They go through movies and pic the _Seven Year Itch_ with Marilyn Monroe. She made them popcorn and they lay in her bed watching the movie for all of ten minutes before, his smell made her straddle him and attack his mouth with kisses. They made out, like two teenagers all night. Falling asleep on top of the covers, in their clothes. She was only awakened because the sun shine in her room and her alarm went off.

"Oh crap. Damon, it's 7 in the morning. Wake up, I need to call Caroline."

"Fuck, I'm already going to be late for work." He says, cursing his brother's name.

Bonnie calls her bestie on the phone. "Caroline, what the hell happened?... No Shit you overslept. We have to be to work in an hour and Damon is going to be late. Yeah, Yeah. Just get up. Okay, just tell him to wake up and get ready."

Damon was putting his shoes on and buttoning his shirt up. She tried helping him by making a cup of coffee to go for him and warming up some homemade muffins, for him that she baked just two days before. Then her doorbell rang. "Who is it?" Damon stumbles into the room, hearing her doorbell ring.

"It's me, Love. Open up!"

"Fuck." She whispers, looking at Damon's bed hair and her slept in make-up, forty minutes before she has to open her shop doors.

"Bonnie, baby. I haven't seen you in two weeks. Open the bloody door."

"Just a second, I said." She yelled getting impatient with him.

"Fuck it, I'll just use my key."

They were standing there kind of stuck.

* * *

 **A/N** So this story started as a five-parter, and is now turning into a multi-fic. As I said, this story will break down different aspects of the wedding in detail as it pertains to the progression of the relationship. So I didn't put the entire wedding or wedding night (winkwink) in this chapter because it will unfold, little by little. For example, the ring, the wedding night, and when Damon said what he said at the beginning of this chapter, how he saw her kiss Kol right before they got married, What Bonnie said to Caroline, their vows… the things the videographer caught, Damon's email, Stefan and Caroline etc. I will also address Elena, Liam and Elijah a little more. Listen I have some plans for some more drama but a couple of chapters first of two confused couples feeling each other out. You will see Damon and Bonnie avoiding talking about being married for a while. They are back at best friends with chemistry only magnified now. There will be more of the other characters, from Vegas in the story also, but not in every chapter. Also you will see some Tyler and Enzo for a bit. Hope you guys are liking this story still.


	7. Just Married to What just happened?

**Damn Good Friends**

 **Chapter 7** Just Married

 **Chapter Rating M** Language, Adult situations

*I do not own these characters, but I own the original story.

 **A/N –** Fun chapter. Wedding Night shenanigans, and fun, before reality hits and things get real... Fucked up. I hope you enjoy this chapter dolls! **(Thanks for all of your reviews, follows and favorites)**

*Happy Reading

* * *

"Oh crap. Damon, it's 7 in the morning. Wake up, I need to call Caroline."

"Fuck, I'm already going to be late for work." He says, cursing his brother's name.

Bonnie answers the phone. "Caroline, what the hell happened?... No Shit you overslept. We have to be to work in an hour and Damon is going to be late. Yeah, Yeah. Just get up. Okay, just tell him to wake up and get ready."

Damon was putting his shoes on and buttoning his shirt up. She tried helping him by making a cup of coffee to go for him and then her doorbell rang. "Who is it?" Damon stumbles into the room, hearing her doorbell ring.

"It's me, Love. Open up!"

"Fuck." She whispers, looking at Damon's bed hair and her slept in make-up, forty minutes before she has to open her shop doors.

"Bonnie, baby. I haven't seen you in two weeks. Open the bloody door."

"Just a second."

"Fuck it, I'll just use my key."

They were standing there, kind of stuck.

The keys started to dangle in the lock. Bonnie took off her robe and the dress she had on, was mangled, but she didn't care. Damon stood there and he had a coffee in his hand and she had a small bag of muffins. "I'm sorry, what should I do?" He said.

She looked at him and realized he was worth it. "Fuck it." She said.

His mouth dropped because she rarely cursed.

Once the door opened, Enzo came in with his black business suit on and he had on a Royal blue shirt and black tie. Slick and suave in every way, clean shaven and his air had the same arrogance as Damon's.

Damon fiddled through his hair with his hands straightening himself out, trying to get it together. Bonnie had never seen him look intimidated by another man, but today was a day he looked like he was looking in the mirror.

When Enzo's eyes met Damon's, his eyebrows furrow to the point of connection, and two eyebrows turned into a unibrow, and his lip snarled.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Damon was totally willing to be amicable about meeting this man, and Enzo rubbed Damon the wrong way, with his first five words. Just as Damon stepped forward to speak, Bonnie stood in front of him, facing Enzo.

"This is my friend, Damon. He stayed the night last night."

He looked at her like she couldn't be serious. "This is a fucking joke, right?"

"No. You know better than to come over without calling. Our agreement is your house Tuesdays and my house Fridays, no coming without calling."

"So I was supposed to expect you had another bloke in the apartment?"

"You weren't supposed to know anything. I have barely spoken to you in two weeks. So… whomever kept you occupied, is where you should've went today. So you should leave, because I am about to walk Damon out."

Enzo rubbed his hand on the line of his jaw and looked up to the ceiling. She could tell he was irritated, and his tongue rubbed his gums under his bottom lips.

"Listen, guy," He said with disdain, "let's just both do Bonnie a favor and leave. She has to get to work, and I am not trying to make her late to opening her shop." Damon said. He then turned to Bonnie. "Hey, don't worry about walking me out. Get yourself ready for work. Sorry we overslept." He threw in before kissing her on the forehead. "Thanks for the muffins." She smiled

"I hope you like them."

"I'm sure I will." He smiled and then turned to walk out, accidentally bumping into Enzo, when Enzo stepped in his way.

"Bloody Hell." He said, Looking at the way Bonnie looked at Damon. "So tell, me…how was it?"

Damon took a small breath and twisted up his face to one side, looking confused. "The fuck you talking about? How was what?"

"How was it when you shagged my fucking girlfriend?"

"Enzo!" Bonnie yelled.

Damon grinned cynically before hitting Enzo right in the spot where his fingers rubbed his jaw just seconds ago. Enzo stumbled backwards into the doorway of the condo. Damon grabbed him by his collar, "I guess if she was your girlfriend, I wouldn't have been here last night, right? Don't ever fucking disrespect her again. Get the fuck out." He said before throwing Enzo completely out of the condo and slamming the door.

Now he knew he was in trouble, because Bonnie was silent, and he was afraid to turn to her and read her facial expression. He took his time turning, and as he did he spoke. "I am sorry. He had-" Her lips met his in a gesture of gratitude. "…that coming." He finished his sentence as she pulled up.

"Thank you for hitting him. I hate when he speaks so bluntly sometimes. Like, you know I appreciate his honesty most times, but he can sometimes be crass and disrespectful."

"I remember. I have the emails to prove it. But you pacify the behaviors of men with accents for some reason."

"What can I say, I'm a sucker. I have a weak spot for a man with English accent."

"No, men with English accents have a weak spot for you."

She sighed. "Damon Salvatore, I do believe I am going to miss you when you are gone."

"Well, if I get the job in LA, I guess I won't have to drive so far away anymore. Hell. Maybe I won't have to drive." He says insinuating an obvious, situational prompt."

Whenever he becomes too forward with her she changes the subject. "I hope you like my muffins."

"I do, actually. I love your muffin." Damon walks towards her, and she doesn't move. "Maybe I should eat the muffin before I get on the road, because, everyone knows you should never eat and drive."

She looks at him with her lip turned up at the side. "Damon, I think the saying is don't text and drive."

"Okay, I won't do that either." He begins walking and pushing her back towards her room slowly.

"Damon, the café has to be opened in less than twenty minutes, and it's twenty minutes away."

"Maybe Caroline, will be there."

"We carpool."

"You won't be carpooling today then."

"You have to get to work.' She says trying to be strong with him.

"Stefan hasn't called me yet." Slowly and one by one, his arms start coming out of his jacket sleeves. "Can I put this here?" He asks, dropping it on the floor.

"You jerk."

"I'm a Hungry jerk. There's a difference." He walks her all the way until she hits the door of her room. "Looks like you have nowhere to go, but… on your back."

"Damon, you are going to be late for work."

"I **am** late for work."

"I am going to be-" His fingers make their way to her luscious lips. He fiddles with her mouth for a few moments with his fingers. Entertaining himself as she gives him the stink eye, while he plays with her mouth.

"You talk too much, sometimes."

"Damon, I'm going to kill you."

"Okay. Just tell me if you still feel that way in about twenty minutes.

 **.oOo.**

Bonnie walked up to the door of their café. It was obvious she and Caroline had the same idea that one or the other would be opening the shop, because Caroline wasn't there either and there was a notice on the door. It was a fine from the city for the store not being open on time.

"Freakin crap!" She said opening the door. Her Purse slipped down her shoulder and hit the concrete. If not for hanging around her arm it would have completely fallen, and the fact that it was unzipped, would mean everything would have fallen out.

"Hey, Bonsters."

She knew that familiar voice.

"Kai. Hey. I already know what you are going to say, and I am sorry. I will be rescheduling our sessions for this coming week."

"Yeah, my favorite client doesn't call me for a couple of weeks, I begin to think I did something wrong."

"No, come on. You have done everything right. In fact, thanks to you, I am in the best shape of my life."

"Yeah, well, you do have the best ass on my client list." He said smiling from ear to ear.

"Gosh, Kai. So I suppose you are on a job, and I can't get you a cup of coffee?"

"Fraid not babe. I have to finish my jog, so I can get to a dentist appointment."

"Gotta keep that bright white smile, shinin." She said smiling. He kissed her on her cheek and went back to his run.

"I better see you this week, Bonsters."

"Will do." She said watching the beautiful backside of his shirtless body.

Just then a bubbly blonde came stumbling from around the corner and she was tripping on her own feet, trying to beat Bonnie to the punch. Which didn't happen.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't the woman of the hour. Or should I say the woman of _can Stefan get a couple extra hours, please?_ "

"Bonnie, we need to talk." Caroline said with a large smile on her face and unbrushed ponytail.

"My sentiments exactly." Bonnie said. "Let's knock out this order for the evening and put on some music in the kitchen. We just got fined for opening late, and I don't even feel bad about it." They both laughed walking into their shop.

 **..O..**

"Mr. Salvatore, the board just convened over two hours ago. Where the hell have you been?"

"I got stuck across town in traffic. Checking on a new option for a supplier. I thought I could knock it out before rush hour, and I was wrong. I left my phone at home by mistake."

"Well, we will reconvene in a couple of weeks. Some of the new doctors here are in need a swift kick in the ass. You are the man I am recommending."

"Dr. Fell, I am in the process of trying to get out to LA, on a permanent basis. I can't take on any added responsibilities that might derail my plans. I don't plan on doing the mentor program right now at all."

"You act like I'm asking you to take on students, I am asking you to take on some of these new doctors and let them shadow you for a few weeks." Logan looks at Damon like he would be crazy to leave his job. "You are the man here, why would you want to leave?"

"I'm ready to start my life, I don't want to be here chasing dreams in Orange County forever. I hate this place, with the exception of the beach."

"Right now, you are the CEO… but within a couple of years you will make Chairperson, and that along with your surgical pay, Damon you'd be set. Damon, what in LA can possibly be more important than the biggest move of your career?"

"Happiness, Logan."

"A woman. I hope you aren't just chasing pussy."

"It's not like that. At all. She is my best friend, and I've known her for years now."

"So why can't she come here?"

"Really, this city isn't for her. It isn't for me. You people, are pretentious and arrogant. I'm not even from California. When I left Virginia, I didn't think I would like it here. But, I surprisingly love California. I am not a fan of where I live, but hey. At least LA is diversified. Cultured. Sure 80% of the population are fucking vegetarians, but there is so much more to LA than there is to Orange County and I think it'll be a better fit for me. I've only lasted this long because of Stefan."

"So, I guess we will meet her soon?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Are you embarrassed of her?"

"Hell no. I am embarrassed of you." Damon said laughing. "I don't need you making me look bad, you jack ass."

 **oOo**

"Don't let me forget we need to order more brown sugar…Care?... Caroline, do you hear me?" Bonnie said walking to her friend in the office from the kitchen. "Caroline, can you hear me at all?"

"Uhh, What Bon? Sorry I was texting Stefan."

"He just left."

"No," She said quickly then she sang it out. "Noooo-ho-hoo! He is at my place still"

"Caroline what the hell?"

"Remember we overslept and then… Damon took forever to get there, so he must have stopped by while we were in the shower, because by the time Stefan called him he was on the highway saying he came and left."

"Sheesh, are you not worried about Tyler coming by."

"No Mason is in town. You know how he gets when his favorite cousin is here. Especially since Mason has a lot of connection to help out Tyler's career."

"What, Mason, is here? You never told me that?"

"No because I just found out yesterday right after I found out Damon was with you. So why would I tell you about Mason being in town? Huh…"

"I don't know. Because he's Mason." Bonnie said smiling.

"Yeah, and you guys were in love, and then you broke up with him after he started traveling a lot."

"But… he was always so-"

"So good for an in town hook-up? Yes. I am aware. But, I guess I will be the one to say it since you have been avoiding it all fucking week Bonnie. You are, MARRIED, Bonnie Jade."

"Caroline."

"And The reason I did not tell you was because your Husband… Damon Salvatore was visiting you yesterday."

"Caroline Marie."

"He deserved your undivided attention."

Bonnie looked at Caroline and stopped speaking. She walked back into the kitchen and started setting up preparatory stations for their order.

"Oh we are going to talk about this Bonnie Jade."

"What is there to talk about?" She asked and spoke in a tone that only Bonnie spoke in when she was trying to oblige Caroline out of obligation.

"For starters, what the hell happened last night… this morning? You were obviously late like me."

"Well… you know." She hunched her shoulders. Then… umm… Well we didn't have sex if that is what you are wondering."

"What, you didn't consummate with your husband?"

"We consummated on our wedding night slash morning. Last night we took it slow and Netflix and chilled. Literally. Emphasis on Netflix and the word AND. We didn't exactly chill."

"Wow, you know you should have fucked him, right?"

Bonnie gave Caroline a look of guilt. "I should have, huh?" She said unsure of herself

"Bonnie, he drove almost two hours to see you and was late for work today."

"No thanks to you and Stefan." She added nodded her head.

"Okay, So. I gave Stefan a reason to come back last night, and this morning. Don't forget your man works with his ex who he was in love with. Has a hard time staying away from her, and not to mention she is a black fucking widow after I dropped the bomb shell on her about Liam and Elijah. She is going to need an ear. A shoulder. A beautiful penis, as you called it."

"What?"

"Yeah, you remember? You kept telling me how beautiful Damon's penis was before you got married and how much you like it."

"Oh hell Bonnie." She said to herself, hitting her hand on her head.

"Yeah. Now, why the hell are you acting so weird about it? You like him Bonnie. You more than like him. Why are you being iffy about everything?"

"Seriously, Caroline, we married as a joke. In Las Vegas with Elvis, as a witness. He wore gold-rimmed glasses and I had on a pink Boa and a princess crown. We wore condom necklaces and… Bonnie took a moment to remember the wedding night as Caroline ran to answer the ringing Shop phone.

 **[ ..Just Married.. ]**

"So Mrs. Salvatore, where to now?" Damon asked her as she sipped a Margarita out of a plastic Neon Green Yard cup from a random casino vendor.

"Let's go to the Fremont Street Experience. It's down town Vegas, and a little more vintage Vegas. Plus, I want to zip line."

"What the fuck? Zip line, in that little skirt. No."

"You married me in this little skirt."

"And now you're mine, and those goodies belong to me." He said pulling her to him by the waist, then he whispered to her... "Whenever my hands are around your waist, I just want to plow myself into you, so I can hear you scream my name. The way you call out my name, Mmmm." He grunts in her ear. "I'm drunk by the way. Wife. Or is it wifey?"

"Call me whatever you want, baby, as long as you call me!" She said smiling into his cheek. They were absurdly drunk and laughing.

"Stefan, Caroline? Let's go. Freemont Street."

"Oaky, so let me get this clear…" Caroline began to think, "We are leaving here and going there?"

"Caroline, Caroline, baby, don't think to hard right now." Stefan said. "Blonds moments, is this something I am going to have to get used to with you?"

"I don't know, are you planning on sticking around?"

"I think I made that clear today when we laid out tanning. I told you I was working on getting to know you."

She looked at Stefan long and hard and wanted to second guess his motives. "I mean," She slurred slightly, "You and your Johnny Bravo hair, really need to put in work for me. I'm not just easy."

"Meannnnninnnng?" He said wondering what the fuck that meant, since they already had sex several times.

"I mean, no man has figured me out yet, and if you think you are that man, then maybe, I'll let you stick around. Steven. I mean Stefan. Drunken mistake."

"I have figured you out. Within days. That is why I am still in your periphery. Hell I am in your front view, don't front Caroline. You fucking like me."

"Nn-n-n-noo. I doooon't!" she sang out.

"Yes, you do. You fucking like me, my cock, my perfect hair, and my," He whispered in her ear. Then she slapped him. "What? You do. You especially love that part about me." He said acting stunned, but like the slap did nothing to him but turn him on. "You said it last night."

She shook her head and stared him down while he laughed at her mercilessly. Bonnie and Damon were watching the show, sharing the three-foot-long Margarita in the neon green cup.

"Who needs Netflix, when you have the Steroline Diaries?" Bonnie said. Making she and Damon crack up.

"Damn, babe. You are funny. I love drunk Bonbon. Like, I love you!" he said. She stood back from him and almost sobered up due to his words.

"You don't mean that."

"I do. Stop being afraid of me Bonnie. I fucking love you. Now, you are mine, and all I want is to make you smile every day of our lives."

"Damon, stop. Stop doing this." She said quietly to him, not trying to kill everyone's buzz.

"Stop doing what?"

"Stop, trying to be in my head. Like, I see what you are doing. You are trying to be, like all in here." She points to her head.

"Oh yeah. I am trying to be in your head? No you have it wrong. I am in your head. I always have been. That is why you didn't want to read that email. You thought you were going to read some bullshit; about the bullshit I bring to you sometimes. I save every conversation. Every email. You care about me, and it scares you."

"I think you are taking this marriage thing too seriously."

"And I don't think you are taking it seriously enough." Damon wraps his arms around her holding her. "You push me away and I pull you closer. Because you aren't going to scare me off. You keep doing all of this talking, but you ain't saying shit sometimes Bonnie. All I hear is excuses."

"Excuses about what?" She sips her margarita.

"Excuses about this being fake. No. It isn't. It's real. Its real, because you wanted it as much as me, or you wouldn't have gone through with it. You tell me what you want and I will make sure you have it. I will be everything you need, because you are already everything I need."

Bonnie's eyes water. She turns and sees Stefan and Caroline, now watching she and Damon the way she and Damon were watching them. "Tell him to stop, breaking the _what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas cliché,_ guys."

"Bonnie!" He calls her name and she turns to look at him. "Shut the fuck up. Get in that Cab and let's go zip line. Because that is what you want to do."

Once they get into the cab van, she and Damon go to the very back. He sits in the corner and pulls her to him. Looks at her noticing she is staring out of the window at all of the big city lights. One hand was around her waist. He grabs her gently by her chin with the other hand and turns her face to his rubbing their noses together. "Stop fighting me. We are natural, and you going against us, is unnatural." Their eyes close while he talks lowly to her. "I am good for you. Promise me, you will give me a chance to show you?"

Their eyes still closed she opens to look at him and he was staring right at her. "I don't want to be hurt D. I don't want to hurt you."

His lips caress hers gently. Not kissing her, just feeling her lips, adjusting the way they touch deciding whether or not he wants to kiss her, and they linger in the oxygen between them just embracing a gentle moment.

"Promise me, Bonnie."

"I promise," she says before they finally kiss.

Meanwhile… in the front seat… "Stefan, stop nibbling my ear."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to feel saliva inside of my ear." She said angry with him because he won't answer her question.

"You are just mad because I am avoiding answering you."

"Whatever. I don't understand why the question is so hard to answer."

"Why do you want to know if I fucked Rebekah?"

"Because she is kind of a bitch, and I mean, it says a lot about you. She is pregnant by Liam. But maybe, just maybe, she is pregnant by you."

"Ahhh. First of all, Rebekah and I used to date a long time ago. In college. Okay. We hook up once in a while, on occasions like this. But truthfully speaking, I didn't knock her up by fucking her two nights ago. If you must know. However many months along she is, it wasn't me."

"Hmph."

"Hmph. What's hmph, mean?"

"It means, she just found out she is pregnant since she has been here. So, if you have had sex with her within the past three months there is a chance you could be the father of her child."

"You think I am dumb? We use protection every time."

"You didn't use protection with me!" She realized that came out too loud but Damon and Bonnie were too wrapped up in each other to hear them squabble.

"Yeah, well... You didn't ask me to."

"Did she?"

"No, but she's Rebekah. She's pregnant by Liam, you think I didn't know better than to be protected. Not that I knew about Liam but...it was just sex with her anyways."

"So you have fucked her recently?"

"Damnit Caroline. You know what?! You are driving me fucking crazy." His lips were taken by hers in a kiss and they proceeded to end the argument and get back to their happy, blissful, drunken state.

 **~ [zipline]~**

"I can't believe we are doing this." Caroline said as they strapped her up to the zip line.

"Why Caroline? We always say we are going to do it, when we come, then we never do."

"No, Bonnie. **You** … say you wanna do this. Not me. This is scary."

"Will it make you feel better to hold my hand?"

"Sorry, you can't hold hands." The worker says.

"WHAT? No way. Please?" Caroline begged.

"Caroline, this is awesome. I will be waiting for you at the other side." Stefan said, as he and Damon would go first. "You know, for safety reason?"

"Stefan, you suck."

"Then kiss me before I go, you know, in case I don't make it across." He said laughing. She slapped him and then kissed him. When they worker gave him the push, Caroline swears she had a panic attack, then and there.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!" She was waving her hands back and forth and then Bonnie started to fan her too. They watched as the two men in their suits yelled and flew across the sky over the crowds of people.

Damon and Stefan shouted from the rooftops until they made to the other side, but halfway through the girls lost sight of them.

"I love you Bonnie. Like I love you, love you."

"I love you too sweetie. Stop being so paranoid." Bonnie such at her.

"Hey, can you please do me a favor and enjoy this moment with me, because if we die, let's at least die happy." Caroline's face looked terrified as Bonnie smiled at her and grabbed her hands. "I'm just kidding. We are not going to die. But let's just enjoy this as if the paparazzi were about to take pictures of us. Don't let them capture an ugly shot."

"Oh yea, you are absolutely right. I can't let them get an ugly shot. Okay. I can do this. Let's go girl." Once they were pushed, Caroline screamed at first and then covered her face the entire time.

"Caroline, look at me. Take your hands down." Bonnie screams.

"No." She screamed making it sound muffled through her hands.

"Ahhhhh." Bonnie screamed as her body flew over all of the street patrons and the party-goers, and drunken crowds of people. "I'm marrrrrriiiiiiiieeeeeeeeedd!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and Caroline opened her eyes and looked at Bonnie.

"Oh my God. You are married. Whooohooo. My best friend is married and I was the maid of honor, and her ring is to die for."

"You are fucking beautiful!" Some guy shouted up to Caroline while she blushed.

"Oh my God did you hear that Bon?"

"Yes. Hey we are almost done. This was so fun." Both girls smile as they finish the end of their line, and see two familiar handsome faces.

Stefan and Damon both stood there with lit faces and anticipation to put their arms back around the women in transit. Stefan looked at Caroline like he was so proud of her and when she got unbuckled he told her, "I knew you could do it. Awe, you deserve a treat." He said sarcastically, and laughing.

"Oh yeah, what kind of treat?"

"I don't know what, yet. I'll be thinking about it. In the meantime, let's go get a caricature done."

"Okay. Oh my gosh that was thrilling, my adrenaline is pumping now. I need another drink."

"See, I told you Care. It wasn't that bad." Bonnie told her. Then Damon grabbed her hand and lead her back to Fremont Street.

"Let's go little wifey, I'm not done showing you off." He made her blush and the sight of her blushing made him grab her and kiss her. She was so closed off sometimes that he found it hard to get her to relax, but seeing her blush made her look a little vulnerable, and that was the way he liked her. Vulnerable. Because he just wanted to swoop in and hold her. Protect her. In his own way, love her.

Caroline and Stefan bought the newlyweds some matching shirts. I love my husband and I love my wife shirts. Damon and Bonnie wore them over their dressy attire, both removing their jackets and Bonnie tied her shirt in the front. Causing her stomach to show, because she wore nothing under her white jacket that night. Her teeny tiny skirt was making Damon have to walk behind her half of the night. Caroline and Stefan walked and kissed most of the night. The four people were drunk, and happily in love their last night in Las Vegas. Wondering the streets in a haze of happiness.

"Get a room." People would shout out, throughout the night to both couples.

"Hell, No." This is Vegas, you don't like it, you get a room."

But, this night would be different for all four people. This wasn't just the hook-up or the one-night-stand anymore. There were so many expectations now, and it almost seemed as though each couple tried to stay out as late as they could, to avoid the inevitable. Going back to the hotel and having sex, that was no longer a sin city hook-up, but the beginning of expectations and compromises. Every individual was nervous about what to do next, so they all drank until the sexual tension was unbearable. They broke every rule this weekend. No longer was either of these relationships a one-night stand. Two couples who were mentally tethered to each other's challenging ways and physical attraction.

 **[ ..End Flash Back.. ]**

"Hey Bon, do you know anything about a Luncheon in Orange County in a couple of weeks?" Caroline asked when she came back from the office answering the phone. "Bonnie?"

"Oh sorry, I was in deep thought. What?"

"A Luncheon in the OC?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, it was a recommendation made by Damon for us."

"Well, you do know that we would have to hire temps for this job right?"

"Yeah. I haven't made a decision, I told him I would talk to you about it."

"Geez, I mean I don't know. It is good money, but we have to hire temps quick and get them trained like asap. Because someone would have to stay here and run the store."

"Maybe we should let your step brother and sister run the store that day. He has helped out a lot."

"Matt and Vicky? I don't know, maybe Matt, but Vicky?"

"Yeah, she worked the Reggae festival with us last year. She was really good."

"Okay, but she also had a thing for Tyler. So…"

"You can't be serious?"

"What?"

"Stefan is at your house as we speak, probably lying naked in the remaining of the bodily fluids you guys excreted in the past twelve hours. Waiting for you to come home and take a shower with him."

"You mean again?" Caroline asked laughing.

"Exactly."

"He's not in bed, he is organizing my garage."

"Oh my gosh. Caroline Marie!"

"What?"

"You love this don't you? I think you have deeper feelings for Stefan than you admit."

"He's a fun guy Bonnie. He's-"

"Not Tyler." Bonnie said making Caroline's guilt rise to the surface again.

"Stefan is different. Okay. He makes me feel comfort and ease."

"Okay, there is nothing wrong with that." Bonnie smiled. "The first step is admitting that." She said laughing.

"First step to what jack ass?"

"Being in love." Caroline's eyebrows furrowed and the attitude didn't take long to appear.

"Oh. Uh-uh. Don't even Bonnie Ben- Salvatore! I am not in love and you can kiss my ass."

"Okay, but I would have to wait in line for a long time after Stefan is done kissing it." She laughs at Caroline and gets flour thrown at her. "Brat." Bonnie called out while Caroline rolled her eyes.

 **~OC~**

(2 weeks later)

"Damon Salvatore, long time no talk to."

"It's been three weeks Elena. How are you doing?"

"Good, just getting over what all happened in Vegas. You know, you leaving me in a vulnerable state of mind after finding out my fiancé impregnated my best friend, and-"

"And that your third lover was fucking the other best friend?"

"Well let's not forget my second lover who was pitty banging my childhood friend."

"First of all, there was absolutely no pitty happening between Bonnie and me. And it wasn't an on-going thing. Okay. We never had a sexual encounter until Vegas."

"But you lied about yours and her relationship for the past few years." She said staring at him like he owed her answers.

"Really? You were lying to me for years, about everything. So, I would say we are even."

"Oh okay, this is about being even, is it? Then did you know that she and Enzo were engaged at one point?"

"Yes, Elena. She and I are friends, is what you are not understanding. I probably know more than you?"

"Even the part about her telling me you were an asshole and I could do better than you?"

"Oh okay, when did she say that?"

"Does it matter?"

"It doesn't. Because she was probably just pacifying you, and making you believe she thought you deserved better."

"What about her having an open relationship with Enzo?"

"I know that, Elena."

"And that she has had casual hook ups with Mason Lockwood when he is in town."

"Mason Lockwood, the MMA Fighter?"

"Yeah, Caroline's boyfriend's, cousin, who has a fight in LA this weekend."

"Elena, what is your point?"

"Have you seen Mason Lockwood shirtless?"

"Why would I stare at a half-naked man?"

"He's got the kind of manhandling body that might bend Bonnie in half. Plus, Bonnie goes to all of his fights when he is in town. But I mean, you just slept with her that one time, right. You guys aren't anything… are you?" She was intending to push his buttons. After knowing Damon for so many years, she was the queen of pushing his buttons and knowing how to poke at his insecurities. She was manipulative and calculating.

"Elena, have you not learned anything from Vegas? You have to learn that tearing people down is a reflection of your own insecurities. You have too many to name, but you should probably go talk to someone else about it. I can't be that person anymore."

"I'm just trying to be a good friend to you, Damon. Okay. Don't hate me. I will be here when she breaks your heart. Me. I've always been here. I'm not perfect, but I have always been there for you."

"I'm sure if you tell yourself that enough, out loud… you might even start to believe it yourself. I gotta go kiddo."

"Yeah, well, apparently you will be mentoring me for the next couple of weeks."

"What? No. I am not your mentor."

"Oh, yeah you are. Dr. Fell told me today. So, I guess we will be seeing a lot of each other for a couple of weeks. T-t-y-l bestie." She said condescendingly before twirling off.

 _FUCK!_ He thought to himself.

 **ooOoo**

Damon calls Bonnie on the phone after he gets off of work. Elena's words get in his head and he begins to feel insecure about things. His intention is to call her and just talk so he can calm his nerves down, and the only problem is, Damon Salvatore has a hard time not wearing his emotions on his sleeve.

"Hey."

"Damon. It feels like a while since we have spoken. Even if it's only been two days. I was just getting used to talking to you every night."

"Yeah sorry I have been busy. Umm, I am starting a mentoring program for the next couple of weeks so I was preparing the addendum for the actual evaluation process." Telling her he is mentoring Elena will be the hard part.

"Wow, that sounds extra fun." She says sarcastically.

"Yeah, you know how fun my job is."

"So what's up? I was thinking maybe we could hang out. I miss you."

"When tonight?" He asks.

"Well maybe not tonight. Its short notice, but maybe…"

"Short notice, or is it Enzo's night?" He said with an attitude.

"Excuse me Damon Salvatore?"

"What? Tuesdays right. Your night with Enzo, at your place, or is it his place? I don't remember. Even though you had to say it right in front of me that day."

"Wow, what the hell is your problem? We have spoken every day since then. Every day for two weeks. I haven't brought Enzo up at all. What's your deal?"

"I mean, how different are you from Elena? Me, Enzo, maybe someone else I don't know about."

"Damon Demetri Salvatore, did you just compare me to Elena? I am going to give you an opportunity to apologize, because you are being way out of line." Her nerves were getting worked up.

"Bonnie, I am angry. Like I am trying to figure out what this is? What we are doing?"

"We are trying to figure things out slowly, right? I mean, why are we even fighting? What did I do?"

"Bonnie. I need to get back to work."

"Okay, but you called me, so what was the reason you called me?"

"To be honest, I don't fucking remember nor am I about to try and figure it out."

"Asshole." She said in shock.

"Fuck this. I can't right now. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He hung up on her.

"Wow. What the fuck just happened?" She asked herself out loud.

 **~XxX~**

"You can't be serious, Bonnie. Did he do that tonight?"

"Literally an hour ago. I almost didn't tell you, because I hoped he would call back and apologize. I have no idea what I did."

"He is jealous of Enzo, rightfully so, but that is no excuse to treat you that way."

"Caroline, I haven't spoken to Enzo since Damon hit him. Enzo has called me, and texted me. I have not responded. Not just because of what he said, but in some weird way I felt as though I would be, betraying Damon."

"Bonnie have you spoken to him about that?"

"No. When we speak, we just speak to each other about us, and we had been taking it easy."

"I can't believe him. How dare he?"

"Whatever. I am going to just remember what this whole thing is. A joke. It's not real. I have to remember that."

"Bon. Don't say that. Screw him. Let's just get ready for the fight on Friday. We can look forward to that night."

"Yeah, but we still have the OC luncheon in a week. I will have to see him now. I should never have agreed to this event."

"Bon. Damon will eat his words. Don't let him ruin your week. I am sure he will call and apologize."

"I give it twenty-four hours, or he will regret dicking me around."

"Bonnie. Let's go to the bar and get a drink as soon as we are done closing up shop. I need a Martini. Tyler has been over every night this week. The sparing makes him horny. I need a dry Martini, and plenty of olives."

 **~LA~**

"Damnit, Kai. You totally worked my glutes and thighs today. How do you expect me to get through the week? I am already soar, and the session just ended." She said as she looked at her butt and thighs in the mirror of the gym.

"That is why I love you Bonnie. You allow me to challenge you and you just take it like a man."

"Like a woman. We are much stronger than you guys."

"Pft."

"Pft, yo moma! Tell your mom who gave birth to you that she isn't as strong as your dad. Watch how quick she strangles you."

Kai laughs at her. And grabs the towel from around his neck and wipes the sweat off of his face. He looks at Bonnie as she looks at her prefect dump.

"Hey, umm. I was wondering if you are busy tonight? Bon."

"Me. Yeah. I am going to a fight with Caroline."

"Which one. The MMA fight at the staples center?"

"Yeah."

"Those tickets are sold out. You must have bought a while back."

"Uh, no. We know one of the fighters. He usually gives us tickets when he is in town."

"Shut the fuck up? Who?"

"Uhh, Mase Lockwood."

"Mase 'the Monster' Lockwood?"

"Yeah. He is a friend from back in the day." She says not mentioning she and he dated in the past.

"So, that's a bummer. I was hoping to have someone to take to a party tonight. I didn't want to go alone."

"What about April?"

"April and I are no longer together."

She looks at him like he was a teenage boy with a broken heart. When she bites her lip he smiles. "Sorry to hear that."

"Hey, don't be sorry. She has been my girlfriend for so long I haven't had a chance to actually date other people. Experience new things. I am okay with it. We just grew apart." He punches her in the shoulder, playing around with her flirting.

"Ouch. Don't make me kick your ass. My kick boxing paid off."

"Yea, and thanks to me, you know how to kick box, so, to challenge me would be to ask for an ass kicking." He said to her smiling from behind her as they both looked at one another through the mirror.

"Why is your smile so damn devilish Kai?"

"I don't know. I guess deep down I am a little devil."

"Trust me, I know… your boot camp sessions are killer."

"But that ass will thank me for it." He says smacking her on the butt. It never bothered her because he was her personal trainer and one of her closest friends.

"Well, my ass definitely thanks you for it. So do my bikini's, skirts, and shorts. You know how they say every girl needs a gay bestie? I think every girl needs a kick ass trainer."

"Okay, well, if you change your mind about the fight, which I doubt you will. Call me and be my date for this party tonight."

"Will do Kai." They kiss each other on the cheek before departing.

"Enzo is lucky to have you. That asshole." She smiles. She decided against telling him they were not really together, or whatever it was. She had a complicated dating life for once, and it wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Damon had not called her in three days and she was ready to go home, shower and head out with Caroline.

 **.oOo.**

"Hey I was thinking of going to Logan's and watching the fight tonight. He's having a fight party."

"What fight?" Damon asked Stefan.

"That big MMA card. I don't really care who wins. But there's a bet going on and... I hate losing."

"So do I, so I better not go to that fight party."

"What does that mean?"

"Apparently Bonnie knows one of the fighters and they hang out whenever he comes to town."

"So."

"So? Well, Caroline will be there too because apparently, he is her boyfriend's cousin. So Caroline will be there with her boyfriend, and I'm sure you don't mind. Maybe you'll see her on tv."

"Well Caroline aren't defined."

"Except you've been there every weekend. Not this weekend I guess."

"Damon, as Caroline and I figure shit out we will determine what does and doesn't work."

"How can you be so casual?"

"Because. I can. And if you can't, then you need to tell Bonnie. Don't make assumptions. Besides, you don't know if she has even hooked up with anyone? Or plans to."

"I broke up with Elena. I did. I don't need another Elena situation."

"In all of the years you've known her dating life, has she ever come off as the Elena type?"

"No, but-"

"But? Why would she change now, with you? Figure out what you want from her and be honest. She can't read your mind. Especially when she knows you still have to see Elena every day, in this stupid mentoring program you're doing." Damon's face gives the 'so-so' expression.

"So she doesn't know you work every day with Elena? Must be your conscience then. Unresolved feelings for Elena are making you doubt Bonnie."

"Well you don't sound entirely stupid. I guess."

"Get it situated. Where did you get this information anyways? Elena?" He asks as a joke. Damon says nothing. "Seriously? Damon. Fuck, I knew it. Working with her is going to fuck you up. Tell Logan to give her a new mentor. Whatever shit she is feeding you about her ex-best friends, is only because she wants to get you back. Don't fall for her shit!"

"Well if I'm being honest, you need to stop letting Caroline have her cake and eat it too. She might be out tonight, but you are sitting here playing video games and drinking beer. Alone. While she fucks her boyfriend."

"I don't care."

"But you do, because otherwise you'd have another girl here right now. Why'd she like you in the first place? Your confidence and arrogance." Damon says to his brother while Stefan shakes his head.

"Maybe I'm not that guy anymore."

"Well that guy is who she fell for. The one that checked her, and kept her from making stupid decisions."

"You're right. I'll figure it out, but I'm going to Logan's fight party, you should come too. In the meantime, go call Bonnie. Let her hear your voice. At least."

 **oXo**

"Texting with Caroline…

 **Care: On my way!**

 **Bon: Ok, finishing my makeup.**

 **Care: Tyler is going to ride with Mase**

 **Bon: K**

 **Care: Mason asked about you**

 **Bon: Not a good idea**

 **Care: Uhh- I'm not suggesting anything. (Winkie face)**

 **Bon: Sure you're not lil devil**

 **Care: K. bts**

((Ring Ring))

When she looks at her phone and sees Damon's name her face grows angry. Even though her heart beats faster, and her mind is relieved he is calling, her better judgement is to remember the asshole he was, when he hung up on her three nights ago.

"Hey, Bon. Surprised you answered my call."

"So am I. What do you want Salvatore?"

"Ouch. I deserve that. Listen, I know excuses are a dime a dozen…"

"No, how about… excuses are like assholes. I'd go with that one."

"Bonnie. I am sorry. I have had some stress on my plate these days. I have been tasked with mentoring on top of the Board on top of my practice. I haven't slept much nor have I had any time to myself. I didn't mean to be a dick, but most importantly, you didn't deserve it."

"Okay. Thanks. I have to go."

"Wait, I'm not done."

"I am though."

"What, that's it?"

"That's it. Thank you." She said calmly, yet slightly angrily.

"Bon. I didn't mean to-"

(Click)

She hung up. "And that is what it feels like to be hung up on Damon Salvatore." She said to herself.

(DING DONG)

"I'm coming." She opens the door to her best friend. "Fire. You look amazing Care."

"I just think about Vegas and I get excited. It was nice dressing up three nights in a row and having fun. Let's keep that momentum going sweetie. So tonight. Screw your husband. Not literally, but like metaphorically and let's have fun."

"Husband, my ass. Maybe there's a reason I never got married." She said to herself looking like a goddess in gold and black.

"Mason invited us to Malibu for the weekend. I can get Matt to cover the store as per your suggestion. It's up to you. Tyler wants me to go, but I won't go without you."

Bonnie gets nervous. Juggling men isn't her thing. Mason is a wild man, and she isn't sure she wants to open that can of worms. "Caroline, I'm not sure it's a good idea. I just want one night of fun."

"Bon, one night of forgetfulness."

"We both know that never works the way we want it to." She left her apartment with her friend and prayed the night was drama free and that she came home **tonight.** In one piece and **alone.** Well a girl can hope, right?

After Bonnie hung up on Damon, he sat there holding the phone. He knows he messed up. Now he either had to figure out how to fix it, or decide if he wanted to let it go. What was Bonnie Bennett worth to him? No wait, what was his wife, **_Bonnie Salvatore_** worth to him?

* * *

 **A/N So, another part of the wedding night revealed. Damon gets serious with Bonnie while they were drunk, they had a fun and romantic wedding night double date with the always entertaining Stefan and Caroline. Bonnie And Damon...these two are literally dealing with miscommunication. But more importantly. They have yet to talk about the fact that they are actually married. Elena is still in the picture trying to start trouble. Caroline and Stefan are complicating their own situation as well. No one is defining anything, and it makes it complicated. So much more to come.**

 ***Thanks for reading!**


	8. We were never reckless fun, were we?

**Damn Good Friends**

 **Chapter 8 –** We were never reckless fun, were we?

 **Chapter Rating M** Language, Adult situations, sexual situations

*I do not own these characters, but I own the original story.

 **A/N – please enjoy some soap opera themed drama and confessions!**

*Happy Reading

* * *

The arena was filled with rich and wealthy drunks. Bonnie sat with Caroline and Tyler and it didn't stop men from grabbing at her. The irritation was hard to bear and she fought herself not to just leave. She was so angry at Damon, she needed to get her mind off of him. After a bout three fights, bonnie decided she was going to walk out of the arena and sit in a lounge and watch the fight until Mason's fight, before going back to sit with Caroline and Tyler.

 **xOx**

"I can't believe I let you drag me to this function. You know I don't like hanging out with big groups of people."

"Yeah, but you needed to get out of the house. Get your mind off of Bonnie tonight. She said her peace. Give her some space. Then reach out to her again next week."

"Yeah. I guess we will see how the night goes."

Stefan and Damon walked into Logan's huge house expecting to see a few of the guys, and it was a full on party. Many drunk people, and an unexpected large turnout of females. Several drunken women, both Stefan and Damon had hooked up with in the past. Not only was the night going to be a challenge, but both men had to remind themselves they didn't have any commitments that should keep them from just having a little bit of fun. Needless to say they both headed directly for the alcohol.

"Damon?"

The voice was eerily familiar. But he was pleasantly surprised to see her. It had been a while. "Andie. Sweetheart. How have you been?"

"Good. I haven't seen you in a while. Surprised I didn't see you come in when Elena got here. You always show up with her."

"Yeah, well, Elena and I are no longer together, so, that solves that mystery. How about you, aren't you engaged to some… body?" He stretched that question out not sure what exactly to talk to her about. Between Andie and Elena, Damon wasn't looking forward to talking to either of them.

"I am seeing someone, and yes it's pretty serious. How about you and _her..._ Is she still a big fat cheater?" Andie asked with disdain.

"Uhh, you would have to ask her. It's definitely not my business to tell." He rolled his eyes and realized this party was a bad idea. The only thing on his mind was Bonnie and he fucked up with her.

He walked off, excusing himself from Andie. "Surprised you made it. Would think you'd be with this special woman tonight." Logan said walking up to Damon.

"Yeah, well…" He trailed sipping a glass of whiskey.

"So how's your mentorship going with Gilbert going?

"Why the fuck would you even pair me with her? Knowing we had a rocky past."

"To be honest Damon, she's the worst off. Of all of the newbies, she has the worst people skills, and patients have made complaints about the same things over and over. She needs to get it together or she is going to lose her license to practice, and she's only been in field a couple of years."

"News flash, it's just the type of person she is. Her people skills are piss poor."

"Well, her fiancé always seems irritated at work. I can tell she affects his attitude, and the morale of the staff."

"So why pair me with her? We are not exactly friendly with one another, anymore, and because of our past, I don't like having to work with her, or around her."

"Damon, you are the best at what you do. If you can't get through to her, no one can."

"Just the two men I was looking for." Elena says walking up to Logan and Damon.

After rolling his eyes and attempting to walk away, Elena pulled him back by his arm. "Okay, okay. Listen, I'm not here to start trouble, okay. Just having a drink with some co-workers and taking an innocent selfie."

"Elena, I don't want to be in your picture."

"Come on Damon. A friendly picture can't hurt. After all Logan will be in the picture too."

"I said no." Then Damon walked away and went looking for Stefan. Elena was trying to start trouble and all he wanted to do was steer clear of her.

 **.oOo.**

"Bottoms up!" Caroline takes a shot with A group of their friends, which includes Bonnie, Tyler, and her step siblings.

"Gosh. When's the last time I got to hang out with my friends like this? My best friend," Tyler says looking at Matt, "my girl, my favorite cousin, and our closest friends." He says looking at Bonnie, Vicky, Mason, and so on. "You guys, we have come a long way from high school and college days. Work and the real world have separated us all, but, whenever Mason is in town it feels like old times." Tyler looked at Caroline and kissed her. For some reason Caroline and Tyler were looking very happily in love. More so than ever. Bonnie was thoroughly confused, because she knew that Stefan was the man behind the smile. However, Caroline looked genuinely in love with Tyler and it was making Bonnie question everything that had transpired between she and Damon.

"Can I ask you a question?" Bonnie pulled Caroline, to the side.

"Yes Ms Bonnie Jade. What can I help you with?"

"Is Stefan at all on your mind?"

"Bonnie, where the fuck is this coming from? Like really?"

"I'm confused. You look happy, thoroughly happy and in love. I only see you look this way with Stefan. Is it Tyler that makes you feel that way? Or Stefan?"

"I don't know, I guess both. I love Tyler, okay. Years of being with him, and this week, we've made love every single night. It's just there's this difference."

"I think the difference is Stefan, Caroline." Caroline rolled her eyes at Bonnie.

"Don't do this Bonnie. Not here, okay. I am happy and having fun, can't you be happy for me?"

"Caroline, I'm happy for you, I am. But I think, if you don't figure out what it is you want, you will be stuck, loving two men. Then it'll boil down to having to choose, and it'll get harder and harder the longer you wait. You will be angry and hurt, and it may destroy _you_ in the end."

"Bonnie, I'm not doing this. Just come drink and have fun. Be merry and flirt with Mason, he wants you." Bonnie shook her head. She rubbed her fingers through her hair and smiled dimly.

She suddenly felt flirting with Mason was wrong. She'd never felt it was wrong before. Then it clicked in her head.

"I should have known. I'm so stupid."

"What? What are you talking about?" Caroline looked at Bonnie, confused and Bonnie's assured her friend it wasn't Caroline she was mad at.

"It's nothing. I just realized something. I need to take a minute alone. Just remember my words okay? Caroline, be careful. I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt."

Bonnie took a few minutes to herself and walked into a quiet room at the party. Her little gold skirt was riding up, the way Damon hated it. She kept pulling it down. Somewhere deep down she wanted to respect him and what they had, but she was angry as her face turned red and she had to call him in those moments, while she felt what she felt.

Her hands shook as she pulled her phone from her clutch. The last conversation five hours ago ended coldly on her behalf, and she probably should have asked more questions, but it wasn't until now that she realized something. Sweaty palms wiped down the side of her gold skirt and she proceeded to call him. She was afraid to hear him answer the phone, because confrontation was a thing she avoided. It took a couple minutes to connect to a signal and she considered hanging it up. When she thought to touch the red circle in the center of the screen to hang up, the phone rang. Then it seemed as though the second and third rings came quickly. While she was angry with him, she was desperately ready to hear his voice.

Fourth ring.

 _He's not going to answer._

She hung up. Her lips trembled and she locked her phone to put back in her purse then it rang. The second it rang she exhaled and didn't answer it at all until the fifth ring. She wasn't counting, she was just trying to gather herself because she was crumbling a bit, in her emotions. Thanks to the alcohol.

She lifted the tab on her small clutch and slide her finger across the screen.

He heard her breath before she spoke, so he spoke first.

"Bonbon?" With concern in his voice, he needed to hear her.

"Hey." She spoke like a woman with no answers.

"You called... Are you okay?" He was trying to remain calm, but he was beyond happy to hear her voice.

"Yes. Actually, no! I know what you did now, Damon."

"What are you talking about Bonnie, what did I do?"

"Done play dumb with me."

"Are you drunk?" He asked. She was being accusatory, but not coming right out with it.

"I am, and you know what, who cares. I am drunk. It helped me to realize something though, after looking at my friend Caroline, who I have watched change ever since she met your brother. I see how he has changed her and I just think, if she has changed since that weekend three weeks ago, then so have I, right? Then it struck me, the one person I could ask, was you, and you are the one person, who would know what the old Bonnie, and possibly, the new Bonnie would have in common..."

He listened intently, and could tell she was overwhelmed with emotions. He was ready for whatever she had to say, because when she spoke, he always yearned for the passion in her arguments. It made him feel her presence surrounding him. "What is that sweet pea?"

"You knew, getting me to marry you, would mean more to me than just a sham, a joke, a night of reckless fun. You knew, when you asked me to marry you, as a joke, that everything I do, I take it seriously, that I hate failing. Damon, you know me, and you knew that if I married you, we would be enduring the possibility of permanence. You preyed on my inability to half ass, a task, or to not see things through. You knew, I couldn't just do this, and not take it seriously." Her lips shook as she spoke, because tears were falling down her face. "You knew, if I married you," she paused, letting out a few tears, "I would commit to it, because I hate the idea of hurting you! I've always hated the idea, of hurting you."

Damon gulped. Swallowed. Pinched the bridge of his nose with his hands and shut his eyes tight as he listened to her cry. Trying to maintain a sense of painlessness. Although it hurt him to know, she figured him out.

"Am I right?"

"Bonnie, please, let me see you. Where are you? I will come to you. Let's talk about what you think."

"Damon, am I right?" She yelled.

"There is so much more to it than you think Bonnie. It's not just the... I mean. I am a man of my word, I will be honest with you about any and everything, but I need you to let me come and get you. I will talk to you about whatever you want..."

"No, Damon. I need to get off of the phone. I guess you gave me your answer."

"No, don't hang up on me. Okay? I get it. I know how it sounds and how it looks baby. But..."

"Don't ' _baby'_ me, Damon Demetri Salvatore. This was never reckless fun to you. It was just you, being reckless. You knew I'd come home from Vegas, and that my life with Enzo would be disrupted. Sure recklessness in Vegas was one thing, but you knew I'd come home and change the way I did things because of that one night of recklessness at the chapel, meant something to me."

"It meant something to me too. And don't you think you deserved a change B?"

 _(Damon, everyone wants to take shots, Stefan won a shitload of money on the fights and he got more alcohol... Where are you?)_ a female voice calls from another room.

"Who was that? Damon...?" Bonnie asked sniffing up her tears.

"Some friends, I'm at fight party, apparently for the fight you went to." He spoke with annoyance in his voice.

"Oh, right! Females. That are drunk? I see. Singing your name so you can take more shots?" Bonnie speaks angrily at him.

"What the hell Bonnie? So I'm just supposed to ignore the fact that you casually fuck the MMA fighter you went to see tonight? I'm supposed to just sit at home, while you go out and party with some professional fighter, that, oh... I don't know, you have hooked up with countless times. A guy you never told me about in the past!" He yelled at her.

"What the hell? I've never told you because it's never been a big deal. Where are you getting your information? Mason and I dated, and sure we have hooked up a couple times since then, but that is none of YOUR BUSINESS! That was between me, and Enzo. Okay. Not you! Damon."

"It says a lot about the Brit. Being okay with another man touching you. Not me, not by a long shot am I okay with any other man touching you."

"Really, Damon?"

"Really, Bon. He's a sorry excuse of a man. You deserve better than that."

"Like what, being hung up on? Being judged by you, for being like your Ex? Don't you dare do this to me."

"Do what? Care? Show concern? Be honest with you?"

"Don't judge me. Don't keep accusing me of being Elena. You are confusing me and her in terms of who we are to you and how we treat you. I'm not Elena, yet, she screwed your brain so well, she has you believing no other woman can ever love you the right way."

"What did you just say?" He hears her say love, and wanted to know if she loved him.

"What? You heard me. She screwed your brain up. I'm guessing she is the one who told you about Mason, because I know it wasn't Caroline. Caroline likes you too much to hurt you. And if it was _her_ , it means you have been hanging around her again. Maybe I should act jealous, like you, about the fact that you are still talking to a woman who treated you as badly as she did. I'm right, aren't I? You've been around Elena again? I can't believe this."

"First of all, it's not what you think. I have to work with her. Besides...What the fuck? And you basically live with the Brit twice a week."

"Whom I haven't spoken to since the morning he found you in my condo. I've ignored his calls and texts, for what?" Her anger was making him feel guilt for not just coming to her.

"You haven't spoken to him?" He sounded surprised.

"No, I haven't. Don't sound so surprised."

"Why haven't you?"

"Because, why should I? I thought you and I were... I don't know what I was thinking. Why do I feel this loyalty to you? Allowing you some space in my life to keep me from talking to a man who I have loved for years, all because you are in the picture now."

"So what Bonbon... You want the Brit? You want me to disappear, from your life... for good?"

"No, Damon. I want you to realize, you can't let Elena keep another woman from loving you. You are so blinded by her manipulation, you allow her to keep you from accepting real love."

"Bon, are you saying...?"

"I'm saying... Don't call me until you can let her go completely. I can't acknowledge us, or whatever it is, we are doing, until you can!"

"Bonnie, are you saying you love me?"

"I'm saying, I want to end this amicably. Don't make me hang up in your face again. You and I are better than the childish games. As of right now, we are better friends, than lovers."

"Bonnie stop. Stop acting out because of the alcohol. I hear what you are saying, even though you aren't saying it. Just tell me one thing. You keep saying the word love...Just answer me that Bonbon. Do you love me?"

"I think my answer shouldn't be what determines where Elena stands in your life, and I don't think you deserve an answer to that question, until you have made a decision on where she and I stand in your life."

"So you won't tell me?"

"No. I won't. I am not helping you make a decision, only you know what you want. Only you know what you deserve. In the meantime, I'm just going to do me, and let you do you. Tell Elena I said **Hi**."

(Damon... Come out come out wherever you are) a female voice called again.

"Don't leave her waiting Damon. Whomever she is. Good night."

"Bonnie?"

"Please, Damon. Don't make this hard. All I want is for you to be happy, believe it or not, your happiness really does matter to me. So... Figure it out. Okay. Goodnight."

He was angry at her but he couldn't be, because he tricked her into marrying him, and still she reacted generously towards him. All he could say was, "Good night, Bonnie."

He opened the door. "Isobel, hey..."

"Finally you come out of there. We were having a good time, then your phone rings and you run for the bathroom."

"Yeah, I had an important phone call."

"Well are you done now? Can we have some fun?" She was so ready to party, and even though she was nowhere near his radar, he was ready to drink, until he couldn't remember how angry he was.

 **...oXo...**

Bonnie sat on the bed in the room of the hotel party she was at, left with her thoughts and her fears. Thinking about the words she spoke to Damon, and fearing that by letting him go, he would never come back. But she did it, because she loved him. So she couldn't sit and grovel over it, when you love someone, sometimes, you have to let them go.

"Why is it, every time I see you, are you even prettier than the last time?"

"Mase... Why every time I see you, you are even more chiseled?" She laughs at her none-discretion.

"You've been staying far away from me, all night. I feel it. Somethings different."

"I'm sorry. I wanted you to enjoy your victory. You had such a good fight tonight. I can't believe you broke his arm." She said drying her face before he could see her tears.

"No one told him, not to tap out. That's ego, right there. But hey, it's part of the sport."

"Do you ever feel bad afterwards?"

He twisted his face at her, "Not really." Then he walks to the bed and sits next to her. "Bo, we've known one another... A long time. When you are hurt, you close yourself off and seclude yourself from people. Then you attempt to act normal, and party, and drink, and rebel. But it isn't you. You aren't the rebellious type. You are the safe type."

"I'm sick of being safe, Mase. I'm sick of being the woman who waits and not the woman who just reacts. So let me make mistakes and feel the consequences. Sometimes, we need those moments."

"Do you want to have a moment like that?"

"I do. I mean I have, and you know, it felt good to just let go." She was speaking of her and Damon in Vegas.

His hand sits on her knee and moves up her thigh. She lets out a breath and looks at his hand. "I know you, and I know when you are afraid. For the first time in a long time, you feel afraid. Come on, let's go have some more drinks, and just enjoy tonight. Don't think to much about whatever guy you just finished talking to."

"What makes you think..."

"I know you. I also know it wasn't Enzo, because you've never had any issues with letting go with me, when you and Enzo were together. Whoever this guy is, you must really love him."

"I don't know how I feel."

He grabs her by the hand and stands her up, then he grabs her by the back of her neck with both of his hands, rubbing his thumbs against her cheeks. When his lips touch her forehead she holds on to him tightly. "Our timing is always off. But no matter what, I'm always going to be here for you. Come on, let's go dance, and find Carol and Ty."

"Okay, I definitely need a drink." She laughs.

"Yeah, baby. Let's go." He puts his arm around the back of her neck and over her shoulders and walks her out of the room.

 **~OXO~**

 **Luncheon in the OC**

 **4 weeks post Vegas**

"Caroline have Daniel and Roy, set the desserts back in the kitchen. We aren't doing a buffet style brunch. We are serving them as three courses."

"Okay, but how is the first course coming out, served or set on the tables?"

"We went over this. They are going to be served. Where is your head today Care?"

"Uhh, just don't feel good okay. I'm dizzy and hot, and I asked for them to turn the air on twice. The food needs to be at the proper temperature. If they don't turn the fucking air on-"

"Caroline, we are on a job, watch your language. Babe, what the hell is going on? You haven't been yourself and you are moody. Which isn't new, but you know we need to hold it together today. New clients, if we ever want a call back... Then let's get it together."

"Sorry, you know what's really bothering me?"

"What?" Bonnie asks trying to ease her business partners disarray.

"Elena works for this company. She has never seen us at work. She called us blue collar, catering, alcohol philandering... Whatever... She called us some shit, and then tried to embarrass us. For the first time she will see us at work. I'm just angry that it's under these circumstances. Then me feeling crappy doesn't help." Caroline walked over to the kitchen and started fiddling with the kitchen thermometer.

"Well I'm happy we went with the spring attire today and not the formal. We would have been burning up. I feel my top lip beading up." Their workers wore white and tan with spring themed vests. Both Caroline and Bonnie had on their white Chef coats and name pins. You couldn't see their clothes because they had on skirts underneath the long jackets. Both women wore their hair back in low ponytails, and they wore heels. It wasn't quite, what they wore to cook in but all the prepping and cooking was finished, today was just a day to serve, and oversee things.

None of the doctors had made their way inside of the formal dining area, but the sound check was being done, and they had about fifteen minutes until judgement day ensued.

Caroline started to rub her stomach. The heat was unbearable and she had eaten eggs and bagel with cream cheese that morning. Dairy and poultry turning in her stomach due to the heat. They watched the workers set things up and they continued checking the order of silverware and drink ware, plate and bowl setting.

"Caroline, I will finish overseeing this. Go to the bathroom. The air conditioning is on in there, wet your face and air out. I will make sure the temperature is cooled down."

Bonnie ran around finishing up last minute details, and then she stood all of her servers in a line, to await their tables being filled.

Slowly, Doctors began trickling in. She already felt some stress and judgment. While Caroline was nervous about Elena, Bonnie was nervous about seeing Damon, and his judgement on her business. Maybe he was going to be sitting with Elena. She had no idea what to expect. They had never catered in Orange County they didn't know what type of crowd they were getting. She let her nerves settle in as the room almost completely filled. Then she saw him. Walking in with a co-worker, or an administration person, she wasn't sure. The woman didn't have on a lab coat. She had dark hair and blue eyes like him. She was short and sort of voluptuous. Bonnie felt her stomach turn as Caroline's did. But this turning was different. It was an empty burn she felt and it shot up to her chest.

He hadn't seen her yet, but she noticed he sat near the very front center. She knew he held a position of importance at the hospital, but she wasn't sure how the hierarchy of hospital was set up. She knew he was CED/CEO of the board, he was a surgeon, and that he was trying to slow down on performing surgeries, and focus back on practicing. She knew he mentored from time to time, and that he owned stock in the hospital and had several investments. She never asked particulars, because she didn't care about his money. Their friendship had always been based on just being there for each other.

He sits down after he pulls the woman's chair out for her. She appeared to be his date, so Bonnie turned around and walked back to the kitchen. She leaned one hand on the long silver counter top and took some deep breaths. Caroline walked back in the kitchen.

"Hey, Bon... You okay?"

"Yeah. I am. I was just taking some deep breaths. They are about to start and we need to be prepared to make sure things run smoothly. I'll take kitchen first half, you take it second half."

"I should stay back here. I really feel crappy, I don't need to be out there dealing with the public and the heat."

"Umm, okay." Bonnie wasn't prepared to watch Damon and the woman he was sitting with. But she let him go, so she had to accept his choices, even if she didn't like them.

Things had run smoothly for the first two courses. Damon still had not seen Bonnie, nor had he looked for her. She focused on everything except him.

Then she heard his name called up for an award for leadership, and the man presenting the award also noted that Damon Salvatore would be receiving prestigious recognition from the AMA at a later date for another award for leadership and ethics. Her cold heart warmed when she saw him walk to the stage. Then he spoke.

"I really hate giving speeches, unless I'm drunk." The crowd laughs. "And today I haven't even had a sip of my champagne. I would like to thank the hospital and the board for recognizing my hard work. I didn't go to school for twelve years and bust my ass to be the best so I could just skate by. I participate in the mentor program, because I love what I do, and I want the young doctors I mentor, to understand what it means to truly love what you do. Patients know, when you love your job, and I try to make sure my patients all get a different and personal experience. But more than that, I learn from the patients, how to be the best at what I do." Damon takes a deep breath, and sees her in his periphery but hasn't looked in her direction since standing at the podium. "My colleagues have been great, even in understanding that working here for most of my career, has been great, and while I'm moving on to bigger things, I will miss you all. For those of you who don't know, I've decided to move to Los Angeles, and take my talents to the big city." He laughed.

Bonnie's heart sank, and then came back beating ten times faster.

"Why? Some you might ask. I wanted to focus on my future. I like challenging myself, in life and in love, and the city of Los Angeles is currently where **my heart** is." After the entire two hours, so far, he finally made eye contact with her, in the back of the room as she nearly spilled a pitcher of water. "I don't have a reason to stay in the OC anymore, my life, **my everything** , is in LA." He smiles at her, and she shot him an uncertain smile. She adjusts her glasses as he finishes his speech and thanks everyone again, then when he walks from the podium, she sees him sit back down and then she walks towards the kitchen. Just then Caroline walks out making eye contact with Elena, who was busy talking and not listening. She sat at the back of the room, with another small group of doctors. She was only invited because she was a part of the mentoring program. Elena rolled her eyes, then casually got up to say hi.

"Hello Caroline."

"Elena." She smiled dimly at her, while Elena put on the most plastic smile.

"Listen, I just want to say that, I know we left things on terrible terms in Vegas, and while I can't look past all that happened, right now, I will say you and Bonnie have done well with your business. The food is delicious and the service is decent. Sorry for downplaying your career choice. You didn't deserve that."

"Thanks Elena. Have you seen Bonnie?" The apology was done at the wrong time and place, but Caroline didn't care. She heard Damon's name mentioned so she came out to check on Bonnie.

"No actually. She been moving around a lot. I only see her in transition."

When Bonnie hears Damon's words, she feels herself get nervous. She turns to walk to the back and just then she sees Caroline. She didn't even pay attention to the fact that Elena was standing with her. She just walked up and blurted out, "Damon's moving to LA, Caroline?"

"What?" Elena asked. She was obviously, not listening to Damon's speech.

"Shhh." The security said.

"Is this because of you, Bonnie? Do you think that is why he's leaving?"

"I didn't say that Elena. I just heard him mention it, in his speech. Did you not listen to him speak after being awarded?"

"No, I wasn't listening. I talk to Damon every day. One on one at work. He's my mentor, didn't he tell his best friend that?" She asked sarcastically.

Bonnie says nothing. Just clears her throat.

Caroline looks at Bonnie and sees she needs to go to the kitchen for a bit. "Hey, let me take over out here for a few, then we can switch it up after you catch your breath." Bonnie's nods her head and walks to the kitchen.

"Caroline, you don't owe me anything. I know, but can you be honest with me about something?"

"What, Elena?"

"What are Damon and Bonnie?

"Not that I owe you anything, but..."

Caroline rubs her stomach. The heat in the dining hall is getting to her again. "What the fuck, Caroline, what the hell is going on between Bonnie and Damon? Are they more than friends?" She shouts causing everyone to look back. " **Spit it out** Caroline!"

"Bwaaaaahhhh." And she did spit it out. All over Elena's shoes. She threw up her breakfast.

"FUCK! Caroline. What the hell...?" Elena shouted in anger, causing a stir. Several doctors shook their head at her, Damon jumped up and ran to check on Caroline as she headed back to the kitchen.

Elena turned and followed them so she could clean up.

"Damnit, Caroline. I can't believe you threw up on me."

"Geez, Elena, yes. I am fine. Thanks for asking."

"Caroline, come have a seat, you seem to be overheated, and dehydrated." Damon said, assisting her to a chair in the kitchen.

"Sorry, for doing that out there. They probably will never come to us for business again."

"Don't be silly, Caroline. People throw up. It is understandable, it was hot in there. I think there must be something wrong with the AC." He told her.

"Luckily the kitchen temperatures can still be controlled. So much food would have gone bad by now." She said holding her stomach. Bonnie came back with a glass of water for Caroline.

"Here, sweetie. Drink this okay. Take your time. I am sorry for having you go out there. I can totally handle it. Have a seat. I can handle the kitchen and the floor. The luncheon is almost over anyway."

"Thanks Bonnie."

Bonnie and Damon made eye contact, and Bonnie disrupted it going back outside to finish manning the service stations. They didn't speak to one another.

"Do you still feel sick, Caroline?"

"Slightly nauseated, but overall I feel better now that I have thrown up. The summer is getting close and the heat tends to make me light headed after I eat and don't drink enough water."

"Okay. So you haven't felt sick any other time or thrown up at all?"

"No. Just today and yesterday. Plus, I am epileptic, and the fact that I threw up is better than having a seizure." Damon looks at Caroline and makes sure she appears to be okay before he goes back to the dining hall.

"Okay, just sit for about ten minutes, before working again, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Damon."

"I can't go back out there after everyone saw you throw up on me, but I guess I deserved it."

"You more than deserved that. You earned it." Caroline told her.

"Are you going to tell me the extent of Damon and Bonnie's relationship? I mean, if they are together I should know."

"Why, do you believe you deserve to know anything about the two people you did some terrible things to?"

"My ex-boyfriend, and ex-best friend… I think it is self-explanatory."

"I think you came to the wrong person if you want a guilt trip. Whatever they are, it's their place to tell you. Not mine."

"So… they are something?"

"They have always been something. Even before they realized it, Elena. Bonnie and Damon have always been something. It just so happened, that your bachelorette weekend brought it to the surface. So you can thank yourself, because if it wasn't for you inviting us to Vegas, just so you could show off your new life, and inviting Damon, so you could be greedy, they wouldn't have had the chance to ever act on anything. Just thank yourself. You, for once, did a great thing."

"Hmm. They didn't even talk to one another just now. Why?"

"Elena, I have to get back to work. About your shoes… sorry not sorry."

 **o0O0o**

Another week later, Damon sat impulsively staring at Bonnies Instagram account. He clicked on the pictures she was tagged in and there he saw pictures of her and Mason Lockwood. He couldn't even be angry because there were pictures of him and Isobel as well as other co-workers that he was tagged in in Facebook. He knew she saw them, because she had logged in the day of the luncheon, and pictures were posted from not only the luncheon, but the night of the fight. Nothing belligerent, just friendly, and in some people's eyes insinuative. But when he looked at the pictures of Bonnie and Mason, they looked like they had a romantic connection. Not to mention the comments section of Mason's Instagram. Mostly women saying they were jealous of her, and men making disgusting sexual references.

All of those comments reminded him of their wedding night in Vegas. Between the two of them, they each realized that they were territorial beings. And that when their _home_ was threatened they didn't go down without a fight.

 **[o:o Crazy Love o:o]**

 _The foursome went bouncing to a couple of strip clubs. When they landed at one that they liked, they stayed a while._

 _"_ _Oh yeah, baby. Shake that ass." Bonnie said. The young stripper stood in front of Bonnie on the stage and let her ass percolate. The vibrations of the music caught the dictation of her ass vibration, and perfectly to the music Damon's eyes widened at the site of Bonnie's hand on the girl's ass. The stripper put both of Bonnie's hand on either cheeks and let Bonnie jiggle her ass for Damon. Then Bonnie smiles and turned to look at Damon he was trying not to get excited, unsure of the way she would react._

 _He sat back on the chair and put all of his bills on the side of the stage and let Bonnie utilize the spending of his money. When the girls bent down in front of Bonnie and Bonnie slapped the girl's ass, Damon put his fist in his mouth and bit down, hard. He turned to look over at Stefan._

 _Stefan was sitting with Caroline on his lap and a girl on Caroline's lap. The more the girl would grind into Caroline, the harder Caroline would grind into him. Stefan's hands were on Caroline's waist while she rolled about. Stefan looked at Damon and shouted._

 _"_ _Now this, is a bachelor party. What the fuck have we been doing the last three nights?"_

 _"_ _Your lady looks more into the dance than you." Damon told Stefan._

 _"_ _She is." Stefan hunched his shoulders and laughed, "What can I do?"_

 _Damon laughed at his brother and turned back to the show before him. Bonnie was still in her teeny, tiny white skirt, and her tied up tank top that said I (red heart) My husband. Tied at her waist, and her belly button was showing. He kept trying to pull her shirt down, when he realized the other male patrons were looking at Bonnie the way they were looking at the strippers._

 _Slowly he was becoming aware that the men were unaware that she was just a customer. So he turned to see if Stefan was having the same issue with Caroline, but when he turned around, Caroline was kissing the stripper. Stefan's mouth was on the floor, and Caroline stood up and moved to the next chair where the female stripper danced on her as Stefan put money in her thong every few minutes._

 _What the fuck is happening right now?_

 _Damon looked at the three other people with him, and this was a mind-blowing change from night one. Well for Bonnie and Damon for sure. Stefan and Caroline were into this kink. Their first hook-up was a threesome with Klaus, so this was right up their alley, but Bonnie and Damon, were a little more conservative. Until tonight…_

 _Bonnie gave the girl a handsome tip and told her, "Dance for my husband."_

 _"_ _Okay, sweetie. What would you like me to do?" She asked Bonnie._

 _"_ _Well, for starters, Cinnamon, he is an ass man. So let's start with some lap dancing followed by some ass clapping. Just make sure you, really make him hot and bothered. But that's it, don't get carried away. No kissing or touching his dick with your anything other than your ass."_

 _"_ _Okay, whatever you say." The girl went to work, and Bonnie watched Damon as this woman danced for him. Watching him feel turned on, turned her on. He wasn't sure how to react, and she gave him the okay with her fingers to enjoy himself._

 _Stefan was watching Caroline get handsy with the stripper while the striper straddled her and allowed herself to get into it. Stefan had to control himself though. He stood up and walked in a circle, wondering what kind of girl Caroline was. Why was she so rowdy? And why for once, was he not only turned, on but a little intimidated by it. After tonight, he wasn't sure he could ever bring her to a strip club again._

 _While Damon received his lap dance, Bonnie stood behind him and put her lips to his neck and ears. After little nibbles, she made him grip the leather of the seat tightly and when the stripper bent over in front of him Bonnie told him to "Slap her ass."_

 _It reminded him of when she rode him in his hotel room earlier that day and she told him to slap her ass. Bonnie was an ass woman. She even loved slapping and grabbing his ass while he fucked her. She stood up from his neck and ear and began to walk back around in front of him. One of the stripper pulled her on stage and before Damon could stop her, she was twisting her hips. She didn't have to bend over to show her ass. The second she stood up there, anyone below her could see it. Her rounded perky ass was covered in the blue lace Victoria Secret panties Caroline bought her for the wedding (something blue). His jaw locked when he saw her up there and he stood up slowly. Her fingers gripped the back of her skirt and began tugging on the zipper._

 _"_ _Take it off. Take it off." Chanting from not only the customers but the other female strippers. Once the zipper fell down and blue lace was exposed, Damon snatched her by her ankle and pulled her down._

 _"_ _Hell No."_

 _"_ _What about all of my tips."_

 _"_ _Here is a tip… That will never happen again. I don't want anyone looking at you like that."_

 _"_ _It's just one night of reckless fun Damon. Right? That's what you told me."_

 _"_ _That would have been disastrous though. Trust me." He put his hands on the back of her skirt and zipped it up. Even though he got boo'd he didn't care. They looked over, and both Stefan and Caroline and their dancer disappeared._

 _"_ _Fuck, they are gone. What are we going to do in the meantime?"_

 _They ordered four shots and took two each. After thirty minutes of not seeing Stefan and Caroline, Bonnie and Damon weren't sure if they should continue paying for dances or not._

 _"_ _You know, even though that woman was dancing for me, the only thing that was turning me on, was watching you, watch me."_

 _"_ _Well, the only thing that was turning me on, was watching you get turned on." She said biting her lip. He watched her as she flipped her hair to one side and fanned the sweat off of her face and neck. "I think I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back. It's hot in here."_

 _"_ _You're fucking right about that." She got up and walked down a dark hall and he followed her without her knowing. As she made her way to the bathroom, Damon followed her and pulled her into an office, shutting the door. "What the hell Damon?"_

 _"_ _I wasn't finished talking to you." When they made eye contact, Damon had a look in his eyes that didn't seem to be going away anytime soon._

 _"_ _Don't look at me like that Damon."_

 _"_ _Like what?"_

 _"_ _Like you want to suck my blood or something." He grinned wickedly, and that smile was the root of much evil for her this weekend. He got away with murder, and most of the time it was her that let him just…. Win._

 _"_ _Ahh. I don't like watching other men yell out perversions to you or look at you like they want to fuck you." He said getting serious._

 _"_ _I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be an object of lust."_

 _"_ _But you are, and it is killing me to watch other men, like Kol Mikaelson think they can have you."_

 _"_ _What are you talking about, Damon?"_

 _"_ _I saw you kiss Kol Mikaelson tonight. While I was out looking for your ring, that beautiful, ring on your finger, that I bought for you. I watched you, as you were sitting at a slot machine, and he was sitting next to you. He kissed you, and you let him."_

 _"_ _It wasn't like that Damon, I just…"_

 _"_ _Slipped fell and landed in his mouth?" He said while he was locking the door of the office._

 _"_ _Damon Salvatore…?"_

 _"_ _Bonnie Salvatore!"_

 _"_ _I don't have those kinds of feelings for Kol Mikaelson." After he locked the door he turned her body around and sat her on the desk in the office, the he pulled her panties down._

 _"_ _Good." He said forcing eye contact._

 _"_ _Good." She said, not backing down._

 _He smelled her essence in her panties. "I told you I love your smell."_

 _She bit her lips, trying to maintain a sense of control. Then he pulled her into him. "You freaky bastard! This is someone's office."_

 _"_ _So."_

 _Her hands were around his back as he came in for her neck. Kissing the spots that weakened her and her head fell back while her hands made their way back around to his pants buckle. She unbuckled his pants and pulled them down and he was erect, waiting for her to spread her legs more. He instead just opened them, and pulled her into his hard body._

 _"_ _Mmm Fuck." He pushed inside of her roughly._

 _"_ _You're_ _ **my**_ _wife now."_

 _"_ _I... I… I am sorry. That kiss meant nothing." She told him looking him in his eyes._

 _"_ _Shut up about the fucking kiss." He speaks while he thrusts. He pulls her all the way into him. Tilting her body slight back and taking her shirt off exposing her breast. His mouth caresses her nipples, and she moans._

 _"_ _Mmmmm." Her eyes stayed rolled to the back of her head and all of the warmth in her body pulls towards Damon. Her nipples harden at the hot moisture he soaks her with. His tongue plays with her nipples and it feels as if her soul was being pulled from her body, through his mouth._

 _"_ _We are different then we were last week, Bonnie. We are not Elena, and Enzo. I don't want to share you. I refuse." He's fresh off of tequila shots and she is breathing in his drunken breath, licking his lips, still tasting the lime on him, before he goes back to working her breasts._

 _She continues biting her lips, being driven crazy while he sucks the fat tissue around her nipples before making his way back to them and tickling them with his tongue._

 _"_ _No more sharing, okay? Bonnie."_

 _"_ _I don't want to share you either. Mmmmm." The moans don't stop because the feeling is insatiable._

 _"_ _Does that feel good?" He asks thrusting into her deeply._

 _"_ _Fuck yes." She says through hard breathing. Every thrust forcing the words out of her mouth in a strained way. "I love your cock. Fuck me hard baby!" She says grabbing his tie and pulling him into her as he lays her back. She loves their heavy eye contact. His blue eyes bring her close to orgasm._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Yeah!"_

 _"You sure?"_

 _"Shut up and fuck me harder already."_

 _"God I love your bedroom mouth." He climbs on top of her, and makes her feel good while she calls out his name on the desk of that disgusting, strip club, office. He fucks her like a man on fire, and she's the fuel to his flame._

 **[End Flashback]**

He thought back to that night, seeing Kol kiss Bonnie, and the night before that, seeing Kol kiss Bonnie again. Knowing how both Elena and Enzo allowed them to share their relationships. He was fuming inside still as he spied on her Instagram looking at pictures of her and Mason. He wanted to be the man he told her, and not take this seriously, but it was never who he was. He couldn't take it. All of the anger made him get into his car and drive.

 **oXo**

Bonnie heard a knock at her door. It wasn't Enzo, because she told him she needed a break from him. She finally told him she needed to separate herself from him. He agreed to it, only after her agreeing to meet him for lunch.

 **2 days ago…**

 _"_ _So, is this what it has come to? We just ignore the fact that the past almost four years we have been each other's constants."_

 _"_ _Lorenzo, I love you. I forget sometimes we are not more than we are. I allowed myself to be okay with everything, because for some reason, I wasn't sure if I really could give more to another person. But I can."_

 _"_ _Bonnie, the life we have works out perfectly." He said holding his clean hands in a folded set of fingers before him over the table._

 _The waiter comes to take their order._

 _"_ _Works out perfectly, for whom?" She asks with an attitude._

 _"_ _Bonnie don't be rude; the server is here. Hello, Devon." He says looking at his name tag. "I will take a glass of Gin, dry, she will have the Malbec. We trust your bartender's brand judgment."_

 _Enzo always ordered Bonnie's food and drinks, it turned him on to have that kind of control, and she allowed it, because most of the time she didn't want to decipher what she was hungry for. She was the type of person that took forever to order her food._

 _"_ _Oh, wait, I probably shouldn't do that anymore either?"_

 _"_ _Enzo." Bonnie's eyebrows raise, and she gets real with him. It didn't matter the beautiful, fine dining experience they were trying to enjoy, Bonnie was tiered of his rules and his ways. She wasn't able to be who she wanted because it all revolved around his rules of their relationship. "What we had, worked for you. Because you had other plans on Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, and the weekends. Okay. I didn't. With the exception of Mason having a fight here ever six months or so, I never went outside of this agreement we had." Her voice raises and he looks around to make sure no one can really here her._

 _"_ _Hey, Bonnie, you were able to focus on your business and thrive. You didn't need the seriousness that came with a relationship and neither did I. We both have careers and we both needed those to be top priorities."_

 _"_ _Until you met Maggie, Lorenzo. You started to take your relationship with her to the next level. You were juggling the both of us and I allowed it, because, you are right… My job means everything to me. But I have Caroline to help with work, and there were nights I needed you and you weren't there. Nights I could have used the shoulder to cry on or the hugs." Their drinks come and he puts in an order for his second drink already._

 _She looked at him and rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _What, love? I can tell this is going to be a painfully, drawn out conversation."_

 _"_ _See what I mean? You take nothing, involving me seriously."_

 _"_ _I take everything about you seriously. But… Let's admit you are kind of cold Bonnie. You aren't exactly warm and inviting. It is hard getting close to you."_

 _"_ _Because you made it that way Enzo. YOU made it to where I don't want to open up and I stay guarded."_

 _He was devilishly handsome. She had a type that is for sure. Dark hair, tall, and filled with testosterone. Enzo's dark eyes were deep and penetrated her. "It's my fault?"_

 _"_ _It's not your fault, Enzo. But It is because of you, that all of this is hard on me. You are not the support I need. I need more than you can give, and I am sorry… I can't juggle men. I don't want to be in a relationship where I have to."_

 _"_ _Is this about that bloody pistol that hit me the other morning? He is very lucky, that I had to go to the most important meeting of my career that day. I just had that suit tailored, and he wasn't worth ruining a couple grand."_

 _"_ _Please, Enzo. You didn't see it coming. Anyways. I am not angry with you, nor am I at a place where I want to hold a grudge. But I just want a clean cut."_

 _"_ _And if I'm not ready to let you go?" He asks looking down while his anger rises, yet he tries to keep it cool._

 _"_ _You don't have a choice. I am moving on. If we are meant to be, then we will be together again. But right now, I am ready to move forward, and see what there is for me to explore, that is deeper than what you and I have."_

 _"_ _Bonnie Bennett…I am not willing to let you go just like that. I will give it a few months… If, in a few months you are not seriously involved, and I am not… We are going to get married. Then I will be, not only the man you need, but the man you want."_

 _She looks at him, like he can't be serious. Shakes her head and lifts her red wine glass. "Whatever you say Lorenzo St. John." She drinks her glass and orders another. "This is going to be a long dinner."_

 _He laughs at her, causing her to laugh back at him._

 **[End Flashback]**

It has been a week since he has seen her, and about five weeks since they returned from Vegas. He drove unconsciously, replaying all of their memories from Vegas over and over in his head. Damon wasn't one of those men who required little from relationships. He required all of the intensity he had to offer. Bonnie equally matched him with passion. He was stuck on her and he didn't want it any other way. He pulled up to her condo, and got out of the car. He braced himself for getting ready to put himself out there, for her. In person, without inebriation and vacation subplot drama. He walked up to the elevator and pushed the button to her floor. When he made it to the twenty-fifth floor, he walked slowly when a vision caught him off guard in her hallway.

 **oOo**

 **5 Weeks Post Vegas**

Bonnie answered her door. "Mason, what a surprise."

"Yeah, I just wanted to come by and say bye. I am heading out again and I won't be back in town for another few months. Not that you were wondering, because I know the kind of relationship we have, but…"

She pulls him into the apartment. "Come have a seat, don't stay at the door."

Damon watches her pull Mason Lockwood into her condo and push the door up. He debated his options but walked over to her door.

"Umm, I Just wanted to say thank you for the other night, Bonnie. There are no other women out there that give me what you do. The fact that we have always remained on good terms, means a lot to me. Your friendship means a lot to me."

"Of course, Mason thank you. Yours and my friendship is important to me too. I am happy how we have really grown over the years and evolved."

"Well, that is why it makes what I want to say next important."

"Okay, I am listening."

"The other night, you and I could have had sex, we could have gotten reckless and thrown all of the rules out of the window like we normally do when we hang out. Somehow that night you were different, and it made me see things differently, made me see you differently."

"I'm glad."

"You will always be important to me, I remembered that night how much you meant to me."

Damon was listening outside of the door, because Bonnie forgot to shut it all the way.

He stumbled on his footing and they heard him. He wanted to slap himself. He just played it off and went inside. "Damon?"

"Yeah, Bonbon. I -uhh." He didn't know what to say.

Mason stood up, towering Bonnie and looking at Damon. "So this is Damon?" Mason says to Bonnie.

"Yea."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Damon asks. "You have talked about me or what?" His face looked angry.

"Damon, what are you doing here? You didn't call or message me or…?

"I apologize! I didn't think I needed to let my WIFE know I was coming to see her. I thought I was a bit more important than the next guy." He said looking Mason up and down, not caring what kind of fighting title he held.

"Damon, don't start right now. Please. Go-" She tried keeping him from talking to much in front of Mason. She knew Damon had a temper, and she didn't want to see it.

"Go where? Back to Orange county? Far away from here…? Is that what you really want, B? For this guy… Who the fuck? I mean, does he even have the same connection that you and I do? Really Bonnie…? Don't let him come between us, and what we have."

Mason, smiles and Damon walks up on him like he's ready to throw down for his wife. Who cares that he just saw Mason break his opine eye arm in tv a couple of weeks ago, he didn't care about anything, but her.

"Whoa, whoa! Down boy." Bonnie says. "I Was going to say why don't you go into my bedroom and wait for me…" Damon looks at Mason with a _fuck you_ face.

"Relax, man. I just came to tell Bonnie that I appreciate, that after our conversation the other night, I realized I need help. So before my next fight, I am going to take ninety days to go to rehab. You talking about your husband, and how much you want to change for your marriage, made me realize I need to change for my career. I get reckless and when you took that drink out of my hand that night, I had the most consciously sober good time. Thank you. No one has ever looked out for me the way you do." He then turned to Damon. "She talked about you all night. You are lucky to have her."

Bonnie looked to Damon than looked back at Mason.

"I am beyond happy for you Mason. Now I can't wait to see you sobered and clean for three months. Wat does it mean for Tyler? I know he wanted to travel with you?"

"It means, my team is going to take him under their wing and start training him. He has done enough amateur fights. He can get himself ready in the next six months for a fight. He should be good. Anyway… I should head out. My flight leaves in a few hours. Caroline is taking Tyler and myself to the airport."

Damon felt stupid. "Fuck, man, I am sorry. I just came in and I saw you two and I didn't know what to think."

"No worries, bro. She is worth the fight. Just make sure you treat her right. She is the kind of woman that deserves something real… not something temporary or artificial. The way she spoke about you, you might just be the real deal. So, good luck with everything." He kissed Bonnie's cheek and hugged her before shaking Damon's hand and leaving. Mason walks out and Bonnie closes and locks the door behind him. She turns and puts her back to the door and looks at him. They go back and forth barely hearing each other.

She shook her head towards him. "Are you happy now?"

"I can't sleep."

"Why are you so confusing?"

"I can't eat."

"The way you spoke to me on the phone…"

"I let someone get in my head."

"I thought we were supposed to be different."

"You were right. I am sorry." He says as he walks to the woman he loves

"It was supposed to be a joke. A sham. A night of reckless fun." She begins ignoring him.

"You always wanted more than that, I could feel it." His steps remain slow yet steady.

"Then I tried blaming you, but I have to except responsibility too."

"I am sorry."

"But comparing me to Elena?"

"I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you."

"I have not, slept with another man, since Vegas."

"You are my wife."

"I broke up with Enzo."

"And my best friend."

"I sleep alone every night, praying you'll just show up on my door step to cuddle."

"Did you hear me?" He asked grabbing her by her face and looking at her like he needed her.

"You never come though. Then I wonder how did I fall so deep so fast? Why can't he just go far away and leave me the hell alone?"

"Bonnie listen to me."

"Then I remember you are my best friend, and that if anything ever happened to you. I would lose my mind."

"I'm not going anywhere. I am not drunk, or caught up in the thrill of the weekend. I am here, with my pain and my humbled stupidity because I can't be without you. I am sorry."

"You hurt me Damon."

"I am sorry." He pins her to the door and holds her chin up to face him, then he puts his face against at her cheek and just smells her and feels her against him.

"That woman you were with at the luncheon last week, the one in the pictures on Facebook?"

"She wasn't a date. She was a fellow board member, and a lesbian, and the same woman from the fight party."

Bonnie laughed. "Oh." His lips lingered near her cheek and neck, just feeling her, wanting to kiss her. He pulls away and speaks.

"Were you getting jealous?" He asked with the wrinkles formed in his forehead.

"I was, actually. I can admit it. Not anymore than you going all gung-ho on Mason... _My WIFE!_ You really pulled the _'wife'_ card?"

"I pulled the only card that mattered. The only one that matters to me." His blue eyes search her face while he wipes her tears. The few she shed.

"It was never a joke, was it? It was never meant to be a friendly, night of fun... Was it?"

He just stared at her, giving her his answer with his face, his hopelessly, romantic, gaze. "I gave you what you wanted, Bonbon. Which worked out for me, because you were what I wanted. The moment you showed up at my hotel suite, I saw my future."

"Damon, stop. Why do you always do this?"

"Because, I have never felt this, it's new to me too. I'm nervous and when I realize you are more nervous than I am, it makes me want to remind you of why we make sense. Because we do. We make sense. We make so much sense. I have no idea how it didn't happen when we met four years ago."

"Maybe, four years ago, we wouldn't have appreciated this."

"I'm sorry. About every stupid thing I have ever said to you. I just want us to get back to a good place." Damon grabs Bonnie's hands and places kisses on her cheeks and neck. Her eyes close and she accepts his lips on her skin, leaned against the back of the door, while his body puts a little pressure on hers. His lips remain gentle, and soft. Pressing small sensations of pleasure on her body. Her neck is exposed because of the camisole she had on, and his hands caress her arms. His touches, put her at ease.

She grabs his face with her hands, and speaks softly.

"We have a long way to go Damon. A long... Long, way... to go."

He grabs her hands in his, intertwining their fingers... and presses his forehead and nose gently to hers, they both close their eyes. When he pulls his face away from hers, she gives him that doe-eyed look of being lost in his eyes.

"I know, but what do you say we go through it holding hands this time?"

"I'd like that." She smiled at him. "You want to stay the night with me?"

"Well you don't think I drove all the way here to see my _wife_ and not stay the night, do you?"

"Good, we can Netflix and..."

"Don't finish that sentence." He says putting his hand over her mouth.

"Well there's a good vampire series I wanted to start and-"

"No!"

"But-"

"Not a chance Bonbon."

"Damon, we need to compromise on some things here..."

"Let's compromise on my lips on yours and you not talking." He said, shutting her up before the next set of words came out of her lips, taking her in a kiss. He makes his way down her neck and her camisole is on the floor. Feeling his lips against her skin was comforting and she exhaled.

The buttons of his shirt, we're slowly being undone. When he pulled her into him to feel her breast against his chest. "I miss your body against mine." He whispered between kisses he strategically placed on her skin. Her nipples between his thumbs and index fingers made her throb from her center. She squeezed her legs together and purred in his ear.

"Mmmmm."

He began unbuckling his pants, and pulling her shorts down.

"There needs to be rules Damon."

"Okay."

"We need to have some understanding of what the other wants."

"Okay."

"Okay, so...?

"So can we figure it out tomorrow. I haven't made love to you in five weeks."

"That's it Damon. Maybe we should hold off on sex."

"What the fuck. Hell no."

"Damon... After all, we just got married, we don't live together, and we are trying to get to know each other on a different level. Don't you think sex will cloud that?"

"No, I don't."

"I do."

"Bonnie?" He begs with pleading eyes and broken cracking in his voice.

"Damon... "

"I'm hard as a rock. If we don't... I'm going to get blue balls."

"Is our only connection sexual?"

"Absolutely not. I wouldn't have married you if that was all we we're." He said staring at her exposed breast trying not to massage them with his tongue.

"Damon, three months. No sex!"

"You are killing me here Bon. I need to feel you everyday. I want you naked, next to me every night. I want to be inside of you, most of the day. My dick, twitches when I think about you naked."

"You turn me on too Damon. You make me want to do things I've never done, but, let's be strong. Let's really test this Union, if we are meant to be at the end of three months we will either make it or break it."

"Bonnie, fucking Salvatore. We are married already. It's too late for that."

"Damon, I've had a sexual connection with a man before that could commit to me the way I needed him too. You've had a sexual connection with a woman who couldn't commit to you. Let's prove it to each other, that we are better than that. Stronger than that."

"Can I eat your pussy?"

"No. Nothing. No fingers, no blow jobs, hand-jobs, back doors, dry humping, sucking, licking, hickies, biting, rubbing, nothing." She said with a serious face.

"This is ludicrous. I've gone 37 years without you. Now you want me to go another 90 days?"

"D...90 days is nothing to the rest of our lives."

"Is that what you really want, Bonbon? You want this probationary period of no sex?"

"I don't want it, but I think we need it."

"Can we start tomorrow?" He said seriously.

She laughs... "Damon?" She sung out, trying not to keep laughing at him.

"Can I grab your ass when we kiss?"

"Umm, I'll think about it." She said smiling.

"Can we cuddle? Like spoon, really really closely?" His desperation was godawful, and it amused her because it made him that much sexier to her.

"We can spoon, and we can have phone sex, and skype fun. I promise there's lots of other things we can do."

"Phones sex? Remember we tried that once before? By mistake... You drunk dialed by me mistake, about two years ago, then we ended up taking nasty to each other by mistake?"

"Oh gosh. I thought you forgot about that." She said covering her face with embarrassment.

"No way, that was the day, I decided that I was jealous of the Brit. The first time I heard you moan."

"We said we would never speak of that mistake ever again."

"We are married now baby. I bet a lot of indecencies will start to resurface. I gave you your first phone orgasm."

She looked to the side in shame. "Damon, I don't want to speak of our drunken conversations. From before Vegas."

"Not tonight. But I guess I have those memories, to hold me over for the next three months. Plus the images of you in Vegas."

"So, you agree with my suggestion?"

"Yeah. Anything for you, sweet pea. But after three months, you better be ready for me. Because believe me when I say we'll have much to make up for. I won't forget how much I'll be missing out on. Especially since you proposed this idea while your bare breast are exposed for my viewing pleasure." He said, looking at them.

"Looking and touching are two different things. You can look all you want." She was unashamed of her naked body. In fact, her plan was to torment him, for three months. In the most tasteful way.

"Here's to 90 days, may you crack before I do." He says.

"Oh. Okay. Like that?"

"Like that, baby."

"I got your cracking, and raise you a side of torment."

They shook hands, and went to her bedroom and proceeded to take their relationship backwards ten notches.

"Okay. Here's to 90 days." She smiled and he rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **A/N Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. So I don't want there to be a bunch of angst in this story. I'm going to try and keep it nice and have some fluff. Don't get me wrong there will be conflict, but I just want to tell a fun Bamon story. With a hefty side of Steroline. Since many of you know most of my stories are either dark or start from darkness. This will be different, so bear with me as I try keeping it relatively light and fun.**


	9. Doctor's Orders

**Damn Good Friends**

 **Chapter 9 -** Doctors Orders

 **Rating M -** Slight Lemon Slight Fluff

 ***I do not own the characters**

 ***Please Enjoy**

* * *

 **Oo 30 Days No Sex oO**

"Morning Handsome." Bonnie's eyes slowly opened as she felt his burning through her skin.

He loved watching her sleep. "Morning, Evil Queen." He said, wanting to take her against her will. He pinned her hands above her head and started kissing her exposed neck.

"Mm mm." She moaned as he ravaged her neck with kisses. His kisses started off softly, and they grew hungrier and hungrier.

"You can't still be mad at me, Damon. It's been thirty days. We are doing good."

He wasn't listening at this point. He was shirtless, and she was in a tiny tank top and he felt her nipples peek to hard little pebbles against his chest. His body was waived on hers and when her eyes closed she felt his erection dig into her.

"Ahh. Mm mm. Damon, mmmm." His body was reacting to hers forcing her to react to his. His lips ravaged her neck and he drug them across her skin to her mouth. Pulls of saliva and lip suction were trying to force Bonnie to break. He pushed his erection against her again. "Mmmm fuuuuuuucckk. Damon!"

"Doesn't that feel good baby? Imagine if I was inside of you."

"Hmm." She moaned one last time as she slid from under him and jumped out of bed. "You're an ass."

"I just want to touch my wife, like a grown up."

"D, the past month we have gone on dates, and watched movies, and read to one another, and had conversations about everything. Do you think we would have done that if we were busy having sex every day?"

"I think, we'd be less irritable, and I wouldn't have this headache!"

" Even if I could have sex with you, I couldn't today. I have to go to take Caroline to the doctor, because she isn't feeling well. I'll be letting Matt open the store today."

"Matt?"

"Caroline's step brother."

"He can cook?"

"No. It's a catering business. We aren't a restaurant. We don't serve food regularly. But we do serve baked good for breakfast. Monday thought Friday. We prep the, the night before and then all he has to do is warm the oven up and put them in for about twenty minutes before opening."

"Well, this is the first time I have slept over in two weeks, and you are leaving me hanging."

"Damon, I'll be back in about two hours. The shop is only open half day today. Why don't you come and help me close shop. Caroline has today off."

He was holding his erection, looking like he wanted to cry. "Fine. But I'm staying tonight again, do I have to deal with this tomorrow?"

"No, I'm off tomorrow."

"Fine." He rolled his eyes. She sensed his irritation. "What am I supposed to do today?"

"Whatever you want. Make yourself at home."

"Key?"

"Uhh."

"Seriously? Do you want me to stay here, without a key?"

"Of course not, silky." She said feeling incredibly over reactive. She walks away with the thought on her mind and he realizes she felt some type of way about it.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. B, you wouldn't feel weird about me having a key... Would you?"

"Damon, seriously. You want to have this conversation right now?"

"Maybe not right now, seeing as you are getting dressed and walking away while I talk. But yeah, as soon as possible. Come on, the last two times I've been here, I give your key back Before I go home."

(RING RING)

Saved by the bell. Her phone was ringing.

"It's Caroline. I have to go. She was squeezed in today and she can't be late."

Damon stood up with his dick in his hand and stalked towards her making her gulp hard. His eyes didn't blink, and the blue in them looked almost clear this morning. He intimidated her but she was so turned on by it. She walked her all the way against her bedroom door and she wanted him to rip her clothes off and bend her over right there. He pressed his lips against hers softly, then he stroked himself in front of her, causing her to moan in his mouth.

He grabbed her hand and made her hold it, then he moved her hand up and down, until she was into it. Then he opened her bedroom door and pushed her gently out of the room after getting her worked up. She stood outside of her bedroom door rolling her eyes, ready to choke him, but she heard him start the shower water. She turned and went to her kitchen poured almond milk in her mug and took on of her brand muffins for the road.

 **...**

His head was pounding and he couldn't use her body the way he would've liked to in order to make his head ache vanish. He was deep in thought about the night they had, and every time he remembered the way she brushed up against him as they slept, he got harder and harder. He stood in Bonnie's shower under the cold water, and threw his head back thinking about her. Her soft skin, her warmth, the smell of coconut in her hair, the gentleness of her fingers as the tickled his skin while they cuddled.

Every innocent part of their relationship was suddenly making him feel like an explosion waiting to happen. He remembered how, Bonnie put her hair in a bun when she reads, and it opens her neck up. How she hums when she cooks, reminds him of moaning, and how she bit her lip when they stared at one another for too long.

Before he knew it his hand was on his cock, and he was stroking himself slowly with a tight grip. He hasn't had to jerk himself so much since he was going through puberty. Damon has always been in a relationship, and he has always had plenty of sex, with his hefty appetite. Bonnie was proving to be a difficult woman. His hand firmly gripped his shaft, feeling the thick veins, as he stiffened more at the mere thought of her. Back and forth he stroked himself, imagining her from the first time they had sex. She rode him like a belly dancing pro.

The water fell down his hard body and his hand continued its motions. One on the wall, as he leaned forward and the other on himself and he stroked harder and harder. Every inch of him was drenched in water and every angle of his mind drenched in thoughts of her and as he came, he grunted like he released a breath he was holding for too long. He couldn't wait to be inside of her again.

 **xx 9 weeks after Vegas xx**

Caroline sat quietly in the office taking it all in as Bonnie held her hand. She was worried about the results of her blood work. She had been throwing up uncontrollably, and she remembers when her mom found out she had cancer how sick she kept getting sick beforehand which is what made her go to the doctor in the first place to get checked out.

"Caroline Marie Forbes, we are sitting here together and the doctor is going to walk through those doors and everything is going to be okay." Bonnie squeezed her best friends hand and looked at her with sincere eyes.

Caroline was jittery, she couldn't keep it together. Her eyes were watery and she was making Bonnie emotional. She just kept bouncing her legs in a fast manner and not calming down. Bonnie turned towards Caroline and pulled her in for a hug. "Bon, what if the doctor comes back with bad news? What am I going to do?"

"He won't have a bad thing to say. You are young, vibrant, healthy, and you take care of yourself."

"Cancer doesn't care about any of that, Bon."

"No, you're right, cancer doesn't care, but I care and whatever the doctor says, we will deal with everything together. No matter what he says, I am going to be here, holding your hand, because we have each other at the very least. And we are tougher than any sickness, tougher than any test, tougher than any words of negativity. We are going to get through this visit today, and then we are going to celebrate tonight over drinks at the lounge. I promise you, that nothing is wrong."

"Okay. I trust you Bon. You usually call things pretty good. I would like to imagine that you're right this time too. But if you're not, can I kill you?"

They laughed at each other, as Bonnie wiped Caroline's tears.

"Yes. You can. But it's going to be okay." Just then the doctor walks in and takes a seat giving a serious look at Caroline. She looks at him with heavy, anticipation. "Well, Doc?"

"You know, I've been your family doctor for a very long time. I can understand your stress about this situation, given your history and I just want you to know that even though I can't treat your issue, I will be here for any questions or concerns you have along the way."

"Oh my God, Dr. Grady, what is it?"

Both Caroline and Bonnie went from calm to almost frantic.

"Caroline, baby doll, you are nine weeks pregnant!"

"Huh? That can't be."

"I know your history states your likelihood is very small, but look at this as a miracle. Okay. This is a beautiful thing."

"Oh my gosh. Are you lying to us?" Bonnie asked in excitement.

"Absolutely not. Urine tests, and blood tests both came back positive."

"I haven't missed a period though."

"It doesn't always happen that way. But your period was probably irregular, or light. Either way sweetie. You are considered high risk. So I am referring you to an MFM Specialist, who is quite experienced and will take great care of you." The older, white haired, doctor said looking at his long time patient smiling. "Ya gonna be a mommy!" He stood up and hugged her.

"Thank you Dr. Grady." She said hugging him.

"You're welcome, I just have one order, please take it very easy work wise, over the next seven months, okay? Doctors' orders."

"I'll make sure she does doc." Bonnie said looking at her friend who liked to be out and about, and never sat her tail still. He smiled and headed out of the small white room.

"Oh my God. Oh my freaking Gosh. Bon?"

Bonnie grabbed her friend and spun her around. "I'm going to be an auntie!"

"Oh my gosh. You are going to be an auntie! Auntie Bonbon! Ahhhhhhh, how cute does that sound?"

"So freakin cute. Oh my gosh I'm going to be an auntie and you... Are... Going... To be a mom!"

Caroline's eyes watered and she immediately started shaking. She looked at her hands and Bonnie grabbed them holding them still. "Wow. I'm gonna be a mom, and... Now I have to figure out how to tell TYLER!" "(STEFAN)"

When Caroline said Tyler's name, Bonnie subconsciously said Stefan's name.

"Oh shit!"

"Oh shit!"

"What am I going to do?" Caroline asked as Bonnie pulled her out of the doctor's office and they ran to the elevator.

Bonnie pushed the number 1 button and they waited, trying to hold their conversation until they stood privately in the elevator. Once the door opened, it was full of people causing them to hold onto their conversation for the car.

 **...**

"Bon, what will I do?"

"First put your seat belt on. Seriously. You know I hate when you don't." Bonnie sat there staring at Caroline until she had to say, "Hello... The Baby? You have to think about the baby Care."

"Okay, Fine. Seatbelt is on Bon."

"Thank you. So, here's what you are going to do, just go check the dates of your periods, your ovulation and fertile days, and the dates you had sex with Stefan and the dates you had sex with Tyler."

"They are very close."

"Not to mention, Klaus!"

"Bonnie. How could you bring that up?"

"Um, you had sex with him, remember? Nine weeks ago to be exact."

"Fudge sickle." Caroline buries her face in her hands. "I really have a lot to think about. I know you wanted to get drinks tonight, but obviously I can't drink."

"We can have dinner, so I can properly congratulate you."

"Honestly, babe, I just want to be at home tonight. Alone. I have a lot to think about. Especially since I have to figure out what I am going to do."

"Meaning, abortion?" Bonnie asked with a frown.

"Oh no. I mean in terms of what I'm going to say to the guys, and when."

"I can come over and be an ear if you need."

"No, no. It's okay. I need to be alone and, hey isn't Damon here?"

"Yeah, he is. I should probably not keep making plans, right?" She said laughing. "Okay, I should take you home. I think I'm gonna take him to the shop with me and teach him how to prep dough." She said making in unsure face.

"Ooh. Sexy. Couples that cook together, or bake together, stay together." She said smiling at Bonnie.

"Oh shut up. He's still mad at me about the 90-day thing."

"Really, but it's already been 30, and in those 30 you've only seen each other three times. It should be relatively easy."

"Yeah, it is now, but he will officially be moved to LA next month, because he starts working in LA next month."

"Okay, but does he have a place yet?"

"Nope. We've been looking around. I try looking when he's not here and tomorrow we will do some looking."

"And if he doesn't have a place, is he moving in or staying with you?"

"Oh my gosh, Care, hell no."

"Why hell no?"

"I don't know, it's just seems so quick. I haven't lived with a man in a long time. Enzo and I lived together for a while then we decided it was best to live apart."

" _We,_ or... _He_?"

"Care. Either way, our twice a week thing was easier for me. I could focus on work and not feel crowded. If we never had that agreement, I wouldn't have even gotten to start dating Damon."

"Yea. You mean marry Damon? You are married. You should live with your husband Bonnie."

"Married for two months Caroline. We hadn't even had the chance to date. We are dating right now, I think. I still need to check into this annulment."

"What, Bonnie why?"

"I don't know. We always said we'd do it. Are we reneging because we have feelings for each other?"

"Yes, Bonnie Jade Salvatore!" Caroline said looking at Bonnie with big eyes and a cheesy grin. "Oooh, I like the ring of it. I'm never calling you Bennett again."

"Oh okay. Well, here. You are home, and I need to go pick up an anxious, and horny man, who sort of gave me the tease of my life this morning, then closed my own bedroom door in my face."

"I bet you deserved it."

"He coined me the Evil Queen today." She said pouting.

"Evil Queen Salvatore, yessss!" Caroline said as Bonnie pulled up to her place.

"Get out of my car and go get your life Ms. Forbes." She said laughing at her dysfunctional situation.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you in two days at work."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything. ANYTHING AT ALL!"

"I know. I know. Love you."

"Love you too, boo."

 **...**

Bonnie was getting a headache. She remembered Damon saying sex helped headaches. She realized it was her Karma so she texted him about it when she stopped for gas.

Bonbon: So I guess karma is a bitch, bc now I have a headache

D: that's what you get for denying me

Bonbon: last I checked, you denied me

D: :)

Bonbon: wish there was a way to get rid of my headache w/o breaking the rules

D: Advil

Bonbon: arggh!

D: you coming back to me yet?

Bonbon: on my way!

D: hurry

She smiles. It actually felt good having him at her place. Thinking he'd be there waiting for her. But then she realized that it's always amazing in the beginning, until it grows stale. She really didn't want things with Damon to feel rushed, and ruined.

Bonnie got back to her building and was greeted by the door man. When she walked to the elevator she presses number 25 and allowed herself to try and get used to the idea of Damon being in her apartment when she got home. It wasn't something she was used to, and she wasn't sure she was ready for it. Caroline reminded Bonnie of how much she had to think about. Marriage, and getting an annulment. She and Damon were married, and it was supposed to be a joke. Now that they had decided they really cared for each other it was becoming tricky to talk about the obvious, annulling the marriage so that it didn't technically go on any state records that they were really married.

"That's it, I'm going in this apartment, and we are going to get this talk out of the way, like two grown-ups. Then we are going to the shop and hanging out, without any tension. He's going to be fine, I will be fine and everything will be fine." she said walking towards her apartment.

She realized her door was left slightly ajar. "What the fuck?" She said with an attitude. She walked in and called out to him. "Damon. Damo-...?"

He was there, standing dressed like he was going to work. He looked hot as hell, she was instantly jealous of his patients. _That lab coat is sexy as hell._ She thought. The white coat, and the blue eyes, the dark hair, and the seriously hot, Doctor smolder he gave before he spoke.

"Hey there."

"Hey there, you're not leaving me, are you?" She looked disappointed.

"No, I was told someone needed to get their head checked out." Then he opened his lab coat, and revealed his shirtless form, and she could only follow his beautiful pectorals, to his sculpted abs, and his adorably dark happy trail, leading to his adorably dark place.

"Who... What?" She was confused.

"Your headache."

"Right." She nodded her head and smiled, biting her lip. "Do you always help your patients without your shirt on? Because if so, we are going to have some major problems."

He walked up to her and grabbed her things from her arms and sat them on her counter space, then he looked at her face and started gently checking her pupils. His thumbs tenderly massage her temples and he started speaking to her using a bunch of medical terms, rendering her speechless.

She loved seeing him this way and hearing him this way.

She was stuck on stupid, and the more he spoke, the sexier he was to her. He pulled her shirt over her head and she tried speaking, "Damo-."

"Chh chh." He shushed her with his mouth and his finger.

She obeyed. He took his stethoscope and started checking her heart. He removed her bra. "You know, the bra blocks the... Well you know, I can hear better without it."

"Yeah, yeah, sure. You're the professional." She said totally okay with his methodology.

His thumb grazed her nipple, more than once. "Oops. My apologies Mrs. Salvatore." He never missed an opportunity to its to call her that.

"Hhm." A sound hitched in her throat and she stood before him with her perky breast at attention for him. "This has nothing to do with my head."

"I'm the doctor, you're the patient. Shhh."

"Umm, okay."

He unbuttoned her pants. She bit her lips trying to trust him in the moment. He used his hands slowly as he pulled her pants down, kneeling as he had her step out of them, then he smells her essence while he was kneeled. His eyes roll to the back of his head, signifying her being his favorite smell.

"Normally I'd have you put a hospital gown on, but..." He lifts her bridal style as he stands back up, "I like you like this." He walks her back to her room. "Just so we are clear, I'm in charge, you are not to speak a word. Okay?"

She nodded her head.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes."

"Yes... What?"

"Yes, Doctor Salvatore."

"Atta girl. Now, let me show you what it really means, to play doctor." He walks her into the bedroom and shuts the door.

She forgot about the talk she was going to have with him. Those blue eyes took over the second she walked in the door.

 **...oOo...**

Caroline sat in her room crying. She was more than happy with the news, but disappointed in herself. Bonnie's words were starting to ring in her ears right now about being careful with the way she was utilizing both Stefan and Tyler for her own form of irresponsible enjoyment. Then to throw Klaus in the mix she was now a woman filled with the biggest joy of her life and the biggest sorrow.

Just then her phone rings. "Tyler, hey baby!"

"Hey, I miss you. What are you doing?"

"Uhh, just sitting here figuring out my work load tomorrow. Getting an organized schedule written out."

"Okay babe."

"What about you? What's new?" She asks wiping her tears, silently.

"Oh babe. I'm having the experience of my lifetime. Like, this is so amazing. My mind is blown by everything I'm learning. I'm getting better at sparing. I'm at the gym about six hours a day. I'm totally, excited about where my career is headed."

"Sounds so exciting baby. I'm super proud of you. So when will you be coming to visit me. I haven't seen you in thirty days?"

"Uhh, honestly I don't know. I've been so busy I haven't even thought about stopping. My momentum is too good right now babe."

"Oh okay. Well, it would be nice to see you." She said sounding utterly disappointed. She had no idea how he couldn't tell. But she tried to be good at hiding things, especially from Tyler.

"Yeah, I'm sorry babe. I'll see what I can do for next month, maybe. Oh, umm I gotta go babe. Just thought I'd call and let you know how I'm doing. Miss you k?"

"Okay baby. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Caroline cries after that phone call. They didn't even say _I love you._ She thought to herself about how she felt alone in this time of need. Of course she had Bonnie but she was worried about what kind of support she'd get from Tyler. His career was about to have him away from home a lot. She felt like karma was happening to her after she let her feeling for Tyler die down a few months back. It wasn't until she came back from Vegas that she started falling for Tyler again. Now their dreams were going to come true and he was being torn from her.

Her phone rings again.

"Hey Stefan. How are you, it's been a few weeks?"

"Yeah, I figured I'd give you space with your boyfriend to work things out, you seemed happy."

"Oh, yeah we are doing good. He actually left a few weeks back to train."

"Ah, really that's great. So is that why you're sad?"

"Sad, what do you mean? I'm fine." She told him, looking at the phone like she was shocked. Tyler didn't even realize it.

"Caroline, it's in your voice. You've been crying. What's wrong?"

"Stefan, it's nothing. I'm just not feeling well."

"Hey I can drive up tonight. Bring you some soup and tea and take care of you. You don't feel good, and you're all alone."

"Stefan."

"Okay. I'll leave work early and I should be to you in about umm, two to three hours. Can you hold on for a couple of hours?"

"Yeah, I can." She said smile-crying.

"Okay, I'll see you then sweetie."

"Alright, later."

"Later." She smiled, wiped her tears and laid back staring at the ceiling. She sighed a bit at his willingness to drop what he had going on to come take care of her.

 **...**

Her body laid out on the bed completely bare. She lay on her stomach and he had her legs barely parted. He found body oil in her room and decided to rub her body with a gentle strength which made her want to turn over the 90 day rules for him.

His hands rubbed from her ankles up and as they moved, he put pressure on her muscles, loosening them up. She relaxed on her bed and moaned as he worked his magical fingers. When his hands met the plump mounds of her backside, he gently massaged her, softening her mind to the idea of being intimate with him.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked.

"Mmm. Nooo."

"Is this too sexual for you?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe I should stop you before this escalates." She said with her closed eyes as she literally didn't move a muscle while he massaged her.

"This isn't sexual Bonnie. I'm taking care of you. This is intimacy, and there is a difference. Sexual, would entail, that it leads to sex, or an act of it. This is a form of intimacy, because not only am I physically taking care of you, but I'm mentally taking care of you too. How's that headache?"

"Hmmm."

"Exactly." He climbs over her body and begins massaging her sides and shoulders. His perfect sized hands weren't too big or small. They held her just right, and put just the right amount of pressure on her. His hands held her inside of his grip with tender strength. After a while, she was so relaxed from the back side, that she turned over.

"Bonbon, what are you doing?"

"Ahh. You just did so good on the backside, I was thinking you could do the front side too."

"You are trying to kill me right?"

"Not at all. I just like how you take care of me, Doc." He leaned down and kissed her, trying not to be too taken by her full, frontal nudity.

She put her arms around his neck when his lips met hers they tried to remain innocent. Damon put the right amount of pressure on her body with his hands. No matter how much it turned him on to rub her stomach and thighs, and massage her breasts, he allowed himself to look at her beyond her body. This time he worked his way down. From her neck to her breasts. All the while he blew on her skin, with his breath, making her feel cool sensation between her spurts of heat. When he blew on her nipples, they pebbled, gaining his intense interest. He didn't overdue it, because he wanted to earn her trust. He just watched her faces and listened to her noises as he made his way to her stomach than thighs. Her inner thighs were so sensitive he learned. She was ticklish. He spread her legs slightly and her body heat rose rapidly.

He quickly noticed her stomach rise and fall with her deep breaths. In his mind he had to play it cool, looking at her beautiful, and perfectly trimmed pussy, he caught himself getting hard at the sight. He had to continue to make it about her and not him and he did the first thing that came to mind. After spreading her legs, he moved his face in the space between her thighs. She felt his presence nearing her entrance, she bit her lip softly and he felt her getting warmer and warmer. Her body anticipated one thing and she got another.

She felt the cool sensation of his breath on her. She was pleasantly surprised. Damon put his lips together and blew. He blew gentle gusts of air on her pussy and it made her shutter. Her center was so warm that his room temperature breath when blown on her felt cold. The chills hit her in ways she couldn't have imagine were possible.

When he noticed how much she loved his breath on her, he moved his lips closer to her. So close she could swear his lips met her lower lips, but he never touched her. He just kept breathing softly and blowing gently, before he knew it, she was breathing heavier. His eyes looked up at her and saw her lip being bitten by her teeth and he blew a few more times causing a stir within her. Bonnie's orgasm took her over the edge, and she grabbed his hair roughly with her hands and screamed.

Damon Salvatore was patting himself on the back in his head. She was exhausted, and he hadn't done anything to her but give her a massage and blow his breath on her.

"What did you just do to me?"

"I gave you something you're not use to." She looked at him and sat up so they were face to face.

"What is that?"

"A real man, taking care of you. In a way that didn't involve me being selfish, or taking advantage of you."

"You are something else Damon Salvatore."

"Yea. I try. Orgasms are great for headaches. How's your headache?"

"Gone."

"Now why don't you stay home the rest of the day so I can finish doing my job?"

"I have a better idea, why don't I stay home today, so I can play nurse Bonnie, and help you get rid of your headache?"

"Oh, I got rid of my headache in the shower earlier, but uhh... You will need help getting this oil off of you, and as you can see I'm great with my hands."

She smiles, and picks up her phone to dial Matt. Right now things were good with Damon, she couldn't complain about their relationship. She talked to Matt, who thank god was there for he and Caroline.

"Okay Matt, thanks so much. You have no idea how grateful I am."

"No worries Bon. I'll talk to you in couple of days."

"Thanks again." She said before hanging up.

Shocked at how strong their will power had been, she was happy she and Damon were meeting in the middle. Bonnie turned to head to the shower, when she walked in there it was already steamed up, and he was waiting for her, in his birthday suit, making her regret her 90-day rule. His tight body, was wet and hard, and waiting for her. Those menacing blue eyes were scheming while his smile was trying to charm her wits out of her. She inhaled and exhaled and opened the shower door stepping inside with him, while he looks down at her intimidatingly.

She was beginning to realize Damon Salvatores was a rule breaker, and a dirty, dirty, game player.

"You aren't going to make this easy on me, are you Salvatore?"

"Not a chance in hell little wife. Come on, daddy's gotta wash that oil off of your entire body." He turned her around pressing her backside against his hard front side while he lathered her body, she loved feeling his abs against her. The oil wasn't helping to make it any easier, as he began gently massaging soak over the places she was covered, which was… "Every inch of you." He re-iterated.

"Why should I stay in here with you?"

"Doctors orders, baby!"

 _Fuck... Me._ She thought to herself. He was going to break her if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

 **A/N Caroline is pregnant, she automatically assumed it was Tyler's. Tyler is nowhere around, but Stefan came without a question. Bonnie was freaking out about giving Damon a key, and the idea they are supposed to get their marriage annulled, is that still happening? Damon is not a fan of the 90-day rule. He is making it hard on her. Did they break the rule in the shower? Hope you liked the update. Please let me know your thoughts. I've finally got some more drama planned for this story in the comming chapters. It took me a minute but I'm back at it.**


	10. Doubts, Fears, & Jealousy

**Chapter 10** \- Doubts, Fears, and Jealousy

 **Chapter rating M** \- Maturity, language, adult situations

*I do not own characters. Please Enjoy.

* * *

 **... 14 weeks after Vegas...**

Caroline and Stefan stared at the two of the, like they were uncomfortable to be sitting at the table with them. Bonnie and Damon sat across from one another sipping their wine and giving each other the _fuck me_ face. Bonnie sipped on her wine slowly, and continued to _come hither_ Damon. He would sit slightly leaned back penetrating her with his devilishly sinister gaze and his blue eyes were obscenely bright tonight.

Bonnie held her red wine in her mouth a few seconds, staring at his eyes, then his lips, then his eyes again. Then she swallowed, and bit her lip. He was talking to her with his eyes and she was finding it hard to ignore him. He was holding her gaze and her attention, and when he finally cracked and smiled, she smirked at him and put her head down, shaking it. As it were happening, under the table, Bonnie's foot was in Damon crotch and she was wiggling her toes suggestive around his penis, making him hard. When he broke and smiled it was because she succeeded at making him hard.

"So, you guys aren't awkward at all." Caroline said looking at them both like she wanted to puke. And she probably did, because all the baby was doing was making her sick of 99% of the food she came in contact with. Especially most of the food she normally ate. The only thing that remotely made her happy was red meat, and for whatever reason she gave it up years ago. Until the past month, she's been eating it again.

"Sorry, Care. How are you feeling. I'm sure you're hungry. You haven't eaten all day."

"I'm starving. I just want my steak and baked potato. Plain. No cheese, no sours cream, no chives, nothing. A plain baked potato, and a medium, rare steak."

"You can't eat your steak rare. Your pregnant." Stefan said.

"Thanks mom." She said rolling her eyes. The normally bubbly girl had picked up quite a bit of moodiness lately and there at the brunt end of her frustrations were Stefan and Bonnie. Who both took it like champs.

"Caroline, don't bitch at Stefan because he cares." Bonnie snapped back.

"I'm sorry it's just, I'm not used to this, and the doctor has me on a very strict diet, and most of the things I have to eat make me want to barf. I hate the smell of alcohol, which is weird, because I haven't had a martini. In three months, and I feel somehow bad that I miss them."

"Well, how's everything else?"

"I feel okay most of the day. It's mostly the smell of food and other random things." She looked down at her ringing phone but didn't recognize the number. The sound of it was annoying her so she turned her phone off for dinner.

"Have you spoken to him today?" Bonnie asked.

"I haven't spoken to him in a week, so I'm not worried about it."

"Yeah, but Caroline, he hadn't called you in about a week before that. You've talked to him maybe three times since you've found out." Bonnie was angry that Tyler had barely made an effort towards his relationship.

"Bon, not now okay. I don't care about anything accept my dinner."

Stefan and Bonnie gave each other a look and just let it go.

Breaking the monotony of the conversation, Damon spoke. "So, in some good news, Klaus is celebrating his birthday, and we've all been invited."

"Why?" Caroline asked angrily, nervous that someone told him about her predicament.

Damon's eyes shot to her confused. He looked at the pregnant woman who literally thought someone told Klaus she was pregnant. "Relax, Blondie. He called me a couple of days ago, and I have been so busy with my transition I have had a chance to mention it. He mentioned it being in Mexico, next month."

"Really? He does realize, last time we were all together, Caroline blew up the spot?" Bonnie reminded them.

"Blew up the spot?"

"Yes, D. Keep up. She put everyone's dirt on blast. Including his brother and his sister."

"Oh, he doesn't care about that. The whole family is always stuck in some drama. He liked you guys. Anyways, he's a good friend of mine, and I don't see why we can't all take a mini vacation. A lot has happened in the past three months. We have another four weeks to be ready."

"Damon, we can't just leave. Caroline and I have the chop. Sure Matt helps out but let's be real, he can't run an entire shop for consecutive days. Not even if Vicky helps. Who by the way, she's been gone a lot."

"Well, I know it's a lot to ask, but I, just asking the two of you to consider it. Come on Stefan.. Tell them, it'll be fun."

"Stefan, you knew about this?" Caroline asked.

"Yea, I just wasn't sure how to bring it up. But I think you need this. You and Bonnie have been hard at it for over five years. Vegas was your first real get away and that was just four hours up the freeway."

"And Mexico is four hours down the freeway. That's the beauty of living in California."

"Yeah, but baby...this ain't no four hour drive to Tijuana. This is a five hour flight to Cancun." Damon said looking at Bonnie. Her face lit up.

"No way, I've never been to Cancun. Gosh, being a responsible adult isn't as fun as they make it seem. We can't leave our shop for a week."

"Close the shop. Just have Matt open it up on your busiest days."

"Which is Monday through Thursday. We usually do catering events on the weekends and I'll have to check the schedule for next month."

"Bon, our schedule is clear next month for the weekends. But we have to charity events at some point I can't remember the dates." Caroline opens her phone and starts checking dates. "Do you know the dates?"

"The last week of the month." We have an event that Tuesday night."

"It's fine. Caroline, you've got a lot going on with the pregnancy. No need to have you working more than me. You go ahead and I'll stay behind. I'll fly in on Wednesday."

"I can stay with you Bon, it's no big deal. We can meet Stefan and Damon there."

"Why would I go without you?" Damon asked Bonnie with his right eye raised to the point his eyebrow almost touched his hairline.

"I mean, it's vacation, I'd hate you to miss out on days. Besides, I can't really afford to be gone seven days. Five days is more within my budget."

"Bonnie's right. We should be careful about spending too much money. We need to start looking into billboards and bus bench advertising for the upcoming holiday season."

"Holiday season... Isn't it still the summer?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, but we need our advertisements up the season before. Which would be Fall." Caroline said.

"Owning your own business, is expensive. Now I remember why we don't take vacations." Bonnie said laughing.

"But you'd be going with me, so why would you be worried about a budget?"

"Yea, Caroline, why would either of you think we wouldn't basically foot the bill. Salvatore brothers don't make women pay for anything." Stefan said.

"That's very chauvinistic of you." She said with her sideways turnt face.

"Okay, Ms Moody pants. Why would I make my best friend pay for a vacation I'm asking her to go _with me_ on?" Stefan asked. It was kind of heartwarming how he did it too. Bonnie saw how Stefan was softening with Caroline, and how he wanted to be more than her friend. Especially, or regardless of her situation. Especially if it was his, but even if the baby wasn't his, he's already invested his time helping her, even though she is acting as if the baby is Tyler's.

Caroline couldn't even say a mean spirited thing to Stefan, he was sincere in his words. "Caroline Marie, Stefan basically wanted to treat you. Don't be a crabby patty."

"Way to use one of our new menu items against me." Bonnie and Caroline decided to start catering kids themed parties for charitable events. The one coming up was Sponge Bon themed, so Crabby Patty was a menu item. "So cheesy." They laughed.

"I know, I was wondering if you'd catch it."

"Yeah, cute Sponge Bon reference, but don't ignore me Bonnie." Damon said. "I'm asking you to go as my date Bonnie." Damon asked with a serious face.

"Damon, I thought we weren't mentioning anything to anyone."

"When did you think that?"

"Since we got married as a joke, and now we are in a weird sort of relationship, which is undefined and complicated."

He looked at her with the angriest glare and got up and walked away from the table. Not before he politely excused himself.

"Stefan, what does your brother want from me? We discussed taking things slow. Don't you think debuting our relationship in front of the very people we left on bad terms with is kind of... I don't know, the exact opposite?"

"Damon wants things to be moving forward quicker than he's letting on to you."

"What? I mean, he's not telling me these things. Our communication is all off. He tells me we can move slow. He-"

"He wants you to be happy."

"But I am happy. He makes me happy. It's just, I've done this song and dance before. I've ended up in a relationship for three years that wasted some of my time. We decided to get engaged and move in together, only for him to take us back ten steps to an open relationship. If don't want Damon and I rushing things and just being each others excuses."

"Have you told my brother?"

"What, that I don't want us being each others excuses? No. I have expressed wanting to do things carefully though."

"He's coming back in Bonnie." Caroline whispered.

Damon came back to the table and sat down and drank his drink. He didn't say too many words before his food came. He sat across from her burying her with his harsh gaze and if it was uncomfortable before, it was even more so now.

Stefan looked to them both, and looked at Caroline. "Caroline, let's go request a song to the pianist, and dance."

"Okay Stefan." She brisked Bonnie hand gently before Stefan pulled her chair out and they walked towards the open space. They decided to leave Bonnie and Damon alone to talk.

"Damon..." She called to him Hesitantly.

"No, Bonnie. I know Stefan for up so we could talk, but I'm not doing it here. We will go back to the condo and talk."

"But, Damon, you should know that... I care about you. Okay. I want this to work, but..." She stopped when he got up from his chair. He walked to her and pulled her chair out. He held his hand out to her and stood her up.

"May I have this dance?"

"Sure." She looked up to him as he lead her out to the open space.

"I just want to dance with you. I want that dance floor to be the cloud, so let's just float for a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay."

He grabbed her hand and gently lead her to the dance floor. She walked tentatively behind the man who made it hard for her not to just give into him. He firmly gripped her hand within his and as they stepped onto the wood, he swiftly pulled her into him and held his arm around her waist tight. When she looked up to him, he held her gaze with such an intensity, she read it as if he was having a conversation with her. His eyes told her, he had no intentions of going anywhere and that she needs to figure things out, because he was growing impatient. Her eyes spoke back and changed the subject. Her eyes said... Kiss me. So he kissed her.

"Day 62, Baby. Day, fucking sixty-two."

"I'm thinking we are more than half way through it Damon. Aren't you happy?"

"No, I'm thinking the first time I make love to you, it'll be unfair for you, because I'm going to cum in 2.6 seconds then instantly fall asleep, like a baby. You're stripping me of my manhood."

"Thars what foreplay is for. Your tongue is magical baby." She says seriously.

"My tongue, my fingers, especially my cock." He said making her blush.

"Damon, we've opened the rule up after that day in the shower, no thanks to you."

"I'm sorry, I had to be inside of you in some way."

"It was cheating."

"It was beautiful. My hands and your hands make beautiful music together." He casually threw out as he remembered the day he made her cum in the shower with his fingers as her hands gripped him back making him cum too. He looked down at her smiling, cunningly. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm all in Bonnie."

"Damon-" he shut her up with a kiss. A soft, lingering kiss.

"You're not allowed to talk until we get back to your place." As promised she didn't argue with him. They dance for a little while, then headed back to her place.

 **...oOo...**

"Caroline, let me rub your feet."

"Oh would you? That would be amazing Stef. I was up on my feet all morning and afternoon. Then the dancing in heels... I'm so happy it's Friday." She exhaled. And took her shoes off as she sat on the couch of her apartment. Stefan sat next to her removing his own shoes and turning her body sideways so that she could stretch her legs along the couch onto his lap.

"What to watch?" He says handing her the remote."

"Okay, so, Bonnie and I like the food challenge shows, and tonight is _MasterChef... Junior_. Do you mind?"

"I guess. I mean I don't watch much tv but when I do I like something a little more... ESPN-ish. But I guess I can watch a bunch of little rugrats running around a kitchen." She smiled and they watched as the night went on. Caroline's eyes started phasing slowly. Stefan watched her slowly begin to fall asleep. He rubbed her feet until she was out like a light. He lifted her up and carried her into her bedroom. He didn't want to leave her on the couch, before he went home. Once he covered her with her blanket, he turned her light out to leave.

"Stef...?"

"Yeah, Care."

"Please stay." She whispered.

"Okay. Where should I sleep? I can get a blanket and got o the couch."

"No. Come cuddle with me."

He replied, softly back to her..."Okay." He climbed into her bed and laid with her. She turned towards him and he pulled her into him as he held her.

"It gets lonely here. I never used to get lonely. There were nights that, I prayed Tyler would stay away. Ya know? I wanted my space and freedom. I wanted him to give me space. Now... He is giving me what I want and I hate it. I hate that it is so easy for him to forget about me."

"Why haven't you told him? Maybe he'd come home?"

"He doesn't even live here is the thing. He has his own place. But the reason I haven't mentioned it, I kind of am afraid myself. He wanted to get married for so long so we could start a family, now we could do it if we wanted to and he's nowhere around. If I tell him, he'd have to choose between me and the baby and his career. And to be honest, I was a horrible girlfriend. I fear he wouldn't choose us, and that would probably break my heart."

"If he doesn't choose you and the baby, he isn't worthy of either of you." He said kissing her forehead.

"Thanks, Stefan. I love you." His face grew scared when she said that, but he went with it.

"I love you too." They'd never said that to each other.

She twiddled her finger I to his shirt, wrapping g it around her finger. They fell asleep almost immediately.

 **…Day 62** **...**

Bonnie and Damon lay in bed together. She still hadn't spoken much. The room was dark and he held her from behind. "Are you asleep?" She asked.

"You know, I'm not." He said with his eyes closed.

"Damon, I need you to know, that I think what we have is special. I care about you, you make me happy. You understand that, right?"

He rolls her to to her back and climbs himself between her legs as he pushes them open with his own. His shirtless body rests on her body and he looks her in the face in the dark room, only illuminated by moonlight. "You're afraid Bonnie. You keep thinking things are going to go horribly wrong, and let me tell you, me and you are no mistake."

He slightly adjusts himself and she feels his manhood pressed against her womanhood. Her nipples pebble and he tries to ignore the obvious, sexual tension between them. He re-iterates. "Sixty-two fucking days. In twenty-eight days, I'm going to break you in two." Bonnie bites her lip, staring at him, too tempted to break the rule and let him put it inside of her.

Closing her eyes she pushes her head back and moves against his body. Slight and slow. He catches her motions and ever few seconds he pushes back. As they move slow, and slight, grinding and breathing a little heavier, they continue to conversation, "If you really want to go to this trip as a couple, if you believe we aren't making a mistake, then I'll do it for you. I'll put myself out there. I will put myself out there for you Damon, just don't make a fool of me."

He grinds into her and interlocks their fingers as her hands are next to her sides. "I would never make a fool out of you, like you're making out of me, dry fucking in your bed." He says almost agitated, but she laughs and then he laughs. "You know, we are acting like some teenagers, right?"

"Yea, but just think of how good it'll be in twenty-eight days."

He looks at her... "I've never had to work so hard for a woman. I mean... And we are technically married." She smiles at him and thinks about what he said.

"Damon, are you sure about going on this trip as a couple?"

"Yes. I'm sure, that I want you on my arm everyday. I want us in the same hotel room this time. I want our hands interlocked when we enter a room, I want to put my arms around you whenever I want, and to kiss you in front of whomever. Wherever, whenever. And I don't want anyone, thinking they have a chance with you." Just then Bonnie squinted her eyes at him in curiosity, because what he said reminded her of Vegas.

"Damon, is this about Kol Mikaelson?" When she asked he stopped moving.

"What? Why the hell did Kol Mikaelson pop into your head?"

"He didn't, it's just that, what you said reminded me about how you felt about Kol in Vegas.

"Sadly, I didn't think about that, and I'm kind of pissed that, I'm in bed with you and he pops into your head. You sure, you weren't thinking about Kol?" He asked angrily.

"No, Damon. Why would I think about Kol?"

"I just lost ever ounce of feeling in my body." Damon was starting to show a different side of him that she'd never seen.

"Damon, this is new. I'm not used to seeing this side of you, I don't know if I like you acting like there's an issue that doesn't exist."

They both shot up from the bed and began arguing. "Don't like what, me telling you, that I don't like the thought of another man popping up in your head when we're lying in bed together?"

"You just seem insecure all of a sudden and it's not necessary. I haven't thought about, nor do I care to think about Kol."

"It's cool, I'm over reacting, but I suddenly feel like sleeping on the couch. So... I'll leave you to it." He says and he grabs a pillow and storms off.

"What the fuck? You shared a woman with her fiancé and you dealt with that?" She shouted. "You dealt with Elena, and she was with Liam... But you can't fathom the fact that I say another man's name! Out of curiosity?"

"Don't bring her up. She has nothing to do with this."

"Not per say, but the standard here, come on. I pegged you for being stronger than that. Why would you come at me like that, then instead of figure out what happened in the room just now and fix it, you march of like a baby onto the couch? Damn you D? This is fucked up. Don't... Don't treat me like this. I'm here with you. Not Kol. I made love to you in Vegas. Not Kol. I picked you. Not Kol. I married... You." She said fading out. She meant it, like seriously, and he had yet to ever hear her mention the wedding. She never spoke of it. So he knew it meant something to her. "Damn you D." She said with frustrated sadness and stormed away from him closing her room door behind her.

The night went by both of them separately he didn't sleep and she tossed and turned all night. Around 4 am he got up and went to her bedroom, she was thrown onto her stomach with her legs semi spread and the blankets messy, and the pillow over her head. He kept hearing her body stir and turn throughout the night. He slowly crept into her room and shut the door quietly, before he creeps to her bed. He walked to the side he normally sleeps on and softly got on the bed. She didn't move, he realized she was pretending to be asleep. He turned her body against him and pulled her into him in the spooning position. She tucked her feet between his legs and he put his hands underneath her shirt. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Me too."

"Nite."

"Nite D."

They both fell asleep pretty quickly after that and neither changed positions for what was left of the rest of the night.

 **...**

"Come on Caroline... Answer your phone." He said to himself as he drove unsuspectingly to visit his girlfriend. He decided to make one phone call really quickly to Matt.

"Hello." A female voice answered.

"Vick?"

"Yeah, Hey Ty. Sorry, Matty is out on a run. I just got home a couple of hours ago, and then he went for a run. You know he never takes his phone."

"Hey, Vicky. Yeah it was great seeing you last night. Thanks for driving out to San Diego. I didn't expect that."

"Yeah well Matt said you had a last minute function and needed a date. I was just happy he told me." She sat silently for a few seconds waiting for him to speak.

"Anyways, so I appreciate the entire thing. _All of it._ Seriously. I needed it."

"Yeah, sure, no problem. So I did you ever hear from Caroline?"

"No. Not all. She didn't answer her phone. My phone screen cracked and I told you I didn't have time to get a new phone right away so I just grabbed this burner phone. She never answered her phone yesterday. In all fairness, I had to call from a landline, she may not have recognized the number. Since I only memorized her and Matt's number, I just called him. But uhh. I'm on my way to her place now. So..." He paused uncomfortable as if he was trying to give Vicky a que.

"Oh yeah, right, right sure." She said absentmindedly. "Uhh, I'll let you go. Just give me a call sometime."

"Sure. Thanks again for coming through last night and going to that event with me. Save this number until I get my phone fixed okay."

"Sure, anytime Ty. Talk to you later."

"Bye Vick." He said hanging up. He finally pulled up to Caroline's condo. It was about 10 am. He didn't bothering using the intercom because he had a key. He walked up the stairs and opted out of the elevator. He just took a three hour car ride to surprise her. When he got to her floor, he walked to the end of the hall. He realized he was about to see her for the first time in about two months. He braces himself for her embrace. He looked different, for sure. He was always in great shape, but this time around he was very cut up and in fight shape. When he walked into her place he went to the fridge first and grabbed some orange juice and a muffin. He knew how she and Bonnie kept home made zucchini banana muffins at both of their places. He remained quiet hoping she'd wake up, but with no sound coming from her bedroom, he hurried to finish his muffin and walked to go wake her.

He opened her bedroom door and saw her laying with another man's arms around her. He zoned out, and went into fight mode.

 **...**

Damon ran a little ahead of Bonnie as the approached a stop light. He stood in place jogging waiting for her to catch up. "Come on slow poke. You are moving like a snail."

"Oh I'm sorry I don't run a six minute mile."

"Baby, I'm not running right now, I'm jogging so you can keep up which puts me at a seven and a half- eight minute mile, I know you can run eight minute miles."

"D, if I'm cramping your style then run ahead and I'll see you when I'm done."

"No, move your ass, B. Like now. Come on."

She reached him finally and was happy the light was red. "Thank God." She breathed out but as soon as she stopped the light turned green. He moved behind her and began gently shoving her forward.

"Come on baby. Move your meat. Go, go, go!" He said ,along sure she didn't stop. "When you feel tired just slow down no matter how slow just never stop okay. Keep going."

"You're worse than my trainer sometimes."

"Trainer?"

"Yeah, he's always making me run and pushing me to my limits. But honestly I never thought I'd meet someone who pushed me like he does."

"He?"

"Yeah. He, is my _trainer_. I pay him, to keep a professionally, instructive relationship with me. This way I know I can't fail or I'll be wasting my money." She says out of breath. He turns towards her jogging backwards.

"You don't need him anymore. I'll be your trainer."

"No." She said seriously but laughing.

"What?! Why?"

"D, you are my... Boyfriend-"

"Husband!"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, you can't train me. Conflict of interest. It'll complicate our relationship, and well hate each other. I pay him to hate him."

"Yeah. Well..."

"Well, nothing. He's just my trainer. Nothing more. He's training me for an upcoming video I'm doing with my cousin Jelena. She got me on the beach body team, you know the group that deal with Shaun T, the hip hop abs, and Insanity guy?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I have an opportunity to do a video. Not with him, but with an up and comer. It'll like Zumba or something."

"No shit, a workout video? My wife. Why did I never hear about this?"

"I wasn't sure about it. But I figured I'm not planning to have kids anytime soon, so why not get it done while I can." When he heard that he stirred in his place, and finally stopped running.

"What did you just say?"

"I said, why not do it while I can." His face looked confused, then angry, then sullen, then confused again."

"Not that part, the part about kids."

"I don't plan to have any, right now."

"Really, so when do you plan to have them?"

"I don't know... After thirty... Maybe?"

"You are twenty-seven, so..."

"Yeah, babe, I know how old I am."

He put his hands threw his hair a bit perplexed because he never gave it any thought their age difference and where and what they were ready for in life.

"I'm thirty-Seven Bonnie. I know 'we' are trying to figure _this_ out, but what if we make this work and we stay together. Bonnie I'm not getting any younger."

"D, you're only thirty-seven. You're very young still."

"Yeah, but I want to have kids and enjoy them and maybe I want that with you. What if I want kids, what would be your thoughts...?

"I don't know Damon. My thought would be to hope you are willing to wait."

He was completely thrown and perplexed. His wife, was in mentions of having a male trainer, who obviously she spent personal one on one time with, and it had him a little on edge. Not to mention, the argument about Kol. Then she tells him she's not thinking about kids. They had so much to talk about and discuss that wasn't on the forefront that weekend in Vegas.

"Fuck, Bonnie. I mean. Got damnit." He squeezed his hair at the root holding his face to the sky letting the sun burn his already over heated skin.

"D, I didn't say never. I just said not right now. And hey, did you ever stop to think, that I will be doing a lot of running the business alone now that Care is pregnant and once she has the baby. There is a lot of pressure on me to not fuck up. I want to increase my net-worth by the time I'm thirty. So my children have something to fall back on in case something happens to me. Or just to make sure I can put them in college."

"And you think you'd be in this alone? I'm here. Bonnie, this isn't the time or place, but... We need to talk about this. Like really talk. Come on, let's keep running, are we almost to Caroline's?"

She looked at him sadly. "Yeah, she's just around the corner."

"Good, let's wake her up and make her go to breakfast with us. You know the baby is starving."

"We're sweaty."

"Yeah, but we don't have to smell us, she does." He said sarcastically.

"Which, she is sensitive to smells right now."

"I know, it'll be fun." He said laughing.

They ran up the block and turned the corner. They got up to the condo and saw police cars outside. Bonnie looked around to make sure it wasn't something wrong with Caroline, and that's when she saw Tyler, handcuffed and being escorted into a police car.

"Where the hell is Caroline? Is she okay?" She said running to Tyler, whom she saw first.

"I don't how that bitch is. But you better tell her, _it's over, I'm done_!" She immediately worried and jumped as he snapped at her.

"What the fuck happened?" Damon said, then he saw his brother with a black eye being escorted out, also handcuffed, and put in a separate squad car. "Stefan, bro, I thought you went home."

"Whelp, I didn't. Just so me a favor and tell Caroline I'm sorry." He looked to Bonnie. "Please Bonnie."

"I will, Stefan, is she okay?"

"I honestly don't know, the last thing I remember was being cuffed. That mother fucker over there, deserved what he got."

"Wait, Stef, what happened?"

"Ma'am, we're going to have to ask that you back up. Please." The officer said.

Bonnie ran into the building past the cops to check on her best friend. The officers tried to stop her but she was too fast. She jumped on the elevator and didn't even wait for Damon. She got up to the floor and saw some cops questioning Caroline, who was hysterical and in her night clothes.

"Caroline!" She looked to her friend, who looked at her with pain and grievance."

"Bonnie?" She said relieved to see her.

"Are you okay?"

"No." she broke down crying.

"Oh my god. I'm here. It's okay. I'm here." She walked to her wrapping her arms around her and held her. Damon finally made it upstairs.

"Why are there no paramedics here? Two injured men outside and a pregnant woman, with no one checking her vitals or anything!" He yelled.

"Who the fuck are you?" A cop said.

"A fucking Doctor!" He said he ran into Bonnie's room and grabbed his bag and proceeded to check on Caroline. The officers backed up and called in a paramedic to come for Caroline. God knows she was high risk and didn't need the stress.

"Her heart rate is increasing... She needs to calm down." He looked to Bonnie to help him as he kept checking her. "Caroline, sweetie, I need you to talk to me. How do you feel?"

"I don't know, jumpy, afraid. My head hearts, my chest hurts."

"Bonnie, baby, I need you to take one deep breaths with Caroline, okay. She's over heated."

Caroline, looked around and she was claiming down, but her head was still burning up. Bonnie calmed her down and got her to relax as Damon checked her as the paramedic arrived, and Bonnie rode with her as Damon drove himself.

While in the paramedic, Caroline went unconscious and didn't come to.

All sound went mute to Bonnie as she watched them try to revive her friend. She sat there and panicked before she froze. Tears fell down her face as she went deaf to the sounds of the men trying to revive Caroline.

"Caroline... Caroline!" She screamed. When they pulled into the hospital, the paramedic rushed Caroline in, and when Damon pulled behind them with his Ca Exempt plates, he was able to park illegally, without repercussions. He watched slowly what happened, as his wife ran after the men in the stretcher to the back entrance, he saw that she wouldn't be allowed past a certain point and she was hysterical, something happened and he ran to her and caught her before she collapsed on the ground crying.

* * *

 **Damon and Bonnie have some bumps ahead of them, especially in upcoming chapters. Tyler walks in on Stefan an Caroline, Care is taken by the ambulance.**

 **Hope you like the update. Please review ;)**


	11. Hot & Cold

**Damn Good Friends  
Chapter 11- Hot & Cold  
R-M**

 **A/N I absolutely apologize for the delay in this story. Some may think I abandoned this story, but I didn't. I wrote an amazing chapter months ago, and lost it. When that happened I totally lost my muse for the story because I really wrote a chapter I was proud of, and the disappointment from losing it, affected my trying to rewrite it from memory. Needless to say, I couldn't repeat history, because this chapter is different than the one I lost. But, still I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all of your follows, and reviews ! :) I appreciate you guy support.**

* * *

 **... 18 weeks post Vegas ...**

"Matt, thanks for stepping up for us. We need this vacation."

"Bon, thanks for promoting me. I honestly never imagined turning this into a perm at gig, but, yours have been good to me, especially when I really needed help." Bonnie and Caroline had a meeting recently about promoting Matt to manager. His promotion was much needed with all of the work they would have him doing, and the responsibility he was taking in while they headed to Mexico for vacation.

"Okay, just know, I trust you, Caroline trusts you. No one else can open or close this store but you. Do you know why?" She asked.

"Because you trust me?"

"And because close your eyes, and open your hand." She said and he obliged.

She dropped a key into his hand. "Can I open my eyes?"

"Yup." Matt looked down to see a brand-new key. "You no longer need mine or Care's key. We made you, your very own." She said smiling nearly on the verge of tears. He hugged her and smiled.

"I promise I won't let you guys down."

"I know you won't. Now, for some last-minute packing. I truly didn't believe I'd be taking a vacation this year. Okay, I gotta go. I need to stop and check on Caroline. I will call tomorrow Matt."

"Okay, bye Bon. Drive safe." He told her before she headed out.

 **oOooOo**

"So, I am completely bummed I couldn't shop for a bikini."

"Why Caroline? Plenty of women wear bikinis pregnant." Stefan said looking at her while she packed her bag.

"Not this pregnant woman. Anyways. The best thing I can do, is just relax and soak up the right amount of sunlight. Then make sure to stuff my face with the best tacos on the planet all week." She looked at his eye. "So, your eye is getting better." She rubbed it gently, feeling for the below the surface swelling.

"Yeah. It was a cheap shot hitting me when I was unprepared but, I'm still in shock behind the idea that he's an amateur boxer and wants to sue me for defending myself. What a punk."

"Stefan, Tyler is suing you for breaking one of his fight hands. His livelihood."

"He deserved it for pushing you."

"He didn't know I was pregnant. Not that it's an excuse, because it isn't. I just..."

"He knows your pregnant now. Matt told him. He hasn't called or tried to find out if it's his. He's an asshole. Screw him Caroline. You're better off."

"I know, you're right Stefan." She said hearing a knock at the door. "I'll get it," she said. "Hey Bon. What is all of this?" She asked as Bonnie came in with bags.

"Gosh, I just, after talking to Stefan, I ordered some things. For the baby's room." She said looking worried.

"Are you and Stefan still talking about little miss being a little mister?"

"Not really, more like what to get little mister. So, I just bought a bunch of baseball covered blankets and diapers. Oh, and I got this porcelain baseball and glove piggy bank. It's adorbs. But that will come via delivery."

"Bon, I'm going to need you to realize, I'm having a girl. Her favorite color will be purple, and she would love a porcelain, piggy bank in the shape of ballet shoes."

Bonnie, grinned. "Yeah, mm hmm."

"I'm serious, my heart burn is out of control. This is going to be a girl." Caroline insisted.

"Bonnie I'm taking wagers. She's having a boy, and we find out in two weeks."

"Fine, I'll take whatever Caroline wagers, and double it."

"Seriously. Bonnie Jade! What happened to chicks before dicks?"

"That was before you started carrying my little nephew. Now, here, I brought you some zucchini muffins and tea for your nausea. Oh, and don't let me forget, I also got his really cool white noise machine. It's small, and it will play all of these natural sounds, while you're asleep. But this will relax the baby and you. Get you into a deeper R.E.M. sleep faster. Oh and, uh- I got you this pillow thingy. But I left it at home. It's long and your body is supposed to hug it throughout the night. Apparently, the further along you get, the more uncomfortable sleep is. So-"

Caroline pulls Bonnie to the side. "Bon what's going on? I've been out of the hospital for weeks. I was only there a couple days. You don't have to keep babying me. I'm okay. Why does it seem as though there is different reason you're here?"

"Me, no. I'm here. For you."

"You've been here for me every day. I'm fine. The baby is fine. Let's just get down to business. Is this because midnight tonight marks ninety days with Damon?"

"Is it obvious?"

"Maybe not to Stefan, but me... I'm sure you're nervous. We leave to Mexico tomorrow. I'm sure Damon will wait until tomorrow."

"Caroline, over the past few days, he's been at my place. He's moved everything out of his house in the OC, and into storage. Things, are moving at a rapidly faster pace, than I ever thought they would. I see him every day, he's everything, I could ask for in a partner, but I can't give him what he wants right now."

"Bon, maybe you can't have kids right now. But I'm sure he's willing to wait, until you're ready."

"I don't know. He's complaining that he's thirty-seven and he's not getting younger."

"Pft, he's a man. It's always so easy for them. Just today, Stefan asked me why I can't wear a bikini in Mexico?"

"Did he really? No way?"

"I can hear you guys?" Stefan said.

"Well, okay, on the one hand, I get it. Care your only five months pregnant. On the other hand, plenty of pregnant women love to show their baby bumps."

"Plenty of pregnant women, who aren't so transparent, you can see their veins."

Bonnie laughed. "Okay. I love my pale friend, but, sorry. Stefan wins the argument for me. Your beautiful and glowing. He just wants to show you off."

"Yeah, well go home and mercy fuck your husband. Quit being afraid of getting broken off."

"I hate you. You know that, right?" Bonnie said smiling. "Okay. I'm gone." She said and Caroline walked her out.

 **ooOoo**

Bonnie drove home, nervous. She and Damon were now living together, and they were in each other's presence every night. He realized she visited Caroline every day, so he went to the gym during that time, hoping it would help to keep his mind off sex. But today was day eighty-eight. And tomorrow they were taking Caroline and Stefan to the airport, and in two days they'd be in Cancun, celebrating Klaus' birthday.

Bonnie pulled up to her condo, and got ready to unlock her door. She missed his face and smell. Even if she complained about changes she's undergone since he's moved in. She opened the door, prepared to see his sweaty body. The body that came home from the gym and purposely never showered until she got home, so she could see him in his sweaty glory. But this time she opened the door to see a body laid out on her couch. He had on slacks, and button up. His loafers, and his tie wasn't even undone.

Damon looked exhausted. He was still commuting back and forth from Orange County for his Board of Directors position. He agreed to, until he started his new position in LA. Bonnie felt awful for him. He was caught in traffic every day. At least two hours each way. She didn't have a glamorous job. She was a caterer with her best friend. She spent her entire day in the kitchen. Now, with Caroline having to take it easy, she was doing all the cooking and baking while she allowed an apprentice come in. Her new Sous chef, was going to take over while she and Caroline were away. Matt was the Manager and capable of handling everything else. And hopefully, Vicky would be coming in and helping with the catering gig. There would only be one while they were away, but shop ran every day and was busy for breakfast and lunch.

She sat her bags down, and walked in with her semi-dressy attire. More like Martha Stuart attire. She glanced at his beautiful face and felt relief. Coming home to him was more than she could've imagined. Even if, he was a lot to get used to. She walked into the kitchen fully prepared to cook dinner for him, when she saw a note on the stove. "Don't you dare. Dinner reservations at eight."

She smiled. She was kind of exhausted after working all day, but they'd been staying in all month. She felt like, keeping the romance alive was a part of marriage. Besides, he was great arm candy. She walked over to the couch and knelt beside him. Kissing his cheek, gently waking him. He opened his eyes, and smiled.

"Hey handsome."

"Hello, my gorgeous wife." He put his hand behind her neck and pulled her gently into a kiss.

"I guess we'd better get ready for our reservations?"

"Oh, yeah." He looked at his watch. "We have about, an hour." She helped him up and they both got ready to head out."

 **oOoOo**

Caroline was finishing up her bath when she heard Stefan knock at the door. "Just a minute."

"Caroline. Can I come in?"

"I'm almost finished." He gently turned the knob and opened the door. He peaked in and she yelled. "Oh, my gosh. Stefan! What the hell?" He walked in and smiled. "Seriously Stefan, get out."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm naked."

"Your bathing, number one. And number two, nothing I haven't seen." He laughed. Caroline began breathing heavy and holding her breast with her hands, shielding her body from him.

"And why are you shirtless?"

"Because, I'm hot."

"I'm serious Stefan, what do you want?"

"Well, I notice you were throwing a brand-new pack of razors today. I was wondering why? Then it dawned on me... you must be struggling with shaving." He walked to the counter top and grabbed the razors he pulled from the trash earlier. Still in the pack. Then he looked under the cabinet and grabbed a can of shaving cream. He walked to the tub with a fresh razor and shaving cream.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to shave your legs."

"No way. I don't trust anyone with a blade comping near my flawless skin." She snapped.

"Well, Caroline... I know you're a miss bossy pants. Especially, since you're not at work as often, so you can't be bossy pants to your employees, so your bossy pants towards me."

"Excuse me-"

"Ah, ah, ah. Let me finish. You are so used to, having this disconnect. I'm not Tyler. You probably had more of a shallow relationship. One mostly on the surface. Ya know... men and women share things. Intimacies. Vulnerabilities. You're pregnant, Caroline." He knelt on his knees beside the tub, and reached into the warm water, for her leg. She snapped her leg away from him, and shit him a curious look. He just smiled, and reached further into the water for her leg, grabbed it, and pulled it over the edge of the tub. "And whether you like it or not, I'm going to shave your legs."

"Stefan-"

"Don't argue with me." He stretched her leg out and lathered cream and rubbed it into her leg. He took his time and rubbed it in, and while he prepared himself to shave her, he told her, "If I'm being too rough or too gentle, just tell me." Caroline nodded her head and bit her lip.

For about fifteen minutes, he took his time on both of her legs. She just sat there, covering her breasts. He smiled to himself at the thought. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just... you're this confident woman in Vegas. Ya know? You do these forward, crazy, and demanding things. I mean, the week you and I met, we did so many sexually, experimental things, that most couples don't see in a lifetime. Now, you're sitting here, covering your breasts from me."

"Stefan, it's different. I'm pregnant. I'm fat. And I'm not feeling like I was feeling in Vegas."

"Caroline, your beautiful, and voluptuous. And you look prettier now than you did in Vegas. Spider veins and all."

"Jack ass." She splashed him with water, making him laugh. He was still holding her leg, and when he started to laugh, his hand slid further down her leg, tickling her, trying to make her laugh. "Stop. Stop. Stop. You're going to make me pee." He kept laughing until he let his hands reach further into the water and between her legs. She stopped when she realized he was crawling further and further into her center. She pulled her leg back in the tub and snapped her legs shut. "Stefan-"

He put his fingers to her lip and shushed her. "Caroline?"

"Yes?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Okay." She said softly as he fingers crawled their way between her thighs.

"Open your legs." She didn't say a thing. She just opened her legs. She and Stefan hadn't had sex in a few weeks. Since right before she found out she was pregnant. His finger moved slowly, until two of them pushed inside of her making her suck in the air as he did it. She looked at him, while he looked at her, and her eyes closed when she started feeling him play with her g-spot. "You're wet as fuck, Caroline."

"I fucking know. God, this pregnancy..." she stopped when he pulled his fingers out and sucked them, then put them back in. "Oh, my God, you're so nasty."

"Fuck yeah I am." She bit her lip, because for every wrong reason in the world he was turns her on. He leaned in closer to her and put his elbow into it. He used one arm to lift her leg back onto the tub, and open her up. Then with his index finger, and middle finger he reached inside of her pulling out her juices, while his thumb massaged her clit. Caroline started breaking heavier and heavier, and when her eyes closed and her head went back she slit into the tub, further.

"Oh, my god, I'm gonna cum. Harder, harder!" She yelled, while Stefan was getting turned on by her breathing, and she finally let her breasts go, and he watched the wetness of her plump breast and the small protrusion of her belly as it stuck out of the water. "Faster, faster. Oh, my God! Yes. Yes!" Her knees popped up and she fell all the way under the water she came. Her entire head disappeared and Stefan watched her hands as they ripped his wrist. It wasn't until her grip loosened that her realized she finished. He pulled her up from under the water and she let out a huge breath. He leaned forward and kissed her. She wrapped her fingers around his neck and held him into a kiss of gratitude, and need. When they pulled out of it, they both laughed.

"I hate you, you know that?"

"Yeah. Hate me all the way to Mexico. We need to get in bed, we have an early flight."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"There's so much more where that came from." He helped her out of the tub, so they could get ready for bed.

 **oOoOo**

They walk into the condo around eleven at night. Bonnie and Damon had a few drinks, and were holding hands. Her slinky dress hung low on her chest and she decided on lavender tonight. A silk dress. With white satin ankle strapped heels. Damon's arm wrapped around her waist, and he followed her inside. Her hair was pinned up and he took out the pins letting her hair down.

"I love your hair off your shoulders as much as I love your hair on your shoulders. Or draped down your neck and back." He started kissing her shoulders and back. His hands held her, and she closed her eyes, letting her chin drop to her chest. Feeling his lips as they stroked her skin.

"Damon, we have to wake up early to take Stefan and Caroline to the airport."

"I know." His hands crawled over her skin and she got chills. The way Damon kissed her, was a way that awakened her entire insides. She knew they had two days until the ninety days was over. Two days until she could feel him again. Two days, until they could realize, they were more than sex. They were everything else, in between. His fingers crawled upwards from her neck into her scalp, and he allowed his fingers to snake through her hair, massage her head. Making her submissive.

"Damon, have we packed everything? I mean, we don't want to be missing anything." He proceeded to ignore her and kiss her continuously. Her shoulders, neck, and back. He took his jacket off, and threw it. "I think we were supposed to buy more toothpaste." He snaked his arm around her waist again, and pulled her all the way into him causing a jolt in her breath. "Umph." He was assertive and she put her hands onto his forearm to unwrap it from her waist. Pulling at it, until she felt his tongue on the back of her neck. "Damon Salvatore... uhhhuhhhmm."

He refused to speak much. He let his lips do the talking. His arm still held her, while the other began unbuttoning his shirt. Button by button, she heard every snap, until the hair of his chest was poking her back. They stumbled forward, into a wall, and Bonnie's face smacked the wall while his hand slammed against it after he opened his shirt. "Uhmm." He grunted between his teeth, removing her dress straps with his teeth.

Every moment Bonnie meant to stop him, she couldn't speak. This man had a way of forcing her sexual side to the surface. Before she knew it, the top of her dress was falling down. Her hard nipples hit the cold wall and she screeched. "Got damnit, Damon." He turned her body around and slammed her back against the wall.

"Look at me." He demanded. She looked into his eyes and bit her lip. "I'm gonna fuck you, B!"

"Two more days D. Don't break the rule. Ahhh." She moaned when his lips were on her nipples.

"Correction. It's been eighty-eight days since we made out deal. But baby, don't think me a fool when I remember there were five weeks before that we hadn't had sex. We got married one hundred and thirty-three days ago. In two days, it'll be one hundred and thirty-five. Yes, I've counted every single day. So, excuse me, when a measly two days, means shit." He said while he was unbuckling his pants, and removing his shoes. "My dick is going to fall off."

"Kiss me." She breathed heavily into his mouth, her fingers tips traipsing his face, trembling to the tip, anting him.

"Don't make me wait, until vacation to fuck me wife. Or we'll never leave the room. I promise you, I'll hold you hostage in our hotel room."

"It's just... I'm ovulating Damon, do you have a condom?"

He pulled up briefly. "No."

They shared a look of concern. "I can't get pregnant."

"Fuck, B."

"I'm sorry. Come on, we just spoke about this."

"I get it. Okay. I get it." He pulled his pants back up, and walked towards the bedroom.

"D?"

"I need to take a shower okay. Or I'm going to explode." He grabbed all of his thrown clothes and walked them to the dirty clothes hamper. Then he walked his beautiful naked body to the shower. Bonnie stood there with her dress halfway down and her libido flipped, and her emotions torn. She watched him walk to the shower and she poured a glass of milk, and warmed it up. Then drank it, so she could fall asleep. She needed a cold shower, but there was no way she was taking it with him, knowing he needed to release. So, she gave him privacy, and made sure to be asleep before he got out of the shower.

* * *

 **.. Day 89 ..**

"Call us when you land."

"Bon, you're coming up tomorrow, aren't you?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, but you know... just, be safe and ya know... the baby. I just..." Bonnie was emotional. After the heated moment with Damon, she was feeling emotional and vulnerable. She was confused and didn't have time to even talk to Caroline about it. So, she'd have to hold it in until she got to Cancun. Caroline looked at Bonnie and Damon, who were always hopelessly romantic with one another, and were now having a standoff of silence.

"So, uh- we should go. We need to check in." Stefan said.

"Yeah, sure bro. I'll see you tomorrow." Damon said, hugging his brother and then Caroline. Then he rubbed her belly and smiled. "Be careful. Take care of my little niece." Damon said.

"See, I knew there was a reason I liked you. You think it's a girl too?"

"It's definitely a girl." Caroline smiled at Bonnie, who became quickly uncomfortable and looked the other way. She realized something was up with the two of them.

"Okay, well, Bon. Hug me. See you tomorrow sweetie."

"Okay, babe. Bye." They hugged and parted ways. Bonnie and Damon just dropped the, off at the terminal, so they had to jump back in the car and go. LAX was filled with traffic and and sitting too long got you tickets. They jumped into the car car and drove off. They sat in the car in traffic on the on ramp for damn near twenty minutes. Damon turned the music down.

"Hey B?"

"Yeah?" He grabbed her hand.

"I just wanted to apologize for last night. The way I reacted. Or I should say overreacted." She looked at him for a few seconds, then back out the window at the sunrise. She didn't remove her sunglasses, because she was very emotional. "I know we agreed not to talk about this right now. We said we'd give it a year. In the heat of the moment, I was just reacting to the hormones. You didn't deserve it."

"Thank you. Also, just understand my position. Caroline is pregnant. High risk. She and I can't both be out of work. Let alone, how much time she'll need after the baby. I have a business to run. And even though I hired a new chef, I'm literally running the business alone. I can't afford to be financially behind. I'm anyway." Damon lifted his hand and pushed her hair behind her ear, the. Let the backs of his fingers rub her temple.

"I'm okay with whatever you want, Bonnie. I want kids more an anything, but I want you. And I don't want kids with anyone else. So, I'm okay with waiting."

"You sure, Damon?"

"I am. You and I are still new to each other. I just want get to know you. More, and enjoy being a newlywed, okay?"

"Me too. Damon."

"Good. Now, let's go have breakfast, before we head back home. We, leave in less than twenty-four hours, and if I'm not mistake, we need a new toothpaste, right?" Bonnie laughed, remembering the heated moment they were caught up in.

"Yes. Something like that."

 **.. Day 90 ..**

Caroline and Stefan had been waiting in the front of the hotel for an hour. Caroline was blowing Bonnie's phone up. She wanted to tell Bonnie something's before Bonnie got there. Best friend's intuition as well as, maybe a little juicy gossip. "Oh, my gosh, they should've been here by now."

"Caroline, quit jumping up and down."

"I'm like, legit anxious, and Bonnie isn't answering her phone."

"Just relax. They'll be here." Stefan looked at his watch and put his hands back in his pocket. He was so happy being on vacation. Not like the Vegas vacation, where he went in a limb to hook up with women, and not have anything tying him down. But with his girlfriend. Who was pregnant. They were a couple. He was going on a trip, in an exclusive relationship. Which made him feel sore established in his life.

Stefan was successful, and in his thirties. He had no children, and had never had a serious relationship. Everything he did was alone. Everything he did was for himself. He was able to be selfish for a long time. It was okay to be selfish. But, Caroline gave him purpose. And watching her there, waiting impatiently for her best friend, opened his eyes to the possibility of stability, and happiness. He saw her get giddy when she saw the shuttle pull up.

He grabbed her as she jumped and held her body against his. "Hey. Relax. They're here now. Don't excite the baby. You remember what the doctor said." He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. She smirked and turned to the side kissing his temple.

As soon as Damon got out, he reached to help Bonnie out and before Caroline could think straight she jogged to Bonnie. "Guess who's here without Katherine?"

"Who?"

"Elijah."

"They broke up."

"Bon, she found out about Elena."

"What, who told you...?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"You know the bad news bears talk. Rebekah is here. She miscarried Liam's baby. Hayley is here with Elijah."

"Shut up. Stop." Bonnie was intrigued and ready for all of the juicy gossip. "How did you find out?"

"Why Rebekah of course. She walked up to congratulate me on the baby. She glared when she said it yak ow, because she's secretly in love with my man. But anyways, she spilled that tea, and girl the tea about Haylijah... the new couple."

"Haylijah?"

"Yes. You know I'm People magazine, over here. Anyways, no word on Elena, or Liam. And I heard Klaus was around for almost three days. I didn't ask about him, you know that's a sore subject. Also, I guess Kol is arriving today." She said the last part quietly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Caroline, we should get inside."

"Bonnie, I'm like drowning in gossip, and all you have to say is, we need to go inside."

"It's not that, it's just, we need to talk privately, you and I."

"You mean about the reason you were all weird yesterday?"

"Yes. See, I knew you understood, Caroline Marie. I was like, I hope she's catching all these signals I'm throwing around. And that's why you're my best fiend. The only problem is, no more martini conversations, because your pregs. And I am in dire need of a drink."

"I'll figure out a substitute in the meantime, let's get you guys checked in." The two women followed the men inside, and Damon was all over Bonnie. Today was day ninety. Ninety days ago, they set a rule. It's officially been one hundred and thirty-five days since they got married and had sex. The two of them were raging in hormones and from the moment they walked into the hotel it showed.

"Come here, Mrs. Salvatore."

"I'm Right in front of you. How much closer can I get."

"You want to know how much closer?" He whispered into her ear how much closer he could get her, and she blushed.

"Damon, stop. Five minutes. Five more minutes."

"Hey guys, meet us in the cafe in two hours okay?" Stefan said. Give you two a chance to get settled in, and put your things away."

"Okay." Damon said, pushing the button to the elevator. Just in that moment Elena walked in to the lobby to check in. She saw Bonnie and Damon, Caroline, and Stefan. All differently, then the last she'd seen of them. Caroline was pregnant, and holding Stefan's hand, as they were saying by to Damon and Bonnie who were all over each other. She walked a little closer to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her.

"Wow."

Elena saw, Damon and Bonnie get on the elevator together and they couldn't pull their lips off each other. She can't say she was shocked, after how they'd acted at the luncheon, and after what Caroline said. But, she didn't think Damon, or Bonnie had it in them to start dating behind her back. She finished checking in and dressed in her trench coat, and hat, like she was incognito, she sauntered over to Stefan and Caroline, who both waited for a drink at the bar. Caroline's a virgin, of course, and Stefan for a beer.

"Well, well, well, look what the city drug in." She said.

"Elena. Hey." Caroline said dryly.

"Relax, Care, I come in peace. I'm actually, happy to see you."

"Oh Elena, remember we left the fake back in Vegas. The only thing allowed to be fake here, is your tits."

Elena smirked. "You're one to talk. Where did those suddenly come from?"

"Seriously Elena?"

"No, I'm not being funny. Your tits are bigger, what the fuck happened?"

"You can't tell Elena?"

"Tell what?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh, my gosh, Caroline. Wow, that's great, I'm so happy for you. I mean, all those times you called me and you, got the bad news from the doctor about your fertility, this... this is a miracle. Oh, wait, is this you, big boy?" Elena bluntly pointed to Stefan. He nodded his head. "Well. Congrats. Both of you. Now we both have bigger boobs." Elena said.

"Accept I didn't buy mine Elena."

"Well, we have that in common, because neither did I." She grinned from ear to ear. "Wow, this is going to be an interesting trip isn't it. I'll see you guys at the dinner tomorrow, okay?"

"Ohhh kaaay." Caroline became quickly confused. And hugged Elena good bye. "Wow, what the hell was that all about?" She looked at Stefan.

"I don't know, and I don't want to know." He said.

 **...**

The Salvatore's made it to their room in a hurry. The way they were feeling, not even air could come between them. They argued over who would open the door, because the truth was, no one wanted to stop kissing, groping, and tugging. Eventually, Damon opened the door and was pushed inside by his anxious wife. She shoved him almost, garnering a harsh glare from her.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? You fucking pushed me."

"I did, what are you going to do about it?"

"Seriously. I'll fucking, hurt you. I already told you I'm going to break you in half." Bonnie slapped him. "Holy fuck."

"Come on, big boy, get angry." She slapped him again.

He held his face, and bit the inside of his lip, almost wanting to laugh, but really feeling challenged by her. Bonnie walked up to her husband and ripped at his shirt, leaving it hanging partially off his body. Damon stood above her and walked her all the way back to the door, and slammed her against it. "Ninety days are up, all bets are off, baby. When I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk straight for a week."

"Prove it."

One thing neither Damon or Bonnie backed down from, was a challenge.

* * *

 **So, this was a Bamon and Steroline chapter, and I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading!**


	12. Blissfully Unbothered

**Damn Good Friends  
Chapter 12 - Blissfully Unbothered  
R-M**

 **Hey Dolls, I did not expect the response I got from the last chapter. Wasn't sure many people were still following this story. I'm also happy it picked up more followers and favs. But, I'm glad you all enjoyed it. Your response prompted me to update quicker for the Holiday Weekend. I Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thx;)**

* * *

Bonnie's face was buried into the mattress, while her fingertips clenched whatever part of the sheets she could. "Oh God, yes. Right there." Sweat glistened all over her body, and she was almost breathless, enduring his torture. Her cries were heard through the hotel walls. "Ahhhmmm." The sound of two people moaning vibrated the double pane glass. Any of the surrounding rooms could've heard and complained, but it was a hotel, in a city where people came to party and drink. All people did, was have sex. If you weren't having sex, you were listening to people have sex.

Damon grunted in her ear from behind her. Leaned over her body, and dug his pelvis into her backside, while holding her hands forward, above her head on the bed. "Spread your legs more." She opened her legs more, with her flexibility, and he gutted her with his cock. "You still think you're a tough girl? Huh?" Then he sat up and smacked her ass.

"Ahh."

"You like slapping people?" He smacked it again. Then kept at his motions. "Tell me your sorry."

"I'm sorry." She moaned.

"What, I can't hear you?" He demanded, thrusting harder.

"I'm sorry."

"Who fucks you better than your husband?"

"Nobody."

"What was that?"

"Nobody fucks me better than my husband."

He leaned back over onto her body, and and whispered in her ear. "And nobody ever will." Repeating his motions, and digging into her, she started moaning louder. From deep within her throat, until it hit the air in a high-pitched cry.

"Oh God. Yes." Her sweaty back was arched for him and kept his abs pressed into her. Until he sat up and turned her body over. He leaned down into her, and one hand still holding her wrists the other gripping under her ass. He shoved his body into her until her head hit the head board. Then he gripped the top of the head Board to keep fucking her hard. "Damon, please... oh my God." Her voice forced him to perform like he'd never performed before.

Damon sat up and pulled her legs to his shoulders and started sucking the toes of one of her feet. Her mouth popped open in shock. This beautiful man, and his beautiful lips, were wrapped around her freshly pedicured feet, and she remained stuck watching his mouth feeling like he was a freak of nature. She'd never had that done before, and she didn't realize how amazing it would feel while his cock slid slowly in and out of her. He dug deep and slow, and sucked her toes. He then drug his teeth, torturously over her toes and his lips after sucking them, and spread her legs again while leaning back over her and making his way to her perky nipples. "I love your pussy. I love being inside of you." Every thrust made her moan, and he sucked her nipples until he felt her muscles tense up.

"Yes. Yes. Yeeeeeeeessssssss!"

 **~oOo~**

Two of the most in the moment people decided to head towards the cafe to meet their other halves. Stefan, liked to listen to Caroline talk his ear off, while he listened to every few sentences, that he felt were important. It's not that, he didn't appreciate her gift of gab, but, he was in awe of her belly and when she wasn't looking, he stares at her small belly giggle when she laughed. Or he'd watch how, when she didn't think he was paying attention, she'd rub her bell with both hands and start to him in between talking. They stopped at a gift shop and Caroline saw little baby souvenirs. Anytime she saw purple or pink, her eyes would gloss over and she'd get this happy glow, that showed her hidden excitement. She'd start talking again, and he'd laugh to himself, because Caroline, was literally, all over the place as a conversationalist. And this is the reason he chose to use selective hearing with her.

"Caroline, Stefan? What a pleasant surprise seeing you two together."

The surprise suddenly caught them off hard, and they turned to the familiarity of the voice.

"Klaus? Wow, you look, different."

"Do, I? Is the facial hair, because of been told I look more distinguished this way?" He smirked. Even if Caroline wanted to keep her distance from Klaus, he was charming. And there was still the possibility that he was her child's father. So, she had to play nice. Besides, Klaus was a nice guy and invited them along, because he really liked Caroline and Bonnie

"You are still the same. Looks may change, but the man remains." She smiled.

"Bring it in for a hug, darling." Klaus reached out and pulled her in for a hug, and he felt her protruding belly. He pulled back and looked at her. "Fancy that. Well, aren't you glowing?" Then he looked to Stefan, and smiled. "Congratulations are in order. I see I owe you a cigar later." He patted Stefan on the back.

"Hey, it's your birthday, not mine."

"Yes, but seems, you've been a very busy man." Klaus laughed.

"Yeah, it's been crazy." Stefan said looking at Caroline, not wanting to give her business away. "Happy birthday, by the way, if I don't get to say it again."

"Thank you, thank you. I don't feel a day over twenty-one." The charming Englishman laughed, and somewhere inside of both Caroline and Stefan, they believed him. After all, he was Klaus. He lived everyday like he was twenty-one. "So, you two? I get it. Makes sense, I suppose." He smiled, giving a devilish grin to them both. "How far along are you, love?"

"Uhh... about four and a half months."

"Hmm. Interesting." He gave some thought to it, then shot her a strange look. He chose to leave it alone for now, and just welcome them openly. "Okay, so... tomorrow night is dinner. Today, enjoy yourselves. We shall all see you tomorrow. Please. Feel free to find me on the beach, frolicking with a redhead, or brunette, or a blonde or two. Who knows, I've been known to float like a butterfly." He lifted Caroline's hands and kissed it, then winked at Stefan. He sauntered offdrunkenly and grabbed a cocktail on his way.

"Did you see that?"

"I did." Stefan said. He looked at Caroline's worried face. "He definitely realized something. Listen, I think he needs to process things, and hopefully enjoy his birthday. You'll know the right time to mention it."

"I think I should just keep it to myself."

"Yes, Caroline. But... unfortunately we can't. Plus, we'll all sleep better when we know for sure."

"Yeah. I guess. Speaking of good sleep… where the hell are Damon and Bonnie?"

 **~oOo~**

Heavy panting and breathing, ensue as Bonnie and Damon haven't taken a break to rest. She was riding him, slow and steady, while he watched her body glisten in the light. With the curtains wide-open, he fucked his wife, with pride, not caring who saw them. Bonnie looked at him and spoke. "Sit up, baby." Bonnie pulled Damon's body up. She sat on top of him and let her sweaty body slide back and forth on his. Right next to his sides, she grabbed his hands and held them. Unlike the last session, this one was a lot more relaxed. With their fingers interlocked, he wrapped his arms behind her back holding her hands. Bonnie's soft lips kept meeting his in the air for kisses and once in a while she tugged his bottom lip with her teeth.

"God, I love your pussy. Put it on me, just like that." He looked up into her eyes, and when she looked down at him she became weak again, close her eyes and digging her head into his neck. "Bon, please look at me." He begged. She lifted her head and listened to him. "Your so fucking beautiful." Bonnie's soft moans, turned into purrs. He held her arms tighter behind her back, but she pulled away and let her hands gravitate around his shoulders until her fingers maneuvered into his scalp and held his hair. She allowed her body to move a little faster and he bit his lip, feeling all of her pussy hugging him. "Fuck baby, I'm gonna fuckin' cum. I'm gonna cum so hard, if you keep moving like that."

"Yes baby. I want to feel you cum." The more they spoke, the more they got into it, unable to control her pace, Bonnie started bucking more. "You like that?" She asked fucking him harder.

"Yes. I love it." Her hips moved in a way, it allowed her to swallow him. He moved to the edge of the bed so he be deeper inside of her. Her lady parts, clenched his and she moved more salaciously. "Damn, you fuck me so good. That pussy is amazing. I can't contain myself." He copied her move and moved his hands into her hair too, while she held his and they just became very intense and watched each other as they reached their peaks. "Oh God. Baby, yes. Yes, ride me like that. Mhmm."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He said, pushing himself upwards into her body.

"Oh God. Oh god. Oh god. Your dick... hmmmm." She bit her top lip as she felt her peak, and Damon gripped her body tight while he shot everything he had inside of her. His whole body stiffened, and he squeezed her body while she hugged him, releasing one hundred and thirty-five days of stress onto the man she married. The man who gave her his last name. The man, who was madly in love with her, before she realized she was madly in love with him.

They both fell out of their body highs, breathing heavily while trying to catch their breath. Still with their arms wrapped around each other, they collapsed.

"Oh shit..." he said looking at the clock.

"What?"

"It's been almost three hours Bon."

"Hmm. I'm starving."

"Let's just hope Stefan and Caroline still want to eat with us. You call them."

"Oh, no way. You call them. I'm not getting yelled at by pregnant Caroline. All Stefan will do, is grunt and say "okay." She lay there, breathing heavy. "Come on, please."

"Fuck. Fine. You owe me."

"I know." She tapped his nose with her index finger and kissed his lips.

 **~oOo~**

"Listen to me, we lost track of time, please forgive us." Damon said, sitting with his brother in the cafe. "When you go almost five months without sex, then you can be angry, but please, understand, I was backed up, and losing my got damn mind." Damon, looked over the menu as did Stefan when he began talking.

"Listen, it hasn't been five moths but, Caroline's gotten real particular with us."

"What? What do you mean?" Damon asked scrunching his face up.

"I don't want to get into it, they'll be back from the bathroom any minute." Damon leaned forward, curious as to what his brother was talking about.

"Stefan, are you and Caroline, not having sex?

"It's not that. We have sex. In the dark only."

"Oh, damn. Well, she's probably self conscious. Sex is still sex with the lights on or off." Damon hunched his shoulders. "I mean granted, every woman is different, but, she should, feel the same to you either way."

"Bro, imagine, you and Bonnie are fuckin' and you can't see her? Her tits, her legs, her faces. I mean fuck, her nipples. Something about nipples, I go crazy about. Maybe because Caroline never lets me see hers anymore." Stefan bit the inside of his lip when. "Do you and Bonnie ever have sex in the dark?"

"Number one we haven't had sex in five months. So, Fuck no. But, when Bonnie and I are having sex, it's an experience. Visual, mental, emotional... all of it."

"Well, imagine you can't see her. Like the room is dark, you can't see anything, but maybe a silhouette."

"It can't be that bad."

"I'll tell you what, try it, and tell me how you like it. Sure, it feels good, but not being able to see her body, or her face... I don't like it. I need to see Caroline."

The waitress came back and began taking their orders. He listened to Damon order like it was second nature, and couldn't focus on food, since he had Caroline's, plump and pregnant breasts on his mind. Remembering what they looked like in the bathtub was getting to him. He wanted to take her to the room and stick his member between her breasts, and fuck them. He kept day dreaming, until, Damon, knocked him out of it.

"Stef. Hey. Snap out of it, and order your food."

"What did you get?"

"I ordered the Huevos Rancheros with... a side of fresh flour tortillas."

"How did you know what to get for Bonnie?"

"Bonnie makes me huevos rancheros all the time. It's one of her favorite things to make for breakfast." Damon looked at his confused brother. "Okay, why not order Caroline, food that doesn't make her sick. What does she eat right now?"

"I don't know, every time she eats, we trade food, because whatever I have, looks better to her than whatever she has. And then, she asks for a bite of my food, and somehow finishes it." Stefan laughed throwing his lap napkin onto the table and drinking his coke and rubbing his head. "And you got Bonnie breakfast, in the middle of the day?"

"Yes. I did. Bonnie loves breakfast, and brunch. Plus, when she's horny... she loves food that's rich in flavor or spicy. So, I'm getting some salsa verde also. She likes flavor, lots of flavor."

Stefan shook his head in confusion. Damon was speaking a different language right now. "What the hell?"

"Listen, what foods do you eat, that Caroline tends to take over your food?"

"Starchy food. Potatoes, pasta and rice... etc. but I don't want her eating too much starch."

"She's pregnant, Stefan. You can't change her cravings."

"Dick, I know." Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Ahem. There's a lady present." Damon looked at the waitress. "Violeta, my apologies. My brother, his girlfriend is pregnant. He's not in his right mind today." The waitress laughed and tried to help Stefan.

"You're a doctor. Shouldn't you agree with me about the starch?"

"Yes, but I also know Caroline, is very healthy."

"Señor, if your girlfriend likes something filling, but not to heavy, try Posole. It's a soup, that's flavorful. We have, Posole verde, o Rojo... made with both chicken or pork."

Stefan looked crooked at the sky, and squinted one eye. He wasn't sure she'd like it, and just as he set to order, she and Bonnie came from the bathroom, looking far more relaxed.

"Hey, did you guys order?"

"Um..."

"No, Caroline, he doesn't know what you want. He's been sitting here debating." Caroline looked at Stefan's frustration and laughed.

"Umm, I'll take the Sopes de pollo con frijoles. Por favor."

¿Sí? Estates muy buena eleccion."

"Ah sí. Gracias" she looked at the young woman's name tag. "Violeta. Oh, y tambien Agua con limón."

Violeta smiled at Caroline taking her order, and looked to Stefan. "Señor?"

"I guess, I'll take that soup, you told me about. The one with chicken."

"Of course. I'll be back with your beverages." As she walked away, Stefan looked at Caroline.

"You do understand you can speak English, right?" He said, frustrated. "Everyone in this city speaks English. Spanish is a beautiful language. But, I don't understand it, maybe if you teach me, I can learn."

"Don't feel bad Stefan. I learned during culinary school." She and Bonnie both laughed. "Sweetie, it's okay. I will speak English from here on out. Posole huh? That actually sounds amazing right now." She smiled, rubbing her belly, causing Stefan to clear his throats at Damon and roll his eyes, at Caroline's comment about his food. He knew exactly what that meant.

"Baby, what did you get me?" Bonnie asked nibbling on Damon's ear. He turned towards her and started nibbling her lips, and kissing her. Forgetting her question, he just found his lips suctioned to hers, and suddenly, they were kissing again. Stefan winced when he saw some tongue. It wasn't messy, just very erotic, and Damon, was kissing Bonnie like he was starved for her. Stefan, was getting turned on by seeing it, since he was left in the dark these days.

"I got your favorite, baby."

"Mmm." She said mid kissing. "Mmmm." She pulled up and bit her lip, and they gave each other the most seductive, yet, hungry gaze, and went back to kissing. The sound of kissing swallowed the entire table, and Stefan nearly twitched in his pants when Damon and Bonnie kept kissing, and Caroline decided to wear the low-cut dress today. Her breasts were prominently peaking, showing all but her nipples.

Stefan was on lock and load, "Ahem... AHEM."

Damon pulled away from Bonnie's lips and turned towards his brother, while the pink, puffiness of his lips, somehow reminded Stefan of sex again. Not having clear visuals when he had sex with Caroline was getting to him.

"Sorry, it's been almost five months. Remember?" Damon looked at his brother, who suddenly was not having it. Sex in the dark wasn't enough. He stood up and pulled Caroline up, gently.

"Stefan, what's gotten into you?"

"Come on. Let's go upstairs."

"What, why?" She became thoroughly confused. He started leading her away from the table.

"We'll be right back."

"Stefan."

"I'm sure you have a good twenty-five minutes." Damon called out, while Caroline was scooted out of the Restaraunt, like he was making an escape for it.

Bonnie looked at Damon. "What was that about?"

"Caroline doesn't have sex with the lights on. Stefan's about to lose it."

"Shes very self-conscious about her body right now."

"She's pregnant. What is there to be worried about? A pregnant woman's body is probably one of the sexiest things I've ever seen. I think pregnant women, are beautiful." Bonnie squinted, and scooter over a little wondering why he said that.

"I see." She turned and glanced at the beverage menu and thought to ignore what he said, because even if he felt it to be true, it was slightly offensive, in the moment, considering the difference of opinion they had on children. He noticed her scootch over, and he then tilted his head in confusion.

"Did I say something, wrong?"

"Hmm?" She acted obliviously, and continued pay frivolous mind to the menu.

"Bonnie, look at me. Quit pretending to be interested in the alcohol." She gave a fake grin, and turned with slight attitude, but passed it off with a pleasant disposition. And the sr arm wasn't exactly camouflaged.

"Yes, dear?"

"Did, my comment offend you?"

"Which comment?"

He narrowed his eyes, and tightened his lips. "Bonnie."

"What? I'm fine. Stop being so sensitive."

"Me? I make a comment and your entire demeanor changes."

"Oh, you mean the comment about beautiful pregnant women, or pregnant women's bodies being the sexiest things you've ever seen?"

"First of all, I said, 'one of' the sexiest things I've seen. And yes, pregnant women have beautiful bodies. I'm a doctor Bonnie. I'm very familiar with human anatomy. I'm not really weighed down by the logistics. I see what I see, and it's beautiful. Why does that offend you?"

"If you don't understand why it offends me, then you need to take a long hard look at what you really want. You're basically, speaking to me indirectly. Your voicing your opinions, in a persuasive manner, and not being very discreet about it, might I add. I'm not an idiot. And also, the way in which you're using the context is insulting, because as your wife, I shouldn't have to hear of your admiration towards, something or someone, that has something to offer you that I can't. It's almost as if your trying to hurt my feelings."

Damon acted confused.

"What?"

 **~oOo~**

A very hungry Caroline, perfectly coiffed in her dress and her bouncy breast, and beautifully brushed golden locks was standing in front of she and Stefan's hotel room. He was holding her hand as he opened the door and lead her inside. He walked to the bed and stood her in front of it, kissing her with fervor, and impatience. In between every few kisses Caroline tried to speak, but Stefan was hungered. "Stefan, what is this about?" He pulled up from her face, and smiled. Then he walked to the window, and pulled the curtains open wide. She winced, and squinted her eyes as the sun hit her face.

"There."

"Stefan, why is the window opened so wide? It's too bright in here?"

"That's just it. No, it isn't, Caroline." He walked to her taking off his shirt and unbuckling his pants.

"Stefan what the-" he covered her mouth.

Then he pulled the straps of her dress down, letting her breast free. He bit his lips, needing the moment to have mercy on him. His brain and his dick were processing things at different paces. His mind slow, his dick fast.

"Stefan, don't." She protested, but with his lip in his mouth, and her body in the control of his arms, he unzipped the back of her dress. "No way." He kept it silent, for now. He wanted her clothes off. He wanted to see her body, and fuck her with the sun hitting her body. Plus, she talked and he listened, is how things generally worked. She fought him, but her dress was losing the battle to his hands, because she was more concerned with holding her breasts. He wrapped his arms around her, and slowly laid her back onto the bed with his body over hers. "You fucking, rotten bastard." He remained silent. One by one, he roughly removed her arms from covering her breasts. And she was there, on full display. Her porcelain skin, and he realized why she hated her boobs. Her nipples were bigger. He just kept staring at them.

Her face became pained, with embarrassment. "Oh, my God. Stop staring at them. Fuck, Stefan, I fucking hate you!" Her eyes were starting to water, and he didn't mind. Maybe she'd cry but she'd get over it, because he was about to screw her brains out. "How could you do this, you, asshole?" She started to cry, and he didn't even hear her, he just looked at her breasts, and her larger than life nipples and fell in love.

"Fuck, they're so hard." He was oblivious to her crying and her name calling. She sniffed up tears asking him a question.

"What did you say?"

"Your fucking nipples. They're so red and hard. Usually they're pink and soft." He was very intrigued. Like a young boy with a boner for the first time. And she felt it. It was intriguing, yet hard to look away from. He had to know them, and taste them. His eyes were unblinking.

"I hate you." She started to cry again, and before she could get a good noise out, his mouth was on her nipples. Her perfectly, erect, yet, larger, darker nipples. "Get off of me asshole. I hate you. Move. Move!" She screamed, but he kept sucking her nipples, pinning her arms down, until her cries, went from sad, to angry. Angry was better than sad. "Oh god. What the fuck, Stefan? Huh?" She kept speaking. His tongue drove little circles around her nipples and then flicked it around, roughly. "Oh, my God, what are you doing?" Her head dropped back, feeling utter, pleasure. "Oh god. Fuck. Yes. Fuck yeah." She closed her eyes embarrassed of her body still, but lost in the moment, his mouth felt divine on her. She was never huge into nipple play, but somehow today, that feeling hit her in the core, and she reacted wildly. When Stefan's teeth gently bit, she bit her own lip. "Oh god. That's amazing. Your mouth feels amazing. Don't stop doing that." Caroline's confusion was over thrown by the pleasure of Stefan's mouth.

Stefan smiled, loving every bit of her nipples, and her perfectly plumper, breasts. He was beginning to think pregnant breasts were his new favorite thing.

Still quiet as he could be, Stefan slowly but surely pushed his boxers down to his ankles along with his, pants and shoes. He didn't get fully undressed, he just wanted to focus on her body. Once he looked down, at his rising dick, he looked at his girlfriend and told her, "I want to watch you put it in." He reminded her of the Stefan from the first time they had sex. So, commanding, and unabashed. "Grab it, Caroline. Put me inside of you." She didn't question him. He let her arms go and she grabbed his dick and rubbed it along her clit for a minute, moaning. He watched what she did, and how much he missed fucking her in the light. She finally moved it inside of her, and she moaned. She was so wet. The nipple play must've done that, because, he'd never felt her, this wet. This had to be a record. He was gliding in and out of her, she was so wet, and he sat up and watched as his member pushed into her and pulled out of her. The sight of their connection drove him wild, he looked at it for a few minutes, before seeing her eyes closed and her hands still thrown above her head.

"Stefan, oh my God, no! Fuck! How embarrassing."

"What baby, speak to me."

"I can't believe, I'm about to cum already." She closed her eyes and covered her face because of how exquisite it felt. The sight of their connection, her jiggling breasts, and her moaning, her plump belly, excited him.

"Don't feel feel bad, I am too." he couldn't contain himself from the visuals, he pumped into her until he lost nearly an ounce of his soul, while she cried tears of joy. He then leaned forward in exhaustion and breathed heavy onto her shoulder.

"We should head down, it's been longer than twenty-five minutes."

"I'm sure they can handle waiting an extra few minutes. They fucking owe us."

She smiled. "I suppose your right."

He looked up at her face. "You're beautiful by the way. Every pregnant inch of you." She gave him an appreciative eye roll as his body collapsed on top of hers. "And I love your boobs."

 **~oOo~**

"Baby, look at me." She refused. She crossed her legs, and had crossed her arms low at her waistline. Damon may have struck a nerve with her. He may have, hit a sensitive area, that could've been an indirect low blow on his behalf. He didn't realize his need and desire for children was so prominent. He subconsciously made comments, or changes in behaviors, when the subject came up. "B. I'm sorry. Please, look at me." He pulled her body next to his again, and wrapped an arm around her waist. Gently pushing her hair to the other side of her shoulders, he kissed her neck softly. Sweetly. "If I hurt you, I didn't mean to."

"It's not that you hurt me, Damon. It's just... I can't give you something you want, and it affects me. It affects me, because I want to give you a child. I mean, ultimately that would be beautiful. But we've been married, just short of five months. We just moved in together. I just want to do things right. My last relationship; not so great. Your last relationship; not so great. We owe it to ourselves, to spoil our love, in a way, we were neglected by the last two people we were with." She threw her glances towards his hand, which was holding her hand. His fingers which were toiling with her diamond ring. The gag ring he bought her. Some gag. The three Carat, round cut, with very good clarity, on a 14K Rose gold band. She watched his hand as he fiddled with her ring, and she elaborated. "I know the type of parent I'd be. I would be all in, one hundred percent obsessed with my child. I lost both parents. And knowing you, you'd be such an amazing, attentive father. Right now, I'm selfish. I want all of your attention, and I want to give you all of mine." She looked into his eyes sincerely.

"When you say it like that, baby, it makes so much sense. You want to be a great mom, so you want to wait, so you can be a great wife first. I get it. And I love you. I do. I support this. With all of my heart, and I believe in us, and I love you. Just know, that if it ever happened. It wouldn't change anything between us. We were friends for years, and every day, my feelings get stronger and stronger."

The food was finally brought to their table. Almost forty minutes later. Which was okay, because they'd lost their appetites and gained them back in the heated exchange of words. When their food was in front of them, Damon grabbed her face gently and kissed her cheek. "Let me feed you."

"D?" She protested but he kept kissing her, like he was doing before their fight. "You're being so awful; your lips feel so sinful. We should stop, we're at a Restaraunt."

"Says who?"

"A politically correct society."

"We're not in boring, politically correct America. We are in beautiful Mexico." His lips maneuvered around her jawline, and neck, until he made it back to her lips. Then he paused while they connected. And after a few kisses, his tongue invading her mouth. Damon Salvatore was too much sometimes. He was everything that turned her on, personified. His gentle tongue strokes, forced her mouth wider open, and he damn near swallowed her breath. They became hot and heavy again, and his hand held her face, wanting to be holding much more.

Cleared throats came to the table, and both Bonnie and Damon were politely interrupted. "Sorry, we were just waiting for you guys." Bonnie said turning to see Caroline put together in an attempt to recreate her perfect look from earlier in the day, but her hair was obviously, not the same. Bonnie sucked her bottom lip to hold her giggle in.

Whereas Damon didn't hold back. "Sheesh, Stefan, you could've at least zipped your pants back up." Stefan looked down and saw he was zipped up. Caroline avoided the conversation all together, looking for food. Damon smirked at both of them, while Bonnie sipped her cocktail.

"Yummy, the food is here. I'm starving." Caroline said sitting down and licking her lips. Damon laughed, realizing he was about to watch his brother's food be devoured by Caroline. He turned his attention to his wife who was getting ready to eat, when he grabbed her fork.

"Ah ah ah." He proceeded to feed her, while she waited patiently. He gave her a couple of bites and watched her face fall in love with the food. Small noises both Bonnie and Caroline made, when they appreciated eating food. Especially if they didn't cook it. Bonnie grabbed the fork from him and started to feed him.

"Open up." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not that hungry, except mostly just for you." He whispered in her ear. "And if I'm being honest, I'm just waiting to take you back upstairs and finish making up for lost time." All in his whispers she closed her eyes to his seductive voice, tickling her ear.

"Damon, I'm going to feed you. Open your mouth, and take this bite of food." She smiled into his cheek.

"Fine, little wife. Feed me, if you must." She got a fork full of food and put it in his mouth, then sipped her cocktail, and watched him eat, hungrier than he imagined he was.

"Good, right?"

"So, fuckin' good." He said as he savored the flavor. She put another fork full in her mouth, then they watched each other eat like two fools. Caroline and Stefan weren't even paying attention, because after coming downstairs, they were starved themselves. "Here, B... put your legs on top of mine." He turned her towards him, and lapped his legs with her short ones so he could keep an arm around her waist. He took the fork, and fed her some more. Bonnie continued to look at him and smile, and at points they laughed at each other, because of their sideways glances, and post pubescent behaviors towards each other.

They shared food and flirted, while somehow Caroline managed to eat Stefan's soup, and he didn't care. He was so sexually satisfied, at the moment, he turned his attention towards her sopes, and even ordered more. And both couples sat there, blissfully unaware of the love they were lost in, because they were hungry, and happy, and horny. Which was all that mattered at the moment. They didn't get to do this much back home, so they reveled in it. Like four, unassuming teenagers.

 **~oOo~**

The next day at the beach, Bonnie walked out with Caroline. Stefan and Damon headed to the bar for drinks, and the girls laid things out and sat down. Caroline, wore a one piece, despite Stefan and Bonnie's attempts to get her to wear a bikini. Bonnie even bought Caroline a bikini. Wanting to rub sunscreen on her belly, and touch the baby. Luckily, the one piece she had on zipped down in the front, and there was a bikini underneath it.

"Caroline, please unzip. For me?" Bonnie pleaded. "Let me see your belly. No one is here but us, and I'm your best friend."

"Nope." Is all she said. Bonnie pouted. "Bon. It's... I don't see why everyone is fascinated. It's just a belly."

"I know, but, there's life in there. You're going to be a mother. I'm going to be an Auntie. Can I just speak to my little, nephew, before he's born?"

"Your niece, is literally the size of a baseball right now. But blowing my stomach up."

"Caroline, your almost five months pregnant and you've only gained one dress size. I just want... to see. Please."

"Bonnie, have you ever seen a pregnant belly up close?" Bonnie shook her head no. "Seriously Bon? Oh, my God. What about when Iris and Barry had the twins. She used to come to the shop all the time. For Heaven's sake, we catered their baby shower."

"Never. I mean, that was a huge baby shower to be fair. They are both lawyers, and the entire Los Angeles justice department was there. It wasn't exactly, a personal space."

"Wow. Okay, Bonnie. But just for you. This white belly will see the Mexican sunshine, but you better not go overboard with that, cutesy baby talk. Okay?" Bonnie pursed her lips together in excitement and her eyes glossed merrily as Caroline proceeded to unzip her bathing suit, and pull her straps down one at a time.

"I promise, I'll try to not be a gloating disaster." Bonnie's best friend being pregnant was the second-best thing to happen in the past few months. First Damon, now this. She was overwhelmed with the changing of life. As soon as that little snow globe reached the surface of light, Bonnie's eyes grew in size. This tiny, belly protruded, like a small cantaloupe. Her mouth fell open, and she covered her mouth, causing Caroline to role her eyes and smile.

"Bon, you promised."

"I-I -I know but- but- but, it's so tiny and adorable, and puffy, and white." She began to laugh. "You need a tan sooooo much, but, I'm not even complaining." Bonnie put her hands in the shape of a circle connecting each of her thumbs and index fingers leaving an open space in between. She reached towards Caroline belly. "May I?"

Caroline watched Bonnie's face, in awe, like it was the most amazinghing she'd ever seen. "Of course, Bonnie Jade." But Bonnie was so timid. Caroline grabbed her best friend's hands and pulled them to her stomach and placed them gently on top of the skin. Bonnie's lip began to shake and she closed her mouth, quick fast, and in a hurry.

"Oh, my God." Bonnie's eyes geared up. "My best friend is having a baby. I real baby. How are we going to do this?"

She said "we" and Caroline laughed, because Bonnie was right. There's no way Caroline could ever or would ever do this without her best friend. "Bonnie, I have no idea, but between us, and those knuckleheads back there, I can only imagine, it'll be a trial an error period until little Bonnie and Damon come along. Little Bamon baby!"

"Bamon?"

"Yeah, Bonnie and Damon. You remember in Vegas, you guys called me and Stefan Steroline. Weirdos."

"I can't believe you remember that. Steroline baby? Bamon baby?" Bonnie laughed. That's hilarious. We do say stupid things when we're drunk, don't we? Now I have no one to be drunk with. For like, a really long time. Which sucks, but is totally understandable."

"Or, you could just, be pregnant with me, and we can be brand new moms together. I would feel less awful, and I'll go through things a little before you, so I can help you with it all." Caroline was serious. She looked at her best friend, and put her hands-on top of Bonnie's. "Is this why you were acting strange yesterday?"

"Yeah, the conversation keeps coming up. I honestly, don't know how to feel about it. I am really, stuck between wanting children, and being afraid to be a mom."

"That's normal. For everyone. Do you not want kids for a reason Bonnie?"

"My parents died. My mom when I was seven. She was a showgirl. My life, was behind a stage. Fabulously, for seven amazing years. Then after that, chaos for years. You know that. My dad didn't come around until I was a teenager. He died just years later. I'm alone."

"Look at me. I'm alone. But I have you, and Stefan. Regardless of whose baby this is, I know he's here for the long run. He's even considering getting his real estate license in LA, and coming here like Damon. He practically lives with me. I don't know. I was afraid at first, and then when I looked at who's in my corner, I was no longer afraid."

"I don't know Caroline."

"Besides your husband is a Doctor. You literally have the best person in your corner." Caroline said.

Bonnie touched her friend's belly some more. "May I rub sunscreen on it? So, you can lay out a little."

"No. I'm not far along enough yet to even look pregnant. I just look pudgy, it's a weird phase." Caroline said.

"No, it isn't." Stefan said standing behind them, as he brought drinks to the girls. Caroline's virgin margarita, and Bonnie's regular Margarita.

"See, we love your belly." Bonnie said, grabbing her margarita. "Thanks Stefan. Hey where's my sex-deprived husband?"

"He was, at the souvenirs shop. Saw something, said he'd be here in a sec."

"Okay." Bonnie looked at Caroline's belly again, and touched it, and began talking, exactly the way she'd promised she'd try not to talk. "Hey baby boy."

"Girl." Caroline snared.

"Hey widdo man. I can't wait to meetchu. And hug you, and kiss yo widdo procowain cheeks and love on you. And hug on you. And me and uncle damey-wamen will baby sit and pway wiff you, and steal you fwom momma and daddy. We gonna have so much fun. Yes, we are. Oh, yes, we are. I wuv you. I wuv you." Bonnie kept going and Caroline rolled her eyes smiling, sucking on a nausea lollipop, and looking at Stefan who was eating it up, and sat next to her wrapping his arm around her, while Bonnie zoned in on the belly and went in for a kiss. "Wut a widdo gentleman." Bonnie looked up to find Caroline and Stefan staring at her. "Oops, sawwy. I mean sorry." She giggled.

"You broke your promise, Bon."

"No, I promised, I'd try not to be a gloating disaster. I was more of a baby-talking mess."

"Same difference."

"So, Caroline. Tell me... what's it feels like?"

"I don't know. It's, nothing like what you see in movies. I mean, I feel awful, every morning. It's gotten better the past couple of weeks. I get so sleepy, throughout the day. My morning sickness is gone. But certain smells still add to my nausea. Like the ocean, is testing me right now. So, I'm sucking on this nausea pop. But... I think, my doctor told me, I should be good around month five or so. Which is good, because I hear some women have nausea the entire term. And nausea is this turning, burning pit in your stomach, that hangs out until you either calm it down or throw it up."

Bonnie stare at her not appealed to the whole idea of it. "Wow."

"But, I will say, the food cravings have been off the charts. Food tastes different."

"Like better."

"Depends; some better, other worse. Like the smell of the tequila in your margarita would normally water my mouth, especially the crystallized salt around the rim."

"It's so good." Bonnie said sipping it.

"Mm-mm. Not to me. Nothing appealing about alcohol or the taste of it. So, while y'all are drinking, I don't miss it. I'm wanting food instead. I do miss our martini conversations. But the thought of the martini smell and taste... can't handle it. Mexican food, is always good, but when you're pregnant, it's, like oh my God. Heaven. Flavor is richer. And you know we love Mexican food Bonnie. So, just imagine, how much more, mmm." Caroline said closing her eyes. Stefan sat up, because she got really quiet, and started think. He knew what it meant that she kept talking about food. "I'm so hungry." Caroline said. Bonnie laughed, at Stefan rubbing his forehead.

"Caroline, can we settle for like, a snack. Maybe some chips, or-"

"Mmm, I saw the man with the Elote." Bonnie said. "Here, you enjoy your girlfriend. I'll go get it. Bonnie said. "Enjoy your beer, Stefan. And her belly while she has it out." Bonnie jumped up and grabbed her margarita and headed back towards the food vendors.

"Thank you, Bon." Caroline smiled. Bonnie sauntered to the food, leaving Stefan and Caroline. "I eat too much, right?"

"Nah. I wouldn't say that. You just... your fickle-minded with food, is all."

"Am not. I know, what I like."

"Until you see what someone else has. Then you like what they have better." She rolled her eyes and put her lollipop in her mouth. "It's okay. I'm so used to it. Because of your fickle mind, I've tasted so many new foods. So..." he laughed, causing her to smack his arm. Stefan grabbed her hand and interlocked her fingers with his and held her hand, moving into her face, and kissing her.

 **~oOo~**

Caroline and Stefan sat a few minutes, quietly, romantically, on the beach applying sunblock to one another. "You've been kind of naughty, this trip, by the way."

"Who me?" The most innocent face ensues into sweetness territory. He looks up at the sky, baffled. "No."

"You? Yes you. You're awfully aggressive, the last two days with sex. Demands the lights be on. Watching me, so intensely."

"Where's the Caroline Forbes, I met in Vegas. The one who was intimidated by no man. The woman, who, dare I say had two men in her bed at her mercy. I mean, suddenly, I alone intimidate you?" He turns his body towards her and put one leg behind her, then his other leg, underneath her legs, and lets her hand go, placing one of his hands on his back leg and the other on her small belly. "How, can I intimidate you?"

"Stefan, in a short amount of time, I've given more of my personal self to you than anyone other than Bonnie. Do you know how long it took, for me to let Tyler, this close? We didn't even live together. And, the thing is, you're sure of yourself. You don't question anything. Not even the father of this child. You just, like me. You don't demand me to change, or act like, I'm too much. You don't ask more from me than I'm ready to give, and it just makes me feel like, you're too good for me."

His thick eyebrows hit his nose bridge in confusion. He bit the inside of his lip hiding a small smile, because while flattering he was, bothered by her statement. "What? Don't ever say that. I'm not too good for you. I just, I was ready for something different after I met you. I was done with bullshit. And, I do like you Caroline. I care about you. You're, an amazing woman. I don't see me, with anyone else. Regardless of how we met, or who's the father. I'm happy with you. I'm a simple man."

"You are. It's weird. Because I'm a complicated woman."

"Which is why you need me." He pulled her face towards his and kissed her. "And I need you. And I want this." He said looking at her and placing his hand back onto her belly. "All of it." He moved in for another kiss, and wowed her. Wowing himself, with how confident she made him feel. "And as for my sexually, demanding, side. Thats always been me. I just, didn't want to scare you off, I guess. But no more lights off. I love your body." Caroline blushed, causing her to smile into his kiss.

"Thank you. For being you." She blushed at him before they were interrupted.

"Why hello there love birds!" Coincidentally, interrupted by the same person as the last time. They slowly pulled out of the kiss, and Klaus was standing there with his grin, and his alcohol. "Beautiful day, right? I am in love with Cancun."

"Yes, it's very beautiful. We, just got to the beach not too long ago. How's your day been?" Caroline asked. She was cheered up, because of Stefan and Bonnie. Stefan sat with his hand on Caroline's stomach, with his legs placed strategically around her. Stefan pulled his sunglasses down to look up at Klaus, with the sun directly behind Klaus' head. Stefan smiled, genuinely.

"My days been fabulous. Actually, I saw you from the cabana. Why don't you all join me?"

"Actually, Bonnie loves being on the beach. She's actually obsessed with sunbathing and laying out. But, thank you."

"Well, of course. I mean, it is a beach." He looked around awkwardly. Then he took it upon himself to stop in front of them and look at Caroline's baby. He looked at her and smiled, and then to Stefan. "This is huge, right?" Caroline's eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Oh, bloody hell. I don't mean, huge, as in size. I mean, it's a huge deal, right? The three of us meeting again like this. The last time, we... were in a compromising position, and this time, we're pregnant!" He smiled. Caroline, sipping her drink, spit it out. All over him. Both Klaus and Stefan gasped.

"Oh... my Gooo- I'm so sorry." Caroline tried apologizing, and wiping him off with her hands.

Klaus sat there speechless, while Stefan jumped up, and grabbed his t-shirt, handing it to Klaus to wipe himself down. "Wow. The last thing I expected was your drink on my body. I'd prefer your hands on my body, much like the last time, but... this was fun too, I guess." What he just said, confused the hell out of her. Did he know? Or even have an idea that he could be the father?

"Bro, she, has a hard time keeping things down sometimes." Stefan said, looking at Caroline in shock. Caroline still sitting there, not sure what to do, but wipe him with her hands. His, body was nice, was the only thing she could think about, she'd forgotten what he looked like naked, but his shirt was unbuttoned, and his abs were on display, and after all the recent nipple play with Stefan, her hormones were going crazy. He wiped he drink off him, and watched her. She just looked at his body, and when Klaus noticed, he instantly softened towards her.

"Miss Caroline?"

She looked up innocently from his abs to his face, and wow, when did his lips get so pink. "Yes."

"May I touch your stomach, please?" And for the first time since she'd met him, he was serious. He was sincere, and his face was soft, and he wasn't being flamboyant or flirty, just, sweet. "I mean, if it's okay, with Stefan?"

Stefan stood with his hand on his hip and feeling like he was suddenly invading on their private time, and not the other way around. "Sure. I think I should go find Bonnie." He stood there seeing if Caroline would object, but she said nothing to him.

"Well, Caroline?"

"Um, sure." She said, and leaned backwards slightly while he moved towards her belly with his hands. The second Stefan saw Klaus hands casually rub Caroline's belly, and Caroline, just, melt incoherently into his touch, he bit his bottom lip in agitation, and walked off.

"Wow, this, is so beautiful. Ya know? I've always thought, pregnant women were beautiful. But, to physically, be in the presence of such a beautiful woman, and her protruding bump, and voluptuously sculpted breast, it's really quite a magnificent site. You, know... pregnant women have the best sex. The hormones are sensitive to the slightest touches." Klaus said, while letting his fingers crawl around her belly. Caroline bit her lips and exhaled.

What is it about this man? She wanted to convince herself she couldn't stand the thought of him, but he was really, hypnotic in his own way. The accent, the slight lisp, the partial beard, the pink in his lips, the ripples in his abs, the base in his voice. The tingle she got, when his fingers crawled over her belly. It was almost orgasmic, before they... were interrupted.

"This isn't awkward, right?" Damon said, holding a straw hat in his hand, wearing one on his head, and holding a large yard of beer.

Caroline jumped out of her hypnotic state, and smacked Klaus hands. "Oh Damon. Hello, Klaus was just..." she lost her train of thought.

"I'll bet he was." Damon grinned. "Where is my brother and Bonnie?"

"Stefan just left, a second ago to find her. She left to grab a snack."

"Damon, you look very... touristy today." Klaus said.

"Yes. Blame it on Bonnie. She wanted a cheesy experience."

"Well, it takes a real man, to oblige to such desires. I commend you. I should get back to the cabana. You all are still welcome to join us."

"Us?"

"Yes, Elijah, Haley, Bex, Kol, my friend Camille, Marcel..." Damon looked specifically for a couple faces, which he didn't see. "No worries, Elena, isn't in our cabana. She and Katherine, oddly enough are somewhere with Liam and Lyall."

"I don't care about her, I just don't, want to see her."

"I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better, I didn't invite her. I invited Liam and Lyall. And, I thought they were separated. But, turns out Katherine started dating Lyall. Bloody weird." Klaus laughed. "This is group is so twisted mate, I swear." Klaus said laughing.

"Twisted, ain't the half of it. Hopefully, Elena and Liam will reconcile." Caroline said.

"Let's be real. She's a lot to take. Once you find yourself cut loose, or you've cut your ties, it's best to just... let her go." Damon said nothing. He didn't like to talk bad about her. The only time he did, was when he was dating her complaining to Bonnie, but he hadn't thought about her in months. He was happy, and it was because of Bonnie. Elena and Liam being separated meant nothing to him. "And Liam, poor Liam. Eight years of it" Klaus said. "Anyways, I should go. I'll see you all tonight."

"Yes, bye." Caroline said.

"Yeah. Later." Damon said. Caroline and Damon shared a weird moment after that.

"So, what you walked up to..."

"Yeah, what the hell Caroline? It was weird."

"I don't know. It wasn't what it looked like. It's just, I remembered that there's a possibility he's the father, and it all caught me off guard. Stefan was here with us, then he left, to find Bonnie. I think to give us space."

"Caroline, I know, it's a sensitive time for you. Don't think too much about it, okay. Think about the child's well-being first and foremost."

"I know."

"I mean it. Above Klaus, above Tyler, above Stefan. You're the most important. Any man, in that equation will understand. But the longer you wait to tell Klaus, the harder it'll be. Did you tell him?"

"No. It's his birthday weekend."

"I get it. Just try not to wait too long. Any man should know, if there's a possibility he'll be a father. And if he's a real man, he'll be respectful of it all." He smiled and put his hat on her head, since she wasn't wearing one to block the sun. Ever since she's been pregnant, he's really acted like a big brother to her.

 **~oOo~**

Bonnie stood at the vendor, buying herself and the group some deliciously decorated corn on the cob. She'd finished her margarita, and took it to the bar, holding four corn on the cob on a plate. She felt the corn touch her hand and she stopped and licked her finger. "Mmm. Oh, my God." She sucked her finger, and almost stopped to taste her corn.

"Seriously. Suck your fingers like that, in public? What would your husband say?" She stopped in her tracks before turning around. "How can you not expect me to imagine the sinful things you do with your mouth when you do that?" He walked directly behind her and wrapped his arms around her, whispering in her ear. "I'm ready go back to the room now, little wife." He put the hat on that he bought grabbed it with her hands.

"So, cheesy, I love it."

"Yes, you asked for cheesy. Now, don't act like you didn't hear me. I'm ready for some..." suggested hinting as he looked at her body.

"D, we just got here, less than an hour ago."

"So."

"What's gotten into you?" She flirted.

"Nothing. I'm a man, and when I look at you, I can't contain myself."

"Caroline's hungry. Let's go eat our Elote. And tan a bit. And then, I promise, we can go back to the room."

"This feels like a honeymoon. And all I want to do, is... you." He let her go, from holding her from behind, and walked towards the front of her grabbing the plate of corn from her. One of the vendors handed him a clear bag. "Muchas gracias." He grabbed the four corn and one by one put them inside of the bag, and tossed the plate in a trash. Bonnie watched him carefully and realized he was so much more than her new husband. He really was her best friend.

"Damon Dimetri Salvatore, do you want to know a secret?"

"What Bonnie Jade Salvatore?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and looked up at him, right into his eyes. "I'm hopelessly, deeply, irrevocably, head over heels, in love with you. And, I love, being your wife." He blushed, and bit his lip, squinting his eyes, into the sun. His beautiful, blue eyes. He felt thrown off by her immediate, response to his sneaking up on her.

"Well B, if it helps, I've been hopelessly, deeply, irrevocably, head over heels in love with you. And for as long as I can help it, I'm going to spend my days, making you smile, and cum. Especially if I can do both simultaneously. But more important than that... I want to make you happy." Her face lit up, gleaming the smile, he'd wake up every day for the rest of his life for. "I mean it, Bonnie. I want to see this face every day for the rest of my life."

"And you will."

"So, is it safe to say, we aren't getting a divorce, or an annulment!"

"Annulments don't exist in the city of Las Vegas." She said.

"Seriously? You considered it already?" He asked disappointedly.

"My parents, were married all those years, because of a one night stand. They never divorced. They died, married, and separated." She laughed. "Pretty dysfunctional, right?"

"So, you knew this? The night I proposed. The night, you said yes. The night you made me promise it was a joke, you knew it wasn't?"

"I'm sorry."

"And you had the nerve to be mad at me, for admitting my joke proposal was real, later on?"

"D, I'm so sorry. I know, I should've said something sooner, but-"

"God, I love you. I fucking love you." Damon grabbed her face and planted a firm kiss against her lips. He held her, like she was his treasure. She loved the feeling she got from being held by him, and loved by him. She'd never met a man like Damon, who wore his heart on his sleeve, and loved as hard as she did. So, she knew, deep down, from the first day in Vegas, he was more than just her friend, or best friend. He was the answer, to every riddle in her heart, that went unanswered. He picked her up, and swung her around kissing her. "You knew, all along. You... you meant it, then. You wanted this too?"

She nodded her head, agreeing. "You realize you're stuck with me, now. Right?"

"Unfortunately, you've gotta stare at this ugly mug every day."

"I know. I feel sorry for myself."

"What?"

"You use all of the hot water in the shower, you take up my closet space, and you put your cold feet on me late at night."

"And you're a wild moving, cover hogging, maniac, that talks in her sleep."

"Uh. I do not." She said seriously.

"You do, cover hog." They stopped to argue mid vending area.

"You can always snuggle with me, and conserve heat."

"I do. You're pushy. And by the way... You can always shower with me. Conserve energy."

"Showering with you leads to trouble." She said, pushing away from him, and attempting to walk away from him.

He watched her walk away, for two point five seconds, before he shouted. "Hey woman!" She kept walking, shaking her head. "I said, stop little wife!" She kept walking, so he stood firmer. "Bonnie Jade Salvatore!" She stopped in her tracks, hearing her entire birth name out of his lips. "Get back here, right now!" He took a chance being firm, and demanding. She rolled her eyes, smiling lowkey. "I know you hear me woman." He was still pacing himself, mentally. She was fun to play with, this way. He loved how she took it as a challenge. She still stood there not turning around. "I know you hear me, woman!" He shouted, and her bottom lip was sucked up with impatience. At this point, everyone in the vending area is watching him, shout like a mad man. "Yeah, you hear me. You will take showers with me. And you won't hog the covers. I will be Dr. Damon one a night a month for as long as we're married. Your nickname will be Little Wife. And-" she turned and narrowed her eyes at him, snapping neck, while everyone watched her reaction. He softened. "And you... will be loved and cherished, for the rest of our lives together." He looked at her like a puppy dog. "You just going to stand there, and leave this man hangin?"

Bonnie ran to him and jumped up, wrapping herself around him again. "Dr. Damon Salvatore, I'm never letting you go. Your mine. You, belong to me, little husband."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He kissed her sweetly, and longingly. Then he looked at her neck before biting it, making her laugh. "Now hop on my back, so I can carry you to the beach, Little Wifey." Bonnie jumped on his back, headed to the beach.

"There you guys are. Bonnie, you're a hard woman to find. You're basically, as tall as Damon's nipples."

"Stop it! No, I'm not. I'm definitely spottable."

"No, you're not." He laughed at her and she looked to Damon. Who agreed with Stefan.

"Seriously, D?"

"I'm sure he only spotted you, because you're on my back now."

"Exactly." Stefan agreed. "And, If, it wasn't for that goofy hat, I wouldn't have seen you."

"Whatever, I hate you both."

"Can we leave before my girlfriend keeps being molested."

"No worries, brother. I walked up to that and put a stop to it." Damon said.

"A stop to what?" Bonnie was clueless.

"You did? Whew... I maybe, almost lost my shit. Thanks." He said, trying not to elaborate.

"What happened?"

"Oh, nothing. Klaus was feeling Caroline." Damon laughed.

"You guys are over exaggerating, I'm sure. Caroline wouldn't let him get carried away."

"AHEM. Pft!" Stefan said. Bonnie could tell Stefan was feeling a tinge of jealousy. She giggled,

"Wow Stefan, was jealous. Hmmm. Wait until I tell Caroline."

"Bonnie, how about we keep this between us. Or I'll tell Damon about all of those curious questions you had."

"Stefan?"

"Bonnie?"

Damon looked between the two. "I don't know what the hell you two are talking about, but, one way or another, I will get it out of Bonnie. I promise you that."

"It was nothing, D." She said on his back. He looked to Stefan who made the shape of a pregnant belly on himself towards his brother. Damon, grinned, and looked forward. Bonnie was oblivious to it, because her hat was covering her eyes. They made it all the way to the beach, and Caroline was laid out with her belly facing up and the hat Damon had on covering her face.

Bonnie handed Damon her cell phone and crawled next to her and smiled holding her thumb up in a goofy fashion. Damon took a picture of them. Then Stefan sat next to her other side and he took another picture. Then, someone walked by, and said they'd take one of all of them. So, Damon hopped in. And they got pictures of Caroline's, rare but exposed belly at the beach, while she took a nap.

Stefan lay out next to her but on his stomach with his hand on her belly, and he took a nap with her. Bonnie just grinned at them, taking another picture. "They're cute, right?"

"I mean. What's cute. I'm a guy?"

"Just, they look like they fit. They look happy."

"Then, yeah. They are." He said, he and Bonnie ate their corn, and loved every bite of it. They put Stefan and Caroline's corn in a small ice chest. He grabbed her and sat her facing him. "Is there anything you want to talk to me about, Bon?"

"No. why?"

"Just going off of my brother, and what he said a few minutes ago."

"You know Stefan likes to tease me. That's all it was." Sure, she was curious about pregnancy, and babies. And how it felt to be pregnant. Sure, she wanted to touch Caroline's, belly and she was overly enthusiastic about it. She was a woman, it was normal.

Damon looked down at her small frame, and placed his hand onto her belly. Signifying something she understood. She watched his hand on her stomach, and looked at him and smiled. He let his fingers crawl around her skin. Suddenly his eyes narrowed between her legs, and he touched her gently.

"D. Don't go there."

"What?"

"You know what."

"They are asleep."

"No, way." She grinned. "Stop it."

"But, I mean, your little over thingy that you're wearing, is big enough." He referred her coverup.

"I don't care." He pulled her all the way onto his lap, with her legs wrapped around his waist. He maneuvered his hands to his shorts. He whispered. "Slide your bikini to your right."

"Oh, my word, your awful."

"I know. But I'm hard as a rock, and honestly, there is no shame in my game." He grabbed for a blanket and just as he was about to throw it around them, Caroline cleared her throat. Bonnie chuckled and gripped onto him trying not to laugh out loud and wake her. "B, shhh." He said, lifting her body up. Then placing her directly over him, grabbing the blanket and wrapping them. They kept speaking in whispers.

"People aren't dumb."

"No one is around. Everyone's further back and near the food. These knuckle heads are asleep. Don't tell me, you don't want it?"

"I'm so horny." She whispered, making him smile. Then, his manhood slid into her and she didn't say another word. She bit her lip, and held onto him.

"Five months, is a long time." He continued to thrust, quietly, but powerfully. Bonnie moaned softly. Her nails dug into his skin. "Damn, I can't believe we waited that long. I have no patience anymore."

"I'm so sorry." She whispered into his neck, trying to contain her cries. So, she bit him.

"Ow, fuck." He whispered yelled.

"My bad." She giggled. They kept going rocking under the blanket, and the forbidden factor really made it more exciting, and pleasurable for them both. Damon looked her in her eyes, and mouthed the words...

"I love you." She looked down and mouthed it back to him.

"I love you too."

She wrapped her lips around his and the moment was so hot, and heavy, and filled with light panting, and deep thrusting, that it didn't take the two of them long before they both peaked. Damon held onto her for dear life. Letting all of his energy go, and her orgasm, hit her hard, because he was directly stimulating her. She rode out he orgasm, squeezing him. When they finally calmed down, he fell backwards and she collapsed on top of him. "They're gonna kill us."

"Okay, let's run to the water before they wake up." Bonnie carefully crawled off of him while they fixed their clothes, under the blanket. Then they quietly stood up. She took off her coverup, exposing her sinful body, and he made sure to grab her hand, tight, and walked off to the water holding hands. As they walked off, Stefan spoke to Caroline.

"Did they just fuck, right here, while we were laying down?"

"Hell, yes they did." Caroline said. "Assholes."

"I'm going to kill my brother."

"But why didn't we stop it? Why did we both, just let them do that?" She chuckled, holding her bouncing belly. Which, was incredibly beautiful to Stefan.

"I guess we are just as bad as them." He laughed.

"Fuck, we are some perves." Caroline giggled. "But... it was pretty hot, though, right?"

"Fuck Yeah."

"Wanna go up to the room?"

"Yup. Let's go." Stefan stood up and grabbed his pregnant girlfriend, and they headed back up to their room. Damon and Bonnie looked back.

"Oh crap!" Bonnie said. "I knew it."

"What? You mean, that they were awake the whole time?"

"Yeah."

"I knew that. That is what made it exciting. You didn't know?"

"I knew, but, I've heard Caroline have sex so much. And it's not the first time she's heard me." Bonnie said unabashed. Damon's face lit up.

"Damn! What a coincidence, it's not the first time for me and Stefan either, so... here's to making them go upstairs and recreate what they just witnessed, or heard." Bonnie and Damon laughed and flirted all the way to the water. Life was finally... feeling like an incredible for both of them. They were deliriously bubbled, in their own space, in love and happy. Nothing could possibly rock their boat right now.

 _Right?_

* * *

 **Five months later and Bamon can keep their hands off each other. I hope you liked this Belvafore plus a little Klaus Chapter, the next one, may rock the boat a bit, when the rest of the group is apart. Thx for your response to the last chapter, it made my week. Thanks for Reading.**


	13. What Happens in Vegas Ends up in Mexico!

**Damn Good Friends**

 **Chapter 13 – What Happens in Vegas, Ends up in Mexico!**

 **R-M**

 *** I wont leave a long note, just know, after being asked a few times, I do not intend to abandon by BAMON stories. And also, to clarify, Stefan did not in any way rape Caroline, in the last chapter. Please enjoy this hot mess! Thank you all for reading and reviewing and supporting me. ;)**

* * *

Caroline and Bonnie were sitting in the resort spa, both getting massage treatments, as gifts from Damon and Stefan. Caroline was getting a maternity massage, which was made to feel heavenly by the masseur with most of his emphasis on her ankles and feet. Even if she ate rather healthy, and walked often, Caroline's love for high sodium food, lead her to quick swelling of the feet.

Toe by toe, for all ten toes, he put emphasis on making sure there was absolutely no stress on her feet and ankles. For two solid hours, the women attempted to bond and talk, between helpless moans and half-conscious thoughts. Did it help that Bonnie had champagne and strawberries, and that Caroline had at her disposal _fruta con chile._ She was in love, since her pregnancy sickness was beginning to wear off in her fifth month.

Every once in a while, she reached up and grabbed a pineapple, and mango slice, covered in chile, and just hummed as she slid it into her mouth. "Mmmm." Caroline moaned lying on her back. The spicy, tasting juice, calmed her cravings, and the fruit, was the bonus.

"So, it that hum from the fruit or the massage?"

"Woman, it's from both. Javier is gifted with his hands, and all I can feel is absolute heaven."

Bonnie smiled laying head down, with her face buried into the massage bed opening. "May, I Señora?" The masseur asked of opening her towel.

"Sí." Bonnie said. She looked up and Caroline was already exposed. She had on panties, but her bare breast were exposed and wrapped with hot towels.

Bonnie felt the towel open, and her entire back side was exposed, while hot oils were drizzled onto her back. From the nape of her neck to the bone of her tail, she reveled in every small hot drip that hit her skin. The moment strong hands reached her skin, and applied pressure to her muscles, immediate relief of tension and stress followed through with a deep sigh. "Oh my God. This is... almost better than sex."

"You're tellin' me."

"Speaking of... how has it been?"

"Well, let's just say, I'm aware now, that pregnancy has some bonuses when it comes to getting it in. Like, everything's heightened." She smiled. Thinking about how the last couple of times they'd touched and been intimate, made her blush. "I finally let him see them." She told Bonnie referring to her breasts.

Bonnie lifted her head up, from its comfortable positioning, planted in the hole on the bed. Her face lit up, and she felt like a gossiping teen. "I told you he would love them. He's a man, he doesn't care how much they change."

"This trip, I don't know, it's been different between us. When he disrupted us at the Restaraunt yesterday, and took me upstairs, I wanted to slap him so hard for staring at me in bed. Like, he wouldn't stop staring at them and I felt so ugly. But he was mesmerized and when we, had sex... girl, it was like nothing I'd ever felt. He was so... I don't know. Attentive. And it wasn't just how he was fucking me, it was... something in his eyes. The way he was staring at me, I felt so... I can't explain it. It was hot Bon."

"Okay, because I was worried he was going to spank you. He looked possessed." Bonnie laughed.

"It doesn't help that you and Damon are all over each other. You guys are walking sex. Right now."

"Sorry, girl. It's been five months. I'm addicted to him."

"So, is he... the best?"

"God, yes. Like, with Enzo, we were really always having make up sex. So, it was hard to say if it was good because we were both controlling it, or because it was adrenaline. And Mason, well... I mean, it was good. Not spectacular, but good. I can always go to Mason, when Enzo wasn't acting right, and Mason did my body good. But, it was purely physical with Mason. My heart wasn't into it. But, Damon... with him, it feels like our bodies speak to each other. It's the mind, the body... put it this way, my spirit, aches for it as much as my mind and body."

"What's the best part to you?"

"Well, his body, never lets mine get far from his. He holds me close to him, and then, it's just, his touch makes me feel needed and adored. I can't explain it. It's more of a feeling of utter connection. How about you and Stefan?"

"As much as I don't want to given Tyler his props, we had amazing sex. With Tyler, we just went for it. But, Stefan and I have a different kind of sex. It feels like we are learning each other every time. Which makes me excited for the next time, and I'm always anticipating it. He's really attentive to my needs."

"Must be a Salvatore thing, because so is Damon. And, he gets off on making me cum. Which excites me, and makes me want to give him the best piece of ass he's ever had. For example, I love giving him head. Love, love, love. He has the most perfect penis. And I suck the hell out of his beautiful penis." Bonnie and Caroline were completely candid, unbothered by the men massaging them.

"I think we had this conversation before, it rings a bell him having a pretty one." Caroline laughed.

Bonnie blushed but had no shame. She was proud of her man's cock. Who wouldn't want to be in love with the cock of the man, you're in love with? His penis did things to her; which is why she couldn't win in argument with him, because he'd just take his clothes off, and she'd have to walk away from incredulous blushing and weakness. It didn't help, that their almost five months with no sex, that if they had a disagreement, he would always be getting ready to shower, right after, and half the time she was tempted to join him, even if they couldn't have sex. They gave into using their hands on each other after a while, and made sure to take as many showers together.

"Yeah, I'm stuck on it. It's beautiful. And that includes when it's soft and hard. Although whenever I see it, it's hard. The combination of his beautiful penis, and searing, icy eyes, fucks me in itself, and I can masturbate to just the thought of the combination of hose two parts of him. I've been known to orgasm in the car, when I play the right song, at the right pitch and imagine my husband." Caroline squinted her face trying to understand. "Think about it heffa."

"Wait, you mean the... vibration of the... is that why Damon added that sound system to your car, Bon?"

"First of all..." Bonnie took a long, _let me explain myself for a minute_ pause. Then she blinked about five times to catch her thoughts, "he may or may not be well aware of what exactly happens, when I'm listening to my nineties grunge rock, or hip hop music... but he does know what it feels like to bang on the hood of a car with an amazing sound system. And no we haven't done that... yet. But, he fully wanted both of our cars equipped with the sound systems, to add options to our adventures, now that were able to be fully invested into the sexual part of our relationship. And that is all I'm going to say."

Caroline didn't even understand why it shocked her to hear that. Bonnie and Damon have proven the past two days, that there is no bounds to their sexual appetite. "Wow. I must say, I'm shocked and I don't know why. I'm glad you and your husband are freaks. And it's nice to see you, getting all you need sexually from him. And not having to go between Enzo and Mason. Because, even with both of them, you were never quite... happy. You got all of the attention from Mason, and all of the excitement from Enzo. But Damon seems to give you both, and I'm happy for you. You deserve this kind of happiness."

"Thanks. But me, no. You deserve this. You never thought you could have kids. You and Tyler were so, I want you, I don't want you. I'm not sure how you stayed engaged for so long. It's like in the beginning you wanted the seriousness, then he gave into you and you didn't want it. Then you left and went to Vegas, came home and tried to make it work, the way he did, and he didn't want it, or he wanted his career more. Stefan, honestly, seems like the total package for you. He's honest, and challenges you. He doesn't hide things, and he's very upfront. And most importantly, he doesn't rush you."

"I love that, he lets me have time to think about everything."

Caroline, he wants so badly to be the baby's father, and I want this for him. Stefan, will take care of you, and your child."

"Yeah, he will. He's been pushing me to be honest with Klaus for weeks now, and I know, he wants me to do it on my own time. But, he, thinks it's important. Well... that is until the beach scene. He kind of got weird on me, and I had no idea how to handle that."

"He was jealous, Care."

"No. Stefan doesn't get jealous. We work, because we don't get jealous."

"It's easy to say that, until you feel proposed with a threat, Care. From what I gather, Klaus basically molested you, and your belly." Bonnie laughed. Caroline acted confused, to play it off.

"No." she said lazily. "He touched the belly a little, and asked Stefan for permission."

"Caroline, be honest, did you feel anything, when Klaus touched you. I mean, I know you're amazing at pretending you hate the idea... but you openly fucked that man, and Stefan in Vegas. You bragged about it. Nothing to be ashamed of. I think you still have a thing for him. Which is okay, so long as it's just based on nostalgia and not some hope to rekindle."

Caroline stared blankly at the ceiling and rubbed her forehead. Bonnie lifted her face, and turned to the empty silence, resonating from the other side of the room, as hot stones were placed onto her back in various spots.

"Care? Tell me it's just... reminiscence."

"Listen, I was a little taken aback by his interest. Part of me hoped, he'd be really off put by it, so it would make things easier, when I told him Stefan was going to help me raise the baby, even if he was the father. But when he was interested, in the idea of me being pregnant, and wanting to connect, I felt awful for the shit I'd been thinking about him. And I was really, just, hating myself in that moment, while enjoying his hands on me, and looking at his beautiful body."

She turned to look at Bonnie and they both laughed. "It's okay. It's natural. I know you love Stefan."

"Love, wow. I love a man, I've known five moments, who may or not be the father of my child." Shaking her head, wasn't enough display, her shock in how her life turned out. "I'm just, happy to have Stefan. He, really, has let me be me. And though, I have been weird about sex, he showed me, that he thought I was still beautiful. And I loved the way he took charge. It reminded me of why I started to like him in the first place. His confidence, is incredibly sexy."

"Imagine that sexiness, holding a little baby boy, with blue-green eyes and dirty blond hair."

"I'm having a girl, Bon."

"No, you're not, you're having a little baseball player. My psychic powers confirmed it."

"Psychic my ass. Don't give me your juju. This little girl will be-"

"A boy."

"Bitch!" Caroline laughed. "I hate you."

 **~oOo~**

The night had finally come where everyone was going to meet up for dinner. Five months ago this moment was a disaster waiting to happen. Bonnie and Caroline got into a fight with their former best friend, Elena. They'd felt like they were made into a joke in front of a group of people they'd barely met. To top it off, Caroline got herself knocked up and Bonnie got herself drunkenly hitched. They weren't looking forward to a moment to relive that night, in any way. But they were invited by the birthday boy himself, and possible father of Caroline's baby.

Bonnie flipped her hair from one side to the other. After a long deep tissue and hot stone massage she decided to wear her hair in deep ocean waves. She was feeling fluid and relaxed, and her hair reflected it. She tossed her hair from one side to the other trying to figure out which side looked best. "Baby, you look beautiful. Pick a side. Any side."

She looked at him through the mirror and smiled. "Just a second. Let me do something first." She pulled out her Urban Decay mauve colored lipstick and slid it across both lips. It brought out her new bronze skin color and helped her bright canary yellow dress to be the show stopper.

"I'm not sure I want you showing this much skin."

"We are on vacation in Mexico. I'm not covering my body." Her dress was thin and hung flawlessly down her body. Not too tight and not too loose. The thin straps crossed in the back leaving her sculpted, freshly relaxed back exposed. The dress sat at her mid, upper thigh, and her shoes were a nude t-strap, open-toe stiletto. "Did I tell you that you look handsome right now?"

His ocean blue eyes, softened when she turned towards him, and he pondered his life's future when he looked in her eyes through the mirror. "If I look handsome, it's because I'm happy. For once." He hugged her from behind and wrapped his arms around her placed his hands onto her stomach. "Imagine one day, I'm going to put a baby inside of you. And you're going to be the hottest pregnant, soon-to-be-mommy."

"You understand that whenever we decide to get pregnant, I'm not going to want to work for a couple of years. I'm going to want to enjoy pregnancy and my newborn."

"Which is why you want to wait to have kids? I get it baby, I support that."

"Yeah. But instead of five years into the future, I've given it some thought. I spoke to Caroline earlier, and I've decided that I want to give her a year with her newborn. I'll work the catering company for the next year and a half. Me and Matt. I don't want her rushing back. Then, once she's enjoyed her baby, I think you and I can start trying." Damon's jaw fell open, and he stood speechless. She smiled at his reflection, and he kept staring at her in shock.

"Are you serious Bon Bon?" She smiled with her eyes and nodded her head excitedly. He squeezed her stomach before turning her around to face him. "Don't play a cruel trick on me, my heart can't take it."

"I'm serious Damon. Seeing Caroline and Stefan's excitement, and feeling her belly everyday... all of the shopping I've been doing for my little nephew, I'm just overwhelmed. And I don't know how true the maternal clock thing is, but Caroline's pregnancy has my maternal clock ticking, and... when the baby turns a year, I want us to try." Damon bit his lip, and couldn't control his excitement at her words.

"Why wait? Let's try right now?" He sat her on the counter top and pulled her body to the edge and lifted her dress. His pants were being unbuckled and she wanted him on the spot.

"I'm on birth control Damon. I can't get pregnant right now."

"I know. But practice makes perfect." His rock-hard erection was at her entrance and he was inside of her in one hard thrust. Her body tensed when he pushed inside of her.

"Aaah. Fuck." He focused his attention on feeling her insides hug him in every way. Sometimes he was so rough, she had to hold her breath and take the pain until her body warmed up to him. Fortunately for this weekend, he was making her get used to him every couple of hours. His body rocked hers back and fourth thrusting deeply with her legs wrapped around his waist. Her back fell against the mirror and he leaned in and fell deeper inside her. "God, you're so deep." Her cries fell on deaf ears.

"You love it."

"I do. I do." She breathed out feeling the humidity in the room thicken. "Damon, don't make me sweat my hair out."

"I can't make any promises." He pulled her hips closer into him, digging his thrusts deeper.

"I'm serious." She tried being assertive. "Ahhh. Baby...?" She screamed, feeling his manhood hit her insides. He gripped her hips tight, and continued to fill her with his need. His lips found hers, and he kissed her to quiet her down, the louder she got. "Stop, ruining... ahh fuck... oh God, Damon!" She tried breathing. "Stop ruining my make up." She moved her lips off of his.

"Shhh. Stefan and Caroline are going to hear you."

"If you want me to be quiet, stop fucking me so hard." He continued to push deeply into her, watching her uncontrollable faces, that were made out of pure pleasure from his wild thrusts.

"Don't tell me no to ruin your make up. That just makes me want to ruin your make up." He pulled her face back into his crashing their mouths together, holding her against her will swallowing her screams, as he thrusted harder and harder. Bonnie let him fuck her senseless, until they were late to dinner.

 **~oOo~**

When Bonnie and Damon showed up to the restaurant Caroline and Stefan were waiting outside. They walked like two lovebirds, staring at each other and smiling. Caroline stood with her plump breast popping out of the top of her pink dress. "You two are so lucky, they accidentally double booked. Our dinner got pushed back half hour. We are headed in now, everyone just walked inside."

"Okay, good."

"You guys have to quit having last minute sex." Caroline laughed.

"Sorry, Bonnie just gave me some good news, and at the moment, I couldn't keep my hands off of her." He grinned like a little boy at her, like she was his shiny treasure.

"I told him what we talked about earlier... The baby..."

"Whaaaat?" Caroline asked confused. Damon put his hand on her belly and rubbed with a cheeky grin on his face. "Oohhhhh the baby. Duh. Yeah, I can't wait until she's pregnant. She's going to be the cutest little thing."

"That's what I told her." Caroline smiled. Bonnie leaned down and air kissed Caroline's belly. Since she couldn't let her freshly painted face touch the dress.

"Auntie loves you." Bonnie sang. "I'm just, excited to have this year to enjoy my marriage. And I can't wait, until we get to be like you two. I'm looking forward to cravings, massages, belly rubs, and him waiting on me hand and foot." Bonnie laughed.

"I can't wait to see your belly grow. I can't wait to have my first baby with you. I can't wait for us to be parents for the first time together. I can't wait for you to be wobbling around and needing help." He looked her in the eyes. "I can't wait to take care of you and go to appointments with you. I know some great OB-GYNs that specialize in-"

"I want a midwife. And I want a natural water birth?"

"What?"

"I know what I want Damon. I've always known that in the back of my mind. It's how my mom had me."

"But, I am your husband, and I am a doctor, and I do know, there are some benefits to medicine, and traditional births."

"Baby, I really want the entire experience to be something we are both apart of. You can't be my doctor, you're not an OB-GYN. And I want you to be active in this birthing experience."

"You've known for two minutes you want to try having kids in a year and you've already thought about this?"

"I always had a baby plan. I wanted kids with Enzo. He wasn't ready. So, I put it off."

"Fuck. So. You're telling me, you and Enzo have talked about this?" He started to get upset.

"No more than you and Elena. She told me and Caroline that you wanted her to have your kids." He took a moment to pause and he found himself in shock again. "She told you guys that?"

"Yes. And thank God it didn't happen. Where would we be right now?"

"She was on birth control, so it doesn't matter." Bonnie looked at him suspiciously. "And I wore a condom most of the time, Bonnie. Don't think too deeply about this. I'm not with her anymore."

"Yeah. But, it doesn't change the fact that you wanted children with her."

"Or that you wanted children with Enzo, B." His face fell in disappointment.

"Hey, guys, none of that's important. What's important, is Elena and Enzo were assholes. You are both better off without them. They both didn't see your worth, they both cheated. Let's focus on how happy you guys are today. Screw Elena and Enzo. They are the past. You technically never have to be in the same place with them again. I mean, except for the fact that she's here and no one knows why."

"She's right, ya know." Bonnie walked to Damon. Her skin glistened against the tiki torches, and her green eyes looked like small balls of fire reflecting the light. "We wanted futures with two people that were toxic for us. We emailed and IMd each other for years about our failing relationships. We built a real connection, and I know for a fact, there's no one, I'd rather start a family with. A year and a half of wedded bliss and then we can work on extending our family. I love you Damon."

"I love you more." He pulled her body to his and pushed her hair out of her face gently. "Bonnie, I don't want anyone, or anything to come between us. You're right. I don't want to fight over two people who never deserved us. I can't wait to start working on our family. I can't wait to take care of you and grow with you, and eventually be the best father to our child or children that I can be. But in the mean time I just want to be the best husband to you, and... start having our dream home built."

"What?"

"Yeah, baby. Let's start looking into plots of land for some real estate. I've already had Stefan looking into empty plots of land. So that if you and I want to start from scratch, we can."

"Damon, are you serious?"

"Yes I am. But I don't want to make any moves with out you. We are a team, right? That ring on your finger, meant, I'd always do what it took to make you happy."

"You make me happy. I don't need a lot."

"I know, but I'm going to give you everything anyways. A house with a brick oven, and your dream kitchen. You always told me you wanted this elaborate professional chef styled kitchen. I don't know, baby. Your happiness is mine." She looked into his dreamy eyes, and he was as sincere as he could be. She planted a soft kiss to his lips.

"You are my happiness." They were still in their bubble, until Caroline popped it, when she walked back outside.

"Guys, let's go. Hello, pregnant lady here." She pointed to her stomach and gave some attitude. "Stefan left me five minutes ago so that he could get our seats. And I'm not trying to watch my feet swell, before I even eat."

"Sorry, Care." Bonnie grabbed her man's hand and pulled him inside, grinning sweetly. "Come on baby. Let's get the hard part of this trip over with." They strolled casually through the resort double doors and headed to the restaraunt. Smiling, laughing, and flaunting their lovebird infatuation for all to see.

 **oOo**

"Thank you all for coming to Mexico!" Klaus shouted over the group, as he tried to quiet them down. "Forty is a big birthday. A milestone. A day I'd never prefer to celebrate with anyone other than my dearest friends. So, here's a toast... To friends!"

"To friends." The group toasted.

"For those of you who haven't met her, this is my very good friend...Camille. Please make her feel welcomed." Caroline tilted her head to see the blonde. She had big eyes and a a stuffy look about her. She was pretty, but unimpressive. Caroline furrowed her brows and then went back to eating. Bonnie noticed Caroline's sizing her up.

"What was that?" Stefan asked quietly.

"What?"

"The way you looked at that woman."

"Seriously? I was just glancing."

"Why do you seem so bothered?"

"Me? Bothered? Thanks but no thanks, Stefan. Don't make something out of nothing." Caroline rounded up a spoonful of soup and took a bite of perfectly cooked meatball. A few people noticed how Caroline was pretty attached to her food, and enjoying it with light hums and smiled in between bites. . She looked up, and saw eyes on her. "The baby loves Albondigas." She smiled.

"Oh, you're pregnant? Congratulations I could hardly tell." Camille said. Caroline paused, and took a deep breath and then spoke.

"Yes, I am five and a half months pregnant."

"Wow, congratulations you two. That's beautiful." Camille smiled. Caroline noticed Stefan paying extra close attention to her since the beach. She was under a watchful eye, and he had no problem feeling this new sense of possession over her.

"That's really nice of you. Thank you." Caroline smiled.

"So, is it a boy or girl?"

"Umm, we won't find out until we get home."

"You must be hoping for a girl, right?"

"Im just hoping for a healthy baby." Caroline lied, wondering why this girl was asking a million questions.

"Caroline, any names come to mind?"

She looked up and saw Klaus, eyeing her, and his deep voice still touched her in ways she wasn't really trying to display to Stefan. "Well, Klaus, we are still wrapping our minds around it. It's all new."

"Certainly love, makes perfect sense. What about last names, will the baby take your last name or the father's?"

"What a weird question Klaus."

"Is it Stefan? I mean the two of you are not married. And a lot of the time it complicates things. Especially since everything might not be quite clear to the two of you."

"Um, things are clear. Thank you. But more than that, we usually discuss this in private. But I appreciate you, being so concerned. I can't tell you enough how your concern is appreciated." Sarcastic Stefan vehemently spoke.

"Well, of course. What are mates for?" Klaus offered a really sinister smile, and kept his eyes on Caroline a lot of the dinner. Stefan took deep breaths and remained calm. Suddenly a distant voice butted in.

"Caroline, what about your nursery? Have you set it up yet?" Elena asked.

"Not yet."

"Well, time flies. I mean, before you know it the baby will be here."

"My extra bedroom is crowded with baby stuff thanks to Bonnie and Stefan. But, until we find out the sex, I'd rather just wait."

"Sure, it makes since." She looked closer at Caroline's drink. "Caroline are you drinking coke? That's definitely not good for the baby." Elena said.

Caroline was growing impatient with everyone interrupting her meal with questions and statements for her to answer and have back and forth with. "I know. I'm just having a couple of sips. Besides, every once in a while, it's okay."

"Sweetie. Around this amount of time into your pregnancy, you're already going to experience Edema. I wouldn't do anything to add to that. Trust me, I'm a doctor, I know."

"You're a resident." Liam said.

"And a resident is the last step of my schooling. I'm closer to a doctor than she is. And I'm just being a friend." She rolled her eyes at Liam.

Caroline whispered under her breath. "Here she goes again." Bonnie looked up at Caroline and back to Elena.

"Elena, we definitely work on Caroline's Edema. She's on vacation and trying to enjoy it. But back at home she rarely eats too much sodium and we have taken preventative measures for her edema! Which help decrease her risks."

"Really? That's interesting. Please fill me in. I mean, I'm just a doctor, but, I'm guessing you're talking about your family's holistic approach to health issues."

"Listen, Elena, I'm not comparing or discrediting the medical approach. Caroline has an amazing physician. But we also take other measures to keep her healthy. We aren't taking any chances with this little baby."

"Like what?"

"Daily exercise, infused drinks high in key vitamins, minerals and antioxidants, amazing herbal teas, Stefan massages her feet and ankles everyday and we use various essential oils, and that's on top of carefully planned reduced sodium meal plans. She's on vacation, Elena. She's just enjoying vacation."

"Well, its good to see you guys enjoying yourselves. After the last time, we saw each other. I'm sure we all need a break from drama." Elena laughed.

Everyone continued mingling and Bonnie excuses herself. "Baby, I'm going to the bar to order a martini. Would you like a drink?"

"I'm good baby. I'm going to wait for the main course before I get another drink."

"Sure." She smiled. She was slightly on edge with all of the Elena remarks. She wanted peace during this vacation, and the last thing on her mind was exchanging words with Elena. So, to keep some peace, and sanity, she headed to the bar alone, and ordered her classic martini dry. She sat at the bar avoiding the large group at the table. She hadn't even checked to see who all was there. She gave a generic greeting to the group when she arrived then sat down and everyone took it upon themselves to communicate amongst each other in smaller groups.

She enjoyed the silence at the bar a few minutes, sipping her drink.

"Hello there, darling."

She turned to see a handsome face, now covered in a partially grown beard. "Kol, hi." She smiled like she'd been reunited with an old college friend. She reached over for a hug, and he lowered his body wrapping his arms around her. "It's been a while."

"Five months to be exact. You're looking delicious as ever."

"Oh careful, wondering ears may hear you." She smiled.

"You mean Damon. You're husband?" She sucked in both of her lips nervously.

"So, you know?"

"Yes, I saw the rock on your finger. Everywhere I've seen you, he's right there."

"I hadn't seen you here at all."

"Well... I see you trust me, and he doesn't let you out of his sight."

"Oh. Yeah. Uhh, this is awkward."

"Imagine, if the night I'd had my moment with you, I never let him have that dance? I practically, and stupidly handed you to him on a silver platter. What an idiot I am." He laughed.

"You're not an idiot. Damon's just, really smart, and really stubborn-willed." She tilted her head in guilt.

"Honestly, he's a smart man. I can't imagine if the shoe were on the other foot, and you fell for me that trip, he'd probably still not back off to this day."

"Kol, did I ever tell you what a good time I had that night we ate breakfast. How grateful I am that we slept in the bed and you didn't try to have sex with me. You are most definitely one of the nicest, and most genuine guys I've ever met." She smiled.

"Well, let's not act like we were entirely innocent in your hotel room that night. We may not have had sex, but we definitely-"

"Kol." She shot him a warning glance.

"Sorry. I just, can't deny, that something special happened between us that night. And the thought of what happened in your room, still sits with me." Bonnie sat uncomfortably, and turned away from him.

"It's all in the past Kol." He walked behind her, and whispered into her ear.

"Does your husband know?"

"He doesn't need to."

He turned her barstool around, grabbed her hand and inside of both of his hands and kissed the back of hit. Then he held her hand for a moment and continued to talk.

"I guess the better man won, right. I could've literally killed Damon Salvatore that night." He kept a light-hearted approach to his conversation. Bonnie laughed, at him trying. It to laugh to hard. "No, it's okay, laugh at my pain, love. I deserve it. _Can I please have just one dance with her?_ Pft." Kol laughed remembering the night it all happened. At the moment Damon had wondered what was taking Bonnie so long. He got up to find her and saw she and Kol laughing together by the bar. He stopped in his tracks watching Kol make his wife laugh and watching him hold her hand.

"Just tell me this, if Damon had never interrupted us that next night on the balcony, would we have, been able to have another amazing night together? Nix the gentlemen behavior."

"You mean, would we have slept together?"

"I mean, whatever you want that question to mean."

"Oh, now Kol you know I can't answer that question. I shouldn't even be having this conversation, so I will politely decline an answer." She wouldn't disrespect her marriage with an answer to that. Whatever it was no longer is, and she is happy with Damon.

"I respect that."

"Decline what answer?" Damon said waking up, making Bonnie jump, and pull her hand from Kol's.

"Damon!"

"I was wondering what was taking you so long."

"Sorry, Kol and I ran into each other and were just talking."

"Hmm. About what?" Damon had the ability to give such piercing and harsh glances, he could easily be confused with a serial killer. "What were you declining to answer baby?" Bonnie tilted her head and stumbled over her breaths trying to figure out how to answer that question, when Kol interrupted her nervous word fumble.

"Nothing, I was just congratulating her on the married life, and telling her thanks to you, I have met a nice girl who's here with me this weekend. I will have to introduce you all to her."

Damon looked at Kol, like he was full of shit. Kol was always full of shit in Damon's eyes, especially when it came to Bonnie.

"Really, that's great Kol. Damon and I would love to meet her."

"Yeah, sure. Now if you don't mind, I'm just coming to get my wife, the main course has been served." He gave Kol a challenging look, then a half smirk, and walked away with Bonnie, while Kol stood there feeling good about himself. Feeling like he was still a threat to Damon, and that was good enough for him.

"Damon-"

"Bonnie don't get on me about my jealousy issues right now. I had every reason to look at that situation wrong. Whether or not is was. Let's keep the night, on the right track please. I just want to sit with my wife, and have dinner."

"I'm sorry, if it looked like something in appropriate."

"It did." He quietly snapped.

"I'm sorry. We were just talking, nothing more." He looked at her like he was disappointed, but he smiled. "Please don't be mad, baby. I don't want this to ruin our night."

"I won't let it. But let's just say, I could have knocked his ass out. He's not slick, men have their own language Bonnie. He basically let me know he's still watching you, very closely, and I basically let him know, I fucking dare him to try something." Bonnie stopped him half way back to the table and wrapped her arms around his lower back.

"Remember the amazing thing we spoke about earlier? Let's just keep focusing on that quietly tonight. Nothing can change our plans, or ruin them okay? I love you. Future baby daddy."

He looked around and rolled his eyes. "Don't think I didn't notice you flirting with him Bonnie."

"Damon, if I was flirting it was innocent. Trust me. I only have eyes for you." She kissed his lips. He looked at her face, and was just happy he didn't have to share her beauty with anyone else when it came down to who she came home with. They went home to each other every night. And he was the name she called and begged to make her feel good. He was the one she said I love you too.

"It's okay. You're going to make it up to me later tonight."

"I promise I will." She pecked his nose and and turned around and as they headed back to the table, he smacked her on the ass loud and hard. "Ouch, Damon!" He just wanted to hear her say his name again.

 **oOo**

Elijah surprisingly, sat near Haley but that meant nothing, because they hadn't interacted romantically at all. Haley remained near Rebekah, who didn't sit next to anyone in particular. She was romantically linked to Liam, her best friend's fiancé, five months ago, by way of accidental pregnancy, but she miscarried. Liam and Lyall sat next to Kol. And across from Elena. It was hard to tell if Liam and Elena were still engaged. Their wedding never happened, but she still wore a ring. Of the three best friends, Kol, Liam, and Lyall, only one of them was obviously linked to someone tonight. That was Kol. A beautiful young girl, who didn't speak to anyone except Camille. At that point Bonnie and Caroline realized that younger girl was friends with the boring and stale looking blonde that Klaus came with. Anna and Jeremy, sat between Rebekah and Elena. Stefan sat between Elena and Caroline, and Damon sat between Lyall and Bonnie. Bonnie and Caroline sat on the far end of the table across from one another. But, eventually, Damon switched places with Caroline so she and Bonnie could comfortably gossip among themselves.

"I'm more than positive the doe-eyed brunette, is friends with stale-ass twenty-one questions."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Bon, just like us, they don't give a shit about anyone else at this party."

"Not true Care. I think we both have every reason to be cool with Kol and Klaus. One, its Klaus' birthday and two, Kol was always really sweet." Caroline, lifted Bonnie's wine glass and had two sips of her red wine.

"Oh God, it's disgusting. Why can't it just taste the same?"

"Be careful before Doctor Gilbert literally corrects you for sipping on that." Bonnie choked out sarcastically under her breath.

"Oh please. Everyone knows, a few sips of red wine is okay once in a while. Besides, I just wanted to see if it tasted the same, and it doesn't. Which is fine by me because I have no desire to drink alcohol anyway." Caroline leaned back and held her belly. Bonnie rubbed her stomach while Damon looked on and smiled.

She caught his eye, and he smiled. "A year." He whispered.

"So, Bonnie, any plans for kids, now that Caroline is pregnant?" The question was so strange coming from the man she lost her virginity to. Though, they were friendly in social situations, she was uncomfortable by the question.

"Ummm, well..."

"Yes. We've discussed that in a year or so, we want to start trying." Damon intervened. "It gives us time to enjoy each other, a little bit longer." He smiled making her smile coyly. They didn't really intend to just out the marriage. They wanted to be lowkey and preserve the peace this weekend.

"Is that true Bonnie?"

"It's true."

"Wow. The happy couple wants a family? Sooo, didn't expect that." She slow clapped obnoxiously.

"Damon, are you ready to go?" Bonnies asked, avoiding confrontation.

"Yes, let's do that." He stood up ready to help her out of her seat.

"Stop, Stop. Come on. Everyone calm down. We are just talking. No need to leave dinner early. I'm personally happy you guys are excited to extend your family and be parents, Bon. Cant I be happy for you two, love birds? I mean, is what Damon says true?"

Bonnie looked towards Elena and sat up. Something was off all night. The group was abnormally quiet towards Elena at dinner. She kept talking to Bonnie and Caroline and even though Bonnie noticed, she tried hard to avoid it. "Yes, Elena. It's true. Listen, I didn't want to sit here and discuss mine and Damon's relationship. My husband and I are in much better places in our lives these days, and we intend to keep it that way. DRAMA FREE! I'd really appreciate it, if you keep things peaceful. I'm not here for your bullshit games, and you pretending to be concerned about me, Caroline, Damon or anything. Okay?" Elena smirked. "I honestly hope all is well in your life, and you have found peace. Let's go Damon." Just as Bonnie stood, Elena stopped her in her tracks with a few unsettling words.

"Oh, I have. And so you know, I am all about peace. After all, we need to be peaceful with one another, for the babies' sake."

Damon shook his head looking at Bonnie, and Bonnie looked back at Damon wondering if they'd heard her correctly. Bonnie cleared her throat, when Elena turned towards them with a huge grin on her face. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh Bonnie, don't say you didn't notice I'd been drinking water all night? Giving my former best friend some friendly maternity advice."

"Elena, cut the shit." Bonnie grabbed her wine in one hand but didn't drink it. She held it tight, and leaned forward. Elena grinned, looked at Bonnie, then back at Damon, then down to her stomach. She took off her shawl, and Bonnie's noticed her bigger breast, and rounder stomach. Similar to Caroline's plumpness, and roundness. Elena rubbed her stomach, and slowly, Bonnie was hit with an inconvenient reality. Elijah stood up to get everyone's attention. The rest of the group were all taking part in several conversations amongst themselves. The only people over hearing what was happening, was Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Jeremy, Anna, and Kol was quietly observing from down the table. He wasn't trying to make a huge display of it to everyone.

"We've got a beautiful suite upstairs. Already for the festivities. Penthouse, with ocean front view. We will continue upstairs. I'm taking care of the bill, everyone head up. The night has just begun." The group headed up trickling out by the twos. Bonnie sat there waiting for people to get off the table, and leave.

"Bonnie sweetie, don't listen to her okay." Caroline tried comforting Bonnie, but it seemed obvious what was going on. She looked up at Damon, who'd just looked at confused as she was.

"Listen, Bonnie, I want peace just as much as you do. I can't deal with his stress. I was waiting for a good moment to speak to you guys, but this is a good a time as any."

"Come on, Anna, let's give them some privacy."

"It's okay Jer. Everyone will find out sooner or later."

"Elena, not the time or the place."

"Fuck off Kol!" The brunette with her long chocolate waves, and fitted long black dress which was now showing off her bump. She had an Elvira thing happening with her dress.

Bonnie turned to Kol, and shook her head again. She was aware that something was being said without being said, and she was well aware of what it was, but she wasn't ready to hear it.

"Elena, is this some sort of sick game, or some sort of pleasure you're getting out of this? Spit it out."

"Caroline, stay out of this." Stefan demanded.

"No! What the hell is she trying to do; hurt a happy couple? Break up a brand-new marriage?"

Elena sighed. "Sweet Blonde Caroline, stop talking. Why are you and Bonnie always fighting each other's battles?"

"It's called being a best friend. And if you were half the woman we thought you were, then-"

"Caroline! Stop please. Don't get yourself worked up. Stefan take her out of here please." Bonnie demanded.

"No fucking way, Bon."

"Caroline, Bonnie is right. You are working yourself up." Caroline looked at Stefan than rolled her eyes at Elena who stood there smirking.

"Go, Caroline. Please."

Caroline looked at Bonnie and begrudgingly started walking away. Bonnie looked to Elena, who stood there next to her brother and his wife, and then Kol trying to insert himself in a situation which lead Bonnie to believe he'd known this was coming. "Elena. Quit playing games." Damon demanded. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, five months ago, I was delivered an awful and embarrassing blow, in front of this very same group of people, by both Caroline and Bonnie. Bonnie thought to let me know you and she had slept together and Caroline let me know both of my other friends were sleeping with my men. Fortunately for you, I waited for them all to leave the table. I'm not nearly as heartless as you, or Caroline."

"Spit it out Elena."

"Well, as my congrats, on your secret wedding, that I was NEVER told about, or given a heads up, out of respect, I just wanted to gift you with the news that your hubby is going to be a father sooner than he thought. And wow, congrats to being a step mom." Bonnie downed her glass of red wine and slammed it on the table. She came to the dinner, glowing like a woman in love, and from the looks of it, was leaving like a woman in question about everything. "Geez, where are all the giggles and I heart you faces now? You guys were flirting from across the table all night. Suddenly, she can't stand the site of you Damon."

"Elena enough. Let's go."

"Wait Jer. And one more thing, I'm having twins. Congrats Mr. And Mrs. Salvatore. You're going to be growing by way of extended family. We always wanted that right Bon, to be sisters? Now we really are... family. Kind of like sister wives in a weird twisted way."

Bonnie didn't say anything; she stood there, and looked down at her wedding ring, as her hand lay flat on the table.

"Elena, those babies could be anybody's. Why should I believe that suddenly you're pregnant, and I'm the father? And you wanted nothing to do with kids. Besides, I saw you drinking about three months ago, at the work party."

"Well, remember that last time we made love in Vegas. You're the last man from five months ago I made love to."

"You and Damon had sex in Vegas?"

"Yes. The day we saw you at the pool party. Remember, after the magical night you spent with Kol?" Elena said, looking between Bonnie and Kol, smiling. Damon caught on, and held his composure, remembering the conversation he walked up on minutes ago, between Bonnie and Kol. He looked at his wife feel both guilt and anger. Bonnie remembered Damon telling her he hadn't slept with Elena in Vegas. He lied. She looked at him and didn't say anything.

"Bonnie, I-" Damon stopped when Bonnie shook her head at him.

"Not right now." She said calmly.

"You guys, let's all calm down." Kol said.

"Elena, all you ever do, is prove me right. The sad thing is you're about to be a mother, and you're still trying to hurt people. You haven't grown up at all." Bonnie walked away leaving everyone standing there. Elena called out to her.

"Bonnie, I didn't want to hurt you. I'm just being honest."

"Elena, if what you say is true, you could've told me months ago. You waited until now. Which means all you wanted to do, was hurt her. You disgust me." Damon said. He looked at Kol, and back to Elena, and he walked away.

Kol, just couldn't stand Damon. "That any way to talk to the mother of your kids?"

"Fuck you Kol." He yelled out without turning around. To which Kol replied.

"It's only a matter of time Salvatore, before Bonnie is done with you." Damon kept walking after his wife, who'd disappeared. "I thought you were going to pull her to the side to tell her?"

"I should've. But, did they pull me to the side to announce they were married? Did they think about how they hurt me? Or embarrassed me? No! Let's see how they deal with their happy life now." She grabbed her shawl. "Come on, take me upstairs to the party. I'm suddenly feeling better."

* * *

 **A/N Some truths and some hurt. What are your predictions?**


	14. THE BLACKOUT

**Damn Good Friends**

 **Chapter 14- THE BLACK OUT**

 **R-M As I sit on vacation, I had a chance and a little downtime to edit and upload this Chapter for you all. Thank you for your responses to the last chapter. I always love hearing from ya'll.** **So, I realize this fic WAS "Light and Flirty" in those first few chapters... but in extending the story some additional elements were necessarily added. It is still relatively light, and flirty. Once again, thank you for your support. Please Enjoy this update :)  
**

* * *

All that could be heard through the lobby of the resort was the clicking of heels as Bonnie maneuvered through the crowd and made her way to the elevators. When Caroline saw Bonnie quickly press the buttons of all of the elevators waiting for the first to open, she excused herself from Stefan's grip to head after her friend.

"Caroline, where are you going?"

"To Bonnie. She's clearly upset."

"I get that, but you and I need to talk."

"About what? Stefan, what the hell?"

"Seriously? You don't know?"

Caroline looked towards Bonnie, and back at Stefan, and when the elevator doors opened, she went after Bonnie. "Stefan, your brother needs you." That was the buffer she gave herself, to go after her best friend. Once inside of the elevator, she and Bonnie were finally alone. "Bon... babe. You're eyes are watery. Don't do it. Do not let her do this to you." She watched as Bonnie looked at her like she was trying her hardest to keep from crying, but had to fan her eyes from the water building up in the inner corners. "Damnit. Talk to me. Tell me what happened?" Caroline started blowing lightly towards Bonnie's face to help her from releasing those tears.

"I don't even know. I'm just, wondering, why the girl I grew up protecting from bullies and whose tears I helped to dry, just became this awful bitch."

"I don't know Bonnie. I don't think it's about you though. It's about her. What exactly did she say?"

Bonnie looked up and caught a glance of herself in the mirror of the elevator. Her eyes were pink and her nose tip was red. Her hands were working overtime, to keep her tears back. "Well, she told me she's pregnant with twins, and that Damon's the father."

"Wow. What a bitch! And you don't believe that right? I mean we both heard her say in Vegas, Damon wants children and she wasn't ready, because he was clingy, or whatever."

"I know what she said. I remember."

"So, you can't let her just... and how did she find out you two are married?"

"I don't know. Unless Damon told one of his good friends and colleagues back in Orange County. He has a friend, who knows Elena. His name is Logan."

"Bon, I can only imagine, if she found out months back, and has been plotting ever since. He left his old job. Imagine, suddenly he leaves after fifteen years and people were gossiping and wondering why. Especially after he got that award."

The elevator doors opened, and Bonnie and Caroline headed to their rooms. "I just want to wake up, and this all be a nightmare."

"I'm further along than Elena. Look at our stomachs. I doubt she's almost six months. And I wish it was that easy to know who's the father of your children. Don't you think I wouldn't be tormented by a one-night stand from six months ago. A threesome no less, that I had when I cheated on Tyler. Look at your best friend, Bonnie. Three possibilities?" Bonnie laughed at Caroline poking fun at her own expense for the sake of Bonnie's emotions.

"Stefan's the daddy."

"Or Tyler. Or Klaus. At this point I'm the tootsie roll pop. How many licks, til you get to the center?" Bonnie rolled her eyes at Caroline laughing again. When they got to the rooms, Caroline took her heels off.

"Stop. I'm sure, it's just the universe trying to scare you in parenthood preparation. It's a proven fact, that babies react to daddy's. So, whichever guy makes the baby move first, is the dad. And... Klaus basically molested your bump according to Stefan, and in that, the baby didn't move. But, you got gas. So, he's not the daddy."

"And Tyler?"

"Well, he is a none, mutha fucking factor. He deliberately pushed you, became violent, and told you he didn't care. Stefan is the daddy. Trust in your girl. I would not steal you wrong." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Plus, I'm the God mommy. Have this psychic connection to him already."

"Her. It's a girl."

"It's a boy, with strawberry blonde hair, and blue green eyes."

"You're so full of shit." Caroline smiled. "Are we going to this party?"

"Kidding me?"

"Elena wins, if you don't go." Bonnie shook her head, not wanting to think about it. "Look at you, looking like a million bucks tonight."

"Yeah, maybe. Everyone disappeared before the argument. So, no one saw what happened, maybe?"

"Exactly. And, to be honest, Stefan's trying to have a discussion I'm not interested in having. I need to be around a distraction of people."

"Well, I need to go in my room, and get some air, on the balcony. This is yours and my first vacation, besides the disaster of Vegas. We deserve this."

"She's so full of shit. Stefan's the father by psychic prediction? Pft." Caroline chuckled her way into the room. "I'm going to put on my flats babe. And deal with my heart burn. I'll call you in a bit."

"Okay." The two women disappeared into their rooms.

 **oOo**

Both Damon and Stefan headed upstairs after thirty minutes. It wasn't going to be a moment of peace, in anyway, and they both understood that. Especially when hey both discovered the two women in question weren't in their suites. They had no choice but to head up to the party. "No matter what you're thinking, don't just say it. Don't let anyone see that you've been in an argument."

"I know that Stefan. I don't give a flying fuck about what anyone thinks right now, though. My wife, thinks I lied, and until I get things right with her, I can't even deal with this bullshit."

"So, I take it you don't believe, Elena."

"Stefan, I'm the one who wrote the prescription for her birth control."

"Fuck, man. I'm sorry. This is a big mess." Stefan lead out of the elevator and headed towards the party. Once to the hotel suite, Rebekah was walking out, which caught Stefan by surprise. "Bex. Hey."

"Long time no see, Stefan. Hello, Damon."

"Rebekah." Damon acknowledged.

"You totally shocked me, ya know." She smiled speaking quietly, in her soft accent.

"How's that?"

"Everyone knew six months ago you were the last fellow to get serious with. You hated commitment. Now, you're stuck in one."

"Stuck?" He raised his brows.

"Yes, Elena has said, Caroline tortures you with this pregnancy."

"First of all, I'm not tortured by anything. Second, Elena is a liar, that I haven't seen or heard from in months. For a reason. I cut off lot of people I didn't need. No offense."

"None taken. After all, you and I were just fun. I'll admit, I was jealous of Caroline at first. She is he woman who got lucky enough to tie down Stefan Salvatore. With a baby no less. Then I lost my baby, and realized it's about much more than just getting the guy. It's about wanting to experience this journey together of heading into parenthood. So, I wish you well, Stefan." She smiled. Still such a beautiful girl with her blonde hair and blue eyes. "Although, we did have some wild times Stefan." She kissed his cheek and headed in the direction she was going. "Congratulations. And if you truly are happy. Then I'm happy for you. Best of luck with Caroline."

"Thank you Rebekah. Where are you going?"

"I'm meeting someone in he lobby."

They both nodded and went their own ways while the guys headed into the party. All of the talking and drinking was exactly what neither Stefan nor Damon needed right now. Stefan hadn't seen Caroline or Bonnie when they walked in. But everyone else was scattered around laughing, talking, and drinking. "Gentlemen. So nice of you to join us. I feel like I've hardly seen any of you, since you've arrived."

"Sorry. Happy Birthday. You don't look a day over twenty-five."

"Thank you. I definitely don't feel it. By the way, how is Los Angeles life, Damon? You left so abruptly a few months back." Klaus and Elijah engaged Damon and Stefan in conversation almost right away.

"I like LA. Nothing was left for me back in Anaheim."

"You had us all shocked. I guess the Vegas trip was the best thing for your love life...?" Although Klaus asked the question, Damon looked to Elijah who'd stood there, when he answered.

"Honestly, yes. I won't go into detail, but Vegas was the turning point I needed in my life." To which Elijah responded.

"It's as if you look to me, to prove a point?"

"No points to prove Elijah. But, I'd like to point out, letting me blindsided to go what's going on, puts me in a bad position, and it's more than irritating."

"I take it, you've heard."

"Not only did I hear, but so did my wife. And how the hell, did everyone find out about me and Bonnie?"

"Somehow Elena and Kol found out."

"How?"

"I don't know!" Klaus exclaimed. "I'm merely a spectator. But, you must admit... it was a fucking horrible thing for her to find out from someone's mouth other than yours or Bonnie's."

"Seriously?" Stefan asked. "She played them both."

"And still, they met through her. Wasn't she their mutual connection?" He asked.

"You'd think that, except it's not true. Bonnie and I developed our own friendship outside of her years ago. While she was busy." Meaning Liam and Elijah. "And, my relationship with Bonnie means more to me than my relationship with Elena ever did."

"Very good, Damon. I know we've not always been on the same page. We've had our differences, but it's good to see you in a different place."

"This is a fucked up group of people." Damon laughed. "And I don't mean as individuals. I mean there's a lot of dysfunction here. Everyone's fucked everyone. I'm really, not trying to keep that going in my life."

"I wouldn't share her either." Klaus smiled and winked taking a heavy drink of his whiskey.

"And in my mind, karma isn't exactly my friend, after the fucked up things I've done."

"Pft. Please, we did Liam a favor. He was so stressed out." Elijah allowed the alcohol to be his truth serum. "His fiancé at the time, was driving him crazy. They fought incessantly. We were the cure for many of his headaches. I don't mind being cute for other mens headaches. I'm just being honest."

"Well, I won't discuss mine and her relationship. But, I was under a different impression. Still, it's over, and I've never been happier." Finally Damon spotted Bonnie, on the balcony, when he followed Elijah's eyes, which were fixated on something, as he sipped his own drink. Elijah finally looked back at Damon.

"I'm not Liam, and I don't need anyone relieving me of headaches. Bonnie, doesn't give me headaches."

"That's very good. She really does have one of those smiles, that locks you in."

Damon wasn't trying to have the Mikaelson brothers ogling his wife. He already hadn't spotted Kol, among this group of people, who had already invited other vacationers up to their hotel suit to party with them, the suite was filling up slowly, but surely. He gave Elijah a hard grin, "Elijah, if you ever try anything with my wife, I will definitely kill you."

"Relax, I'm just admiring." Damon didn't like Elijah's admiration.

"So, this situation, why didn't anyone warn me, before we got here?"

"No one knew, until we got here. Liam is the only one who knew. He's making her do a paternity test."

"So, what they're back together?"

"To be quite honest, Damon, I do not know the status of their relationship. We see Liam at functions, and events. No one has scene much of Elena lately. Except once, Hayley told me she saw her with Logan Fell, and Isobel."

"Logan? How long ago? I talk to Logan every week."

"I don't know a month or two." The woman in question walked into the suit with Kol, as if they'd been somewhere else. Damon shook his head. "And Kol seems to have decided to keep an eye on her since we've been here. I don't understand his logic."

"Especially when my lovely lady, introduced him to the beautiful brunette on the balcony. I mean she's a little young for my taste. But, Kol doesn't age discriminate." Klaus laughed. "Speaking of buns in ovens," he turns his attention to Stefan, "How exactly are you and Caroline handling this? Any advice you could share with us?"

"Not at all. We keep pretty private."

"Why so quiet, Stefan?"

"I'm just, trying to get my girlfriend back to the room so she can rest. She's high risk, and she's been on her feet all day."

Klaus still had an entire idea that Stefan and Caroline weren't what they seemed. He felt like he was missing something, and he was giving them ample opportunity to say anything but they didn't. Stefan just seemed really overprotective, while Caroline wasn't her normal bubbly and party self. And, justifiably so. "She's positively lovely in her stage of pregnancy. Why are women so self conscious when their pregnant? If only they knew how pregnancy drove most men crazy."

"Are you fucking looking at my girlfriend?"

"Yes. But, just because, she's beautiful. Nothing more."

"She's pregnant."

"I'm well aware. Something about a baby bump is very sexy. And, things are good with you both?"

"Better than ever."

"What's your secret?"

When Klaus asked the question, Stefan was confused. He knew they had a secret, but as the question reached his ears, all he thought of was paternity, and how Caroline had yet to talk to Klaus. "Secret? What do you mean?"

"To a happy relationship, mate. I'm seeing Camille, and this is new for me."

"Oh..." Stefan sighed. "I'd say stay private and be honest."

"Honesty, definitely not an issue for us."

"Good. Oh yeah, and keep her away from your brothers." Stefan said with a straight face, but not before long before they all realized the humor in it.

"Bloody hell. That's it." All four men were able to privately share that joke and laugh. "I'll keep that in mind."

 **oOo**

"Can I ask you a question?" Bonnie was looking out, off the balcony as Caroline conversed with Camille and Davina. She was holding a glass of Seven and Seven, when she was distracted by a younger brunette walking up to her, who she'd share one hello with so far, tonight. She turned slowly, acknowledging her.

"Uhh, sure." Bonnie's face wasn't exactly inviting, but she quickly turned on her social charm, when addressed.

"How long did it take you to fit in with this group of people?" A notable question which made Bonnie laugh.

"I don't. This is my second time being around them. I've known one of the girls my whole life and I met all of this group through her. Unfortunately, she and I are no longer friends."

"Oh okay. It's just, I don't quite get them. I mean, I'm supposed to be here with Kol. But he disappears often."

"I'm sorry." Bonnie wasn't one to stick her nose in anyone's business, let along to divulge anyone's business.

"Don't get me wrong, he's a sweet guy, but he's kind of secretive. It's like, he's got something going on. He seems nervous."

"Really?" Bonnie hadn't given much thought to Kol's role in this entire thing. She knew he was there when it happened. She knew, he seemed strange, but she was more or less wrapped up, in the emission of her husband's lie. "Well, I'm sorry. I, honestly would just tell you not to let this ruin your trip. Mexico is a beautiful place. You came to enjoy it, and I think you should try to enjoy it, and when the two of you are alone, just talk to him."

Davina looked down at her hands standing on the ledge. "I guess. Maybe it's my fault. I have a guy back home. Well, let me clarify," she laughed. "I have this guy that I've known for a long time. He's like my best friend. We've been close for a couple of years, but..." she paused and shook her head. "God, I don't know why I'm telling you this. You're a complete stranger. But I can't tell Cami, yet. And I need someone's advice."

"Wow, I'm probably not the best person to advise anyone about love." Bonnie laughed.

"I'll take my chances."

"Okay, sure."

"He's my best friend. I like him. Don't get me wrong. Kol is a great guy. He's really sweet. But this trip has been such an eye opening experience. Anyways, my best friend and I kissed. By mistake, before I came here. He knows I like Kol. But I didn't realize I have feelings for him, until that kiss. He is Cami's younger brother Caleb. Which is why I can't tell her. What would you do?"

Bonnie had the worst luck with men, until Damon. She wasn't sure she had the answer to this. So, she just tried to be honest. "Okay. Well, speaking form someone who's had relationships with both types, I'm learning, that it's all about communication, either way. But I'll try my best to be objective. First, friendships aside. Evaluate the way each guy makes you feel, and also, understand the dynamics between you and each guy. I've learned in my experiences, that having something beyond the surface is most important. So, for your best friend, sometimes a best friend relationship has great levels of depth, but don't confuse that depth with relationship depth. Decide whether or not you can have the same romantic depths with him as you have with him as his friend. Because some friends make excellent lovers, but also some romances ruin great friendships. It's a hard call. And for your new guy, sometimes, the best relationships are built from the newness. But also trust is important. If you can't trust the person, you have to decide, if trust can be rebuilt. Trust is important. But newness, is also important, and that exploratory phase, is one of the best parts of relationships. To be honest, I can't give you a clear black and white answer. There's pros and cons to both. Give yourself a little time to figure it out. It's on your terms."

Davina and Bonnie stood quiet for a minute. "It makes a lot of sense."

"I'm married to a man, I considered one of my best friends. It's been an amazing experience with him. Don't get me wrong, I love it. But, we are still getting to know each other in ways we didn't as friends, and trying to decide, how to navigate the different directions this relationship keeps taking us." Bonnie thought about how crazy things had been over six months of their relationship, compared to three years of friendship, and wondered what things would be like for her and Damon after this revelation, and possible... change in their lives. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you an answer. Honestly, the answers something you have to figure out."

"No, you really helped thank you. Is it true you and Kol had a thing?"

Bonnie's eyes snapped towards Davina. "Who told you that?"

"No one. I heard someone joking with Kol about how you chose your husband over him. Is that true?"

"Wow. News travels fast in this group. Listen, Kol and I were a one time thing. He was very nice, and that's it. We didn't have sex. We hung out, if I'm being honest."

"Wow. Well, it's good to know."

"How awkward. How did you find that out? Who said we were married? I'm asking because this group didn't know."

"The girl with the long brown hair. Not Haley, but the other one. I never met her before. This trip is the first time I've seen her."

"Okay. Thanks." They were soon distracted by Caroline and Camille laughing. Bonnie turned to continue distracting herself.

"That's hilarious. Well, not that I've ever had a perfect relationship. Because all of my relationships start from strong sexual attraction. But you dominating Klaus sexually, seems perfect."

"I guess it is. I'm a little drunk, so excuse my admittance, but it could have a lot to do with me having been his therapist."

"Shut up, you just made my night. Well, what better woman to date a man, than the one who knows the ins and out of his life. I wish I was a therapist now."

"Ehh, it's not all it seems sometimes. I love my job, but being a naturally compassionate person, keeps me from developing real relationships with people outside of work, because I hate investing myself in relationships with people and becoming close, just for that to go down the drain when the friendships over. I'm too valuable as a person to give my friendship to just anyone."

"Preach girl." Bonnie drunkenly chimed in.

"And I mean that for men too. We as women are valuable, and we deserve valuable men."

"Well, I can't say what a relief it is that Klaus spoke about our threesome before. It seems like one of those awkward ways to introduce yourself to someone. And, I'm just not trying to be fake." Caroline said.

"No, I totally get it. Which is why I had to introduce myself to you. I knew the other way around, would've been a harder ice breaker." They both laughed and then sighed. "Well, I'm excited for the journey he and I are on. We are going to take it slow."

"Good for you guys." Caroline smiled. "Oh my God!" Then she jumped for joy.

"What Care? You okay?"

"Bon! Bon, the baby moved!" Caroline exclaimed happily, "The baby moved." She smiled so hard, grabbed Bonnie's hand and put it on her stomach.

"Seriously?" Bonnie sat her empty glass down and stooped next to Caroline and touched her belly waiting.

"That's so beautiful. I wish I wanted children." Cami smiled.

"You don't?"

"Not really, after two miscarriages I got my tubes tied. And luckily for me, Klaus is clipped."

"What do you mean?"

"It's no secret. Klaus was promiscuous all those years. But he knew he couldn't have kids. He's very open about it. He often jokes about it distastefully. I find it a pugnacious point of disagreement between us." Cami was distracted by hearing her name being called from inside. It was Klaus and she got up. "Excuse me ladies."

"Yeah sure." Caroline looked over to her best friend and eagerly whispering into Bonnie's ear. "He's basically shooting blanks. He's fucking clipped."

"I know. I know. Oh my God." They were whispering. Both Davina and Cami walked back inside and Bonnie and Caroline hugged each other. "I've never been so happy to hear that a man's got himself fixed." Bonnie laughed.

"Do you have any idea how happy I am? How much I want to go find Stefan and tell him."

"You should go find him. He deserves to know, Caroline. Come on, I'll take you to him." Bonnie stood up and helped Caroline over to the inside of the party, where Caroline didn't want to be, around all of the alcohol. It reeked to her senses and made her nauseous. Once they walked inside, they spotted Elena.

"Bonnie, can we talk?"

"No."

"Listen, Bonnie... don't you wonder why I know about you and Kol?" Suddenly Bonnie stopped. It was peculiar how Elena threw that comment about he magical night with Kol. She turned and looked at Elena. "I knew I'd get your attention."

"Elena, I don't want to know-"

"I told him to go to your room that night. I called Damon, that night. I knew in my mind, if I called Damon, he'd come running. So, I know Kol really liked you. And I told him, that there was no way, my best friend would sleep with Damon. I told him, you were better than that Bonnie. So, I called Damon that night to protect you. I didn't want you making a mistake." Bonnie stood still, speechless. How was she supposed to take this bullshit? Elena was a woman she thought she knew, well until about six months ago. Now she's standing in the face of a woman, who's insulting her, by admitting to sabotaging her first night with Damon in Las Vegas.

"I'm not sure if I'm more offended that you sabotaged my night with Damon, that you are telling me your the reason Kol and I hooked up, or that your lying about protecting me?"

"You and Kol?" Her entire face fell when she heard Damon's voice. She looked back at him, after realizing what she said, and back to Elena.

"I get it. You just don't stop. Every move you make is calculated." Damon stood there, without saying another word. "I really do feel sorry for you. You should pray Damon's the father, because it's clear you're heart is cold and dead inside." Bonnie turned to him and he looked at her, and she knew, it was time to leave the party.

"Let's go." Is all he said. No smile, no smirk, no assurance that they would even be okay after this trip. But he wouldn't, let them look like they were falling apart. He grabbed her by her hand, and held it as they left the party. Watching them walk away holding hands made Elena feel a burning under her skin, she hadn't felt since she found out they were married. The anger topped her being again, and she walked away from them, into the party and slammed the door loud enough to show them she was pissed.

 **oOo**

They got to the elevator, and quickly let go hands. It was a temporary united front. He pressed the room floor and she waited until he got off the elevator, and she stood there. Without the feel of her presence he turned around. "Bon?" He held the elevator.

"I just, I don't know if I can be alone with you."

"What? Why?"

"I just don't think, we should put ourselves in a position, to fight."

"Bonnie, don't be foolish. I'm your husband. I'm asking you to get off the elevator. We need to fix this." He spoke with a level of sternness she'd not been used to from him.

"Fix what? Lies can't be fixed. Once a lie leaves your mouth, it's been said. You can't unspeak it."

"Well, that goes for both of us, now doesn't it?" But he wasn't letting up.

"Totally different and unfair." She became defensive.

"Is it? Because a lie is a lie. Whether or not by omission." Damon walked into the elevator, and grabbed his wife, by the hand, and pulled her out. Tonight wasn't the night for Bonnie to have her way. He wasn't having it.

 **oOo**

Caroline stood near Stefan while he grabbed a drink. He was still talking to Klaus and Elijah, and she was looking off to the side when she saw Elena come in slamming the door. Elena didn't realize Caroline and Stefan were there and she walked back towards the balcony and pulled out her phone, dialing a number. Caroline avoided having a conflict with her. But she made sure to pay attention to her behavior. She started yelling on the phone, and throwing her hands in the air. There weren't any people on the balcony that Caroline knew, except strangers.

"Hey, you okay?" Stefan asked, distracting her.

"I'm okay. Except the fact that Bonnie's hurting."

"Will you excuse us?" Stefan asked the two men, pulling Caroline to the side. "Hey, you can't let Elena, get to you. She's a liar. And Bonnie, should know better than to trust it."

"Stefan, two hours ago, Bonnie was gushing about wanting start a family. Now, she's feeling betrayed."

"Bonnie's a grown up. Damon's grown a grown. They'll figure it out."

Caroline looked at him and then Elena, and with a heavy eye roll, she followed with, "It's not their maturity I'm worried about. I mean, what if, he's the father? What if... he and Elena are going to be in each other's lives forever, because of this?"

"Then, they'll figure it out. Just like we will. Our situation isn't far off, from theirs. So, if you're wondering why I'm keeping a cool head about the situation with them and Elena, it's because, I understand how Bonnie feels. And if she needs someone to lean on, I'll be here for her too."

She smiled at him, almost forgetting about the news about Klaus and imagining how they'd come such a long way. The two of them were at a place, where they'd become family. Not only to one another but to both Bonnie and Damon as well. They'd become a strong family unit, and were protective of each other.

"Thanks." She said sweetly.

"She's my family too. Your forget, she married my brother. I don't want to see this hurt them. Anyways, it's been a long night. We can stay, of you want. But, I'm okay with going back to the room too."

"Why don't you enjoy yourself. Have some more drinks, and we can leave in a little while. I actually like Camille. She's really funny."

"Yeah. Sure. We can stay."

"Please, grab me some Ginger Ale though. I need something other than water to drink. I'm craving one really bad." Stefan stepped away to oblige her, when he saw Elena walking towards them.

"You shouldn't drink Ginger Ale. The carbonation will make you gassy." A familiar scratching sound hit Caroline's ears.

"No, Elena, you shouldn't be within ten feet of me. You give me heartburn."

"Caroline, I can't understand why you have a problem with me still. What happened between us was months ago. This pregnancy happened months ago. It's not like I'm sleeping with him now. I just can't seem to get the dynamic duo to let bygones be bygones. We both said some hurtful things in Vegas."

Elena stood there, completely baffled by the disconnect, as it pertained to an incident from six months ago. "What's your angle, here Elena?"

"I don't have an angle."

"Seriously? Suddenly, your pregnant. Your half my size, and Damon's the father. Yet, you wanted nothing to do with kids for the sake of your body, and your lifestyle. And I'm supposed to believe, we got pregnant the same time?"

"Yes. I don't have a reason to lie."

"Except... you do. Bonnie's with Damon."

"Damon, is no good. He's using her."

"What? That man, gives her everything. Quit with the bullshit."

"I told Bonnie, Damon was no good. If he could go from me to her, what makes her think he won't do that to her, with someone else."

"If I'm not mistaken, you were sleeping wth multiple men, while he was trying to settle down with you. So, remind me... What exactly did he do?"

"Went bed hoping from me to her."

"Now your implying he's using her for sex."

"Maybe that's not what they are now. But that's how they started. He was keeping his bed warm. And she was clearly into Kol that night, or they wouldn't have hung out."

"You will easily justify your actions, by passing blame. What you did to them tonight was unspeakable. It wasn't what a friend would do, to a friend. So, don't give me that crap about looking out for her."

"We are grown women. We should be able to be honest. Her and Damon are married. She didn't tell me. She married my ex, Caroline. Have you, ANY, idea how that feels? Have you any idea, what it feels like to find out your former best friend married your ex?" Elena gasped, and threw her hand on her hip. "Regardless of what you think of me... I'm human. You girls act like I don't have feelings."

"And that's our fault? You don't keep in touch, ask us about our lives, and you think and act as if you're better than us. When you grew up in the neighborhood, just like us. So, get it straight... we had your back, until you showed us, you didn't have ours. Now if you'll excuse me... Stefan gave us some privacy, but I think I need to go find my boyfriend."

"Caroline...?"

Elena called out to the blond when she walked away. Caroline stopped and turned towards her. "What Elena?"

"Congratulations. If I didn't say it. I'm happy for you. With all things considered. I'm happy that your pregnant, when you didn't think it was possible."

"Thanks. You too, I guess."

Caroline half-assed her return compliment, out of respect for Bonnie. But really, Caroline had no idea how to feel about it. She wasn't happy for Elena, because of how she went about it. But, she was clearly not trying to be a bitch about a pregnancy, knowing how much her own pregnancy brought her joy.

"Hey, I got you a Ginger Ale, with some lemon wedges. I know how much you like those these days. And I know they help with your nausea." She looked at Stefan, and felt an overwhelming sense of happiness. But also exhaustion. It was best for her to leave the party. She needed him to relieve her of stress immediately, in the only way he could.

"Let's go back to the room. I have some good news for you."

"Me? Good news? Do I really want to know?"

"Oh yeah." She shook her head, grinning from ear to ear. "You definitely, want to know." Then she leaned over and nibbled his ear. "And I'm really... really... (nibble, nibble)... in need of some stress relief." (Nibble).

"Say no more." He happily wrapped up his good byes, and left the party.

 **oOo**

 **Meanwhile...**

A standoff, ensued. Bonnie and Damon were in their suite. They weren't talking, and walking around each other, filled with anger, and holding it in. She walked from the bedroom, to the front room, and saw him as he poured Bourbon into a glass, and stood with his shirt unbuttoned, and had a pack of cigarettes on the counter top. She didn't see the cigarettes, just the Bourbon, and left the situation, headed for the balcony.

She closed the door behind her, and sat on a chair, perfectly calm yet aggravated. The sound of the Wild waves crashing, and the mariachi music below, while a crowd of people celebrated and danced, was supposed to be the setting of their next love making scene. Loving each other, in the atmosphere, on that balcony, overlooking the moonlight, as it was reflected in the ocean. Elena succeeded in driving a quick wedge between the two of them. She looked out at the crashing waves, and the lights, and tried to remind herself, what a drama queen Elena was. But it didn't matter. The idea, that Damon lied, and because of a lie, it could be the reason he may father her children, is what made Bonnie upset. But she also knew, that she wasn't exactly forth coming about Kol and her hanging out. She preferred to anger Damon back then, by saying Kol was a complete gentleman, knowing damn well, that he'd actually, had more of her than she lead Damon to believe.

After several minutes, of aggravated, over analytical silence, he walked out, interrupting her battle with herself, with a cigarette pressed between his lips and was in the middle of lighting it.

"That's an awful habit."

"I know."

"Don't smoke that."

He just finished lighting it, when she said that. He took one drag, and looked at her, exhaling. He didn't say anything. He sat in a chair, at the opposite end of the long balcony, leaned back and took another drag.

"Whatever." She shook her head, and grabbed her phone pretending something was more interesting than him. When, in actuality, she had no concern for her phone, or the people in it.

"Bonnie. About Vegas-"

"Stop. I don't want to hear it." She spoke calmly.

"Why?"

"Because I don't. I'm okay, with who I am. And I don't need to put myself, in a position to judge you, based on a moment of weak insecurity."

"Weak insecurity? Did you say I acted weak, out of insecurity?"

"I did. And that's all I want to say."

"So, I can't speak?" He took a long drag, then exhaled with an exaggerated, "Woooooooow." He laughed a bit, and sat up. She looked at him, and refused to say more. "You have some nerve, B."

"And you have some balls, D. And- ya know what." She caught herself. "Never mind. I'm so not... talking about this." She watched him, watch her and take another puff, and when she couldn't handle it, she got up and headed back inside of the hotel, to which, he put his cigarette out, got up and stopped her, by blocking her. "Move, Damon." She spat out as his biceps blocked the opening. One on each side of his body, keeping her from entering.

"No."

"I'm soooo serious. You're going to make me angry, and-"

"Fuck it, Bon Bon. You're angry already."

"I'm not angry. And... And- Don't _**Bon Bon**_ me, in a fight."

"So, this **IS** a fight?" He asked sarcastically

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't. Because you spend more time, avoiding the conflict here, than actually understanding why your mad. Spit it out, B. Say what you gotta say or ask what you really wanna ask!"

"I'm not about to fight with you, Damon." The truth is she feared the worst.

"Oh no?" He asked sarcastically. "What are you about to do then?"

"I'm about to go, and calm down. I'm about to head to the bar and have a drink to calm down." She attempted again, to push past him, and he stopped her. Again.

"No, you're not." He looked her in the eyes with finality, and she kept from extending on the conflict, by turning away from him.

"Says who?"

"Says that, diamond ring on your left hand!"

Bonnie looked down at her ring, and back at him, as if she'd thought he was joking. "Are you serious? Soooo... you want to trap me by my ring. Because we're married, I've just got to sit here, and have a fight, I'm not in he mood to have?" She yelled.

"Yes!" He yelled back. "Hell yes. Because, that ring was a promise. And we said, after the last, incident, that we wouldn't go to bed angry anymore. We promised, we'd talk about things."

"Okay. We said we'd talk about things. You told me, you hadn't had a cigarette since long before Vegas. In fact, it was after, you found out about Elijah. You stopped smoking cigarettes."

"I did." He said smugly. "But don't be a smart ass. You know what I meant by talking about things."

"You smoked tonight." She said avoiding him.

"Bonnie, I smoke, when I'm highly stressed. If I'm being honest, I last smoked, when you and I got back from Vegas, and had that huge fight, and I thought you hated me. It's a cigarette. One fucking cigarette, every blue moon."

"You're a fucking doctor. You should know better."

"Should I? Because everyone knows, doctors make horrible decisions with their own health. And stop deflecting you stubborn brat."

"Brat!"

"Bonnie!" He yelled, the more she deflected, driving him crazy. "Why... are you avoiding this conversation?"

"Because, the sooner we have it..." she watched him back away from her, and walk backwards into the hotel suite, so he could give her space... "the sooner we talk about this, the sooner, we'll realize, we've made a mistake."

"What?" He asked, releasing a breath he didn't realize, he was holding captive, and feeling like, she was about to shut down. "What mistake?"

"I don't know." Bonnie shook her head, rubbing her hand through the waves of hair on one side of her face, and looking at her bare feet, as she kicked her heels somewhere across the beautiful room, which he'd had decked in multiple romantic gestures. From roses, to candy, to wine, champagne, chocolate dipped fruits, boxes of lingerie, and more. The way he'd wanted this trip to go, wasn't happening. The first two days, were spent making glorious love, and the past few hours were spent, not talking and deflecting. "Damon, we just rushed and got married. We'd had sex once, and got married. Sex, isn't love. It doesn't equal love."

"Wow. I was waiting for that moment to happen. The moment you decide for the two of us, that we made a mistake. Fuck it took what... six months? Wow. This, is obviously not a huge shocker!"

"Then why ask me to partake in this moment?"

"We are adults."

"No. You are my best friend. And you lied, and I lied, and how can we possibly be to each other, what we thought we were two days ago, after tonight?"

"Because, we are us. We were friends first."

"Then, we had sex in Vegas, and made a promise we couldn't keep. We said we wouldn't ruin the friendship, and look. Sex happened, and-"

"We were friends, Bonnie. For three years. I know the ins and outs of you and Enzo's relationship. I know, why you and Mason, kept seeing each other. I know what you've been through with Elena, and that you go to Vegas every year to watch a show at the Rio, and stay there, in tribute and memory of your mother. I know, you're father was killed, and you were never, treated the way you deserved by the man you wanted to marry three years ago. Don't strip us down to just sex. We were more than that."

"Damon... we lied to each other."

"It happens, sometimes. We're not perfect."

"No. The two of us, were supposed to be different."

"We are."

"I'm not talking about this. Not during this trip. I'm not going to let her get to me. I'm going downstairs, to have a drink. You have your Bourbon and cigarette, and I'll go have a martini, and maybe a cigar." Her sarcasm was annoying him. "And I'm going... Alone. I need to think." She didn't bother with her heels. She still had on her beautiful yellow, backless number. She threw on some chanclas and walked toward the door.

"Bonnie... if you're not back here, in a couple of hours... I'm going to come find you."

"Of course, Dear Hubby." She smirked, and slammed the door. She wasn't reacting to anything, and it left him, wanting to react to everything. This woman, left him without knowing what happened between her and Kol. And that's when he realized, she was afraid to tell him. So, she deflected, and kept the argument from going there. He gave it two hours. The countdown, began.

 **oOo**

Stefan and Caroline lay in bed kissing. He'd gently began caressing her body, in the areas, that were especially sensitive during her pregnancy. He didn't bother, taking breaks between kissing. He knew his mouth, and his hands together, formed the perfect combination of things to get Caroline to get out of her head, and jump into his mind.

He'd luckily gotten her to leave the lights on since being in Mexico. And watching her while he made love to her was the most beautiful thing to him.

The connection of their lips, would gently force them to pull apart for milliseconds before reconnecting, and making soft smacking noises. She used her lack of patience to pull his shirt off quickly, so they could go back to kissing. The ripple of his abs felt like a washboard against her fingertips. His hands moved to her head, and the tips of his own fingers, gripped her hair from the root, and pulled her in much closer.

When she finally allowed him to come up for air, she stare into his eyes. Then she moved her eyes to his lips, and back to his soft eyes. They loved staring into one another's eyes. "I don't want to get my hopes up. But I won't lie, it made me happy to know it's a possibility."

"Why would she lie?"

"I don't know. So that you don't mention it to Klaus."

"Babe. She's got no reason to lie."

"I've never heard that from any of them, and I've know the Mikaelson's for a long time."

Ugh, Stefan... don't ruin the moment. Maybe it's true, maybe it's not. But live in this moment. Quit being a realist right now. Be an optimist, and let's have sex, like we just got the best news of our lives." He looked down at her belly, realizing she couldn't lay on it anymore. He turned her around, with her back facing him. Then slowly, he removed her panties. He gently spread her legs, while she lay on her side, and got himself ready. His fingers gently cupped her heat, and just the feel of his hand on her made her stomach tingle.

"Oh, baby." She closed her eyes and hummed. His lips moved to her ears and quietly fed her sweet nothings.

"Relax baby. Just let me do all the work. Open your legs, and let me touch your pussy."

She opened her legs, and whimpered like a kitten. "Mmm...Hmmm." Her mouth, hummed sweetly, while his hand held her need.

"You like that?"

"Yes."

"Good. You're so wet." He whispered softly into her ear, and gently massaged her clit, until the heat from inside of her, lathered his fingers. "Mmmm. Can I taste you? I want to taste your sweet pussy. I bet I can make the baby move again."

"Yessssssss." She cried some more. "Please..." he moved down to her legs, and kept her body to the side, and moved between her thighs, letting her top leg, rest on the side of his shoulder. While she lay on her side, he buried himself deep into her inner thighs and started to lick her gently. "Oh, yes." He continued pleasing her while his body lay at the edge of the bed. All she felt was the warmth of his mouth covering her wetness, and becoming one with her. "Oh... my...ffff... Stefan!" She moaned loudly, "Right there. Don't stop. Ahhh. Yes, yes... Mmmmm." His tongue dove deeper, and she nearly choked him, with the grip of her clenching thighs, until then the lights blacked out and she felt a heavy jerk, knocking naked Stefan Stefan off the bed.

 **oOo**

Damon sat in the room long enough. At the turning point of an hour, he couldn't stare at the walls of the room. He put his shirt back on and headed towards the door. He'd rather walk on the beach, then sit there and wait. Which is what he did. He walked to the beach, and passed the bar. He thought to grab a drink, that is until... he spotted her. He saw her sitting alone, and thought to go to her, but instead he gave her space. When he made it to the beach, he was struggling with the idea that he might become a father. So, when he saw Elena on the beach, the last thing he wanted to do, was have a heart to heart with her. But he'd noticed she'd been crying, alone. So, he approached her for some answers, and he'd try to be as understanding as he could, as his feet reached the water, he stayed a little further back than her. She let her feet rest in the water.

"What's going on?" He asked casually.

"Oh, like you care?" She quickly wiped her cheeks.

"That's your problem. You're really bad at knowing when someone cares about you."

"Oh please. You don't care. None of you do. Everyone sees one person, and I thought, at one point, you were one of the people who saw the real me. But really, you took Bonnie and Caroline's harsh words in Vegas and ran with it."

"You know, I have no time for this. We won't get into who cared more between the two of us. We won't act like you and Bonnie didn't have a one-sided friendship. Don't forget, I heard you talk shit, all the time. We won't bicker, about a relationship that was doomed and decorated in lies from the start. And we won't act like, I'm supposed to be someone I'm not to you, just because you claim your pregnant by me. Get one thing straight. This news..." he shook his head, in disbelief, "this news is heartbreaking. Not because your pregnant, but because it all feels misplaced. And I've always been a pawn in the game of Elena's life. And now, this child, or these children are just more chess pieces for you. It feels so wrong. But if by chance, those are my children, then we will respectfully deal with each other for the sake of them, after a paternity test. Otherwise, you and I have no business. This pregnancy, better not be some game, like everything else is to you."

"It's not a game. Okay? I didn't try to get pregnant."

"Elena you were on birth control. I wrote your prescription. I know, there's still some chance you can get pregnant on birth control. I'm aware, but come on. You were adamant. I hate being lied to and fucked with. And you did that to me, over and over again." He said to her, while she looked out to the wildly crashing waves. These waves were growing by the minute tonight.

"I know. And honestly, it's awful to find out the way you did. But, I found out you were married through another source. And it hurt me."

"Who?" He asked angrily. He'd purposely not told her or anyone about the marriage, so he and Bonnie could decide if marriage was what they really wanted. It made no sense to mention it until after they'd given it a try and known for sure, if Vegas was a sham or if it was real.

"I can't tell you."

"Oh, bullshit. We're grown ups!"

"Still, you didn't tell me, so I don't owe that to you."

"Okay, you see. I can't. I just can't with you Elena. Goodbye." He walked away, as he'd grown tired of playing her games.

"Damon wait!"

"No! I waited for you, for years... I've been done waiting. I love my wife! I love her, and you will respect that. I'll be at the hospital next week swabbing."

"Fuck you. They're yours, Damon. I know they are." He had no patience for her. He kept walking away from her. And no quicker than he did, he felt the hard wind of some wild waves push ashore, and when he turned, he felt a hard jolt, and saw Elena taken down by a wave. He ran out to her and jumped into the water, to swim after her. He had no idea what happened, just that, within a second, she was there, then she was gone.

 **oOo**

Bonnie sat at the bar for about twenty minutes. She wanted, so badly, to go to a different resort, or bar. She wanted to leave and avoid seeing anyone. But, she knew her husband would search for her, until he found her, and he'd raise hell, no matter what embarrassment it cost him. And it made sense to leave. But in her mind, hurting Damon, was the last thing she wanted to do.

She just wanted to sort through her thoughts, and figure out how she should react. Or if she should even react. Was she overreacting, or not reacting enough? Did it need to mean anything, that she lied, or he lied? The dynamics of modern day relationships, were hard to read. Comprehension, meant text messaging and Facebook status checking. Completion, was apparently marriage. But, maybe they were more complete before this sham of a marriage. Her body loved him, her mind loved him, but her heart was afraid of everyone except Caroline.

Talking to Damon... meant hearing the truth. It meant, him being honest, and her being honest. Maybe she'd find out he was never over Elena, or that, their relationship, was based on a lie. Or maybe, she'd realize, what they have is real, and that she can't run from it, she'd have to work on it. Suddenly, Enzo's cold feet about their relationship wasn't so bad. She understood the pressure it meant to be committed. It meant being responsible, for protecting the feeling of someone else. She never knew she could hurt a person the way she was hurt. Holding on to the idea of protecting his heart was responsibility beyond measure. What an adult, thing to do.

She wasn't sure she could do it. No... that's not it. She wasn't sure he could do it. Better yet... she feared, failing at marriage. Even, if the marriage was a sham, for five seconds... she loves him. And she couldn't just swallow the pill she was given tonight, without realizing the two of them were dealing with some hard repercussions, and side affects.

Now an hour and a half had gone by. She was now, heavily medicated with alcohol. She'd listened to some beautiful Spanish ballads. She'd remembered how much, this trip meant their coming out as a couple, and the need to end the mental temporary status of their Las Vegas, wedding dare.

"Another drink?"

"Yes, please. Same thing." She replied to the bartender, who wasn't half of the martini perfectionist that Rocco was from back home. She missed going there after work, with Caroline and complaining about the men in their lives, and having a good Vesper. And this bar... didn't have gin. They only made vodka martinis, because it was their signature Martini. Things weren't going her way tonight. It wasn't the martini that happened to be the worse part of the moment she needed alone. The worst moment came, when a dirty blond walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"Bonnie, darling?"

She turned slowly. And he was standing, in his suit, and he looked like he'd had a rough night. Some beautiful Spanish ballad was being sung in the background, and this was the perfect setting for a dance, between two people, who'd decided to find the romance, in the scenery. He looked like he needed a friend, and she looked like she had enough.

"Can I sit?"

"I don't own the seat." She turned back towards the bartender as he sat her Martini down.

"I'll take a scotch please." Bonnie sipped her drink, and subtly crossed her legs. Kol took one look at the skin of her back, and legs before sitting down. "How can you be sitting alone?"

"Same reason you're alone Kol. I suppose, I'm composing myself." He could feel, that she was irritated, but she had a hard time showing she'd been affected. But, it was apparent she was drunk.

"Where is the man, who never lets you have a moment alone?"

"You really don't have the right, to question my husband. Or me, for that matter." Without further reciprocated interest, she rolled her eyes and went back to drinking and not making eye contact.

"Ouch. I'm sorry. I honestly, had no idea, about everything. I found out upon coming to Mexico. I swear it."

"I don't care, Kol." Bonnie crossed her legs the other direction, because her frustration was getting the best of her, and now, she needed to balance herself out, as she was finding her eyes dizzying when she looked around to anything but her glass.

"Talk to me. Please. I feel like you blame me, and I had nothing to do with this."

"Seriously Kol?!" Her drink went flying into his face, not only burning his eye, but catching him off guard. She stood up, and yelled. "Go to hell. And take her with you." She stood up firmly, and walked off towards the lobby, and back the elevator. She forced her body to cooperate with her, even if it had its own agenda. He rose to his feet, walking after her quickly.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Wait. Please." She kept walking until he reached her at the elevator. "What, did I do? I had no idea you were at the bar. I literally came here to calm down from everything. I just needed a moment alone. Seeing you here, wasn't how I saw this night going. I swear, and the rest of the night, I tried stay away, from you and Damon. After he saw us talking at the bar during dinner, I knew, I was the last person you needed around."

"You're still the last person I need around. To be honest, I can't even look at you. Just stay away from me Kol. The last thing I need is another pity party from you." She pushed the elevator button to close the door, and he stopped it, walking inside. "What the hell?"

"Pity party?"

"Don't play dumb. Elena told me, and thank God she did. Because, Damon was right about you."

"Elena! What did she tell you? What are you talking about?" The elevator doors closed, and she stood on the opposite end of the elevator, from him.

"The night we hung out Kol. Don't play dumb. And further more, I'm so good on you. Like, go away." She stumbled a bit when the elevator moved, in her drunken state, and he tried to help her. "Don't touch me, Kol. I don't need your help."

"You're about to pass out. You're kind of drunk."

"I'm kind of, fine! Seriously. Stop trying to help." She leaned hard into the mirrored-elevator wall, and he grabbed her body, picking her up. "Put me down."

"You can hardly make it without some guided help. Let me help you. I'm not going to try anything. But, you're all over the place. I care about you, enough to help you."

"Care? Pft, please." She laughed. She continued to laugh, as his words, felt like blinded ignorance. She tried wiggling out of his grasp, and he continued to hold her up, so she wouldn't fall. "You are an asshole, and your sweet girlfriend is somewhere. Go find her. I have a husband, that I love. And while you and I HAD something special. Key word, HAD. It means nothing anymore."

Kol stood her up again, and looked her in the eye, holding her firmly by her shoulders, and standing too close. His body trapped her into the wall, and he towered over her. His strong hands held her shoulders against her wall, and she wanted nothing more but to look away from him, but her eyes were drawn to the dark mysteriousness of his dark brown eyes. She swallowed, when she felt his eyes on her lips. He was too close for comfort. "What did Elena tell you?"

"Move. I'm trying to be calm. But you're making me angry."

"I'm here as you're friend. And I want you to be happy. If _**HE**_ , makes you happy. Then so be it. I wouldn't jeopardize what we had, to ruin your happiness."

"We had one night of almost unprotected sex. That's it." He felt like sobering her up, because she was acting cold. She looked at him blankly. And he was confused. "Kol, I just want to get upstairs, before Damon finds me. He'll kill you, and I'm not sure I'd stop him. You being on this elevator, is like... some type of death wish."

"Let him kill me. I'm just making sure my friend is okay. If he's insecure about that, I can't possibly, change that. I don't care about him. I care about you." She looked beyond him, at the elevator numbers as they increased, ignoring him. "You're angry, but not at me. In fact, your want to be angry at me, so you can ignore the fact that, you really did like me, that weekend we met." Bonnie pushed his body away from hers. Was he speaking truth, or was he overstepping his boundaries? One thing was for sure, she was feeling dizzy, and once she pushed him away, she realized she couldn't hold her balance. Suddenly, the elevator stopped, and the power went out. The earth shook, and it shook hard. It was an earthquake. "Bonnie, Bonnie!" Kol heard Bonnie's body jerk hard against the wall making a loud painful sounding thud. As the earth shook harder, she was thrown into him. He caught her in his arms, before she fell to the floor. The earth quake lasted for about a minute, of heavy jerking. Lights flickered, and he thought he felt blood. He held her body close to his and dropped to the ground, covering her body with his, to avoid the broken mirrored glass inside of the elevator. Her body felt lifeless and he just gripped her tighter, until the earth stopped controlling the moment. When it finally stopped, he realized she was unconscious. The lights didn't come back on. And when he hit the buttons on the elevator, nothing happened. The power was still out, and he was trapped in this elevator, with no lights, no electrical power to the elevator, and a drunk and unconscious Bonnie, who he couldn't see, but knew, she was badly injured.

* * *

 **Thank you For reading ;) Feel free to drop predictions, or thoughts...**


End file.
